


Etiénne kommt zurück

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: Etiénne [2]
Category: Ancient History RPF, Fantasy - Fandom, French History RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF, Vampir - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vampires have feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 65,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: So liebe Leute.Das ist eine Fortsetzung oder Abwandlung von EtiénneEin Adliger der sein Leben einfach weiterlebt. Er ist ein Vampir, gerade erst "geboren" und muss sich mit seinen Gefühlen zu Recht finden. Damit was er ist und was das heißt!Danach beginnt ein langes Ereignisreiches Dasein.





	1. zweifelhafte Wiederkehr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry sorry für Schreibfehler! Oder geschichtliche Fehler.

...Als er erwachte versuchte er sich zu drehen, doch es ging nicht. Er erschrak heftig als er feststellte, dass er in einem engen Behältnis eingesperrt war. Er trommelte bis er bewusstlos zurück sackte, an den Deckel. Als er wieder klar wurde musste er feststellen, dass er in einem Sarg war. Über sich hörte er Weinen. Jacques, Madeleine, Anny….andere Stimmen. Er wollte rufen und schreien. Ich bin nicht tot. Doch er wusste wo er sich befand im dem Mausoleum der Familie, er war vergraben. Es blühte ihm er war begraben.

Vladimir, hieß der Fremde, Vladimir hatte gesagt er würde ihn zu seines Gleichen machen. Dann war er tot. Ob sie ihn wohl im Park gefunden hatten? Mit aufgerissener Kehle? Er schnaubte und überlegte kühl wie er hier raus kommen sollte?  
Wie grausam er gestorben war? Was sie sich wohl ausmalten? Jedenfalls konnte er nicht wieder kommen so viel stand fest! Was war das für ein Leben??? Leben… Tod… er war verwirrt. Ohne seine Liebsten? Nach einigen Stunden die wie Tage wirkten trat Stille ein, er lief Amok, er war wütend und er wollte raus.

Wieder Stimmen?! Grabende Geräusche über sich. „Er ist in seinem teuersten Rock beerdigt worden, erinnerst du dich, der mit dem vielen Gold. Was werden wir reich wenn wir den verkaufen Françoise!“Grabräuber, Plünderer denen würde er es zeigen, sie kamen näher. Etiénne explodierte vor Wut und Freude und Gram…alles auf einmal. Plötzlich traf der Spaten auf Holz. Etiénne stieß gegen den Deckel und riss ihn hoch. Ein dumpfes Geräusch kündete davon, dass er den ein bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Der andere starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Doch bevor er schreien konnte hatte Etiénne ihm die Kehle entzwei gerissen und ihn seines Blutes entledigt! Er war so gierig und starb fast mit ihm... dann ließ er los. Der zweite erwachte gerade und auch dieses Leben gehörte ihm.

Er sah sich um, was tun? Er legte die zwei in sein Grab und schaufelte alles fein säuberlich zu. Danach räumte er das Chaos auf. Alles wirkte wie unberührt. Er streckte sich, er fühlte sich frei, stark und unbezwingbar. Er sah auf seine Grabessinschrift, eine goldene Plakette mit seinem Namen einem wunderschönen Nachruf „…Geliebter und Vater…“ Dann fuhr er die Zeilen mit seinem Finger nach. Finger? Keine Altersflecken? Er schnappte sich eine pechschwarze Locke, er war wieder jung? Er zog Rock, Weste und Hemd hoch … Muskeln! Jung…er war wieder der Etiénne den er gekannt hatte.

Er dachte nach, dann konnte er sich als sein Sohn ausgeben und zu der Beerdigung seines Vaters gekommen sein! Er konnte zwar seine Frau und Jacques nicht mehr lieben…jedenfalls körperlich, doch mit ganzer Seele. Seele? Hatte er noch eine, was war er? Untot! Er musste ab jetzt Leben nehmen um selbst existieren zu können! Es ekelte ihn an! Wie war es ab jetzt unsterblich untot und Bestien gleich zu sein? Er musste das raus finden, raus gefunden hatte er schon seine unstillbare Gier nach dem warmen roten Strom der den Leibern inne saß. Doch seine Gedanken waren ab jetzt bei seiner Familie… wie konnte er also heim? Durfte er das…Vladimir hatte ihm in Gedanken mitgeteilt, dass er ab jetzt ein anderes ‚Leben‘ wählen musste um nicht einer Hetzjagd ausgesetzt zu sein. Ihn würde nun Niemand mehr als den erkennen der er gewesen nur noch als Dämon, Bestie, Satan oder was auch sonst was.  
Aber so war es ab jetzt, er war sein eigener Sohn, er konnte sogar weiter Etiénne heißen, denn das war in seiner Familie Tradition, dass der Vater den Namen an seinen Sohn vererbte. Plötzlich erklangen Schritte vor der Tür, das schwere Schloss war geknackt und so konnte man herein gelangen. Etiénne versteckte sich indem er behände auf einen der obersten Särge kletterte.

Jacques stand im Raum, sein Jacques. Tränen überströmt, Etiénne brach das Herz. Am liebsten hätte er ihn in den Arm genommen. „Etiénne, wenn du wüsstest, dass du wieder Vater geworden bist, du bekommst vermutlich einen Sohn! Doch jetzt wirst du ihn nie kennen lernen! Anny, ist so traurig, sie wollte ihr Leben beenden, doch ich habe es verhindert. Das ganze Haus ist ohnmächtig, alle sind so still. Keine Freude mehr kein Lachen. Wir alle vermissen Dich, ich vermisse Dich, ich liebe Dich so sehr, dass ohne Dich meinen Leben keinen Sinn hat. Aber ich muss Deiner Frau helfen mon Amour! Du weist nicht wie das ist stark zu sein nach außen für alle aber drinnen zu zerbrechen!“ Jacques ließ sich weinend auf die Knie fallen. Etiénne wollte ihn so gern trösten. Doch er hätte ihn zu Tode geängstigt. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als es mit anzuhören. Eine Strom von Tränen brach sich Bahn und wurde von seinem Halstuch aufgesogen. 

Er beschloss am nächsten Tage schon offiziell zu kommen! Er suchte in der Nacht noch einen Adligen auf, der seine Statur hatte und angemessen gekleidet war. Dann saugte er ihn aus und stahl sich seine Kleider. Zumindest war das Teil 1 des Planes.

XXX

Am späten Abend dann es hatte gerade gedämmert, es war Winter also früh dunkel, gerade halb sechs, klopfte es an der Tür des Schlosses Menaux. Ein Diener öffnete und sah erschrocken drein als er Etiénne in seiner jüngeren Ausgabe vorfand. Der Diener war jung, erkannte ihn also nicht als Marquis.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Etiénne de Menaux, Sohn des verstorbenen Marquis. Ich würde gerne Madame la Marquise die Aufwartung machen. Leider kam meine Kutsche zu spät, so dass ich die Beerdigung verpasste.“ Der Diener schlug erschrocken die Tür ins Schloss. Etiénne zitterte, ob sein Plan wohl aufgehen würde? Schritte, er hörte sie erschreckend genau auf dem Marmor, Jacques! Er erbebte. Dann ging die Tür auf. Jacques stand vor ihm, Etiénne wurden die Knie ganz weich. Wie schrecklich er aussah, wie traurig und missmutig! 

„Monsieur? Kommt doch bitte hinein!“ Er sah ihn genauso erschrocken an. Etiénne hob eine Augenbraue, er durfte das Haus betreten! Dann trat er über die Schwelle. Ein kleiner Schritt nur und eine innere Stimme das das für jedermann hier den sicheren Tod hätte bedeuten können und schon war der Fuß in das Haus gesetzt. Einige Diener waren stehen geblieben und neigten ihr Haupt. Warum um alles in der Welt sahen sie so ängstlich aus?  
Er tat so als sehe er das Haus zum ersten Mal. Ließ sich führen von Jaques dem es Unbehagen bereitete, dass er hinter ihm her ging. Man hatte Anny darauf vorbereitet, dass ein Sohn des Marquis sie besuchen kam. Doch als er in ihren Räumen stand war sie erschrocken.

Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der kreidebleich wirkte, Augen wie kalte dunkle Wälder hatte und sich anmutig wie eine Katze bewegte. Sie verspürte großes Unbehagen. Denn von ihm ging etwas…Böses…aus. Er sah sie durchbohrend an. Seine Haut war irgendwie unnatürlich, er war die komplett jüngere Version des Marquis. Plötzlich blühte ihm, dass er, er sah auf seine Hände, bleich war… er hätte sich vorher nähren sollen! Er sah in den Spiegel… und er sah nichts er trat schnell einige Schritte in den Raum selbst ihm war das unheimlich… er konnte das ja nicht wissen.

Sie hielt das nicht aus und fiel zur Seite. Etiénne fing sie in einem Sprung auf. Jacques eilte herbei. Doch Etiénne bedeutete, dass er alles unter Kontrolle habe. Dann versuchte Jacques alles um ihn von ihr weg zubekommen. Er wollte nicht, dass es ihr schlechter ging. Etiénne schnappte diese Gedanken auf. Er konnte sie lesen? Etiénne atmete tief ein…und sah zu Boden. Dann verließ er zu tiefst gekränkt den Raum. Jacques sein Jacques grollte ihn an und sah ihn offen zornig an, wer war das und wer wagte es seiner Herrin so ungebeten nahe zu kommen? Was dachte dieser Mann wer er sei… außerdem war er ihm so unbehaglich und fremd, irgendetwas schien nicht menschlich zu sein an diesem Wesen!  
Er fragte Jacques nach dem er lange vor der Tür gewartet hatte, ob dieser ein Zimmer für ihn übrig hatte, schließlich kam er von weit her und um diese Zeit hatte kein Hotel mehr für Leute seines Standes auf. Jacques willigte widerwillig ein. Etiénne bekam eines der Gästezimmer zugewiesen. Dann war er ganz allein. Er war verwirrt und bebte innerlich. So schlimm hätte er es sich nicht vorgestellt doch man hatte große Angst vor ihm… er wünschte er wäre wirklich gestorben. Er entfachte ein Feuer und wärmte sich. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Er begriff folglich auch warum ihn jedermann so ansah. 

XXX

Er verschlief den ganzen nächsten Tag. Er konnte am Tage wandeln, doch war dies nicht seine natürliche Zeit. Er konnte das Licht mit einer Brille ertragen doch seine Kraft war geschwächt. Er bevorzugte die Nacht. Am frühen Abend verließ er das Haus um sich im Park an einigen Passanten zu laben, er hatte irgendwann raus, dass er sie paralysieren konnte so merkten sie später nichts. Er nahm nur so viel von jedem wie dieser verkraften konnte. Das war sein Deal mit dem Tod.  
Als er wieder kam, bemerkte er ein Kreuz an der Treppe was dort noch nicht gehangen hatte. Nettes kleines Spielzeug. Wie sollte er daran vorbei kommen? Kein Diener in Sicht…er stand am Fuße der Treppe, zweifelnd. Plötzlich rutschte Cathy die Treppe hinab und er fing sie auf. Sie war mittlerweile vier Jahre alt. Sie quiekte auf, er setzte sie ab und lächelte sie an. Sie lächelte zurück. 

„Wie heißt Du, Onkel?“  
„Etiénne! Du bist Cathy…“ Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du siehst aus wie Papa!“ Er lächelte und nahm sie in den Arm. Plötzlich stand ihre Zofe oben an der Treppe. Sie sah in angstvoll an „Cathy, komm sofort zurück!“ Die pure Panik stand in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen und sie begann zu schreien.  
Er flüsterte ihr zu „Ich trag dich rauf aber wirf dieses hässliche Kreuz runter ja und mach es kaputt!“ Er hob sie hoch und sie lächelte ihn an. Dann schnappte sie sich das Kreuz und schmiss es so weit weg, bis es zersprang in zwei Teile! Die Zofe bekreuzigte sich augenblicklich. „Wo soll das Kind hin?“ Er stand vor ihr und sie sah in aus riesigen Augen an und rannte weg. „Willst du mitkommen auf mein Zimmer mein Kind?“  
Andere Diener waren zur Hilfe geeilt doch sie trauten sich nicht an das Mädchen. Das vertrauensvoll in den Armen des Fremden weilte. Sie sahen zu wie er das Kind auf sein Zimmer nahm und die Tür abschloss! Sie versuchten irgendwie dennoch an das Kind zu kommen.

„Ja!“ Wie er dieses Kind vergötterte. Er nahm sie und drehte einen Kreis auf dem Flur, sie schrie vor Lachen. Als er sie auf seinen Schoß in seinem Zimmer setzte sah sie ihn still an.  
„Du bist mein Papa, nicht wahr!“  
„Ja, mein Kind aber du darfst mich nicht so nennen! Die anderen werden es nicht verstehen.“ Er umarmte sie… wie er sie liebte … wenigstens ein Mensch in diesem Haus erwiderte seine Liebe, er küsste ihre Wange. „Ich liebe Dich mein Engel…“ Er sah in ihre verweinten Augen in ihr ausgemergeltes kleines Antlitz. Dann nahm er ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Jetzt wird Dir nie wieder etwas geschehen ich schwöre es Dir. Ich bin immer bei dir Schatz, auch wenn Du mich nicht siehst!“  
„Sie glauben du bist Tod aber du bist nicht tot nicht wahr Vater?“ Sie sah ihn unverwandt an.  
„Nein! Du darfst es aber Niemanden sagen, es ist unser Geheimnis Kathy, hörst du!“ Wie sollte man einem Kind das erklären?  
Cathy schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich habe dich lieb, Papa!“ Nach einer Weile schlief sie ein, während er ihr ein gute Nacht Lied sang, er hörte Schritte auf dem Flur, er sang kaum hörbar weiter.  
Als Jacques die Tür öffnete blickte Etiénne ihn singend an. Jaques schauderte, genau das gleiche Lied hatte ER ihr immer gesungen, sie wollte es auch immer hören. Etiénne hielt inne abrupt… hatte er sich verraten? „Wunderschönes altes Lied, mein Vater hat es mir schon vorgesungen!“  
„Ich muss die Kleine zu ihrer Mutter bringen sie macht sich Sorgen, Monsieur!“ 

Etiénne war sauer, endlich wusste ihn jemand zu schätzen und zu lieben und dann das. Er stand vorsichtig auf, das Kind ganz sanft haltend. Jacques sah das auch, er bezweifelte plötzlich seine Gefährlichkeit. Die Kleine klammerte sich an ihn. Niemand hatte sie in den letzten Tagen beruhigen können sie hatte alle weggetreten und um sich geschlagen. Geschrien und geflucht, untröstlich geweint…bis der Fremde kam. Übrigens hielt er sie wie ein Vater seine Tochter?! Er übergab sie ihm und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. Er vermied es Jacques in die Augen zu sehen immer und ständig. Es bereitete ihm schon fast Schmerz sie her zu geben.

Sie erwachte laut weinend und wirr um sich schauend, Etiénne beugte sich vor „sch…Cathy, alles ist gut!“ Sie breitete die Arme nach ihm aus. Jacques gab sie ihm zurück. „Hab, keine Angst Kleines, sch…nicht weinen. Nichts ist passiert!“ Er wiegte sie ganz ruhig. Sie legte den Kopf an seinen und er konnte das pulsieren ihres Blutes an seiner Wange spüren, hastig riss er den Kopf weg und legte ihn auf ihren. Jacques hatte es gesehen, seine Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen. Etiénne setzte sie ab.  
„Du musst jetzt mit ihm gehen, deine Mama ist traurig geh zu ihr und gib ihr einen Kuss, dann freut sie sich!“ Er zeigte auf Jacques als er dabei in die Hocke ging. Sie gehorchte und ergriff Jacques Hand.  
„Vergiss nicht was ich dir gesagt habe, Kind!“

Jacques sah Etiénne dann geradewegs in die Augen, als der nicht schnell genug weggucken konnte. Jacques Augen waren ein einziges drohendes Funkeln. Etiénne erkannte sie nicht wieder, er sah ihn an und drohte zurück. Jacques erschrak als seine Augen schwarz wie die Nacht wurden. Etiénne bemerkte was er tat und wandte sich hastig weg, eine Träne lief ihm dabei über die Wange. Er liebte ihn aus vollem Herzen immer noch doch es brach immer mehr in Stücke. Er schrie ihm stumm „ich liebe Dich“ entgegen. Er ging zum Fenster, wie es seine und nur seine Art war und sah hinaus. Er hörte Jacques hinter sich scharf einatmen. Oh jeee…wieder verriet er sich! Er musste damit aufhören!

XXX

Dann dachte er, er müsse gehen, weil das alles keinen Sinn ergab! Er fiele allen zur Last und er würde hier Niemanden mehr haben… sie würden ihn auch weiterhin hassen. Er legte seinen Kopf an das kühle Glas. Er musste jetzt von sich ablenken… schnell...Dann schnappte er sich ein Buch und tat unbeteiligt, doch er konnte nicht…jetzt nicht. Er sah immer wider über den Rand hinweg. Er lenkte sich ab. Die Nacht wurde jedoch zu lang. So verging fort an ein Jahr ab und zu konnte er Kathy für sich ergattern bis Jacques sie von ihm fort holte.

Er verließ das Haus wie jede Nacht sachte, bedacht Niemandes Interesse zu erwecken. Er streifte durch die Wälder. Wie lange sollte das so weitergehen? Er war tief verletzt, dann hörte er sie…sein Kind weinte. Es schrie, durch den ganzen Wald hallte dieses Echo. „Cathy“ Er wandte sich um, wenn es einen Menschen gäbe der ihn jetzt brauchte dann seine Tochter! Er rannte los und in wenigen Augenblicken schon kam das Haus in Sicht. Plötzlich konnte er nicht weiter, jemand hatte den Boden geweiht, er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er zog irre Kreise ums Haus, keine Lücke kein durchkommen. Kein Erbarmen! 

Er lokalisierte wo es her kam. Von der Tür! Sie schrie und wehrte sich vehement gegen den Griff ihrer Zofe. Er konnte nicht hin, er fluchte und krallte sich in den Boden. Dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus „Cathy! Geh wieder ins Haus, alles wird gut!“ Sie wurde still dann nur noch wilder.

Jacques hatte ihr die Wahrheit über dieses Wesen gesagt und das ihr Vater Tod sei, das brachte das kleine Geschöpf fast um den Verstand. Dann hatten sie sie als Köder benutzen wollen,das waren die Jäger die die Hatz eröffneten. Jacques war das gar nicht recht, doch er konnte sich nicht wehren und wurde überstimmt.

Schließlich riss sie sich los und rannte in Richtung der Stimme. „Papaaaa!“ Sie schrie es heraus….alle hörten es.  
„Cathy, hier bin ich …!“ Sie kam in Sicht Jacques rannte hinter ihr her.  
„Bleib hier, es ist zu gefährlich!“ Jacques stockte der Atem als er dem Wesen gegenüberstand.  
„Nein!“ Plötzlich fiel sie Etiénne in die Arme.  
„Papa, sie wollen Dich tot machen!“  
Er stand vor ihnen. „Was redest du ma petite?“  
„Sie sind dahinten am Haus, mit Hunden und Jägern!“ Sie schrie es ihm entgegen.

Etiénne sah erst Jacques an, dessen Miene versteinert zurück blickte dann Cathy. Dann löste er sich von Cathy. „Ich liebe Dich mein Kind, immer ich werde Dich immer lieben. Aber ich bin hier nicht mehr willkommen! Geh mit Jacques!“

„Nein Papaaa!“ Sie weinte und schrie dabei.  
Dann wandte er sich an Jacques, „Du weist es, du kennst mich so viele Jahre! Niemals habe ich aufgehört Dich zu lieben, Niemals habe ich Dich hintergangen. Niemals, so sehr Du mich auch hassen magst! Ich kann es nicht….ich… ich wollte nicht…das werden …ich hatte keine Wahl!“ Er weinte und klagte es hinaus.

„Noch einmal in meinem Leben wollte ich sagen wie sehr ich Dich liebe!“ Er fiel auf die Knie und krallte sich in den Boden. Cathy hielt ihn ganz fest umklammert.  
„Ich geh nicht mit Jacques mein lieber Papa, nimm mich mit!“

„Cathy, Du kannst nicht mit mir gehen. Gott ich liebe Dich… geh mit Jacques er wird auch auf dich aufpassen.“ Das Bellen wurde bedrohlich.  
„Sei ein braves Kind… du bist eine Menaux wir alle haben gelitten. Es wird Dich nicht aussparen!“ Er sagte es mehr zu sich selbst.“ 

Er kam mit der Hand auf die unsichtbare Linie und zog sie schmerzverzerrt wieder weg. Dann rappelte er sich auf. Drehte sich um und ging bevor er rannte weil die Hunde seine Witterung hatten. Jacques stand wie vom Donner geschlagen. Er hatte es geahnt aber er glaubte dieser Kreatur kein Wort! Dennoch stiegen Zweifel auf. Kathy verstummte und ging zurück zum Haus. Sie blieb stumm und fast regungslos. Die Hunde rasten an ihnen vorbei. Plötzlich begann es zu stürmen keine Frage wer dem Wind gebot…dann peitschte Regen gegen das Haus.


	2. ungebetener Gast! ABER Vampire HABEN Gefühle

Etiénne rannte und eilte auf den Friedhof zurück. Er musste sich zwei Wochen vor seinen Häschern verstecken bevor sie es aufgaben! Jede Nacht jeden Tag auf der Hut. Er wurde so unheimlich wütend. Dann in einer unbedachten Sekunde schnappte er sich einen nach dem anderen bis keiner mehr über war. Er tötete sie alle indem er ihnen Fallen stellte und sie aussog und versteckte die Leichen sorgfältig. Cathy indes hatte ihre Stimme daheim ganz verloren und schwieg… keine Träne mehr kein Lächeln nur dieses starre hölzerne Gesicht. 

Darauf die Nächte verbrachte er im Mausoleum. Nicht wissend was er als nächstes tun sollte. Einfach nachdenken. Doch es fiel ihm so unglaublich schwer. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, jedes Mal wenn er das tat flogen sie zu seinen Lieben. Dann wurde das Herz ganz schwer! Er würde einfach warten bis …ja bis was? Sie alle starben? Er starb, wie? Er hier Amok lief… er wusste nicht weiter und marterte sich das Hirn ob dieser Qual! Alles war so sinnlos, was sollte das für ein Leben sein er war sich nicht sicher, er quälte sich unendlich.

Eines Abends kam Jacques ins Mausoleum und stand zitternd da, Etiénne hatte Angst es könne wieder eine Falle sein. Also hielt er sich im Hintergrund. Jacques räusperte sich „Monsieur seid Ihr da?“ Etiénne erbebte bei der Stimme. So förmlich, er hatte Zweifel sich zu offenbaren. Er war wieder nach oben auf die Särge geflüchtet. Er sah, roch und hörte Niemanden. Doch es gab andere Wege ihn kalt zu stellen. „Monsieur, ich weis Ihr seid hier, bitte ich muss Euch sprechen!“ Etiénne zuckte…nein! Zu tief war die Erinnerung an das was sie einst füreinander empfanden und an das was Jaques jetzt für ihn übrig hatte.

„Etiénne bitte!“ Etiénne sog hörbar die Luft ein, Jaques sah hoch. Was jetzt was denn? Er lag auf den Särgen und presse sein Gesicht auf das kühle Holz. Nein, nicht…er hustete! Er wurde so schwach. "Bitte komm runter!“ Etiénne zitterte, würde er das tun wäre er tot. Er bewegte sich vor so als habe er angst runter zu fallen. Dann sah er in diese Augen, die voller Trauer waren. Konnte er ihm trauen? Jacques musste die Zweifel gesehen haben. „Ich stelle Dir keine Falle!“ Etiénne sah die Zweifel in Jacques Augen …Angst getötet zu werden. Es musste schon viel dazu gehören hier einfach rein zu spazieren. 

„Ich will Dir ja glauben! Aber ich …“ Er horchte dann zog er sich zurück. Schritte, eine Fackel, jetzt hatten sie ihn. Madeleine…sein Herz raste. „Jacques, geh heim! Was willst du noch hier, du tust dir nur selbst weh!“ Er war erschüttert. Dann krabbelte er vorsichtig vor um sie zu sehen. Sie war es so wunderschön wie nie, schwanger und erwachsen. Sein Herz sprang vor Freude er wollte sie in seine Arme schließen. Doch dann wurde es kalt, er konnte nicht! „Geh, nur ich bleibe noch eine Weile!“ Sie duzten sich immer noch! Sie ging und strich ihm dabei sanft über die Schulter. Etiénne wartete dann sah er wieder runter. Er zögerte, er krallte sich fest, er wagte es nicht. „Etiénne, Deiner Tochter geht Etiénne zögerte dann kletterte er hinunter. Schließlich stand er vor ihm, sie sahen sich an. Jacques es sehr schlecht und Anny wollte sich umbringen…“ Er sah zu Boden, „Bitte komm zurück!“ 

trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Etiénne einen zurück und hielt die Hände zur Abwehr hoch. Er hatte Tatsache angst vor Vergeltung, schließlich tötete er einigen von Jacques Freunden als die ihn selbst töten wollten. Er stand genau vor seinem Grab, er sah sich um und strich über die Goldplakette. Dann drehte er sich als er erneut Schritte vernahm, er versteckte sich in einem der hinteren Winkel. Der Nachtwächter sagte Jacques er solle sich nicht an diesem verwunschenen Ort aufhalten und schickte ihn wieder raus. Dann ging er und Jacques wieder rein. 

Jacques nickte mit dem Kopf in Etiénnes Richtung, der kam heraus und folgte ihm. Sie liefen durch den Park. Etiénne atmete tief, er liebte den Wald immer noch er legte den Kopf in den Nacken um die Sterne anzusehen. Das hatte er immer getan, Jacques wandte sich um und sah ihm dabei zu. Etiénne genoss es hier mit ihm zu gehen. Er lächelte er war glückselig und merkte nicht, dass er dabei beobachtet wurde. Er sah wieder runter und ihre Blicke trafen sich, er sagte „Danke! Es fühlt sich echt an!“ Jacques musste verstört lächeln. „Glaub mir, es ist schön wenn Jemand einem die Hand reicht…wenigstens einer! Während die ganze Welt wünscht du wärest wirklich tot! Es macht keinen Spaß gehetzt zu werden wie ein wildes Tier! Vielleicht sollte ich das…vielleicht sollte ich einfach tot sein! Es wäre das Beste für alle Beteiligten! Manchmal wünsche ich mir ich wäre es!“ Er blieb stehen „Ich kann nicht, dahin zurück….ich bin tot! Ich muss gehen!“ Er drehte sich um und lief schnellen Schrittes zurück. Jacques rief „Nein, sie brauchen Dich!“ Er drehte sich „Quatsch, ich bin Nichts weiter als Staub und Asche, sie wünschen nicht von einem Toten heimgesucht zu werden! Begreife es ich bin Tot, jeder will mich zur Strecke bringen!“ 

Er rannte weg so schnell er konnte. Jacques stand allein und begriff was das für Qualen sein mussten. Welchen Kummer es ausgelöst hatte, welchen er ausgelöst hatte mit seiner Hetze gegen ihn. Er hatte das halbe Haus verrückt gemacht mit seinem Gerede über Bestien. Jetzt brachte er dieses Biest? Soweit, dass es rannte aus lauter Angst…  
Er rief so laut er konnte „Ich brauche Dich auch!“

Wochen später…Jacques hatte immer den selben Ablauf, Nachts persönlich das große Tor zum Anwesen abschließen. Die anderen trauten sich nicht! Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf den Torknauf und drückte ihn auf als er es gerade schließen wollte. Etiénne sah ihn an. Aus lauter Seelenqual war er heim gekommen. Er legte den Kopf schief… „Jacques, mein lieber Jacques!“ Er öffnete seine Arme und zog ihn an seine Brust. Der konnte nichts dagegen tun, obwohl es ihm ungeheuer und unangenehm war, er wurde ganz steif vor Schreck, außerdem schauderte es ihn denn er war ganz kalt. Etiénne hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle und war wie verhext! 

Etiénne drückte ihn an sich, als sei er ein Fels in der Brandung, er küsste sein Ohr, seine Wange und sah ihm tief in die Augen so tief, dass er seine Wälder wieder erkannte. „Jacques, mein Jacques… ich habe Dich so tief vermisst!“ Er legte seine Lippen auf Jacques und küsste ihn liebevoll. Diese Wärme von ihm war so verlockend, er öffnete seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge die Wärme kosten, es war wie ein Rausch. Jacques wurde schwach in seinen Armen, er hielt ihn feste. Etiénne machte leise Geräusche beim küssen und musste sich zusammenreißen um ihn nicht zu beißen! Er löste sich von ihm und konnte seine Fänge nicht verbergen, sie lugten elfenbeinern aus seinem Mund. Er legte die Hand vor seinen Mund und sagte „Tut mir leid!“

XXX

Sie liefen zurück zum Haus, Etiénne voran. Dann blieb er vor der Tür stehen und konnte nicht weiter. Jacques verstand, „Bitte Herr, betretet Euer Haus!“   
Als er das Haus betrat starrten ihn die Diener aus angstvollen Augen direkt entgegen. Jacques hatte sie vorbereitet auf das was kommen musste. Etiénne sah ihnen nicht in die Gesichter und ging direkt nach oben. Direkt in Cathys Zimmer, die Kleine erwachte prompt. „Papa, ich will nicht das du wieder gehst!“ Jacques sah ihm über die Schulter und die liebevolle Umarmung. Etiénne blieb so lang bis die Kleine schlief. Dann raffte er sich auf und lief zu Anny.  
Sie lag weinend auf dem Bett. Sie hatte verbundene Handgelenke und Ringe unter den Augen vom weinen. Er setzte sich an ihr Bett sie sah ihn an und weinte noch heftiger. Jacques schaute ihm auch hier über die Schulter. Etiénne ließ eine Hand über ihren Rücken gleiten. „Sch. Anny, weine nicht mehr, sieh mich an!“ Sie sah ihn an und konnte damit nicht aufhören. Er löste seinen Blick.  
Jacques verfolgte das Spiel und war verstört. Etiénne ergriff ihre Handgelenke, sie versuchte diese weg zu ziehen dann wickelte er sie frei, sah die großen Wunden, ihm wurde ganz übel bei dem Anblick. Er biss sich in einen Finger und verrieb sein Blut darauf, die Wunden heilten innerhalb von Sekunden. Anny sah verängstigt zu. Draußen wurde es bereits wieder hell. Etiénne zog sich in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zurück verdunkelte es um sich schlafen zu legen.

XXX

Am nächsten Tage, es war zwei Uhr Nachmittags, stand er auf, zum Glück war der Flur dunkel. Er lief zu ihr, sie lag nach wie vor auf dem Bett. Das Essen war unangetastet, sie schlief leise und unruhig. Er setzte sich an die Bettkante. Als sie das Gewicht dort spürte erwachte sie unwillkürlich und drehte sich zu ihm. Danach setzte sie sich verstört auf und sah ihn verwirrt an. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und wollte ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichen, sie zuckte panisch zurück und schrie. Er sprang auf und stand versteinert da. Jacques kam herbei geeilt und riss die Tür auf. Er sah ihn finster an. Etiénne hob zur Beschwichtigung die Hände. Er senkte den Kopf und demonstrierte ihm was er getan hatte. Selbes wiederholte sich nochmal. Cathy stürmte rein, „Mama was hast du?“ Sie sah ihren Vater da stehen. „Deiner Mama ist nichts passiert, Kind!“ Anny sprang auf und zog sie von ihm zurück. Cathy wehrte sich und bahnte sich einen Weg aus ihren Händen. Dann lief sie wieder zu ihm.  
Etiénne ging in die Hocke. Dann strich er auch ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Er tat es so liebevoll wie es nur ein Vater konnte. Cathy umarmte ihn. Er schloss seine Arme um sie wie eine Decke. „Geh spielen!“ Er lächelte sie an. Dann rannte sie freudestrahlend wieder in ihr Zimmer. Anny stand immer noch vor ihm. Er schlug einen großen Bogen um sie und sagte im vorbei gleiten „Verzeih!“ 

Er lief in die Bibliothek. Gefolgt von Jacques, er schnappte sich ein Buch und setzte sich in seinen Sessel an den warmen Kamin. Plötzlich kam das Morphium in seine Sicht, er starrte es an und dachte nach. Er merkte nicht, dass Jacques ihm näher kam, er hatte ein Kreuz in der Hand. Etiénne sah sich um und plötzlich berührte es ihn. Es war nicht Jacques Absicht ihn damit auf Abstand zu halten, nur für den Fall…sollte es ihn schützen. Etiénne sprang auf, sich über die Schulter streichend, dabei waren seine Fangzähne zu sehen. Denn der Schreck saß tief. 

„Gott, Jacques was soll das, tu es weg!“ Er sprach es so finster aus dass es Jacques fror.   
„Ich dachte…ich…“ Er sah die Fangzähne die wie Elfenbein blitzten. Etiénne bemerkte es, doch er war zu aufgebracht um sie wieder weg zu bekommen. Er atmete tief ein, dann setzte er sich wieder strich sich über die Schulter dabei und stöhnte leise. „Es ist schwer sich auf ein Buch zu konzentrieren wenn man denkt, das man jede Sekunde getötet wird!“ Er schüttelte sich und ihm fror selbst.

Jacques steckte es in die Westentasche. Dann legte er eine Hand auf die Stelle wo das Kreuz ihn berührt hatte. Er spürte, dass Etiénne bebte aber ihm vertraute. Er spürte den Willen zu Flucht, zum Kampf gepaart mit Aggression. Doch er blieb still sitzen und fixierte die Augen auf den Text. Dann entspannte Etiénne sich als nichts passierte. Jacques wusste auf einmal, dass er genau so viel Angst hatte wie er selbst vor ihm. Etiénnes Atem ging langsamer, hätte er noch ein schlagendes Herz es würde sich jetzt beruhigen. Er legte ganz langsam eine Hand auf Jacques. Jacques schauderte, sie war kalt wie Eis. Etiénne drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn an, Vorsicht lag in seinem Blick. Er genoss die Wärme, diese wohlige Wonne! Er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück, gegen die Sessellehne. Seine Fangzähne zogen sich zurück und Jacques sah fasziniert zu.

„Es gab Zeiten da empfand ich nichts dabei, doch jetzt spüre ich wie ich mich danach sehne!“ Jacques zog sie weg und ging drei Schritte Rückwärts. Etiénne sprang auf und stand einfach nur im Raum. Sah ihn an und rührte sich nicht mal einen Millimeter. „Es tut mir leid, Dich erschreckt zu haben!“ Er drehte sich weg und setzte sich wieder. Jacques ging, dann drehte er sich im Türrahmen wieder um und sah ihn wie er eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, dort wo es noch warm war.


	3. Komm heim

Eines Abends bekam er wieder Besuch von Jacques, er drehte sich nicht mal um.

„Geh wieder…es hat keinen Zweck etwas zu wollen was niemals mehr geht! Lass mich allein!“  
„Etiénne komm mit mir! Niemand wirft Dich mehr hinaus!“ Die Stimme klang sanft und ruhig.  
„Geh weg! Ich bin tot! Niemand möchte ein Monster in seinem Haus!“ Etiénne knurrte es raus.

Er zog die Knie an sich und konnte nicht anders er weinte, dass es ihm die Sicht verschleierte. Er umklammerte sie. Es war aus mit ihm, er wollte das Alles nicht, er wünschte sich tot! Plötzlich spürte er wie Jacques Arme sich um ihn schlossen. Er erbebte vor Kummer und so saßen sie eine Weile nur da. Jacques setzte sich vor ihn und zog die Arme auseinander, dann hielt er seine Hände. Etiénne starrte ihn an, er wirkte ausgemergelt und kränklich. Er hatte zweifelsohne nichts zu sich genommen und hier drei Wochen verharrt. „Ach, mein treuer Jacques! Du weist nicht was du von mir verlangst!“ Er zog ihn an sich dann schloss er die Arme um ihn. Auch Jacques musste weinen. Etiénne legte den Kopf an seinen Hals und plötzlich spürte er großen Hunger. Er drückte ihn von sich Gier in seinen Augen, er stöhnte laut und krallte sich in seine Knie. Jacques sah ihn verwirrt an, er konnte es nicht einordnen, er nahm Etiénnes Hände in seine und zog ihn zu sich. Mit einem Sprung lag Etiénne auf ihm und presste sich an ihn…in seinem Kopf rauschte es er konnte sich gerade eben noch beherrschen. Jacques sah ihn verängstigt an, Etiénne biss sich auf die Zunge bis Blut spritzte er krallte seine Hände über den Boden und knurrte auf. Dann sprang er auf und ging aus dem Mausoleum.  
Er lief eiligen Schrittes hinaus in die Nacht gefolgt von Jacques. Später fand er wonach er suchte einen Passanten. Er riss ihn nieder und warf sich auf ihn, dann schlug er seine Zähne gierig in dessen Hals wobei er die dargebotene Kehle zerfetzte. Der Blutrausch vernebelte seine Sinne, er biss nicht nur zu und sog das rote Leben in sich, er biss zu und biss zu und so fort.

Jacques kam endlich auch an und blieb schreckensbleich stehen. Etiénne lag auf einem Mann mittleren Alters, der noch lebte aber nur sehr schwach mit den Armen ruderte. Etiénne war mehr Tier als Mensch, er hatte sich in seine Schultern geklammert und Blut lief seinen Mund entlang hinab. Der Passant bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf dabei drang ein kehliger Laut aus ihm. Etiénne hob ihn an und sog das letzte Bisschen Leben hinaus. Dann ließ er von ihm ab. Der tote Körper knallte zu Boden wie ein Sack. Etiénne stand auf allen Vieren und musste tief Luft holen, er schüttelte sich halb im Ekel als er sah was er angerichtet hatte. Er stand auf, sah Jaques an…sah sich um. Lief verwirrt zu ihm und wieder zurück. Er starrte auf den leblosen Körper dann auf seine Hände. Dann strich er sich über den Mund wobei viel Blut an seinen Händen kleben blieb. Es schüttelte ihn wieder, er war der Jäger nicht anders herum! 

Jacques nahm Abstand, Etiénne registrierte es sofort. Er sah ihn an dann sagte er „ich muss….das…wegschaffen sonst bin ich Morgen nicht mehr!“ Er packte das leblose Bündel aus Fleisch und Knochen und zerrte es weg. Jacques stand einfach nur da und war geschockt, unfähig sich zu regen. Etiénne kam wieder, sauber, er sah ihn an. „Verstehst Du jetzt warum ich nicht mit Dir gehen kann?“ Er sah zu Boden. Dann kehrte er um und ließ betrübt den Kopf hängen.

Was machte er sich auch vor... er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle! Er versteckte sich so gut, dass Jacques ihn nicht finden konnte. Dann blieb er auch Nachts im Mausoleum, mit Ausnahme seiner Streifzüge um Blut zu sich zu nehmen… er hatte Angst es zu verlassen. Angst vor dem was draußen vor sich ging, er verfiel in tiefe Lethargie. Er lag auf den Särgen ganz oben. Längst schon hatte er seine Ahnin dort raus geschafft und den Sarg bequem ausgestattet um darin zu ruhen. Dieser Sarg fiel auf denn er war blitzblank und vom Staub befreit. Der der daneben stand war das genaue Gegenteil. Er hatte versucht sich umzubringen, doch wie sterben wenn man schon tot war? Er musste sich schon pfählen lassen, aber es gab hier keine Jäger mehr! 

Es war Mittag und er schlief tief und fest. Doch dann hörte er Jacques nicht rufen. Doch Jacques kletterte hinauf zu den oberen Särgen, schließlich hatte er ihn dort oben oft gesehen. Er krabbelte in die Nische unter dem Gewölbe. Dann sah er einen Sarg der nicht wie die anderen wirkte. Er klopfte auf den Deckel, keine Regung. Er hob ihn an und sah Etiénne endlich, es war schon Monate her seid er Zeuge dieses schrecklichen Mordes wurde. Doch er lag so friedlich da, er bewegte sich nicht, nicht mal ein Atmen war zu erahnen. Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb, Etiénne legte seine darüber krallte sein Handgelenk und war bereit sich zu verteidigen. Doch dann entspannte er sich als er erkannte wer über ihm war. Er atmete erleichtert ein „Jacques, was machst du hier?“ Er sah die Sonnenstrahlen, „Es ist noch Tag!“   
„Ich wollte nach Dir sehen! Ich weis nicht ob du endlich mit mir kommst? Aber ich wollte wenigstens wissen, dass es dir gut geht!“   
„Jacques, ich bin ein Monster, ich bringe Unheil, es ist..“ er küsste die Hand lange „es ist nicht gut verstehst du, keine gute Idee!“   
„Gut, dann bleibe ich hier bei Dir, mach platz!“ Er hob den Deckel weiter an und krabbelte zu ihm in den Sarg. Er legte sich auf ihn und schloss den Deckel. Etiénne drehte sie so dass sie voreinander lagen, eng aneinander gedrückt.  
„Ich bleibe, bis du mit mir gehst!“  
Etiénne umarmte ihn, „Jacques, ich liebe und verehre Dich! Doch ich will Dir kein Unglück bereiten! Es ist schon schlimm genug“ Er wies auf sich „Das!“   
„Es ist mir egal Etiénne, du wirst uns wieder glücklich machen, du kannst das. Nur du selbst musst auch daran glauben!“ Er nahm seinen Kopf in seine Hände und küsste ihn. Etiénne küsste zurück. So ein gutes Gefühl, Glück stieg in ihm auf. Er stöhnte in den Kuss und ließ seine Zunge wandern. In seinen Mund über seinen Hals er spürte das pulsieren in den Venen hörte den rasenden Herzschlag. Dann hörte er seine Gedanken Oh Gott, ich habe angst, dass Du mich beißt, bitte nicht! Er löste sich „ich werde dich nicht beißen wenn du das nicht willst!“  
Jacques sah ihn an, „das habe ich gedacht.“  
„Ich weis Jacques!“

Er küsste ihn weiter, Jacques löste sich und sah ihn an. „Hör nicht auf Lieber, ich fühle mich gerade so wohl bei Dir. Du weißt nicht wie ich mich danach sehne, endlich wieder geliebt zu werden. Umarme mich nur, das reicht mir schon! Geh nicht mehr weg. Ich halte es nicht aus allein!“ Raunte Jacques und küsste ihn dabei leise murmelnd er drückte sich an ihn .

Etiénne hob den Deckel und kniete sich über ihn Jacques öffnete Gehrock und Weste, dann köpfte er sein Hemd auf. Hervor trat die tiefe Narbe auf der Brust. Hätte er Beweise gebraucht, hier waren sie deutlich zu sehen. „Oh, Jacques! Du bist so warm, so…gut!“ Er bewegte sich. Sie lagen danach eine Weile so da unfähig sich zu lösen. Etiénne lag auf ihm schnaubend, dann richtete er sich auf und löste sich. Er sah ihn an, liebevoll und dankbar. Er angelte Jacques Sachen zurück und gab sie ihm.   
„Ich wollte eigentlich nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, aber du bist so göttlich warm.“   
Jacques sah ihn an, draußen war es Sommer und ziemlich heiß, „und du bist eine willkommene Abkühlung!“

Er lächelte und zog sich an. Dann wurde er nachdenklich „Geh nicht wieder! Ich brauche Dich, egal was du bist, egal was passiert ist! Sie braucht Dich auch. Sie sah jeden Abend aus dem Fenster und ich meine sie hielt Ausschau nach Dir!“  
Etiénne sah nicht minder nachdenklich zurück und sagte „Ich weis was meine Diener von mir denken Jacques, ich habe sie gehört. Sie heckten einen Plan aus um mich zur Strecke zu bringen! Ich könnte sie alle mit einem Handschlag töten…aber das will ich nicht. Ich will Niemandem Unheil bringen oder Angst oder was auch immer! Versteh doch, ich bin tot und es ist normal nicht möglich wieder zu leben! Ich…kann in keine Kirche gehen, ich war gerne dort. Aber ich bin nicht…“  
Jacques hielt ihm den Finger auf den Mund. „Sie werden sehen, dass Du nicht Böse bist mein Herr, ich rede mit ihnen… jeder soll wissen was ich weis! Selbst wenn es nicht gelingt, ich gehe mit Dir! Egal wo du hingehst ich werde bei Dir sein und wenn meine Zeit kommt will ich sein was Du bist!“

Etiénne legte sich neben ihn. Dann schloss er den Deckel wieder und sie sahen sich lang an bevor sie schliefen.

XXX

Am Abend erwachte Jacques und spürte weder Atem noch Bewegung von seinem Herren. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich tot war und so musste es im Schlaf sein. Etiénne war kalt, eisig kalt und lag wie ein Stein neben ihm. Er legte eine Hand an seinen Brustkorb… wirklich keine Regung! Etiénne hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und beobachtete ihn dabei. Er blies ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Jacques sah hoch und lächelte, er fühlte sich sicher bei ihm. Beschützt und behütet, er wusste das von ihm auch eine Gefahr ausgehen konnte doch er verdrängte es. Etiénne beugte sich vor und legte die Wange an seine, dabei fuhren seine Fangzähne aus er küsste ihn und als sich ihre Zungen trafen spürte Jacques ihre Schärfe. Etiénne biss ihm fast unbemerkt in die Zunge und leckte sein Blut auf Jacques schmeckte das Eisen auf seiner Zunge und ließ es geschehen. Etiénne war euphorisch von dem Geschmack und der seltenen Blutgruppe. Er küsste ihn wild und legte seine Hände an seinen Hals. Er leckte über die pralle Vene und hielt inne. Dann löste er sich wieder den letzten Rest von Jacques Lippen leckend. „Verzeih, ich bin nur hungrig!“ 

Jacques legte seinen Kopf schief und bot ihm seine Quelle dar. Etiénne sah ihm in die Augen und sein Blick wurde groß. Jacques dachte „komm!“ Etiénne kam langsam näher und leckte über diese dralle Vene er suchte sich eine nicht so schmerzhafte Stelle und ließ langsam seine Zähne darin sinken. Jacques stöhnte auf erstaunt darüber das es fast gar nicht weh tat. Etiénne nahm vorsichtige Schlucke seine Gier kontrollierend. Jacques hörte das saugende Geräusch und wie es seine Kehle hinunter rann. Er spürte wie das Blut seinen Hals verließ. Langsam wurde ihm schwummerig und er sah Sterne. Etiénne löste sich schnell den letzten Rest sauber leckend. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte zufrieden.   
Jacques berappelte sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit dann fühlte er wie warm Etiénne wurde. Menschlich warm er presste sich an ihn „du bist warm?“

„Es ist Dein Blut was mich wärmt!“ 

Jacques begriff, dass was es für einen Vampir bedeutete so herrlich warm zu werden wenn er Blut saugte. Dann reckte er sich und spürte einen Schmerz der durch seinen Rücken zog, er hatte sich verlegen. Etiénne sagte „Du musst hier raus, du holst dir noch den Tod, du siehst ja was mir passierte!" Er grinste süffisant und bugsierte ihn hinaus, krabbelte über ihn und behände hinunter auf den Boden. Er stand unter Jacques als dieser genau in seine Arme fiel. Er küsste ihn und setzte ihn ab, wohl wissend dass er zu viel genommen hatte. Als Jacques losgehen wollte taumelte er und Etiénne musste ihn stützen. Er nahm ihn an seine Seite und ging mit ihm heim. Sie wirkten wie zwei angetrunkene Passanten.


	4. Das Eis bricht

Er las weiter bis in den Abend. Doch konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Zu heftig hallten seine Gefühle in ihm wieder. Dann verließ er das Haus. Auffallend war, dass er nie einen der Diener sah wenn er sich im Haus bewegte. Allerdings hörte er sie tuscheln…selbst wenn sie im Keller standen. Er hörte wie sie ihn flohen! Er ging auf Beutefang, bis in die Nacht hinein dann kehrte er Heim. Alles schlief schon. Er setzte sich an die Feuerstelle in der Küche und starrte ins Feuer, das er wieder entfacht hatte. Hier hatte er glückliche Stunden verbracht mit seinen Dienern geplaudert und gescherzt. Er lächelte, die Zeit war sicher für immer Geschichte. Sollte er hier sein? Er wiegte den Kopf von links nach rechts…nein…er brachte nur Unheil! Sollte er gehen? Nein…er konnte nicht! Er war wie in Trance. Er merkte nicht, dass sich Jemand näherte dann stand plötzlich Ferdinand vor ihm mit einem großen Holzkreuz. „Geh, endlich weg von hier du bringst Leid und Schmerz über dieses Haus!“ Etiénne starrte das Kreuz an und wich zurück. Seine Fänge standen scharf und weiß hervor… im Angesicht Gottes zeigten Vampire ihr wahres Ich.

Er brauchte Gar nichts zu sagen…es hatte so oder so keinen Zweck! Er lief aus der Tür der Küche und verbrachte die nächsten Tage im Mausoleum. Er weinte und betrübte sich. Es wäre besser endlich irgendwo hinzugehen wo ihn Niemand kannte. Wie Vladimir, wo war er eigentlich? Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, was sollte es auch bringen? Wo sollte er hin? Was sollte er tun?   
Als sie das Tor zum Anwesen erreichten ging es ihm besser und er konnte allein laufen. Sie liefen stumm nebeneinander. Dann gingen sie durch die Tür einige Diener registrierten Etiénnes Anwesenheit und flüchteten sofort. Etiénne roch Blut dessen Geruch von Oben zu ihm drang. Dann hörte er einen Diener um Hilfe rufen. Er raste die Stiegen hinauf in Annys Zimmer. 

Anny lag halb tot in ihrem eigenem Blut, ihr Handgelenke wiesen dicke Schnitte auf aus denen es sprudelte. Er schob den Diener an die Seite, der fiel, schlug sich dabei hart den Kopf an und wurde Ohnmächtig. Dann stürzte er sich auf seine Frau. Anny stöhnte als sie ihn sah, er hob sie hoch und war froh sich schon genährt zu haben. Er legte sie aufs Bett biss sich in ein Handgelenk und benetzte ihre Wunden mit seinem Blut. Sie heilten in Sekunden schnelle. Er drückte sein Handgelenk an ihren Mund und als sie nicht wollte ihren Kopf dagegen. Sie wehrte sich er sah sie an und Jaques wurde Zeuge wie er sie paralysierte, „trink!“ Sie gehorchte und tat es, später riss er ihr den Arm fort und sie sah ihn zitternd an. Der andere Diener erwachte und raffte sich auf.  
Etiénne sah ihn an „Danke Jean! Geh jetzt alles ist gut!“ Jean sah ihn ängstlich an und ging schnellen Schrittes hinaus. 

„Anny, was hast Du Dir gedacht, willst du unser Kind töten?“ Er sah sie besorgt an. Sie drehte sich weg, schloss die Augen und schwieg, er fasste ihren Arm und sagte „Hör zu entweder hasse oder liebe mich. Ich bin nicht der der ich mal war, ja... aber fühle wenigstens irgendetwas!“ Dann schlug er den Arm zur Seite und sah weg. Er hasste sich zwar jetzt dafür dieses liebe Geschöpf so zu behandeln aber er war so unheimlich wütend! Er blieb sitzen und schnaubte verärgert. Wenn er sie nicht so lieben würde dann wäre es einfacher aber so? Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr sah sie an und grübelte. Wie sollte das weitergehen? Er beschloss abzuwarten und zu sehen! Er nahm langsam eine Hand und strich ihr durch das rote lockige Haar, sie ließ es zu. Er war gerührt…nicht weggeschlagen zu werden. Sie zeigte keine Reaktion aber das genügte ihm schon. Er hatte eine Locke in der Hand und wickelte sie um seinen Finger, er spielte damit und kringelte sie immer wieder auf und runter.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah zur Seite, dann ganz langsam zu ihm auf seine Hand dann in seine Augen. Er hielt den Atem an und inne mit dem was er tat, der Moment war zum zerreißen gespannt, die Luft knisterte. Die grünen Sterne funkelten ihn an…neutral…aber sie funkelten. Er sah einfach nur zurück… und plötzlich kamen seine Erinnerungen zurück. Wie sie sich kennen lernten, wie sie tanzten, wie sie lachten und sich liebten…ihre kleinen Schweißbäche als sie kam, wie sie Kathy zur Welt brachte…es rauschte an ihm vorbei. Dann…wie sie stritten kurz bevor er das Haus verließ und das er schlimme Worte gesagt hatte als er ging, dann kam er nicht mehr zurück er wurde getötet sie fanden seine Leiche im Park. Wie schlimm musste es sein ihn zu beerdigen und schwanger zu sein. Wie litt sie, wie wollte sie sich das Herz entzwei reißen…

Dann kam er wieder, er war tot und doch lebte er. Er strahlte eine böse Aura aus, er war jung und voller Energie. Ein fremdes Wesen dass dachte es könnte ihre Gunst wieder gewinnen. Jemand der allen gehörige Angst einjagte, der nicht geheuer war, ein Monster. Er merkte nicht wie sein Blick abglitt, er war ganz woanders…weit weg. Er saß wie versteinert und fror, er begann zu verstehen, doch es war im Moment zu schmerzhaft. Eine Träne rann über sein Kinn, es war als fühlte er alles was sie gefühlt hatte nur durch ihren tiefen Blick. Er war wieder hin und her gerissen er lehnte sich zurück und stand auf. Sie sah ihn immer noch an … als er zum Kamin ging und hinein starrte. 

„Wenn du willst, dann werde ich gehen und komme nie …niemals mehr wieder. Bis das der Tot uns scheidet haben wir gelobt, nun, du bist frei!“ Er hustete diese Pille schmeckte bitter so bitter dass er sie nicht runter bekam. Eis rann ihm die Wirbelsäule hinab. Es war auch für ihn schwer mit dem zu " leben“ wie es jetzt kam. Er wandte sich um und sah sie an dann kam er zögerlich näher und kniete sich vor sie.

„Hör mir zu Anny… ich …ich wollte dich niemals verletzen, ich wollte noch nicht gehen! Es kam alles so schnell, ich war betrunken ich konnte nicht denken als er mir ewiges Leben schenkte. Lieber wäre ich tot als von allen gehasst zu werden, meine Freunde wenden sich von mir ab. Mein ganzes Sein hat keinen Sinn. Alles zerfällt zu Staub! Könnte ich es tun…ich würde lieber nicht mehr sein als so sein.“  
Er neigte den Kopf und legte ihn an die Bettkante, „doch ich bin ein Monster…ich nehme Leben für mein Leben, ich werde nicht umsonst gejagt und gehetzt …ich bin ein Tier!“ Er zweifelte an sich selbst an dem was war an ALLEM! Er hatte Angst, er war ein junger Vampir Niemand sagte ihm wie er lernen konnte und wie er damit fertig werden sollte.   
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Cathy trat angstvoll zu ihrer Mutter herein „Papaaaa“ Sie warf sich in seine Arme und musste weinen. Er weinte mit ihr „Wie so weinst du denn mein Papa?“  
„Freudentränen liebes Kind, ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen!“   
„Dummer Papa, ich war doch gar nicht weg aber du, du darfst nicht mehr gehen! Ich will das nicht!“  
Er nahm sie so fest in seine Arme wie es ging. Die Tränen liefen wie ein Fluss. Jetzt war es sicher das letzte Mal in dem er sie so halten konnte. Er vergötterte dieses sein Kind und liebte es so tief, es brach ihm das Herz. Er konnte besser sterben als dieses Kind nie wieder zu sehen. Es schmerzte so unendlich. Er wollte sich gebührend verabschieden, er konnte aber nicht! Er würde sich ewig Vorwürfe für diesen Moment machen! Er stand auf hob sie hoch und sie küsste ihr auf den Mund. Dann brachte er sie ins Bett. Bevor sie einschlief sagte er das er sie immer lieben werde.

XXX

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte erhob er sich und zog sich an, danach lief er aus dem Zimmer ins Kinderzimmer um Cathy zu wecken. Sie sprang mit einem Schrei aus dem Bett und ihm in den Arm. Er nahm sie mit sich zu seinem angeblichen Sohn, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Er setzte Anny ab und hob ihn in seinen Arm. Die Amme die mit im Zimmer schlief erwachte und zog angstverzerrt die Decke bis an ihr Kinn. Jean so hieß der Kleine, er musste Jean heißen. Er wiegte ihn in seinem Arm und freute sich über das Gefühl über dieses Kind, seinen Erben, auch wenn der nicht sein eigen Fleisch und Blut war. Doch Jean kannte ihn nicht und begann zu weinen. Er war vier Jahre alt und hatte diesen Mann nie zuvor gesehen.  
„Hallo mein Sohn, wie schön dich endlich im Arm halten zu können!“

„Marieeee“ brüllte der Kleine laut. Cathy sah ihn böse funkelnd an „das ist dein und mein Papa, du musst keine Angst haben! Du bist ein dummes Kind, vor seinem Papa hat man doch keine Angst!“ Sie war jetzt acht Jahre alt wirkte aber schon sehr erwachsen! Etiénne gab ihn der Amme, dass sie ihn beruhigen konnte. Cathy lief zu Jean und zog ihn am Ärmel „hör auf zu heulen, du Blöder!“  
Etiénne sah sie an „hey, behandelt man so seinen Bruder?“   
„Nein, aber ich will nicht, dass er Angst vor dir hat!“  
„Sei ihm nicht böse Cathy, er kennt mich nicht!“   
Die Amme zog ihn an sich, er fiel in ihre Umarmung und versteckte sich. Cathy strich über seinen Arm und wurde ganz sanft „Jean, das ist Papa, er ist der aller liebste Papa der Welt und er ist nicht böse!“ Der kleine drehte sich zu ihr   
„Bestimmt nicht Cathy?“  
„Nein du Dummer!“  
Jean drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Etiénne ging in die Hocke, die Amme zitterte heftig. „Marie, warum hast du Angst?“ fragte der Kleine sie schüttelte den Kopf. Cathy spie fast aus   
„Weil sie dumm ist!“   
Etiénne sah sie an und verbot ihr jedes weitere Wort. Sie schmollte „Komm ma Cher!“ er schnappte sie sich und lief zurück mit ihr in sein Schlafgemach. Er legte sich hin und nahm sie mit. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn „Papa, gehst du jetzt nicht mehr, ich will nicht das du gehst!“   
„Nein Cherie ich werde nicht mehr gehen!“   
„Warum hat Marie so eine Angst vor dir Papa?“  
„Weil ich anders bin als andere Menschen, das weißt du!“  
„Ja!“  
„Sie denkt ich bin böse, sie sieht nur das ich eigentlich tot bin! Du darfst nicht böse mit ihr sein! Sie kann nichts dafür, Cherie!“  
„Aber vor Dir soll keiner Angst haben, das will ich einfach nicht!“ Sie klammerte sich an ihn „Ich weis, das du traurig bist deswegen und das du darum weg warst Papa!“  
Er sah sie an und traf seine eigenen Augen, sie war sein genaues Abbild. Er wusste er konnte ihr nichts vormachen! Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und pustete in ihr Haar. Sie lachte leise.   
„Weist du, manche Dinge kann man nicht ändern im Leben und im Tot schon gar nicht! Ich kann niemanden zwingen keine Angst vor mir zu haben! Weist du, eigentlich dürfte ich nicht hier sein und müsste in meinem Grab liegen, alt und müde! Es ist nun mal nicht natürlich und darum haben die Menschen angst weil sie nicht wissen was passiert und weil sie die Augen verschließen, weil sie nicht sehen mögen! Du hast recht, ich bin sehr traurig, aber jetzt nicht mehr so wie früher. Jacques und Deine Mama und natürlich du alle meine Lieben mögen mich und das reicht mir schon. Dann weis ich, ich bin nicht allein!“

Sie schlief ein er deckte sie zu und kuschelte sich an sie. Sie lagen eng umschlungen als Anny sie fand. Sie hatte Cathy gesucht und im ganzen Haus nicht finden können. Sie sahen so friedlich aus zusammen. Man konnte einfach nicht verkennen, dass sie seine Tochter war sie wurde ihm immer ähnlicher! Im Gegenteil zu Jean, er hatte rote Haare und grüne Augen, genau soviel Sommersprossen wie sie selbst! Sie legte sich hinter Etiénne und schmiegte sich an ihn. So schliefen sie alle drei.

XXX

Als Etiénne gegen Abend die Augen öffnete lagen sie immer noch bei ihm, er sah auf Cathy hinab die mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag und spürte eine Präsenz im Rücken. Er drehte sich vorsichtig und sah Anny. Sie sah zurück und strich ihm über den Arm, er legte sich auf den Rücken und reckte sich. Sie legte sich halb auf ihn und küsste ihn. Dann lag sie ganz auf ihm und sie spielten Spiele mit ihren Zungen, er drehte sie auf den Rücken und ließ sich zwischen ihren Beinen nieder. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, er beugte sich zu ihrem Hals, sah sie an, sie neigte ihn. Dann leckte er über ihre Vene und suchte sich eine passende Stelle. Er biss zaghaft zu und saugte zufrieden an ihr, Cathy erwachte und sah ihnen zu. Anny hatte den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und die Augen geschlossen, Etiénne leckte die Bäche von ihrem Hals und presste seine Lippen dagegen. 

„Papa, Maman?“   
Anny öffnete ihre Augen und sah sie lächelnd an. Etiénne zuckte hoch, wobei seine Fänge rot schimmerten und Blut an ihnen hinab troff, seine Augen hatten einen Rotschimmer angenommen und waren verschleiert. Cathy sah genau hin und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Etiénne beugte sich wieder über Anny und biss erneut zu bis er wieder aufhörte vergingen einige Sekunden, in denen man vernahm wie er trank. Er genoss das rauschen ihres Blutes, das schlagen ihres Herzens und das leise Atemgeräusch. Den süßlichen Geschmack, die herbe Eisennote und ihren warmen Körper, er vergaß alles um sich dabei. Er sog langsam und genüsslich das rote Leben in sich auf. Mit einem Stöhnen zog er seine Fänge aus ihrem Hals und holte tief Luft. Langsam sah er wieder aus wie ein Mensch als er den Mund weit offen die Fänge einfuhr. Er leckte den Überrest seines Mahls auf und sah zu Cathy dann küsste er Anny.

Als er wieder der alte war rollte er sich von ihr und umarmte Cathy dabei kitzelte er sie aus sie lachte kreischend auf. „Hallo ma Cher! Lauf zu Deinem Bruder und spiel mit ihm!“ Sie machte sich auf. Er drehte sich wieder zu Anny und küsste sie „Danke!“ Er stand auf und reckte sich „Möge jede Nacht wie diese beginnen!“


	5. Normalität

„Was werden wir tun Ferdinand!?“  
„Wir locken ihn raus und dann stehen da schon seine Häscher.“  
„Aber das können wir nicht allein! Wenn wir Jacques mitnehmen?“  
„Vergiss ihn, er ist ihm schon seid Jahren treu, er war der erste der ihn als Herren wieder anerkannte!“

Etiénne trat aus dem Schatten hervor, der andere hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt. „Das würde ich an eurer Stelle lieber sein lassen. Ferdinand du enttäuscht mich, wir haben zusammen in Waterloo gedient, ich habe mich immer auf Dich verlassen. Du hast mein Leben gerettet und ich Deines! Wir haben einmal zusammen…weist du noch?“ Er deutete eine Geste an die nur Ferdinand verstand! Sie waren wie zwei ausgehungerte Stiere übereinander hergefallen... Ferdinand errötete dann fasste er sich schnell wieder „Für Vampire ist in diesem Haus keinen Platz, ich werde nicht zu lassen, das Sie meinen Capitaine vereinnahmen!“  
Etiénne herrschte den anderen an zu gehen. Was dieser schnellen Schritts tat.  
„Ferdinand, ich bin es immer noch, ich bin nicht mehr der der ich ein mal war, ja! Ich habe dich an meinem Grab weinen gehört. Ich war verzweifelt! Ich dachte ich könnte Dir trauen aber jetzt! Jetzt willst du mich töten. Was habe ich Dir getan…du dem ich immer vertraute?“ 

Ferdinand verschränkte die Arme „Es ist nicht rechtens es ist nicht natürlich, Ihr wollt mich nur in Versuchung führen … Teufel!“ Etiénne hörte die anderen Diener die sich unten an der Treppe versammelten. Sein Blut kochte förmlich auf…er witterte Gefahr.  
Er sah sich um, er wähnte sich in der Falle war aber äußerlich ganz ruhig. „Was hast du gegen mich?“

„Ihr seid das Böse, Ihr müsst Leben nehmen um selbst zu existieren!“ Etiénne sah sich wieder um. Die andern Diener kamen die Treppen rauf einige hatten Messer in der Hand sie sahen wütend aus. Etiénne war gefangen, zwischen ihnen und Ferdinand der auf einmal einen Pfahl in Händen hielt. Es war von vornherein eine Falle! Er hatte es geahnt, gewittert! Doch letzten Endes vertraute er ihm eigentlich …das war wohl ein Fehler!  
„Das ist es was ihr wollt?“ Er bot seine Brust dar und sah alle an, „dann tut es jetzt!“ Er schloss die Augen und stand mit ausgebreiteten Armen ihnen entgegen. Sie alle stockten und sahen Ferdinand an, plötzlich schob Cathy sich durch die Menge „Papa!“  
„Geh Cathy, geh schnell!“  
„Nein! Ich gehe nicht!“ Sie stellte sich vor ihn.

Dann sah sie Ferdinand an „Du bist an allem schuld! Du kennst meinen Papa nicht wie ich!“ 

Anny kam die Treppe hinauf geeilt und schrie „Etiénne, Cathy!“ Sie sah wirr in der Gegend umher und in alle Gesichter. „Was ist hier los? Geht in eure Betten, was hat er euch getan?“ Sie sah Ferdinand an, „wenn du ihm etwas tust werde ich dich umbringen!“  
Etiénne umarmte seine Tochter und rief „wenn du meiner Familie ein Haar…auch nur ein einziges winziges krümmst Ferdinand…!“ Seine Augen wurden schwarz „ich bin eine andere Sache aber nicht sie, sie haben damit nichts zu tun!“  
Er schob sich frei und stellte sich vor ihn „Mach, brings zu Ende!“ Er ergriff den Pfahl und setzte ihn an sein Herz dann sah er ihm in die Augen und sagte „Du hast es mir gerettet, du darfst es mir nehmen!“ Ferdinand sah ihn an und seine harte Fassade bröckelte dann ließ er den Pfahl sinken und schaute ihm in die Augen, er neigte den Kopf! Etiénne nahm seinen Kopf an seine Brust und drückte ihn gegen sich! „Ist gut mein Freund, ich vergebe Dir!“ Ferdinand umarmte ihn und ließ den Pfahl fallen. Die anderen Diener waren schon längst gegangen. Anny und Cathy fielen Etiénne weinend in die Arme. Ferdinand ging mit gesenkten Kopf die Treppe hinab. Jacques kam ihm entgegen und lief eilig zu Etiénne er umarmte ihn. 

Etiénne ging zu Boden und musste erst mal tief durchatmen, dann schlug er gegen den Boden und eine Delle entstand in den Bohlen. „Geht jetzt!“ Er sah sie an „Alle!“ er knurrte es hinaus und spie es aus! Sie liefen die Treppen hinab. Dann hörten sie oben viele Dinge zu Bruch gehen. Er musste etwas zerstören in seiner Wut! Er brüllte wie ein Tier. Was war nur mit ihm, alle verkannten seinen guten Charakter jeder der ihn traf? Er hatte fürchterliche Kraft die er entwickelte, er hielt erst inne als er die Truhe mit seiner Dragoner Uniform sah. Er setzte sich und besah sich die einzelnen Stücke. Es war wie ein Rückblick in die Vergangenheit. Er sah sich und Ferdinand wie sie scherzten und nebeneinander her ritten. Er sah ihn halb tot mit geöffneten Mund aus dem Blut rann. Dann wie er ihm im Hospital dankend die Hand reichte. Eine andere Szene… sie liebten sich schnell und innig! Sie waren betrunken und nicht zu stoppen. Draußen wütete der Krieg, doch sie waren in der kleinen Strohhütte und hatten alles um sich vergessen. Er sah all das und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, dass es ihn eigentlich nicht mehr gab. Doch er liebte seine Familie und würde sie nie mehr allein lassen, egal was passierte. Er wusste genau wie er Ferdinand nehmen musste, er wusste genau dass er nur tötete wenn ihn jemand anstachelte. Er selbst war es meistens gewesen, er wusste wo sein Knopf saß um ihn zum nachdenken zu zwingen. Er kannte ihn schon so lange! 

Die Stiegen knarzten und Ferdinand kam wieder hoch. Er sah ihn lange an dann nahm er ihm die Uniform aus der Hand und hielt sie an ihn. Etiénne zog sich aus bis auf Hemd und Unterhose, und schlüpfte in die alte Uniform und sie saß wie immer! Er sah erschreckender Weise aus wie Damals! 

„Etiénne, du bist es wirklich, verzeih mir meinen Fehl!“  
„Ich verstehe Dich mein Freund, ich wüsste nicht wie ich reagierte, stünde ein Toter vor mir! Ich bin eine Kreatur des Teufels, ja ... Aber ich versuche sie nicht zu töten. Leider gelingt es mir nicht immer! Auch damals habe Ich getötet, Ferdinand, da tat ich es mit voller Absicht. Du selbst hast getötet ich habe es in Deinen Augen gesehen, dass der Zeitpunkt kam an dem es Dir gefiel!“ Er hielt ihn an der Schulter und sah ihm tief in die Augen „Du bist Soldat wie ich, ich weis das Du den Nervenkitzel brauchst auch wenn du alt bist! Erzähl mir nichts anderes!“ 

„Du hast sicher recht! Ich hatte gehörige Angst vor Dir, die haben wir alle!“  
„Ihr alle braucht aber keine Angst haben, ich werde mich niemals an den Menschen vergreifen die hier leben und arbeiten! Niemals, ich schwöre es. Auch ich habe Angst, du warst es der die Meute auf mich hetzte? Du und Jacques?“  
„Ja, Herr!“  
„Auch ich habe Angst, zu sterben! Auch mir geht es nicht gut, wenn ich eure Pläne höre und ich höre verdammt gut. Ich fühle es, ich höre es und ich sehe eure Verstecke! Ich bin ein Jäger, ich spüre wenn etwas im Gange ist! Zu guter Letzt rieche ich eure Angst! Ich bin manchmal mehr Tier als Mensch! Ich verstehe eure Angst und versuche nicht damit zu spielen! Aber ihr könnt euch vor mir nicht verstecken, egal wie!“ Er wandte den Kopf, „Es ist ein Fluch und ein Segen zu gleich ich weis mehr über dieses Haus als ihr euch denkt! Als ihr erahnt!“ Er lief zum Spiegel und vergaß kurz, dass er nicht sah wie er aussah. Er stand davor und sah …nichts. Ferdinand sah auch nichts.  
„Wie sehe ich aus?“ 

„Gut, wie immer Marquis!“ 

Da war es wieder dieses vertraute Wort…dieser vertraute Ton. Etiénne zog ihn an sich und umarmte ihn. „Danke, mon Ami!“  
Er schlüpfte aus den Sachen raus und in seinen Gehrock. Dann verschwand Ferdinand und Etiénne begann aufzuräumen. Ein Ding nach dem andern stellte er wieder auf, eine Scherbe nach der anderen kratzte er zusammen. Wieder Schritte, er horchte. Diesmal war es das Hausmädchen. Sie schlich die Treppen hinauf und blieb wie angewurzelt vor ihm stehen. Er sah sie von oben herab an und kniete sich wieder so als sei nichts um fortzufahren.  
„Musst du nicht Schlafen Kleine?“

„Ja, Herr aber ich wollte doch helfen.“ Sie sah ihn nicht an sondern fixierte den Boden.  
„Sie mich mal an Mädchen!“ Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und sah auf. Ihr Blick war ehrlich, trotz der Angst die ihm entgegenschlug. Sie brüllte ihn an! Doch er erkannte den Mut in ihrem Gesicht, wie Damals bei Madeleine.  
„Gut! Hilf mir mal, den Schrank wieder aufzustellen!“ Natürlich hob er ihn selbst aber das Mädchen sollte das Gefühl haben wirklich zu helfen. Sie strengte sich an. Sie arbeiteten die ganze Nacht und räumten alles wieder auf.  
Der Morgen graute schon und das kleine Ding war über ihrer Arbeit eingeschlafen. Die anderen Diener begaben sich gerade wieder an die ihrige. Er hob sie in seinen Arm und trug sie die Stiegen hinab. Unterwegs sah er die anderen und sie ihn. Er bedeutete ihnen Still zu sein. Dann brachte er das kleine Mädchen in seine Kammer. In der Kammer war seine Mutter die es aufgeregt entgegen nahm und ihn skeptisch ansah. „Scht…sie schläft, sie war nicht davon abzubringen mir die ganze Nacht zu helfen.“ Er sah sich um und vernahm die anderen lauschenden Diener und sagte lauter, „wenigstens einer hier der Mumm in den Knochen hat!“ Er drehte sich um und ging. Es wäre ihm ein leichtes gewesen schnell wie der Wind um die Ecke zu fahren und sie zu stellen aber er wollte nicht noch mehr Angst schüren!

Müde ging er zurück in seine Gemächer, er begegnete einem Diener in Livree, dieser blieb an der Tür stehen und tat was er immer tat da sein! Etiénne wunderte sich, hatte sich seit letzter Nacht etwas verändert? Er wusste es nicht, eigentlich musste man doch nun mehr Angst vor ihm haben?


	6. Ihr seit zu weit gegangen

Er lief hinaus über den Flur in den Salon, unterwegs sah er zwei Diener weg huschen. Doch er hatte die Möglichkeit sich so leise zu bewegen, dass Niemand es vernehmen konnte. Er saß hier mit voller Absicht um ihre Reaktion zu beobachten. Sie sahen ihn nicht und verhielten sich normal, er hustete gekünstelt und sie erschraken. „Er ist im Salon!“ sagte das Hausmädchen in der Küche und oben auf dem Dachboden hörte er Ferdinand „Wir müssen ihn zu Strecke bringen, bevor er uns zur Strecke bringt!“ Er erhob sich und schlich auf leisen Sohlen hinauf auf den Boden. Er drückte sich in eine Ecke und machte sich fast unsichtbar. Er hatte seinen Rock mit dem sie ihn zu Grabe trugen aus dem Versteck geholt und angezogen. Das war nun mal sein Lieblings Rock, den trug er sehr gern. Er trug die Kleider seiner Beerdigung.

XXX

Er riss sich die Kleider vom Leib und legte sich nieder, er schlief tief und fest bis zum Abend. Punkt 11Uhr erwachte er mit einsetzen der Dämmerung. Etwas war anders er wusste es sofort, was? Er roch einen fremden Geruch … und doch einen vertrauten. Etwas war ganz und gar nicht so wie immer! Er horchte, toten Stille im ganzen Hause? Er saß still da und dachte in schneller Folge angestrengt nach. Dann stand er auf und lief den Gang hinab…da was war das? Ein Geräusch, er legte den Kopf schief.   
„Etiénne, du weist nicht was hier los ist? Komm in Deinen Keller!“ Die Stimme kannte er, sie formte sich merkwürdiger Weise in seinem Kopf, der Akzent… Vladimir!

Er raste los und erreichte den Keller, er roch Vladimir bei ihm war ein anderer Vampir sie saßen und sahen ihn freudig an. Er drehte den Kopf und leckte über seine Lippen „Hallo hübscher Mann!“ raunte er lüstern. „Welch freudige Überraschung!“ sagte Vladimir! „Ein ganzes Haus voller Nahrung!“ Er starrte in eine Ecke. Dort saßen seine Diener einer nach dem anderen mit den Händen an die Wand gekettet. Er sah schnell weg, Anny und Kathy waren in einer andern Ecke gefesselt. Er sah zu ihnen und teilte Anny mit Blicken mit, dass sie mitspielen solle!   
„Habt ihr nichts besseres zu bieten als schnöde Spiele?“ Er drehte den Kopf leicht. Innerlich kochte er hoch vor Wut!“ Wer hat euch eingelassen?“  
„Der schlanke mit dem Zopf, da der in Livree!“ Roman der andere Vampir sah Jaques an. Etiénne sah ihn auch an, kurz und flüchtig   
„Er wird seine Strafe erhalten!“ 

„Ich wollte mal sehen wie es dir so geht, du hast dich verjüngt! Du bist genau das geworden was ich mir erhoffte!“ Er ging Kreise um ihn und strich ihm im vorbeigehen über den Hosenlatz. Etiénne ekelte es aber er konnte es gut verbergen!   
„Warum der Besuch? Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Dies ist mein Grund und Boden! Alle die ihr hier seht sind MEIN! Jeder hier im Raume hat mir schon als Nahrung gedient! Ich gedenke Niemanden abzugeben!“  
Vladimir stand auf, strich an ausgerechnet Jacques vorbei und nahm sich seinen Hals, er sah die Mahle und ließ von ihm ab! Die anderen rückten ängstlich zur Seite als sie ihn sahen. Dann sah er Etiénne wieder an, der wusste, dass sein Spiel leicht zu lösen war. Er umgarnt Vladimir, indem er ihn ziemlich eindeutig ansah um ihn abzulenken, er sah auch Roman ziemlich…lüstern an! „Was gedenkt ihr mit mir anzustellen? Kommt ich zeige euch mein Haus!“ Vladimir erhob sich und sprach auf Rumänisch mit Roman. In dem Moment ließ Etiénne ein Messer, das er von einer Nische in der Mauer genommen hatte vor Jacques fallen. Der zog seinen Schuh aus und schob das Messer unter sich und ergriff es mit den Zehen! Die anderen Diener sahen ängstlich darauf! Vladimir wandte sich und grinste ihn an, nichts ahnend. 

„Du hast mich durchschaut!“ Er war in Sekundenschnelle bei ihm und riss ihn an den Armen, er drückte sie nach hinten. Etiénne schrie kurz auf des plötzlichen Schmerzes wegen. „Alles was hier ist, teilst du mit uns!“ Er funkelte ihn an und machte seinen Stand unmissverständlich klar. „Du bist Nichts, kleiner, du bist jung, wir sind schon Jahrhunderte alt! Du bist uns zu Willen!“   
Dann schnellte er vor und biss ihm in den Hals, ja Vampire konnten von Vampiren kosten. Zur Not wurden sie zu Kannibalen! Etiénne stöhnte auf. „Ist gut, ich habe verstanden! Darf ich euch einladen?“   
Vladimir lachte auf und schob ihn zur Tür raus. Er hielt seine Arme so fest verschränkt, dass Etiénne keine andere Wahl hatte. Aber Etiénne war noch nicht fertig! Er spielte mit und tat als sei er unterlegen! Er wurde nach Oben geschoben….  
Jacques hatte sich frei gearbeitet und die anderen befreit, er sagte ihnen, dass Etiénne von ihnen ablenken wolle und sich selbst opferte um sie zu retten. Alle sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie bereiteten sich auf die Nacht vor.   
Dann wurde es wieder dunkel und Vladimir und Roman kamen heraus, sie befreiten Etiénne aus seiner Lage und spielten mit ihm, dann bekamen sie Hunger und liefen in den Keller nur um sich zu wundern, dass Niemand da war. Als sie drinnen anlangten, schlossen sich hinter ihnen die geweihten Türen. Sie schraken zurück und wurden gebannt. Jacques befreite Etiénne. Er war Blut überströmt und sah erbärmlich aus man konnte ihm das Leid ansehen. Etiénne sprang vor mit hasserfülltem Gesicht, „Wo sind sie?“  
„Im Keller, Herr!“ Jacques trat erschrocken zurück, denn seine Reißzähne traten hervor, sein Blick wurde rot, er sah mehr tierisch als menschlich aus, auch die anderen Diener die alle hinter ihm standen erschraken sich, das war er also …so sah ihr Herr wirklich aus?!

„Was glotzt ihr so, das bin ich!“ Er schlug sich auf die Brust Hass und Rache sprachen aus ihm. „Das bin ich! Eine Bestie!“ Er sagte es im vorbei gehen.   
Jeder von ihnen hatte gehört was er durchmachte, jeder…alle sahen wie zugerichtet er war.   
Er rannte in den Keller schloss die Türen hinter sich und man hörte Schreie…mehr Tierische, enormen Lärm und Krach, dann Stille. Zwei Stimmen, die Türen wurden aufgesprengt und Etiénne hatte Vladimir am Wickel. Ferdinand rannte mit einem Pfahl auf ihn zu und rammte ihn in ihn.

Er entriss ihm ihn wieder wobei viel Blut am Holz kleben blieb. Vladimir fiel wie ein Stein zur Erde. In dem Moment schmiss Roman sich gegen Etiénne in seinen letzten Zügen bevor er starb. Ferdinand konnte den Pfahl so schnell nicht senken, Etiénne fiel ihm entgegen und das spitze Holz durchrannte ihn komplett um aus dem Rücken wieder auszutreten. Etiénne stand eine Weile taumelnd und ging dann ebenfalls zu Boden, er hielt den Pfahl fest umschlossen und fiel auf den Rücken, es gab ein unschönes Geräusch als das Holz sich ein paar Zentimeter in ihn zurück schob. Er röchelte als das Blut aus der Wunde sprudelte.  
„Kopf absch…Herz rausrei…“ Er wies auf Jaques „Muss töt..töten Jaq…“ Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen …doch rutschte weg. Zwei Diener sprangen ihm zur Seite und halfen ihm. „Kopf…ab…Herz! Herz Jaq…!“ Er versank in seinem eigenem Blut und spukte es als er zur Seite rollte. Er wollte die anderen Tot sehen, er wollte sie zu Asche zerfallen sehen. Jaques raste auf ihn zu und hielt seinen Kopf „Jaque…nein nicht ich…andere Vampi…lass mich…musst töt…“ Er rang um Luft. Das Letzte was er rausbekam war „Erde!“ Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Jaques und Ferdinand schnappten sich Vladimir die anderen Diener Roman. Die Frauen kümmerten sich um Anny, Cathy und Jean. Jeder tat irgendetwas… als die Männer die zwei in den Garten geschleppt hatten holte Jacques eine große Axt und hieb ihnen die Köpfe ab. Dann schnitt Ferdinand die Herzen hinaus und vergrub sie irgendwo. Sie legten den Beiden Kreuze in den Mund und sahen zu wie sie zu Asche zerfielen. Der Wind trug sie in alle Himmelsrichtungen und alles was blieb waren die Kreuze. Ferdinand vergrub auch sie vorsichtshalber um nichts Böses anzulocken. Dann weihte er den Platz mit Weihwasser aus der Kirche. 

Etiénne lag aschfahl in seinem Blut und regte sich nicht. Jacques hatte verstanden worum es ging. Er vergrub ihn im Mausoleum in seinem eigenem Sarg, vorher schaffte er die zwei Skelette der beiden Grabräuber weg und vergrub auch diese, sie stanken noch. Den Pfahl vergrub er ebenso…er wollte ihn niemals mehr wieder sehen. Er bettete Etiénne gut und da er allein war, gab er ihm einen Kuss und wünschte ihm gute Ruhe. Er glaubte das das nun endgültig das letzte war was er von ihm sah. Das konnte kein Vampir überleben. Er schloss den Deckel und schaufelte Erde darüber dann ging er weinend.


	7. Wolf in mir

Etiénne wurde nach einem Monat wach. Er fühlte sich sehr schwach, er wusste wo er war und warum er hier war. Er fand es beruhigend und still, es war wie die Stille des Waldes! Er ruhte einen weiteren Monat, dann hatte er wieder Kraft genug um sich dem draußen zu stellen. Er drückte die Erde mit dem Deckel bei Seite…es war nicht viel Erde die ihn zwang unten zu bleiben…. Schob die Steinplatten beiseite und dann endlich befreite er sich wieder. Er war voller Erde , überall im Haar, in der Kleidung…seine Kleidung war voller Blut auch das Gesicht und die Hände waren verkrustet. Er besah sich und fühlte es, er roch es. Er hatte Mühe zu gehen, jeder Schritt fiel ihm sehr schwer, unendlich schwer. 

Es war tief schwarze Herbst Nacht, draußen tobte ein Sturm der ihm die Haare zerzauste. Als er endlich ankam war eine geraume Zeit ins Land gegangen. Plötzlich verspürte er ein ziehen in der Brust. Der Mond brach durch die Wolken und schien ihm auf das Antlitz. Er spürte ein reißen in seinem Körper ein Ziehen ein Tier das ausbrechen wollte. Ein Grollen, fühlte plötzlich seinen Magen, sein ganzer Körper schien zum Leben zu erwachen, er kniete nieder und dann ging alles so unheimlich schnell. Er verwandelte sich in einen riesigen grauen Wolf. Er erinnerte sich, Roman, diese bernsteinernen Augen, Roman hatte ihn im Überlebens- Kampf eine Biss verpasst. Er war jetzt ein Wolf? Halb Werwolf halb Vampir? Ging das? …er war es. 

Das drängen des Mondes wurde immer lauter und lauter. Der Schein fiel fast drohend in sein Auge, es war wie ein Muss. Dann vernahm er das Geräusch des Waldes, den Ruf des Wildes, das rauschen der Blätter. Den Geruch des entfernten Moores, er konnte die Nebelschwaden vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Die Nachtvögel sangen, das Wasser rauschte im Bächlein vorbei. All das konnte er schmecken, sehen, riechen…hören ohja es rief ihn. Er stellte sich auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, ohja…dann jaulte und rief er im Einklang. Er sang der Nacht ein Lied. Im Haus gingen einige Lichter an und Etiénne erschrak…rannte los dem Wald entgegen. Er rannte wie er nie zuvor gerannt war es war so erhebend. Dann jagte er Wild, er brachte es zur Strecke er riss es auf und labte sich an dem Fleisch an dem Blut, er suhlte sich darin. Diese Nacht war wie ein Rausch! Als es bereits dämmerte kehrte er um. Drang irgendwo ins Haus ein und schlich sich die Treppen rauf in sein Schlafgemach. 

XXX

Er legte sich auf das Bett um sich gehend um eine gute Kuhle zu finden in der er liegen konnte, er reckte alle Glieder schlang seine Rute um sich und legte den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten. Er dachte nach, was sollten die anderen denken, fanden sie ihn so? Dann leckte er sein Fell sauber und gähnte. Es war zeit zu schlafen sollten sie denken was sie wollten er musste jetzt ruhen, die Nacht war berauschend genug. Ein paar Stunden später ging die Tür auf und Cathy stand im Raum. Sie sah jeden Tag nach ob ihr Vater endlich da sei! Sie sah das riesige Ungetüm und begann zu schreien. Sie stand wie versteinert. Etiénne setzte sich auf und sah seinem Kind in die Augen. Er tat nichts außer zu schauen. Anny kam hineingestürmt und sah wo vor Cathy Angst hatte. Sie stand wie angewurzelt und sah angst erstarrt dem Tier in die Augen. Jacques hatte die Schreie vernommen und das Gleiche geschah ein drittes Mal. 

Der Wolf legte sich wieder so als sei nichts geschehen. Jacques plante schon das Tier zur strecke zu bringen…nur wie. Als hätte der Wolf es geahnt stand er auf, sprang vom Bett und stand vor ihnen. Dann zog er die Ohren demütig zurück kniff den Schwanz ein und leckte Cathy die Hand. Irgendetwas war an dem Tier anders? Bloß was? Cathy drückte sich an Anny und weinte. Etiénne überlegte was er tun könne um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen? Dann lief er zum Sessel und schnappte sich seinen Gehrock um ihn vor Cathy zu zerren. Auch das war wohl nicht richtig? Er überlegte dann schnappte er sich Annys Lieblingspuppe die er ihr extra gekauft hatte und legte sie vor ihre Füße. Cathy griff danach und beugte sich hinab. Etiénne leckte über ihr Gesicht und sah ihr aus seinen bernsteinernen Augen entgegen. „Erkenne mich Kind!“ Dachte er bei sich. Cathy erkannte ihn in welcher Gestalt er auch war! Sie war von seinem Fleisch und Blute…sie war wie er! 

Cathy sah ihn an „Papa?“ Etiénne hüpfte kurz und kläffte dann auf die Vorderpfoten gehend und mit der Rute wackelnd wie ein Hund. Die Kleine fiel ihm um den Hals, Anny und Jacques beugten sich zu ihm. Oh er freute sich so…sie wussten wer er war! Er leckte über Annys Hals und legte seine Stirn an Jacques Brust. Sie erkannten ihn! Er sprang zurück auf sein Bett und legte sich, sich um sich drehend wieder hin. Cathy hüpfte zu ihm und legte sich vor ihn. Etiénne nahm eine Pfote und legte sie über sie um sie dann wieder zurück zu ziehen, dann leckte er ihr über den Nacken. Er hob den Kopf, legte ihn quer um Jacques und Anny anzusehen. Sie verließen den Raum…in der Nacht war er wieder weg, darauf die Nacht auch, dann aber blieb er in seinem Bett.

Jacques kam hinein und sah nach ihm, das Tier war sehr unruhig stand immer wieder auf und legte sich hin, stand auf legte sich…lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Jacques beobachtete ihn, dann plötzlich hielt er inne und Jacques sah die Verwandlung mit an. Etiénne blieb einige Minuten auf dem Boden liegen und erhob sich dann stöhnend. „Hmmm, tut das gut der Sprache wieder mächtig zu sein!“ Jacques half ihm auf und fiel ihm in die Arme. Dann sah er ihn an, Etiénne war nackt und voller Dreck, Blut und Krusten. „Herr, ich werde Dir ein Bad einlassen!“ Dann ging er.

Wenig später versank Etiénne in dem warmen Schäumenden Zuber. Jacques gab ihm einen Schwamm und sah ihn an, er dachte er könne jetzt eine andere Behandlung vertragen, außerdem sehnte er sich nach ihm. Etiénne hatte die Gedanken aufgeschnappt und zog an Jacques Arm der glitt dann direkt hinab auf seine Brust. „Hmmm, mach nur weiter Jacques!“ Er lehnte sich zurück und begann zu stöhnen und es zu genießen. 

XXX

Später konnte er es nicht abwarten zu Anny zu gelangen. Er hatte auf einmal so ein Verlangen nach ihr! Sie lag in ihrem Zimmer und schlief, er legte sich hinter sie und schmiegte sich an sie, wobei er sein Becken an sie presste. Er küsste sie wach und ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Er hob ihre Brüste fuhr über ihren Bauchnabel, ihre Schenkel entlang. Er hob ihr Nachthemd …. und kam später mit einem Biss in ihre Schulter.   
Er stöhnte und legte seine Stirn gegen ihren Rücken wobei er sie mit seinen Armen umfing. Er sah was er angerichtet hatte und leckte das Blut von ihrer Schulter und den Hüften das Blut tränkte schon das Nachthemd, er befreite die Schulter und biss sich in den Finger um die Wunde zu heilen. Danach leckte er über ihre Hüften und heilte auch diese Sie zuckte vor Schmerz und stöhnte dabei „autsch!“ Seine Augen waren zwei Bernsteine, das Blau war dem Gelb gewichen! Er starrte sie an und seine Fänge fuhren aus, ungewollt, plötzlich bekam er auch Fänge im Unterkiefer. Er knurrte fragend, als sie ihn verwundet ansah, er hielt inne „was ist?“

„Du hast dich verändert!“   
Er sah sie skeptisch an, „wie?“ Sie zögerte kurz und fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Mund, er öffnete ihn um an den Fingern zu knabbern. Sie hielt seine unteren Fänge, er bemerkte es und fühlte sie selbst!  
Dann strich sie über seine Augen „sie sind gelb!“  
„Gelb?“ Roman hatte gelbe Augen…er dachte nach, es gab keinen Zweifel mehr er hatte sich das Wolfs Virus eingefangen!  
Die Tür ging auf und Cathy schlich herein, Etiénne war so berauscht, dass er sie nicht bemerkte, doch Anny schlug die Decke über sie.   
„Papa, Mama ich kann nicht schlafen“ Etiénne zuckte und blieb liegen als er die Decke über sich spürte.  
„Bleib ruhig Petite, geh in mein Schlafgemach ich komme gleich zu Dir!“   
Er eilte in den Flur, dort stand Cathy und sah ihn fragend an. „Hast du mit Mama euch lieb gehabt?“   
Er sah sie an und sie wusste Bescheid? Von wem hatte sie das denn? Er antwortete nicht, nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie in seine Räume. „Papa, das tut Jacques auch immer!“ Er sah sie an mit zusammengekniffenen Augen „so?“   
„Papa, ich weis Bescheid, das Babys nicht vom Storch kommen! Außerdem habe ich Jacques und Mama oft zugehört als sie sich lieb hatten! Er hat das immer getan als du nicht da warst!“   
„Was weist du noch, meine kleine fast erwachsene Tochter?“  
„Das Mama Jacques genauso liebt wie Dich und du ihn!“  
Sie wusste über sie Bescheid! Über sie alle! Er setzte sie ab „wie lange schon?“   
Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an „Schon bevor du ein Vampir wurdest und dann öfter als Du nicht da warst!“  
„Geh zu Mama!“ Er hielt sie am Arm fest und bugsierte sie in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Dann lief er in Jacques Kammer. Er öffnete Jacques schlief, er rüttelte ihn wach! „Du schläfst mit ihr?“  
Jacques musste erst einmal richtig wach werden sah ihn an und fragte „was?“  
„Du schläfst mit Anny?“

Er wusste es nicht und auch nicht das es so oft geschah wenn er nicht da war. Es machte ihn auf einmal doch zornig!  
Er sah ihn lange an und antwortete „Ja!“

Etiénne setzte sich an die Bettkante und legte den Kopf schief, ließ ihn im Nacken kreisen. „Wie lange?“  
Jacques sah ihn von der Seite an „Sie hatte solche Angst um Dich, Herr, so wie ich auch! Sie hat gedroht sich zu töten ein für alle Mal! Sie war nicht mehr zu trösten, egal was ich tat! Zwei Monate“ Er stockte und sah beschämt zu Boden „Eines Abends, ist es passiert einfach so. Wie das weis ich nicht, doch wir trösteten uns beide! Jedenfalls auch als Du sie nicht… du weist, die Zeit vor… du hast sie nur geehelicht, damit kam sie nicht klar“

Etiénne drehte sich zu ihm „noch vor zwei Jahren hätte ich Dich streng bestraft! Aber jetzt…. Ich weis nicht. Es fühlt sich für mich nicht gut an. Trotzdem…“ Er nahm seine Hand und legte sie in seine „Danke ich Dir! Ich will es Dir nicht verbieten! Nur lass es das Haus nicht wissen! Und schon gar nicht meine Tochter!“ Er stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, in ihm drehte sich alles!

„Jacques, dieses Kind ist Deines?“ Jacques nickte!  
Doch, wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er selbst hatte Jacques… warum sollte sie ihn dann nicht auch haben? Er grübelte und setzte sich vor den Kamin, warf einen Scheit nach und stocherte im Feuer. Dann schlief er den Tag über dort ein.


	8. Ich will sein was Du bist

Er mied jeden körperlichen Kontakt! Er wollte vermeiden wieder außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Das zog er durch, bis er nichts mehr empfand wenn er daran dachte. So lange bis er bald gar keine Lust mehr verspürte auf Liebe…er mied sie wenn sie es von ihm erwarteten.

Langsam normalisierte sich sein Leben und er lernte sich zu kontrollieren! Er hatte seinen Wolf da wo er ihn haben wollte…er konnte sich nun außerhalb des Mondes ganz oder nur halb wandeln. Das war kein Problem mehr…wenn er wütend wurde was nicht mehr täglich der Fall war, wandelte er sich zur Gänze. Die Diener des Hauses, mittlerweile waren es auch junge, denn die alten gingen in Rente… kannten den großen grauen „Hund“ und tolerieren ihn! Er konnte dem Drang des Waldes allerdings nicht widerstehen, jeden Tag zog es ihn raus in den Park, der genügte ihm aber bald nicht mehr…er suchte die Wälder außerhalb der Stadt auf. Dann zog er sich aus wandelte sich und rannte los…so schnell die Läufe trugen! Er fand manchmal eine Gefährtin! Doch so konnte er loslassen. Die Wildnis wurde oft drängend und so stark, dass er egal welcher Mensch bei ihm verweilte abrupt abbrach und weg eilte! Man konnte die Unruhe spüren und sah es in seinen Augen! In letzter Zeit geschah es immer öfter, eines Tages kam er mit einer Wölfin nach Hause, er wandelte sich doch die Wölfin erschrak und rannte fort. Nach und nach aber gewöhnte sie sich an die Menschen an das Haus an ihn in Menschen Gestalt. Sie blieb!

XXX

Danach war es anders, wenn er diesen Drang verspürte wandelte er sich entweder und sie striffen im Garten umher oder sie schmiegte sich an ihn und brachte ihm die Ruhe. Er nannte sie Noir denn in Wölfisch hieß sie nicht anders …Schwarze! Sie schlief bei ihm, war bei ihm Tag und auch Nachts. Auch diese Nacht lag sie bei ihm. Er wandelte sich und sie lagen auf dem Bett umschlungen. Cathy kam in das Zimmer und legte sich in ihre Mitte. Noir wusste das sie sein Junges war, denn sie war ihm mehr als nur ähnlich. Sie war er in weiblich und jung! Sie leckte über Cathys Arm, Cathy streichelte sie, mittlerweile hatte sie Wölfisch gut gelernt und sehnte sich nach ihrem Vater, der so oft Wolf war! Sie hatte ihn angefleht sie zu wandeln. Doch er ließ es nicht zu. Sie hatte ihn sich so oft schon wandeln sehen! 

„Vater, wann darf ich so sein wie Du?“   
Er erhob den Kopf von den Pfoten, legte ihn schief und dachte „Wie oft hatten wir das schon Tochter?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf „Du bist nicht erwachsen und deiner Mutter bräche es das Herz!“   
„Ach Vater, mir macht das nichts, ich will keine Bälle oder Feiern, ich will das Alles nicht, ich will die Wälder, erlaube es…lieber Vater!“   
Noir sah ihn an, legte eine Pfote über seine! „Sie ist alt genug!“   
„Frage, Deine Mutter Kind!“ dachte er und neigte den Kopf zur anderen Seite. Daraufhin lief sie raus sie hatte die Frage schon so oft gestellt. Anny hatte Angst sie zu verlieren, wie sie ihn schon fast verloren hatte! Sie schrie sie förmlich an! Daraufhin rannte Cathy heulend raus, zurück zu ihm. Er sah sie und wandelte sich. Er zog sich schnell an, sie hatte ihn schon oft nackt gesehen, er musste sich ja ausziehen um sich zu wandeln… Dann nahm er sie in den Arm, das erste mal seit Jahren dass er jemanden umarmte! „Cathy, du bist so jung…ich will nicht, dass du so leidest wie ich, dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr! Irgendwann …Ja Schatz. ..verspreche ich es!“   
„Jetzt Vater…!“   
„Nein!“   
Daraufhin lief sie weg und er fand sie Tagelang nicht, sie machten sich Vorwürfe ohne Ende und weinten! Da beschloss Etiénne, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war er sagte es Anny und das es nichts gäbe was sie ändern könne. Schließlich wäre seine Tochter wie er, dafür sein Sohn (der ihn hasste) wie sie.

XXX

Er wandelte sich lief hinaus in den Park und legte den Kopf zu einem klagenden Heulen in den Nacken, Noir stimmte mit ein. Aus den Büschen trat sie dann hinaus! „Komm Kind, ich taufe Dich!“ Freudestrahlend umarmte sie ihn und ging mit ihm. Im Wald dann wandelte er sich und wusste genau, dass er nicht die Bluttaufe mit ihr vollziehen durfte…aber er biss ihr in das Handgelenk und heilte es nicht. „Ma fiele, ich will sehen ob du schmeckst wie ich?“ Er hatte es noch nie getan, doch die Verlockung war da, sie freute sich ob der Ehre und neigte den Kopf, dann leckte er über ihre Haut und biss schmerzfrei zu. Es war nur ein Impuls, er wusste dass sie seine Tochter war, aber die Versuchung war riesig! Er saugte und saugte, sie war köstlich sie war wirklich wie er! Er löste sich und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Oh, verzeih… ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten…es war nur ein…Instinkt… mein Schatz!“ Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an war aber gleichzeitig etwas schockiert. Sie konnte verstehen was ihre Mutter empfand wenn sie ihn küsste. Schließlich war sie auch nur eine Frau!  
Die nächsten Tage waren die Hölle für sie, sie fühlte sich immer schlechter. Er wachte über sie und hielt sie wenn sie sich erbrach! Anny sah ihn sauer an wenn sie kam um ihn abzulösen. Eines Abends als sie wieder bei ihm war, zog er sie in einen Kuss, „Anny, alles wird gut, komm Näher!“ Sie weigerte sich, „bin ich Dir so fremd geworden?“ Sie wehrte sich gegen ihn, Noir sah sie aus großen Augen an sie wusste dass auch sie seine Gefährtin war, sie war die Alpha Wölfin. 

XXX

Während eines neuerlichen Wutausbruches kam Jacques um ihn zu besänftigen und dann küssten sie sich tief… Jacques war mittlerweile sehr alt und spürte den Drang zu sein wie er…  
„willst du wirklich?“  
„Ja“

Etiénne schlitzte er seine Halsvene auf und beugte seinen Kopf zu sich selbst. Jacques trank! Er trank so hastig und voller Gier, er sog das Leben in sich auf bis Etiénne ihn von sich stieß. Er hielt ihn dennoch in seinem Arm und sah mit an wie er starb. Tief in ihm nahm er jede Regung des Erwachens wahr. Jacques Körper erschlaffte und sank nach hinten weg, er legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch nieder.  
Dann ging die Tür auf und Anny stand darin, sie hob die Hände vors Gesicht, so dass sie beide Hälften damit einrahmte und stürzte auf sie zu. Sie sah Etiénne finster an und schüttelte Jacques, doch er hatte gerade eben die Bluttaufe vollzogen und war noch nicht auferstanden. Sie dachte Etiénne hätte ihn in seinem Wahn getötet und schrie ihn an, sank auf die Erde und weinte hemmungslos.

Jacques erwachte sah Etiénne an, der tief in ihm versunken war und auf ihm lag das Gesicht auf seiner Brust. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah in so hellen leuchtenden satten Farben das er sie kurz wieder schließen musste. Er hörte Anny weinen, er roch Noir intensiver als je zuvor, er vernahm deutlich Etiénnes Wolfsmoschus Duft. Dann hörte er etwas anderes er versuchte es zu sortieren, es war dumpf und schnell das andere heller und sehr regelmäßig. Dann wusste er was er hörte, ihre Herzen. Etiénne spürte, dass er wieder gekommen war und sah ihm in die Augen. Oh Gott, Jacques fasste Etiénnes Gesicht… diese Bernsteine wie hell und strahlend sie leuchteten er konnte sich nicht lösen wie genau sie ihn musterten. Wie oh Gott….er zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Seine Zunge schmeckte so süß, das Gefühl war so intensiv so…berauschend. 

Plötzlich war alles um so vieles intensiver! Jacques war so…jung seine braunen Haare stachen wie wunderschönes Buchenholz hervor, seine ausgefahrenen Fänge glitzerten wie Schnee, sein Duft „oooh, Jacques, du bist so anders!“ Er küsste ihn wieder und wieder sie genossen jede Bewegung miteinander. Etiénne leckte über ihn jedes Bisschen Geschmack aufsaugend.

Er küsste ihn wieder, ihre Fänge verhakten sich ineinander. Jacques spürte sie zum ersten Mal… Etiénne legte die Stirn an seine. Es war nicht bloß die körperliche Liebe, es war viel mehr als das. „Jacques, ich liebe Dich so unendlich!“ Er flüsterte es, es war nur für seine Ohren bestimmt! Dann plötzlich erwachten Jacques Augen sie änderten sich ebenfalls in grelles Bernstein. Oh Gott, er hätte ihn am liebsten gefressen so schön wurde er! Seine Haut war straff wie früher, seine Blässe kehrte zurück. Er sah zu Anny hinab und wurde sich der Situation bewusst. Anny verließ das Zimmer…

Etiénne legte sich neben ihn und fuhr seine Hände über seinen ganzen Körper, wie zart und hart an manchen Stellen. Er vergaß die Situation zu gleich wieder weil er so abgelenkt war. Er ging mit ihm zum Bett und fuhr seine Krallen aus und strich sie leicht über diese ebene Haut. Wie ein Gemälde, so rein, alles hatte seinen Platz alles war genau abgestimmt. Jedes kleinste Detail was einmal schief war wurde gerade! Hatte er sich auch so verändert?

Jacques spürte wie Etiénne auf ihn abfuhr, ihm ging es genauso. Ihre Hände trafen sich und griffen ineinander! Jacques drehte sich zu ihm, sie lagen Bauch an Hüfte, Etiénne zog ihn so, dass sie Hüfte an Hüfte lagen und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. „Ah, Gott ich liebe Dich!“ Etiénnes Zunge wanderte zu seinen Schenkeln und dann biss er sanft hinein. Jacques stöhnte sehr erregt auf, „bitte, lass mich nicht warten!“ Etiénne sah ihn an und knurrte wölfisch dann dachte er „ja...“ Jacques erschrak etwas als er die Worte in seinem Kopf hörte….

Jacques zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn fest umschlungen bei sich. Er sah Sterne und in seinem Körper explodierte eine nie dagewesene heftige Lust, er hielt den Atem an und drückte den Kopf in die Kissen. Es dauerte eine lange Zeit bis sie sich lösten. Die ganze Nacht verbrachten sie damit sich immer wieder zu lieben. Es war eine Gefühls Explosion ein anderes erleben ein super Gau. Ein so berauschend herrliches Gefühl mit einer Menge Suchtpotential!


	9. Adieu meine Freundin

Sie schliefen ein und erwachten am Morgen durch Tumult im Gang. Etiénne zog sich rasch an und stürzte hinaus einen Diener am Arm greifend „hey, du was ist hier los?“  
„Eure Frau Herr, sie hat sich umgebracht!“  
„Nein!? Nein…Nein!“ Er sagte es immer wider wie ein Mantra vor sich her und rannte los. Im Badezimmer, im Zuber lag sie, das Wasser glänzte rot, Jean stand neben ihr und sah ihn an!  
„Du bist nicht mehr mein Vater! Du hast sie umgebracht!“ Der kleine Junge stand erwachsen vor ihm, fast so groß wie er selbst und bot ihm die Stirn!  
Etiénne knurrte und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, „raus hier!“ Der Kleine rannte raus, Jacques ihm nach…  
Sie lag da in ihre eigenem Blut und…lebte noch …ihr Herzschlag ging langsam und sehr schwach. Er zog sie hinaus, sie war angezogen. „Oh Gott Anny, warum?“ Er wiegte sie vor, „warum? Ich liebe Dich…ich bin schuld daran!“

Sie sah ihn an und hob eine Hand schwach an seine Schulter, höher kam sie nicht mehr. „Nein! Ohne Dich wäre ich in der Gosse gelandet, ich weis wie sehr du ihn liebst! Wie sehr du ihn immer liebtest, nicht ich war es die deine Wut schürte, es war er! Weil ich mit ihm schlief…“ Sie sagte es so leise und schwach, dass er es kaum verstand.  
„Sch…Anny…sch…“ Tränen rannen über seine Wangen… „ich habe versagt, ich war ein schlechter Ehemann!“  
Sie sah ihn an „nein, das warst du nie mein Mann! Ich wusste worauf ich mich einließ!“ Sie ließ den Kopf fallen „Sorge Dich gut um meinen Sohn, ich weis er hasst dich Etiénne, aber er kann nichts dafür…liebe ihn wie Cathy! Verzeih ihm….“ Dann fiel ihr Kopf zur Seite und ihr Herzschlag wurde langsam leiser und setzte schließlich ganz aus. Sie war gestorben.

Er hielt sie und weinte bitterlich, bis er einen Windhauch spürte und aufsah, er konnte nichts erkennen aber er spürte die Verabschiedung „Pax anima mea, ich liebe dich meine Freundin!“ Er nahm ihre Kette mit dem Kreuz in die Hand und hielt es einige Minuten lang aus, bis eine tiefe Wunde in seiner Handfläche brannte. Dann überließ er sie seinen Dienern und verließ das Bad.   
Er lief in das Zimmer seines Sohnes und kniete vor seinem Bett. Jean lag darin und weinte bitterlich er sah auf und ihm in seine Wolfsaugen, sie schimmerten so tierisch. „Geh weg!“   
„Jean, es tut mit leid, ich wollte Dich nicht schlagen!

Er wollte ihm über den Nacken streichen doch Jean versetzte der Hand einen Schlag. Er zog ihn vom Bett gegen sich und Jean trommelte gegen seine Brust schrie und tobte. In der Sekunde kam Cathy durch die Tür und umklammerte Etiénne fest. Dann weinte sie bitterlich. Er legte einen Arm um sie. Jean sah Cathy an dann befreite er sich und schmiegte sich an sie. Sie weinten beide. Etiénne blieb stark und gab ihnen Halt. Er umarmte sie beide, Jean war die Hand auf seinem Rücken unangenehm aber er ertrug sie still. Jacques kam in das Zimmer und kniete sich vor ihn.  
Etiénne sah ihn an und dachte„Jacques ich liebe Dich, ich würde es nicht ertragen wenn du gingest… ich glaube es wäre auch mein Ende!“ Jacques nickte und gab selbes zurück.

XXX

Er beugte sich in Noirs Fell und kraulte es sie kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ach Noir, wenn du verstündest wie wir Menschen sind!“ Er küsste ihre Stirn. „Du bist meine Freundin und du bleibst es!“ Sie leckte über seine Hand. Er blieb bis sie sich beruhigten und aus Erschöpfung einschliefen.

XXX  
„Wieso hat sie das getan? Wieso hat sie sich umgebracht und mich allein gelassen, sie ist so dumm, ich hasse sie!“   
Etiénne hielt Jean feste „Sie hat dich sehr geliebt Jean, es liegt nicht an Dir, sie war krank. Sie war immer sehr traurig! Sie sah sicher keinen Ausweg mehr!“   
Er weinte sehr heftig und biss sich auf die Lippen! Er sang ihm das selbe Lied was er Cathy und sogar schon Madéleine gesungen hatte das beruhigte ihn. Cathy lauschte mit großen Augen auf. Wie hatte sie diese melodisch tiefe Stimme vermisst. Etiénne legte sich singend zurück in die Kissen und Cathy schmiegten sich an ihn, Jean blieb auf Distanz. Noir hatte den Kopf erhoben und stand vor dem Bett. Er bedeutete ihr sie solle Platz nehmen neben Jean. Sie sprang in einem großen Satz über alle drei und kuschelte sich an Jean. Der empfand es gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Er erzählte ihnen ein schöne Geschichte aus dem Krieg gegen die Preußen die er selbst erlebt hatte und erklärte wo das Lied herkam, denn es war schließlich in Deutsch! Sie lagen alle drei und lauschten ihm. Sie stellten ihm viele Fragen über die Kriege und er beantwortete sie alle. So wurde es Morgen. 

Etiénne gähnte laut, „so jetzt ist es aber genug!“ Er stand auf und lief in sein Zimmer, Jacques lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Er legte sich neben ihn und gähnte, dann schlief er tief ein. Er erwachte nicht Mal als Cathy und Jean sich an ihn schmiegten. Jacques sah auf und schmunzelte als die Kinder sich neben Etiénne ausbreiteten. Jacques stand nach einer Weile auf und deckte die drei zu, dann legte er sich selbst wieder. Am späten Abend, es war fast Nacht erwachte Etiénne, Jacques sah ihn an und zog ihn in einen Kuss, sie küssten sich lange und intensiv. Etiénne spürte eine Bewegung in seinem Rücken witterte Cathy und Jean. Aber der Kuss war zu intensiv, er schloss die Augen und stöhnte ganz leise. Jacques lag über ihn gebeugt als Cathy erwachte, sie sah wie die zwei sich küssten. Etiénne neigte den Hals und Jacques biss hinein. Dann beugte er sich über ihn und tat das selbe. Etiénne löste sich und legte sich zurück in die Kissen, er gähnte und zog Cathy in seinen Arm, seine Augen waren auf Halbmast. Er war berauscht von dem Blut und seiner wohl schmeckenden Note. Unendliche Müdigkeit überfiel ihn und er schlief einfach weiter.


	10. So nicht

Seine Kinder liebte er sehr! Er ließ sie nicht leiden, er kümmerte sich um sie soweit es ging! Manchmal hatte Jacques das Nachsehen, aber das verstand er gut. Er fand es sehr schön zur Familie zu gehören. Mit der Bluttaufe war er nun kein Diener mehr, er war Gleichwertig! Etiénne rügte ihn manchmal dafür, dass er ihn bediente! Doch was sollte er denn tun? Er hatte sein Leben lang gedient! Quasi, bis in den Tod! Das konnte er nicht einfach so ablegen wie einen alten Schuh!   
Dann lächelte er nachdem er sich all das Bewusst gemacht hatte.

Gerade jetzt wo sie ihn am meisten brauchten war er für sie da. Dennoch Jean taute in seiner Gegenwart niemals auf.  
Er legte sich schlafen, nach einem ziemlich anstrengendem Tag an dem er seine Kinder trösten musste , Jacques kam neben ihn und es dauerte nicht lang und sie waren tief und fest weg genickt. Noir hörte Jean weinen und lief zu ihm. Als sie sich durch die Tür quetschte saß er mit angewinkelten Knien auf dem Bett und hatte den Kopf eingezogen. Sie sprang zu ihm und legte den Kopf an ihn. Er sah auf und nahm sie in den Arm. So saßen sie eine ganze Zeit. Er wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Noir lief zurück zu Etiénne um ihn zu holen und ihn aufmerksam zu machen. 

„Hilf mir Dir zu helfen, Jean!“ Sagte er als er durch die Tür kam.

Er sah ihn an und sah wie sich eine Träne über seine Wange stahl. Er beugte sich vor und nahm ihn in den Arm. Jean ließ es zu und legte den Kopf an ihn. „Wie kann ich Dir helfen mon Cher?“ Etiénne sah hinab und zog ihn zu sich, trotz der Trauer war er immer eher abweisend, trotz der Umarmung. Er stieß sich sofort wieder ab und verschränkte die Arme. Etiénne versuchte alles ging aber letzten Endes.

XXX

Eine Morgens klopfte es an der Tür „Papa, ich muss mit dir reden!“ Dann ging auch schon die Tür auf. Jacques, der gerade neben ihm lag, wollte noch schnell gehen aber zu spät. Cathy stand in der Tür und sah sie erschrocken an. Sie sahen ziemlich zufrieden aus. Sie wusste was los war, schließlich hatte sie sie mehr als einmal gehört und manchmal flüchtig gesehen.

Komm zur Tür „da steht eine Frau mit zwei Kindern unten im Salon. Sie sagt sie heißt Madéleine, sie ist so schmutzig und hat ganz alte Sachen an. Sie sagt sie hat hier früher gewohnt und das Du sie als Kind angenommen hast…ich glaube ihr nicht Vater!“ Etiénne und Jacques sahen sich an. Jacques sprang auf, schloss seine Hose und raste zur Tür raus. Etiénne sagte hastig „Gib mir meine Hose dort Kind!“ Sie gab sie ihm. Als sie raus gegangen war zog er sich an und eilte hinterher. Cathy lief schnell hinter ihm her und Jean, der den Tumult mitbekommen hatte, folgte ihnen.

Jacques stand bei ihr als er kam. Sie sah erbärmlich aus, zerlumpt, kaputte Hände vom Arbeiten, schmutzig und sehr abgemagert. Sie erkannte ihn nicht so verzweifelt weinte sie. Er blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen, hinter ihm seine Kinder und traute seinen Augen nicht. „Madéleine!“ sagte er erschrocken, sie sah geschockt auf, auf Grund der Stimme dann sank sie in sich zusammen, die Kinder weinten. Er rannte die Stufen zwei auf einmal nehmend hinab und kniete sich nieder. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine Hand und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Du bist es wirklich!“ Alles, Alles hatte er für sie getan alles! Sie roch schlecht, er rümpfte die Nase. Aber die Erregung brachte es, dass seine Fänge nicht zu verbergen waren. Seine Augen starrten gelb wie zwei Monde auf sie hinab. Sie zitterte, denn sie erkannte ihn. Er zog sie in seine Umarmung „Hat er dir das angetan?“ Sie weinte krampfhaft und krallte sich in ihr Kleid. „Ich weis was du denkst Kind, aber ich werde dir nichts tun“ Doch dann beruhigte seine Nähe so sehr, dass sie sich an ihn klammerte. „Alles wird jetzt gut, ma Belle!“ Sie sah ihn traurig an.

„Seine Familie hat mich verstoßen! Dann haben sie raus gefunden, das ich eigentlich ein Hausmädchen war und mich verbannt!“  
„Die de Vignys? Das sollen sie büßen!“ bitter zog er die Augen zu zwei Schlitzen, er wirkte in dem Moment so abgrundtief böse…  
Er sah ihre beiden Söhne. „Hallo Jungs, ich bin euer Opa!“ Sie sahen ihn an, waren noch zu klein um etwas Böses zu erkennen und warfen sich an ihn. Madeleine war jetzt 40 Jahre alt, sie sah älter aus als Etiénne jetzt. Sie sah über seine Schulter dort stand Cathy unverkennbar seine Tochter. Jean stand neben ihm und auch er, sah zwar ganz anders aus, aber war als sein Sohn zu sehen.   
In seltenen Fällen war er so erregt wie jetzt, seine Fänge blitzten weiß und die Nasenflügel waren hoch gezogen. Die Augen wechselten von gelb in schwarz. Cathy trat zurück denn sie erkannte ihn nicht. Er herrschte seine Diener an, die ältesten „bringt sie in ihr Zimmer!“ das Zimmer welches nachher Anny gehörte. Er trat hinaus in den Garten und knurrte bizarr.

Jacques eilte zu ihm „Etiénne nicht, du wirst es bereuen!“  
Er stieß ihn von sich, „Niemand behandelt eine Menaux so!“   
„Etiénne, tu nichts was du nicht wieder gut machen kannst!“  
„Geh mir aus dem Weg!“ schrie er ihn an „sei für mich oder gegen mich!“ Jacques sah ihn lange an und wägte alles ab. Etiénne starrte zurück.   
„Ich gehe mit Dir!“   
Etiénne rannte los und war nach einer Stunde bei dem Anwesen der De Vignys! Er klopfte an die Tür ein Diener öffnete ihm und trat verängstigt bei Seite. Etiénne sah normal aus aber er wusste auf Grund hören sagen unter den Dienern wer und vor allem was er war. „Wo ist Dein Herr?“  
Er musste rein gebeten werden, das wusste der Diener auch. „Lass mich ein Diener!“ Er sah ihn hypnotisch an.  
„Tretet ein und folgt mir Herr!“ Der Diener verbeugte sich tief, zitternd und überlegte nicht zu lügen, sonst stürbe er auch! Etiénne nickte ihn an. „Du hast nichts zu befürchten, Diener! Bring mich zu ihm!“ Sie liefen über eine große Marmortreppe, drei Flure hinauf zu seinem Reich. Etiénne schickte den Diener vor…

„Comte de Vigny, Marquis L’Aigle des Menaux, möchte seine Aufwartung machen!“ sagte er bebend und zitternd.   
„WAS? Das ist ein …wohl ein Scherz der alte Marquis ist tot! Schon Jahre, welcher Scharlatan schleicht sich ungestraft in mein Haus?“  
In dem Moment ging die Tür ganz auf hinter dem vor Angst erstarrten Diener und Etiénne trat hinein! Er lächelte charmant und ganz der alte Adlige, höherrangige! Setzte er sich auf die Chaiselongue und breitete sich aus.  
„War Ihnen meine Tochter nicht gut genug Comte?“ Letzteres spuckte er fast aus!  
Dann wandte er sich um „Diener du kannst gehen!“ Mit einer Handgeste.

„Sie, Sie sind ein Scharlatan, der Marquis ist tot!“ sagte er ebenso zitternd.  
„So, tot?“ Er ließ seine Fänge aufblitzen und seine Augen leuchteten gelb. Dabei grinste er teuflisch!   
„Ich dachte, ihr de Vignys hättet mehr Ehre im Leib! Ach, und Anstand! Ich sehe, das war alles nur ein netter kleiner Täuschungsversuch eine Farce, ah bon, eine Maske! Mir ist aber nicht nach Maskenball!“ Er lächelte teuflisch!   
Dann striff er um ihn herum, ihn in Augenschein nehmend hauchte ihm seinen Atem in den Nacken, der andere erschauderte unwillkürlich!  
„Lieber Graf, ich bin nicht tot genug! Sie beschmutzen das Erbe Ihres Vaters, Monsieur!“ Er sprang auf und stand in Sekundenschnelle vor ihm, böse drohend die Augen pechschwarz. „Niemand behandelt eine Menaux so!“ Was soll ich Ihnen als Strafe angedeihen lassen lieber Graf?“ Schmunzelte er dann wieder! Er strich ihm über die Wange und leckte über seinen Hals. „Mir fällt da schon was ein!“   
„Sie sind es wirklich, die Gerüchte sind wahr!“  
Etiénne grinste ihn an, „Entweder Sie nehmen sie wieder und behandeln sie mit allen Ehren oder… diese zarte Haut wird…“ Er biss ihn und sog an ihm!   
„Nein, Niemals, mein Entschluss steht fest!“   
„Meiner auch!“ er lachte finster, dann bekam sein Wutentbranntes Äußeres jedoch einen milden Zug.  
„Sieh mir in die Augen!“

Der Comte sah weg, Etiénne nahm sein Kinn und holte sich seinen Blick! „Sie mich an!“ Der Comte richtete den Blick in seinen und sah ihn endlich an.  
„Du wirst ihr alles geben, du wirst sie lieben und ehren! Du wirst sie wie eine Königin behandeln! Deine Söhne werden von Dir wie Prinzen, stolz und prächtig behandelt! Du wirst dem Hause Menaux große Ehre bereiten! Wenn ich mich jedoch unklar ausgedrückt habe und Du dem zuwider handelst werde ich Dich töten, vergiss das nie! Du wirst Niemanden von mir erzählen, du wirst diese kleine Unterhaltung nicht mehr wissen aber unterbewusst nie vergessen!“  
Er löste er seinen Blick und sagte „Au revoir Monsieur le Comte!“ 

Der Comte sah ihn an und murmelte ein seltsames Abschiedswort. Am nächsten Tag stand er auf ihrer Türschwelle um seine Frau und seine Söhne heim zu holen!   
Jacques sah Etiénne an und war beruhigt, dass er sein nach Wildnis und Vergeltung lechzendes Herz hatte bezähmen können.


	11. Vater Rigaulier

Die Zeit brachte es ebenfalls, dass sie sich besser und schneller wandeln konnten manchmal auch einfach so. Ebenfalls gab es in Paris mehr Vampire als je zuvor und somit auch ihre Jäger. Es fanden sich jede Nacht mehrere Tote auf den Straßen… oder Menschen wurden einfach so vermisst. Etiénne und Jacques konnten unter den neuen ganz normal wandeln ohne aufzufallen. Eine Mutation hatte es mit sich gebracht dass die Neuen nur in der Nacht wandeln konnten und am Tage Ruhen mussten. So vielen die zwei nicht ganz so sehr in der Gesellschaft auf da sie sich auch mal Tags blicken ließen zwar nur mit Sonnenbrille und gut genährt aber immerhin. Etiénne gab sich als sein Sohn aus und lud den ein oder anderen Abend mal zu einer Soiree damit die Gesellschaft ihn akzeptierte. So wurde das von Außen auch gut angenommen.

Trotzdem fürchteten sie die Jäger wie jeder Vampir in der Gegend, bloß nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen. An manchen Tagen, in manchen Zeiten konnten sie das Haus kaum verlassen weil es Draußen nur so vor ihnen wimmelte. Danach waren sie ausgehungert und brauchten dringend Nahrung. 

XXX

Als Jacques Schwester im Sterben lag musste dieser für unbestimmte Zeit gehen an das andere Ende Frankreichs. Er war bereits abgereist. Das war nun schon einen Monat her, Etiénne dachte ständig an ihn ab und an in Angst und Sorge. Er musste sicher jetzt gerade eben angekommen sein…

Es war früher Abend und noch hell Draußen. Er konnte seit über drei Wochen nicht raus da die Jäger sehr aktiv jagten. Er lief im Zimmer auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig und hatte brennenden Hunger. Er konnte ja essen dank seines Werwolfs Magen aber das nur in der Zeit des Mondes und Mond war gerade vorbei… Ein Diener kam hinein um ihm seine Zeitung zu bringen nach der er verlangt hatte. Als dieser sie auf einem Tablett reichte und Etiénne sie entgegen nahm spürte er seine Wärme und schmeckte förmlich sein Blut auf der Zunge er leckte sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen. Er ergriff sein Handgelenk und strich mit dem Daumen darüber, der Puls das Rauschen des Roten Elixiers das alles konnte er so gut fühlen. Dann begann der Puls zu rasen und Kapriolen zu schlagen. Er sah auf in die Schreck geweiteten Augen des Dieners und lies los. Dann stand er auf und lief zum Kamin… nein er durfte sich nicht an seinem Gesinde laben. Der Diener beeilte sich aus der Bibliothek zu kommen.  
Tage vergingen und nicht enden wollende Nächte… die Kinder waren im Internat in Toulon und er ganz allein. Er war allein mit seinem Hunger und in der Dienerschaft hatte es sich schon herumgesprochen. Niemand traute sich mehr zu ihm. Eines Abends stand er an der Tür, trotz Gefahr da Draußen und konnte sich nicht entscheiden hinaus zu gehen. Eine Küchenmagd lief gerade mit einem Topf Suppe vorbei, als sie ihn sah lies sie alles fallen und rannte weg. Er ärgerte sich über den ruinierten Teppich und lief in die Küche. 

Alle dort saßen beim Abendessen und starrten ihn an, vergasen aber ihre guten Manieren nicht der Dienstälteste stand auf und fragte ihn wie er helfen könne. Etiénne murmelte etwas über den Teppich sah die Magd an und verschwand. Er lief im Salon auf und ab wie ein gefangenes Tier und sah zur Tür.  
Als er die Klinke schon in der Hand hielt richtete ein Diener das Wort an ihn. „Herr, nein es ist zu gefährlich!“  
„Ich habe keine Wahl.“ Er sah ihn fragend an.  
„Nein!“ Der Diener breitete eine Hand aus in seine Richtung.

Er hatte viel mit den anderen diskutiert und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen sich ihm anzubieten. Etiénne war blitzartig bei ihm und sah ihn fragend an. Dann wandte er den Kopf und sah die anderen Diener mit ängstlichen Augen.  
„Herr!“ der junge Bursche krempelte seinen Ärmel nach oben und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
Etiénne erkannte den wieder der ihm die Zeitung gebracht hatte und griff sein Handgelenk. Er nahm es und sah es an dann fuhr er seine Fänge aus und beugte den Kopf darüber. Als seine Zähne das Fleisch durchbohrten hörte er den ruhigen Herzschlag und sog ein paar sehr kräftige Schlucke. Er musste sich enorm beherrschen um ihn wieder frei zu geben. Er hatte nur wenig im Verhältnis genommen. Das alles ereignete sich in zwei Minuten, als er die Fänge wieder einzog und ihn ansah sah er erstaunen in dessen Blick.  
„Merci“ Er ging wieder in die Bibliothek zurück.  
Die anderen Diener waren ebenfalls erstaunt sie dachten wohl er würde ihn in Stücke reißen. So kam es das während dieser Zeit der ein oder andere sich anbot. Jacques war immer noch nicht zurück, dann ein Brief in dem stand das es ihm gut ging aber seine Schwester dahin sieche und er so lange bleiben wolle.

XXX

Tags darauf standen drei Jäger vor seinem Haus und baten um Einlass. Sie wurden nicht herein gebeten und man verschloss die Türen. Doch die Jäger hatten Zeit und so kam was kommen musste. Eines Abends ging Etiénne hinaus und wurde unbemerkt verfolgt. Bis er spitz hatte das sie ihn jagten verging eine Stunde dann stand er so in der Ecke das es keinen Ausweg mehr gab. Links eine Kirche, Rechts die Kapelle, hinter ihm eine Wand und vor ihm die Jäger.

Er versuchte alles dran zu setzten um zu entkommen und wandte sich der Kirche zu, er spürte ein reißen in den Gliedern als er über den Kirchhof schritt und dann kam er an der Tür an. Die Jäger stellten ihn dort. Der Pater drinnen hörte den Krach an der Tür und öffnete, Etiénne fiel hinein und erlitt Schmerzen und Qualen als er den Gekreuzigten sah und das woran man ihn genagelt hatte. Er schaffte es sich zu erheben und in einen Beichtstuhl zu fliehen. Der Priester draußen hatte dem Mann drinnen Asyl gewährt ohne zu wissen wer oder was er war. Die Jäger durften die Kirche nicht betreten nach langen Diskussionen und gingen, die Türen schlossen sich. Etiénne indes hatte bemerkt das er sein wahres Ich nicht verbergen konnte der geweihte Ort zeigte ihn wie er war. klauen artige Hände, Fangzähne ein wölfisches Äußeres das sich aber nur in den Gesichtszügen widerspiegelte, gelbe Augen, Haut weiß wie Kalk und jeder Pore schrie das Böse aus sich.  
Er konnte atmen und er konnte reden, er fand sich mit der inneren Pein ab die dieser Ort ihm bescherte. 

Die Tür der anderen Seite des Beichtstuhls öffnete sich, der Priester trat hinein, setzte sich und dann Stille.  
„Danke, Vater!“ Etiénne bemühte sich nicht durch die kleine Öffnung mit Gitter rauten in der Wand zu sehen.  
„Was hast Du getan mein Sohn.“  
„Ich habe gesündigt Vater!“   
„Erzähle mir was Dich plagt.“  
„Ich nahm Leben Vater im Krieg tat ich das gern aber jetzt… es liegt mir fern anderen Leid zu zufügen…“ Er brach ab und versteckte sich in der Ecke des Beichtstuhls.  
„Du hast getötet mein Sohn im Krieg hast Du es für ein hehres Ziel getan. Dennoch ist es gut das Dein Gewissen Dich plagt so sagt und Jesus, der Herr man soll jedes Leben schätzen auch das des Feindes.“  
„Herr, vergib mir ich habe gesündigt!“ Etiénne kniete nieder und faltete die Hände.   
„Lasst uns beten… Vater unser im Himmel…“  
„…geheiligt werde Dein Name..!“  
Dieses Gespräch weitete sich über viele Stunden bis in die frühen Morgenstunden aus und Etiénne wurde ruhig und klar. Er musste jetzt gehen um nicht kraftlos in den Tag zu schreiten. Das Verlassen der Kirche war verheerend für einen Vampir, war er in der Kirche schon allen seinen Kräften beraubt, so trat er hinaus und stellte ein leichtes Ziel dar. Er eilte sich danach und Niemand kam um ihn zu jagen.  
Immer noch kein Jacques nur ein weiterer Brief der ihm sagte er solle geduldig sein.

Eines Abends bat Etiénne mit ihm doch einen Spaziergang zu machen einmal durch die Nacht. Der Park du Luxemburg war bei Nacht einzigartig. Als der Priester einwilligte verschwand er schon mal und sagte er würde Draußen warten. Als er dann zu ihm hinaus trat fand Etiénne einen wunderschönen jungen Mann mit rabenschwarzen Haar und einem Gesicht wie Alabaster vor. Eine Verschwendung… Seine fast schwarzen Augen sahen in Etiénnes Blau. Der Mann war in Schwarz und Weiß gekleidet und trug ein silbernes Kreuz an einer Kette um den Hals. Dazu schwarze Lederschuhe mit einem leichten Absatz. Das genaue Gegenteil von Etiénne der mit einer samt blauen Culotte, einer purpurnen Weste, einen schwarzen goldbestickten Rock, samtenen purpurnen Strümpfen und Lederbrogans mit goldenen glänzender Schnalle und blauen Absätzen dastand. Eine goldene Uhrkette hing aus seiner Weste und er trug einen hellblauen Zylinder. Dieser Mann hatte Geld! Der Priester selbst war adelig, nur Leute seines Standes konnten in den Klerus erhoben werden.

Etiénne zog eine anerkennende Augenbraue hoch und versah ihn mit einem verführerischen Blick aber nur sehr kurz.   
„Gehen Wir?“   
Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander und er begann ihn zu mögen, er roch gut nach Rosenwasser und er reichte ihm zur Schulter. Mögen? Er spürte er wollte ihn und das schnell… aber er wollte auch keinen solchen Mann entweihen!   
„Vater, wie ist Euer Name?“  
„Maurice de Rigaulier, Monsieur!“  
„Das ehrt mich, ich bin Marquis Etiénne Gérard L‘Aigle de Menaux.“  
Maurice war dieser Mann nicht ganz geheuer, langsam glaubte er den Jägern die ihm weiß machen wollten er hätte es mit dem puren Bösen zu tun. Doch dann wiederum war er nett und vor allem Schön. Aber das Böse konnte sich hinter den makellosesten Gesichtern verstecken. Sie liefen eine Weile durch Park, schweigend, bis Etiénne ein wenig Smalltalk hielt und den jungen Priester in die ein oder andere wortwitzige Ecke trieb. Er beherrschte das Bon mot mit Bravur! Er spürte aber das es ihm unangenehm war und lies es. Zweifelsohne war dieser Mensch etwas bieder, außer seiner Ausbildung hatte er noch nicht viel von dieser Welt gesehen und erlebt. Trotzdem aber gefiel ihm der Spaziergang auch wenn er Stumm endete. Sie standen vor dem kleinen Haus des Pfarrers und Etiénne neigte den Kopf wobei der linke Fuß sacht nach Hinten glitt und der rechte Arm auf den Rücken. Monsieur Rigaulier erkannte diesen Gruß als einen der schon längst veraltet war… er erinnerte ihn an seinen Großvater. Er sah den Marquis merkwürdig an und nickte kurz.

XXX

Der Abend danach verlief nicht wie Etiénne es sich vorgestellt hatte, das Gespräch fand er nicht. Dann begab er sich in den Beichtstuhl und wartete. Der Pfarrer, ganz der korrekte Diener Gottes setzte sich und fragte wie er ihm helfen könne.  
„Vater, vergebt mir wenn ich Euch zu aufdringlich erschien. Ich sehnte mich nach ein wenig Gesellschaft das war auch schon mein Hintergrund Gedanke!“ Damit erhob er sich und verließ die Kirche.  
Er striff durch die Nacht und sehnte sich nach seinem Jacques. Er verzehrte sich regelrecht nach ihm. Er lief in den Wald und fand etwas Ruhe hier zwischen den hohen Bäumen und dem rauschenden Blätterdach. Er dachte nach und fand dennoch innerlich kaum Ruhe! Gott, ja er hätte diesen Jungen gern vernascht aber er verbat sich jeglichen Fehl. Alles was er suchte war wirklich seine Gesellschaft… warum? Ja warum eigentlich? Das konnte er sich selbst kaum beantworten. Er fühlte das dieser Mann trotz seiner biederen Art ihm geistig die Stirn bieten könnte… sowie Jacques.

Am nächsten Abend war er unschlüssig ob er die Kirche betreten solle… Er nahm eine Bewegung im Hause des Pfarrers wahr. Darauf drehte er sich und ging in Richtung der Bewegung. Er klingelte und auf machte die Haushälterin von Monsieur Rigaulier. Sie verschloss die Tür und bekreuzigte sich dann rief sie ihn.

„Vater, bittet ihn nicht hinein!“ Sie hatte das Kreuz fest in der Hand.  
Vater Rigaulier öffnete die Tür und sah Den Marquis an.  
„Guten Abend Vater Rigaulier!“ Er machte einen Diener auf die alt bekannte Weise.   
„Was wollt Ihr noch Marquis?“ Er klang ernst und sah auch so aus.  
„Euch in mein Haus einladen, wenn Ihr mögt ich gebe Morgen Abend eine Soiree. Da wollte ich euch nicht vergessen!“ Er sah ihm hoffnungsvoll entgegen.  
„Ich werde keine Zeit haben, Adieu!“  
„Das ist alles?“  
„Das ist alles!“ 

Die Soiree wurde ein rauschendes Fest wie alle seine Feste. Ganz Paris traf sich bei ihm und feierte mit ihm am nächsten Morgen, Sonntag Morgen waren alle in der Kirche und Vater Rigaulier sah sie alle an. Er verkündete dann von der Kanzel von Sünde und Völlerei, von alle den Übeln dieser Welt. Von dem Bösen das in welcher Gestalt auch immer zu erkennen sei zu vernichten sei. So ging es ab jetzt jeden Sonntag.

XXX

Etiénne versuchte sein Glück bis eines Abends die Häscher vor dem Hause des Pfarrers standen und ihn versuchten zur Strecke zu bringen. Er floh weil es wirklich keinen andern Ausweg mehr gab in die Kirche. Er war übel anzusehen und Vater Rigaulier grauste es ein Leben so zu beenden. Dann sah er die schiere Angst in Etiénnes Augen als er einem der Jäger gegenüber stand, die anderen hatte er ausgeschaltet. Er bat dann den Jäger zu gehen… Etiénne stand unter dem Kreuz und berührte es mit seinem Rücken. Er litt Höllenqualen und wimmerte herzzerreißend. Sobald der Jäger gegangen war stieß Etiénne sich von dem Kreuz ab und landete zu Füßen des Priesters. Er raffte sich an den Hosenbeinen auf und wurde aber sogleich wieder von ihm gestoßen als das Kreuz welches vor seinem Gesicht pendelte, vom Hals des Vaters hing der sich damit beugte.

Alles was er wollte war raus aus diesem verdammten Ort, er kroch bis zur Tür und blieb dann erschöpft liegen. Als er sich weiter aufraffte und die Schwelle in den Kirchhof überschritten hatte konnte er durchatmen und sein menschliches Antlitz annehmen. Der Vater stand in der Kirchentüre und sah ihm in die Augen.. er hatte das gesehen was er hinter dieser schönen Fassade vermutete.

„Ich habe verstanden… euch ist nicht jedes Leben gleich viel Wert!“  
„Ihr seid Tod Marquis!“ Er sagte es süffisant.  
Etiénne sprang auf und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Nahm seine Kette und riss sie ihm vom Hals. Er spürte die schiere Angst die ihm entgegen schlug. „Das weis ich selbst am Besten, Vater!“  
Seine Fänge waren gut zu sehen und sein bernsteinerner Blick bohrte sich in die schwarzen Augen des jungen Priesters. „Bedenkt was Ihr wem, wie sagt!“  
Er lies ihn los und stellte ihn aufrecht „Danke das ihr mich verschont habt!“  
Vater Rigaulier starrte ihn an als er ging und atmete tief durch.   
Am nächsten Abend blieb er daheim darauf die Abende und die Abende… und immer noch keine Nachricht von Jacques… dann eines Abends klingelte es. Ein Diener verkündete ihm, das ein gewisser Vater Rigaulier im Salon auf ihn wartete. Er lies ihn seinerseits warten eine halbe Stunde.  
„Warum das Vater?“ Etiénne stand mit hochgezogener Braue vor ihm und machte einen Diener.  
„Ich wollte Eurer Einladung nachkommen, Marquis!“  
Darauf gingen sie in die Bibliothek und die Diener staunten über das ungleiche Paar.  
„Seid Ihr traurig oder bedauert es mich am Leben gelassen zu haben, Vater?“ Etiénne grinste süffisant.  
„Meine Frage trifft sich mit der Ihren!“ Er lächelte zurück.  
„Monsieur, niemals Jemand wie Ihr so Hochgeistig… wollt Ihr einen Brandy?“ Er sah ihn an.  
„Verzeiht mir, ich trinke nicht!“

Etiénne setzte sich und sie redeten angeregt über dies und das. Der Abend wurde lang und die Gespräche tiefer. Etiénnes Vermutung stimmte, er hörte raus das dieses Ganmutige Wesen niemals intim war, niemals die Liebe kennengelernt hatte … Niemals geliebt wurde. Mutter und Vater hatten ihn mit 5 schon in die Priesterschule gesteckt und dort bog man ihm bei zu parieren sonst setzte es Hiebe. Er gehorchte und wurde immer verschlossener. Etiénne mogelte ihm heimlich Alkohol unter so das er immer offener wurde. Der Morgen graute und der Vater hatte das erste Mal in seinem Leben einen Rausch. Etiénne wies die Diener an ihm ein Zimmer zu richten und brachte ihn ins Bett. Gegen Abend erwachte er irritiert in einem fremden Zimmer und ging darauf heim.

XXX

Es wurden viele solcher Abende in denen der junge Priester sich manchmal nach dem erfahrenen Marquis sehnte… er blieb wenn es besonders schlimm war lange bei ihm. Er sehnte sich nach einer Berührung, nach seinen Lippen nach ihm. Etiénne hatte das schnell spitz und spielte mit ihm.

Sie trafen sich an einem Sonntag Abend um zu plaudern. Als sie die Bibliothek betraten, in der schon ein Feuer knisterte, sah Etiénne ihn von der Seite her an. Diese makellose Haut dieses reine Antlitz und alles in Perfektion zueinander. Vater Rigaulier sah sich im Raume um und schritt entlang der faszinierend vielen Bücher. Etiénne betrachtete ihn auch dabei, diese anmutigen Bewegungen… er näherte sich ihm ein wenig mehr als sonst… Der junge Priester bekam das sehr wohl mit. Denn auch in ihm war ein ziemlich sündiges Verlangen erwacht, er versuchte dem zu entkommen schon längere Zeit. Plötzlich drehte er sich Etiénne zu… sie standen dicht beieinander fast zu dicht. Etiénne wich einen Schritt Rückwärts, er spürte das der junge Mann ebenfalls Interesse zeigte.

„Habt Ihr schon dieses Buch hier gelesen Vater?“ Er zog eines aus dem Regal.  
„Bitte nennt mich doch bei meinem Vornamen Marquis!“   
„Maurice… dieses Buch dürft Ihr euch keinesfalls entgehen lassen!“

Er nahm es ihm aus den Händen und strich dabei sanft über seine Finger. Etiénne schüttelte es bei der Wärme ein wenig. Er nahm diese Hand in seine und sah ihn an… plötzlich fühlte sich das Ganze hier so falsch an. Dann lag der jüngere plötzlich in seinem Arm. Etiénne spürte das er mehr wollte als nur das und es fühlte sich nicht minder falsch an.

„Verzeiht mir Maurice, das ist nicht richtig!“ Er drückte ihn einige Millimeter weg und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Ich, Verzeiht weis nicht was über mich kam!“ Er sah beschämt drein.  
Etiénne strich ihm beinahe liebevoll über die Wange. „In einer anderen Zeit vielleicht!“

Er lies ihn los und setzte sich vor den Kamin wies auf den anderen Sessel und lächelte. Vater Rigaulier setzte sich und wirkte sehr beschämt. Er sah aus dem Fenster, erkannte das Spiegelbild Etiénnes aber nicht und riss verwundert die Augen auf. Etiénne sah ebenfalls dorthin und erkannte nichts dafür aber sein Spiegelbild und ihm ging auf worüber der Vater sich so wunderte. Er sah ihm in die Augen und zog eine Braue nach Oben dann streckte er seinen Hals. Die nachfolgende Unterhaltung war etwas holprig dann aber besser. So blieb es die nächsten Wochen erst einmal… Etiénne vermisste Jacques beinahe schrecklich… keine Post, keine Notiz nichts…


	12. Jacques kehrt heim

Bald darauf beschloss er ihm nach zu reisen. Unauffällig und mit zwei seiner besten Pferde. Er übernachtete in verschiedenen Gasthöfen und Relaisstationen. Ritt fast nur Tagsüber was ihn sehr strapazierte und ziemlich entkräftete. Dann eines Nachmittags wurde er überfallen von zwei Wegelagerern. Sie erschossen ihn er fiel zu Boden und blieb entkräftet liegen doch als die Dämmerung anbrach erhob er sich zornentbrannt. Er kam wie ein Dämon über das Gesinde und richtete sie hin, nahm ihr Blut, seine Pferde und begab sich weiter auf den Weg. Sein guter Rock hatte nun ein ziemlich eindeutiges Loch. Fortan hielt man ihn selbst für einen Wegelagerer. Wie sollte er sonst an so einen edlen Rock und so blütige Pferde gekommen sein?!

Die Gendarmerie wurde aufmerksam auf ihn und hatte Jemanden angesetzt der ihn eine Weile verfolgte, natürlich bekam er das mit. Doch es gab Nichts was zu berichten war denn Etiénne verhielt sich wie ein Chevalier… der Engländer würde Gentleman sagen. Der Gendarm kam zu der Überzeugung das alles Rechtens mit dem Mann sei.

Als er in Toulon ankam musste er suchen und suchen. Natürlich tat er das vornehmlich in den besseren Vierteln, doch er wurde nicht fündig. Er verzweifelte schon, bis er auf die hehre Idee kam einen Arbeiter der mit seinem Karren vorbei fuhr zu fragen. Der hatte den Namen schon einmal gehört und zeigte ihm in etwa auf wo er suchen musste. Er ritt darauf in ein Viertel der ärmsten der Armen, ungläubige Blicke zu ihm der so viel Besser dastand als die am Boden. Er beschloss die Pferde unter zubringen und zu Fuß weiter zu forschen. Die Schwester hatte ja geheiratet und hieß nun anders. Oh Jacques, warum hast Du nie einen Ton gesagt? dachte er bei sich. Es stank nach Hinterlassenschaften in diversen Gassen und er schlug sein Halstuch um die Nase. Dann drei Gestalten hinter ihm mit Knüppeln. Er drehte sich und lies seine Bernsteinernen Augen kurz aufblitzen… sie rannten weg.

Er fragte ein altes Weib und sie wies ihm dann ‚endlich‘ den Weg er bezahlte sie gut dafür. Er kam in eine ziemlich runtergekommene Hütte… ein Haus sollte das sein. Das Dach war Marode und hatte etliche Löcher, der Putz war aus den Wänden gebröckelt und die Fenster zersprungen. Dazu war es nass und sehr kalt da Draußen, man hatte versucht sie notdürftig zu verhängen. Das alte Weib führte ihn über einen knarzenden Flur hinauf in den dritten Stock und wies auf eine Tür. Er bedankte sich und wartete ab bis sie ging dann klopfte er zaghaft. Eine brüchige Stimme antwortete „ja.“

Er trat hinein, es war dunkel und man konnte ihn nicht erkennen. Er trat an das Bett einer Frau die halb tot aussah. „Ich suche Jacques, Madame?“  
„Garnier Monsieur!“  
„Er ist nicht hier, er besorgt etwas zu essen für meine Kinder und mich!“ 

Etiénne starrte in eine Ecke dort standen drei ziemlich verschreckte kleine ausgezehrte Wesen. Sie hustete und spuckte Blut. Schwindsucht! Es stank nach Tod in diesem Zimmer, er schnappte sich ein Tuch und hielt es vor Nase und Mund schließlich war es parfümiert. Unglaublich entsetzlich… er dachte nach. 

„Ich werde warten!“   
„Wer seit Ihr?“  
„Ein Freund!“ 

Sie hustete und fand kein weiteres Tuch, er reichte ihr seines mit Goldbestickten Initialen. Sie sah ihn fragend an als sie diese später erblickte. Er wartete ca. eine weitere schweigsamen Stunde. Er sah hin und wieder auf seine goldene Taschenuhr und musterte das Zimmer, die Frau und die Kinder. Alles war ärmlich nicht ein Buch oder irgendetwas zur Erbauung oder sonstiges. Es tropfte vom Dach aus in eine der Schüsseln am Boden die dem Auffang dienten. Das Feuer war längst erloschen und es wurde bitterlich kalt. Kein Holz um die Glut zu schüren nichts… ihre Decken waren armselig und verlaust. Er stand abrupt auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus. Er spürte Hunger in sich aufblitzen, es nagte an ihn und kurz blitzen seine Fangzähne auf. Er musste los...und machte sich auf um etwas Essbares zu kaufen, selbst etwas zu essen, er holte sich einen Lakaien der die Sachen trug und ihm zur Hand ging. Alles landete vom Markt in seinem Korb und dann schickte er den Burschen zu der Frau und ihren Kindern, aber er solle wieder kommen und wehe ihm er rannte mit allem davon. Der Knabe tat aber wie befohlen und lieferte alles ab kam wieder nahm zwei Korb Holz entgegen und brachte sie abermals hinüber. Als er darauf wieder kam streichelte Etiénne ihm über das dreckige Haar sagte ihm er sei ein guter Junge und gab ihm einen mehr als guten Lohn. Dann allerdings lief er zurück zur Wirtschaft um sich endlich einmal auszuruhen.

Am folgenden Abend kam er wieder und trat in den kleinen Verschlag der Frau. Als Jacques ihn erblickte stand er plötzlich auf neigte seinen Kopf. „Danke Herr!“ 

Etiénne sah es ihm nach und lächelte dieses so lang vermisste Gesicht an. Die Schwester richtete sich im Bett auf und starrte… „Ihr seid der Marquis bei dem mein guter Jacques Anstellung fand.“  
„Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor irgendwem zu erzählen wer ich bin, Madame Garnier!“ Er sah Jaques von der Seite her an.

Er spürte das Jacques hin und her gerissen war zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester die dahin siechte. Er spürte auch das Jacques nicht offenbaren wollte wie sie zueinander standen. Er spürte eine Distanziertheit die er sich kaum erklären konnte. Sie sprachen ein wenig miteinander und der Abend verging, irgendwann verabschiedete sich Etiénne und ging. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und er musste es Erst einmal verarbeiten. Er ging ein wenig spazieren am alten Gefängnis vorbei das nun seinen Dienst quittiert hatte, vorbei an der Hafenbefestigung wo einst Napoleon eine Invasion verhindert hatte. Der Hafen allerdings lag nun still denn es wurde Nacht, ein paar betrunkene Matrosen kamen vorüber und ein paar leichte Mädel boten ihre Dienste an. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank in den Schatten einer Ulane. Die knorrigen Äste und der dicke Stamm wiesen daraufhin das diese bereits ein paar Jahrhunderte gesehen hatte. Er dachte nach, wie lange würde er wohl auf Gotteserde weilen… dann sah er den Baum wieder an. Plötzlich trat Jacques dahinter hervor.

„Jacques… ich…“  
„Ihr hättet nicht kommen sollen Herr!“ Er setzte sich an die andere Seite der Bank.  
„Ich habe Dich vermisst… als ich nichts mehr von Dir hörte da hielt ich es nicht aus.“ Er setzte sich quer.  
„Ich kann nicht mitkommen!“ Er sah Etiénne traurig an.  
„Jacques, ich bleibe…“   
„Nein, Ihr müsste euren Geschäften nachgehen!“ Er sah streng aus.   
„Jacques…bitte!“ Er ergriff seine Hand. 

Jacques sah ihn an und legte seine Hand auf seine Brust. Etiénne zog ihn an sich und legte seine Arme um ihn. Mit einem Mal stand das älteste der drei Kinder vor ihnen und sah Jacques an.  
„Ohain, Du musst kommen Maman geht es schlecht!“ Es weinte bitterlich und fror entsetzlich.

Gemeinsam eilten sie in den Verschlag und Jacques kniete sich an ihr Bett. Sie begann zu röcheln und quälte sich noch über einige Stunden. Etiénne lief hinaus und besorgte aus einer Apotheke eine sterile Flasche dann ließ er sich einen Kräutersud herstellen und abfüllen. Als das letzten Endes erledigt war lief er fort und im Hausflur wieder angekommen biss er sich die Pulsader an der Hand auf ließ einen halben Liter Blut zu dem Sud laufen und schwenkte das Ganze. Dann kehrte er zurück und sagte ihr sie müsse es trinken, so hatte der Arzt den er fand und der es ihm gab, gesagt. Sie trank es, es schmeckte wie echte Medizin und bald darauf ging es ihr sehr gut. Sie war zwar schwach aber es wurde stetig besser. Das Jacques nicht darauf gekommen war?  
Etiénne besorgte angemessene Kleidung für sie und die Kinder dann kehrte er zurück und nahm die Vier und Jacques mit in den Gasthof besorgte ihnen ein Zimmer um ihnen ein heißes Bad zu gönnen. Jacques, der ebenfalls ganz dreckig war ließ sich hingebungsvoll in den Zuber gleiten und atmete auf, er kam auf Etiénnes Zimmer. Etiénne ließ sich ebenfalls ins Bad und küsste Jacques, dabei ließ er sich zu ihm in den Zuber gleiten.

„Oh Gott Jacques!“   
...  
„War es Euch angenehm Herr?“ Jacques sah ihn spitzbübisch über die Schulter hinweg an.  
„Es war das Paradies mein lieber Jacques!“ 

Als nächstes beschaffte Etiénne sich am nächsten Morgen eine Droschke, das beste was er hier finden konnte, kaufte zwei Gäule die das ziehen konnten holte seine edlen Araber band sie dahinter und so fuhren alle sechs Heim. Etiénne war das nur recht, so konnte er seine Dienerschaft aufstocken. Endlich wieder daheim angekommen nach langer Fahrt, ging sein Leben wieder in den alten Trott über.

Es dauerte nicht lang bis Vater Rigaulier wieder zu Besuch kam, nachdem er erfuhr, dass er Heim gekehrt war. Es war später Abend als es läutete, Jacques ließ den jungen Priester ein und war gleich eifersüchtig. Er kam, klopfte und murrte.  
„Herr, ein Priester Vater Rigaulier wünscht Euch zu sehen?“ Dabei präsentierte er seine Karte auf einem Silbertablett.  
„Oh, soll herkommen!“ Etiénne ergriff die kurze Botschaft und las.

Jacques geleitete ihn dann zu Etiénne der nach wie vor pflegte ihn in der Bibliothek zu empfangen.  
„Vater Maurice, schön Euch zu sehen!“ Er neigte den Kopf.  
„Marquis ich dachte ihr kehrt nie heim!“ Auch er nickte kurz.

Etiénne gab Jacques mit einem Blick zu verstehen er könne jetzt gefälligst gehen. Jacques Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Doch er wollte ja wie ein Diener behandelt werden. Es wurde ein langer Abend an dem Jacques auffällig viel hier oben zu tun hatte. Doch er hörte sie nur plaudern… Etiénne läutete an seinem Klingelzug der dann unten in der Küche vibrierte so bekam man mit was wo gewünscht wurde. Jacques hechtete hinab in die Küche und wieder hinauf zu ihm um zu Fragen. Doch Etiénne bestellte lediglich neues Feuerholz für den Kamin. Es dauerte gefühlte Jahrhunderte bis der Priester ging und Jacques ihn hinaus geleitete. Dann kam er wieder hinauf und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was soll das Etiénne?“ Er sah böse drein.  
„Was bitte?“ Etiénne stand am Fenster und sah hinaus ins Dunkel.  
„Wer war das?“   
„Ein Freund!“ Etiénne sah über die Schulter zu ihm. „Kann es sein das Du eifersüchtig bist mein lieber Jacques?“   
„Wie oft?“  
„Was?“  
„Wie oft hast Du mit ihm…“  
„…Geschlafen?“ Er fiel ihm ins Wort. „Gar nicht, er war zunächst verlockend aber Du bist viel mehr als dieses Bürschchen!“  
„Sag mir das das die Wahrheit ist!“ Jacques stand hinter ihm.  
„Es ist die Wahrheit, ich brauchte Jemanden zum reden… ich fühlte mich einsam ohne Dich. Das ist die Wahrheit… Jacques, er ist schön und hat seinen Reiz das spreche ich ja gar nicht ab. Aber verstehst Du, Du bist mir wichtig und außerdem ist er ein Mann Gottes, ich bin ein Gefallener!“  
„Ich glaube Dir!“ Er umarmte ihn lange.  
„Ich glaube selbst in hundert Jahren wirst Du mir noch fehlen!“  
„Ich dachte immer an Dich aber meiner Schwester ging es so schlecht!“

Etiénne gähnte, es wurde bereits Morgen und er brauchte dringend Ruhe. Er legte sich um zu schlafen und erwachte ausgeruht am Abend. Er beschloss der Kirche einen Besuch abzustatten und ein wenig mit seinem Freund zu reden. Als er ankam lag alles still und ruhig. Er atmete vor den großen Toren der Kirche durch dann öffnete er und sah hinein ohne die Schwelle zu betreten. Er war eins ein Gläubiger ein guter Christ… doch dann hatte Jemand sein ganzes Weltbild über den Haufen geworfen!


	13. Im Antlitz Gottes

„Etiénne? Was schlägt Euch hier her?“  
„Ich eh, wollte mit Euch reden Vater.“   
„Tretet ein, seid willkommen!“   
Vater Rigaulier stand unter dem Kreuz am Altar und winkte ihn mit einer Handbewegung herein. Etiénne zögerte merklich und hatte Mühe seinen Fuß über die Schwelle zu bringen. Doch er tat es und stand in der Kirche. Es kostete unheimliche Mühe dem großen Kreuz näher zu kommen! Je Näher er kam desto schmerzlicher wurde es bis es nicht mehr ging ohne das er sich wandelte. Er blieb stehen und setzte sich in eine Kirchenbank. Der Vater kam und setzte sich zu ihm…  
„Ich ging jeden Sonntag zur Kirche und jeden Feiertag… war bei der Kreuzerhöhung und alles, ich war ein Gläubiger Mensch Vater….“ Er stockte.   
„Warum könnt Ihr das nun nicht mehr sein?“ Der Vater sah ihn gequält an.  
„Weil ich töten muss um zu leben!“ Er neigte den Kopf.   
„Wollt Ihr Beichten?“  
„Ja Vater!“   
Sie standen auf und gingen in den Beichtstuhl, über Etiénne in der Kabine hing ein Kreuz, es ließ ihn sich wandeln und es kurz anfauchen. Der Vater sah durch die Gitter und starrte in seine Bernsteinernen Augen.

„Ich habe den Tod überwunden… ich wurde zudem was Menschen fürchten.“  
„Dennoch seid Ihr jetzt hier im Hause Gottes!“   
„Ja Vater!“ Er neigte den Kopf.

Er legte seine Hand an die Gitter und schob seine Krallen besetzten Finger hindurch, so das der Vater etwas davor zurück wich. Sie redeten fast zwei Stunden bis Etiénnes Kraft sich erschöpfte und er nach Blut gierte. Er musste jetzt raus, denn er sah schon die Adern des Vaters leuchtend pulsieren, hörte dessen schnellen Herzschlag. Der Vater bekam durchaus mit was da vor sich ging und hinderte ihn nicht zu gehen. Sie traten gemeinsam aus dem Beichtstuhl hinaus und er sah ihn entsetzt an. Etiénnes Raubtierinstinkt kam durch und er hatte ihn fast nicht unter Kontrolle, denn er kam ihm nahe und strich über seinen Hals, leckte sich dabei über die Lippen.  
„Ihr seid nervös mein Guter Hirt!“ der Marquis grinste und sah vollkommen verändert aus.

Der Vater streckte ihm sein Kreuz entgegen und sagte „weiche!“  
„Nettes kleines Spielzeug.“ Er riss es weg und schleuderte es durch die Luft.

Er konnte nicht anders, denn dem Instinkt nachgeben und biss ihn. Der Vater verschwand in einer Ecke der Kirche, sich den Hals haltend.

Dann berührte er es mit dem Rücken und riss die Augen auf. Seine Fänge schossen hervor und sein Antlitz wurde Wolfs ähnlich, die Augen bernsteinern und die Hände Krallen. Vater Rigaulier hielt ein größeres Kreuz vor ihm empor und drückte es auf seine Brust. Er war gefangen und verraten, er schnappte nach Luft als beide Kreuze begannen auf seiner Haut zu brennen. Er strampelte und heulte vor Schmerz bis er sich darin ergab und in sich zusammensank. Er fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden und sah auf in die Augen des Geistlichen. Was auch immer dann passierte, der Vater hielt mit dem inne was er vorhatte zu tun und sah ihn irritiert an. Auf ihn hernieder schien ein Strahl hellsten Lichtes durch die Kirchenfenster, der Tag war angebrochen und begrüßte die Sonne. Das war ein Zufall! War es einer? Er wich ein Stück zurück, Etiénne rappelte sich auf alle Viere und kroch von dem Kreuz weg. Er ließ das zu, das der Dämon vor hatte zu fliehen… Je weiter er von dem verdammten Ding weg kam desto stärker wurde er, dann stand er aufrecht und strebte nach dem Ausgang. Auch das ließ er zu, als Etiénne endlich draußen stand wurde seine Erscheinung wieder Menschlich und so ansehnlich wie vorher auch… er lief hinaus und sah den Dämon in die menschlich wirkenden Augen. Der Dämon sah ihn verwirrt an, er streckte ihm sein Kreuz entgegen und der packte es zerbarst es und schleuderte ihn zu Boden.

Etiénne stand über ihm und verspürte Rachegelüste als er da so lag, reichte ihm jedoch dann die Hand und half ihm wieder auf. Danach wandte er sich und ging, einfach nur weg…  
Als er zu Hause ankam war er bis ins Unermessliche erschöpft und müde, er reichte einem Lakaien seinen Mantel und schlurfte die Treppen in sein Schlafgemach hinauf, Jacques kam bestürzt hinein und fragte nach dem Rechten. Doch er wimmelte ihn ab und legte sich schlafen. Am nächsten Abend war er schon wach als draußen noch die Sonne schien, er stand auf zog sich an und packte Geld in einen Umschlag womit er dann Jacques zur Kirche schickte um für Vater Rigauliers Projekte für Waisenkinder und Arme zu spenden. Jacques wusste das das kaum nach Etiénne aussah, er hätte das immer selbst erledigt. Er sollte nie rausbekommen was vorgefallen war! 

XXX

Tage später stattete der Vater ihm einen Besuch ab um sich zu bedanken, Etiénne behandelte ihn sehr distanziert und nicht seiner Klasse zugehörig, ganz wie es den Adligen vorbehalten war. Der Vater erkannte ihn kaum wieder, jede Herzlichkeit war aus seinem Antlitz verschwunden, das Einzige was der Marquis wollte war ihn wieder loswerden. Einige Wochen später kam er erneut auf einen Besuch vorbei, wurde aber nicht empfangen. Etiénne spendete zwar regelmäßig Geld aber er wollte ihn nie wieder sehen!


	14. Fantiné

Ereignislose Monate folgten darauf, bis man schon munkelte und sich fragte warum der Marquise keine Frau nahm… Etiénne musste schließlich bald mal daran denken sich irgendwann wieder als sein Sohn ausgeben zu können, das konnte er kaum ohne Frau. Er bedauerte diesen Schritt aber er musste das tun. Er gab wieder Feste und gab sich wie er nicht mehr war, gesellig und interessiert. 

Er lernte eine Menge Frauen kennen, doch sie waren nicht in seinem Sinn, entweder hässlich, dumm, arrogant, zu jung, zu alt… ihm fiel immer etwas ein. Er wirkte gelangweilt, kam zu Tee hier hin oder dorthin… lud ein. Es war aussichtslos wenn man eigentlich keine Frau haben wollte. Um Vermögen ging es nicht, er war der vermutlich Reichste in ganz Frankreich… was also tun? Er hatte es satt sich in Adligen Kreisen umzusehen, er fand diese Damen blasiert und nicht Stilvoll! Er wollte eine Frau die ihm in Nichts nachstand… eine mit der Man etwas erleben konnte, wollte er das wirklich er wusste es nicht. Er ging erst mal auf Reisen um sich eine Auszeit zu gönnen, das musste sein. Er ließ Anspannen und besuchte einige Städte in Frankreich. Dann kam er heim und beschloss auf Reisen zu gehen ohne Kutsche, er nahm sich eines seiner blütigen Pferde, zwei Packpferde und Jacques und ritt los. So machte Reisen Spaß, auf eigene Faust sie kamen durch endlose Wälder ritten durch Bäche und an Feldern vorüber. Das war ganz nach seinem Geschmack unterwegs nahmen sie Gästezimmer in kleinen Pensionen oder Hotels, Jacques der immer noch wie sein Leibdiener behandelt werden wollte bekam je ein eigenes Zimmer.

Unterwegs ritten sie an einer Postkutsche vorbei die im Schlamm stecken geblieben war. So viele Männer waren da am Werk, dass Etiénne es nicht für Sinnvoll hielt zu helfen, er ritt ungerührt weiter. Unterwegs begegneten sie einem Mann der voller Wut einen Koffer in der Hand hatte und zu Fuß lief. Jacques sah ihn von seinem Pferd aus an und fragte ob er helfen könne, er entgegnete verbittert ja dem Kutscher der Postkutsche der betrunken wie ein Irrer durch die Gegend stob… Jacques und Etiénne sahen nicht nach „Adel“ aus sondern eher gut bürgerlich, wie der junge Herr eben auch. Etiénne hatte nichts für ihn über und seinen fauchenden Ton. Er fluchte hinter ihm her als er ritt ohne anzuhalten. Im nächsten Gasthaus dann trafen sie sich wieder. Etiénne rollte die Augen und verzog sich, Jacques unterhielt sich mit dem Mann eine Weile, er war Kaufmannssohn…. Hatte einen Koffer voller Stoffe und kam zu spät zu einem Treffen. Als Etiénne wiederkam, er hatte alles mitbekommen!

Irgendwas an dem jungen Burschen war anders… er beobachtete ihn. Der Kerl gab sich betont männlich oder war er einfach nur unsicher? Etwas stimmte nicht, er beobachtete Jacques und den Burschen. Ein Bürschchen, er sah sehr zierlichen aus. Er sah rüber und Etiénne hob eine Augenbraue… lange Wimpern, zierliche Finger… der Mann musterte ihn ein wenig zu lange. Das gefiel ihm nicht er wollte eigentlich keine Konversationen betreiben. Er drehte sich zum Feuer und wärmte seine Beine. Warum auch immer aber ihm war kalt. Er spürte Blicke und als er sich wieder um sah verschwanden die Augen des Burschen in dem er den Kopf wegdrehte. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, der Bursche sah so feminin aus weil er in der Tat eine Frau war! Eine ziemlich mutige obendrein, er grinste ins Feuer und beschloss das Spielchen aber dennoch nicht mitzuspielen. Die Sache versprach Spaß und den wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen!   
„Jacques!“ Er sah gar nicht mal zu ihm rüber.

Jacques stand für den Geschmack aller anderen Anwesenden etwas zu schnell aus und kam zu ihm.

„Herr?“ Er flüsterte es leise.  
„Wenn Du fertig bist mit Deinen Gesprächen kümmer Dich um die Pferde, die Knechte hier empfand ich nicht als besonders geeignet!“ Er sah ins Feuer.  
„Ja Herr!“ Er konnte seinen knirschenden Blick sehen, ohne hinzuschauen!

Jacques ging durch die Wirtsstube nickte der Dame in Spe zu und verschwand aus der Tür. Alles drehte sich zu Etiénne, er konnte es genau spüren. Er streckte die Glieder und stand auf um allen kurz einen Blick zu zollen der bedeutete, das es ziemlich unhöflich war so zu starren. Er hörte einen zu einem Anderen sagen, das der Mann sich so merkwürdig verhielt als sei der Andere sein Leibeigener. Er sah den Mann an, der hielt den Atem an, war es möglich aus der Ecke bei dem Lärm hier gehört zu werden. Dann ging er ebenfalls hinaus und bedachte den „Burschen“ mit einem Seitenblick der ziemlich durchdringend war dabei lächelte er spitzbübisch. Als sei das eine Einladung ihm zu folgen! Ja er hatte recht, eine Frau die sich betont männlich gab um nur ja nicht aufzufallen! Er drehte eine Runde und vertrat sich die Beine, ein Provinzdorf… die Tür ging auf und die Frau kam hinaus. Jetzt konnte er sie riechen eindeutig ein weiblicher Duft! Er lief etwas langsamer, es war dunkel und kühl hier Draußen. Sie kam zu ihm und fragte ob sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten durfte. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam und eine ganze Zeit lang plauderten sie Belangloses.

„Was macht eine Frau wie Sie so ganz allein hier in der Gegend Madame?“ Er sagte es trocken und sah sie von der Seite her an.  
Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn ganz erschrocken an… dann ängstlich… dann aber wieder stark und mutig. Sie wusste, dass er sie durchschaut hatte und es keinen Ausweg oder keine Leugnung gab.  
„Ich… ich muss meine Familie versorgen und mit dem Wenigen was ich verdiene als Wäscherin kann ich das nicht. Meine Geschwister und meine Eltern sind auf mich angewiesen, sie sind alle noch so klein…“   
„Sie sind mutig Madame!“ Er steckte sich eine Pfeife an… das tat gut er hatte es lang nicht getan.  
„Danke Monsieur, wie haben Sie das erkannt?“   
„Ich diente in einem Regiment unter Napoleon und dort hat sich eine Frau eingeschmuggelt. Sie starb Neun Jahre später ehrenvoll bei der Schlacht in Leipzig.“   
„Sie ist nicht aufgefallen?“  
„Nein bis zu ihrem Tod nicht!“   
Eine Kutsche kam aus der Dunkelheit er sah sie klar und deutlich Auf Grund des vor Kurzem einsetzenden Regens musste sie bremsen. Die Pferde gingen im Schritt und genau in dem Moment sah ein adliges Gesicht hinaus.   
„Marquis?“ 

Er legte den Arm an die Krempe und drehte sich weg um in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden. 

„Das gibt es doch nicht, ich war auf der Suche nach Ihnen…“  
Etiénne beeilte sich um weg zu kommen, die Dame rannte hinterher. Nach gefühlten 3Stunden blieb er stehen.   
„Ich fasse es nicht, da versuche ich so weit wie mir möglich zu entfliehen und dann werde ich von den nichtsnutzigen, besserwisserischen Aasgeiern auch noch verfolgt!“ Er knurrte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann lief er weiter.  
„Monsieur Sie sind Adelig, Marquis!“ Sie sah ihn an.  
„Sie können mir einen Gefallen tun bitte, wissen Sie von Nichts!“ Er sah zornig aus.   
„Dann ist Jacques ihr…“  
„Leibdiener!“ Er blieb wieder stehen.  
„Wieso reist Ihr zu Pferd?“  
„Wieso verkleiden Sie sich als Mann?“   
„Verstehe, es tut mir leid, Marquis… Verzeihung!“ Sie fasste seinen Arm an.  
Er lächelte, „Sie können nichts dafür, Madame nennen Sie mich doch Etiénne!“  
Sie sah ihn schief an und überlegte  
„Nicht alles was man über Adlige sagt entspringt auch der Wahrheit!“  
„Ich bin Fantiné!“   
„Ein schöner Name.“ Er reichte ihr seinen Arm. „Wo reisen Sie hin Fantiné?“   
„Nach Cordiere!“ 

Sie liefen zurück zum Gasthaus und reisten fortan zu dritt weiter. Es war erfrischend eine neues Gesicht kennen zu lernen. Er war fort gereist um keiner Frau mehr zu begegnen und nun war er einer begegnet und fand Gefallen daran. Sie war so natürlich und herzlich sie war mehr Mann als so mancher Mann hätte sein können und das musste er zugeben gefiel ihm. Sie konnte lesen, schreiben und rechnen sie philosophierte mit ihm. Ungewöhnlich! Denn Frauen aus dieser Zeit waren nur schmückendes Beiwerk Hauptsache sie konnten Handarbeiten ausführen, kokett lächeln und gebären! Er hatte unterwegs die ein oder andere Diskussion mit ihr und die ein oder andere Auseinandersetzung aber auch das gefiel ihm. Jacques sah dem Ganzen zu und bekam das durchaus mit… er wusste das sein Herr nicht so auf Frauen stand aber diese Frau faszinierte ihn das konnte man sehen! Er ließ ihn, Etiénne selbst fiel die Situation schwer genug… eine Frau haben nur um sich später einmal als sein Sohn ausgeben zu können behagte selbst ihm nicht. Er mochte Fantiné ebenso wie Etiénne! Fantiné war ihm an manchen Tagen mehr zugetan sie verstand Etiénne viel zu Oft einfach nicht… das lag an dem Unterschied der Stände! Jacques kam aus ihrem Stand und wusste Etiénne ganz anders zu nehmen. Etiénne war Adeliger als er es selber zugeben mochte in Sprache, Verhalten einfach in Allem. Jacques allein wusste, dass Etiénne in letzter Zeit gerne und verstärkt aus seiner Rolle als Mann aus dem Hochadel ausbrach. Jacques allein wusste auch, dass Etiénne ein Cousin des Königs war und sogar Thronrechte besaß sollte dieser versterben und keinen Nachwuchs hinterlassen. Das machte Etiénne nicht immer zu einem einfachen Zeitgenossen! Jaques schlichtete daher oft und nahm sie beiseite wenn etwas ausweglos schien um ihr sein Verhalten zu erklären! 

Als sie noch fünf Tagesreisen von Cordiere entfernt waren hatten die zwei sich über ein heikles Thema zerstritten. Es ging um nichts geringeres als den Thron! Darum ob ein König in diesem Land überhaupt noch sinnvoll war. Etiénne war nicht zur anderen Seite übergetreten und immer noch der Meinung, das die Brüder der Egalité richtig gehandelt hatten aber das sagte er nicht er schwieg zu dem Thema. Was Jacques und Fantiné nicht wissen konnten war, dass der König schwer krank war und Tatsache keine Nachkommen hatte.

Als es ihm zu bunt wurde sprang er vom kürzlich angefachten Lagerfeuer auf und rief „Genug jetzt, ich will nichts mehr darüber hören!“   
Es war laut und echote in den Wäldern. Er wusste er lief davon und das wollte er vergessen nur um von einer Frau darauf zurück gestoßen zu werden. Er spürte eine Wut aber nur über sich selbst in sich aufglimmen, lehnte an einem Baum und atmete durch. Er genoss die Stimmen des Waldes und den kühlen Hauch der um ihn wehte. Seine wölfischen Instinkte kamen durch die menschliche Fassade und er witterte einen Hasen. Er stand auf und schlich los beobachtete das ahnungslose Tier, dann mit einem Satz schnappte er es sich und kehrte zurück.

„Abendessen!“ Er warf es Jacques zu und lief zu seinem Pferd.   
„Herr was habt Ihr vor?“ Jaquelines sah irritiert wie er aufstieg.   
„Ich reite in die nächste Stadt und sehe mal was da los ist.“ 

Er gab seinem Pferd ein Stimmkommando und ritt weg. Er hatte Hunger, Hunger nach dem roten Saft aber das konnte er nicht hier tun. Er hatte schon den ganzen Abend unbändigen Hunger. Als er in die Stadt kam roch es nach allem möglichen, hervorragend übel alles war vorhanden. Er orientierte sich an den Nebengassen, dort konnte man leichte Beute machen ohne sofort erkannt zu werden. Eine Bordsteinschwalbe sprach ihn von der Seite her an und kam ihm direkt in den Arm. Er zog sie mit sich in eine dunkle Ecke, als sie begann seine Hose zu öffnen biss er blitzartig zu und hielt seine Hand über ihren Mund. Sie schrie stumm bis sie nicht mehr schreien konnte, er spürte die Wut in sich wieder aufsteigen. Sie zerrte an die Oberfläche und er ließ sie raus, riss ihr die Zähne mit samt der Kehle aus dem Hals und warf sie zu Boden. Er stand kurz über ihr um dann im Dunkeln zu verschwinden. Kurz darauf hörte er Schreie von einer anderen Bordsteinschwalbe… wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen? Er zog diese ebenfalls in den Schatten und würgte sie ab, doch die Gier war zu groß und zu übermächtig, er hörte ihren schnellen Herzschlag und ihren rasenden Puls danach biss er zu und labte sich an dem frischen Rot. Er ließ sie fallen als er eine Bewegung sah… sie lebte noch und dann zog er sich außer Sicht. Ein Gendarm kam näher danach rief er viele weitere… Etiénne aber war längst auf dem Rückweg.

Als er zurück kam zum versteckten Lagerplatz roch er es bevor er es sah. Jacques und Fantiné liebten sich. Er setzte sich unbemerkt und sah ihnen zu. Jacques so zu sehen war ein Genuss und weckte Begehrlichkeiten in ihm. Sie kamen beide in einem einzigen gemischten Schrei. Sie waren Beide nackt wie sie erschaffen wurden und lagen matt übereinander. Etiénne der beide Beine angewinkelt hatte streckte sie jetzt aus und nahm ein Buch zur Hand, Fantiné und Jacques drehten den Kopf um zu sehen wo das Geräusch herkam. Er sah kurz zurück und blätterte eine Seite um, beiden war es peinlich und sie zogen sich rasch wieder an. Irgendwann wurde er müde und legte das Buch beiseite dann sich auf den Boden und schlief ein.

Er wurde von Hundegebell geweckt, eine johlende Meute aus 10 Tieren war hier irgendwo im Wald. Er wusste warum, sie hatten seine Witterung aufgenommen und suchten ihn. Er weckte die anderen und prügelte sie halb zu Eile, sie ritten noch schlaftrunken los… er schickte sie weit Voraus in Sicherheit und ritt zurück. Dann wartete er auf seine Häscher! Als 10 Mann mit 10 Hunden eintrafen saß er am Feuer und sah auf… sie wussten nicht mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Sie bedrohten ihn mit Waffen und die Tiere hingen in den Ketten. Er stand auf und rannte los, die Hunde zerrten so hastig an den Ketten das sie keiner mehr halten konnte. Er lief und lief bis er sicher war, dass keiner der Männer ihm folgte. Dann wandte er sich zu den Hunden und wandelte sich, die Hunde wurden leise und sahen ihn an er ließ die Fänge aufblitzen und setzte zu einem lauten Heulen an. Die Hunde drehten sich um und rasten mit elendem angstvollen Jaulen davon. Dann lief er den Männern entgegen und knurrte so das sie ihn sehen konnten. Halb Mensch Halb Wolf! Sie sahen ihn schossen auf ihn merkten das das nichts brachte und rannten ebenso wie ihre Hunde davon. Er jaulte ihnen nach lang und laut!

Als wieder Stille einkehrte wandelte er sich erneut und zog seine Sachen wieder an bestieg sein Pferd und ritt in Richtung Jacques und Fantiné. Als sie ihn sahen fragte Fantiné was geschehen war und was da draußen so einen Lärm verursacht hatte? Er sah Jacques an und sagte er wisse es auch nicht, er sei gerade noch davon gekommen. Jacques wusste was los war zumal er die Einschusslöcher in seiner Kleidung deuten konnte.

Sie ritten an dieser Stadt vorbei in die übernächste und dann kamen sie in Cordiere an. Fantiné regelte ihre Geschäfte und verdiente gut, doch sie schloss sich nicht mehr an. Etiénne hatte genug und sie reisten wieder heim. Er sprach nie über Jaquelines und Fantinés Erlebnis. Er war in Gedanken wieder bei einer Frau für ihn… und bei allem was ihn sonst so belastete. Dann kamen sie in Schloss Menaux wieder an. Alle warteten an der Eingangstüre auf Herr und Leibdiener um sie zu begrüßen. Es war wie immer spät Abends und man hatte Fackeln angezündet. Etiénne verschwand ohne ein Wort in seiner Bibliothek.


	15. Eugéniè

Feste wurden wieder aufgenommen und Damen besucht. Doch keine schien ihm geeignet! Er dachte an Fantiné aber sie entsprach nicht seinem Stand… heiraten eine Frau mit der er immer stritt? Er schlug das aus und wurde ziemlich unleidlich, so unleidlich wie ihn früher einmal die Bediensteten gekannt hatten. Die Älteren wussten noch davon zu berichten! Irgendwann hatte er sich entschlossen, egal wen er nahm es wäre falsch! Also nahm er die nächst Beste. Sie war 16 Jahre alt, klein, zierlich sehr hübsch anzusehen, Blond und blauäugig. Kam aus einer Gebärfreudigen Familie, war schüchtern und zurückgezogen. Konnte weder lesen noch schreiben und rechnen, alles das was Frauen nicht sollten. Ihr Name war Eugéniè de Barbettes, Eugéniè war still und sehr schweigsam. Das gefiel ihm auch, so konnte sie ihn nicht die ganze Zeit voll schwallen! Die Hochzeit wurde auf den dritten Tag des folgenden Monats angesetzt also noch 5Tage. Alle Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen bis es dann so weit war.

Sie gaben sich in prächtigen Kleidern das Jawort und stiegen in eine ebenso prächtige Kutsche mit prachtvollen Pferden die sie zum Schloss heimzogen. Sie wurde ebenso prunkvoll empfangen, wie es sich für ein Ehepaar ihres Standes gehörte und eilten hinauf ins Schlafgemach um die Ehe zu vollziehen. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss sah sie ihn schüchtern und ängstlich an, sie ragte ihm kaum bis zur Schulter. Er war so viel älter als sie… sie war noch ein Kind, nichts ungewöhnliches für diese Zeit! Er zog seinen Gehrock aus und hing ihn auf, er hatte keine Lust aber das musste jetzt sein!

„Ziehen Sie sich aus!“ Er sagte es eher trocken.   
Sie sah ihn mit großen runden Kulleraugen an und tat nichts. Er sah sie irritiert an, Niemand konnte sie auf das vorbereiten was folgte, sie hatte Angst und plötzlich tat sie ihm leid.  
„Wollen Sie das ich Ihnen helfe?“ Kind konnte er sich gerade noch verkneifen.  
„Ich, ich kann das!“ Sie wich zurück weil er einen Schritt auf sie zuging.

Er fühlte wie unsicher sie wurde und das sie kurz davor war zu weinen. Er lief zum Schrank in der Ecke und schüttete ihr ein großes Glas Brandy ein, dann reichte er ihr das Glas und sie leerte es in einem tiefen danach hustenden Zug aus. Er empfand Sympathie ganz plötzlich für das Kind welches seines hätte sein können. Er wusste das alle Bediensteten dachten er würde sie vergewaltigen… weil er so unleidlich beinahe aggressiv war an diesem Morgen. Er spürte das aber sein Mitleid und die Sympathie überlagerten es! Er war einst in selber Lage wie sie nur in einer anderen Situation. Er beschloss seinen Charme spielen zu lassen… ja daraus ein Spiel zu machen.  
Er reichte ihr die Hand und sie legte ihre ganz vorsichtig in seine, er lief mit ihr zum Fenster und zeigte ihr sein Land.

„Das ist alles Meins und Ihres nun! Sie sind hier frei, frei zu tun was Sie wollen.“   
Sie fühlte ihn in ihrem Rücken, er lehnte an ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre an der Fensterbank.   
„Ich weis Sie kennen mich nicht, Sie müssen das tun und Sie wollen nicht.“  
Sie schluckte „Monsieur Marquis…“   
„Sch. Nennen Sie mich Etiénne ich heiße Etiénne.“ 

Sie schluckte schwer „Ich bin geboren um das zu sein was ich jetzt bin, es ist meine Bestimmung!“   
„Ist es nicht Jedermanns Bestimmung frei zu sein?“ Er strich über ihre Wange und lehnte etwas näher an ihr.   
Sie schwieg und bekam eine Gänsehaut als sie ihn spürte. Er neigte den Kopf und küsste ihren Hals, sie zitterte und hielt ganz still. Sie spürte wie er die Schnüre ihres Kleides öffnete und es ihr sanft hinab schob. Sie begann still zu weinen und wurde noch stiller. Er öffnete ihr Mieder und schob es über ihre Hüften, dann begann er ihre Frisur auseinander zu pflücken und ließ die Haarklammern auf den Boden fallen. Er spürte die Ruhe im Haus… jeder horchte wohl. Jeder wusste das er es sofort wisse wenn einer an der Tür lauschen würde also unterließen sie es.

Sie stand in ihren Strumpfhosen vor ihm und weinte. Er öffnete seine Weste und zog sie aus, dann sein Hemd und die Hose, die Kniestrümpfe und die Unterhose. Sie starrte seinen Körper an und seine Augen vor denen sie Angst hatte. Er nahm sie und legte sie aufs Bett. Dann winkelte er ihre Beine an und zog ihr über die Schenkel küssend die Strümpfe aus. 

„Sie müssen keine Angst haben...“ Er hielt inne dann zog er sich wieder an. Sollte sie doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!

Es vergingen unendlich lange Tage bis er es satt hatte nett zu sein! Zu ihm war auch keiner nett. Er blaffte sie an und schließlich missachtete er sie einfach. Sie versuchte sich so gut wie möglich vor ihm zu verstecken. Bis Jacques ihm einbläute, dass er sie nicht wie ein Stück Pappe behandeln konnte. Er versuchte darauf alles und dann eines Abends… hatte er die Nase voll, eine Ehe ohne Vollzug! Nichts da! Er suchte sie in ihrem Zimmer aus und herrschte sie an, bis sie sich auszog. Er knöpfte Weste und Hemd auf, dann riss er an ihrem Mieder und zog sie zu sich.

„Ziehen Sie sich aus!“  
„Ja Monsieur Marquis.“ Sie sagte es und ihre Stimme bebte.  
Sie vermied es ihn anzusehen wann immer sie konnte und schluckte schwer… war schließlich nackt, wie er. Doch dann kam sein Herz in sein Gedächtnis, würde es noch schlagen dann… er hatte plötzlich unendliches Mitleid.   
„Sieh mich an!“ Sie zitterte und weinte still…

Dann jedoch sah sie auf und konnte nicht weg sehen! 

„Du musst keine Angst haben, habe keine Angst!“ befahl er ihr und sie nickte.  
Er hatte jetzt genug und legte sie auf das Bett, unter sich, griff ihre Beine beinahe hart um sie auseinander zu drücken, dann kam er rasch aber vorsichtig näher. Sie sah ihn panikartig an und hielt die Luft an. Er legte ihre Beine über seine und hockte sich vor sie. Ein kurzer Schmerz überraschte sie und er roch ihr Blut dann war sie sein. Es war ihr erstes Mal mit einem ihr ganz Fremden er wollte es ihr angenehm machen. Es war anders als sie dachte und als sie es ihm zugetraut hatte. Sie schloss die Augen um danach rasch wieder in diese Bernsteine zu sehen, er fixierte sie. Sie hatte zuvor nur schlechtes über ihn gehört und wie griesgrämig er sein sollte, wie bösartig. Er verließ die sitzende Position um sich auf sie zu legen. Sie spürte seinen Körper und ihn in sich. Sie spürte das er extra vorsichtig war und dankte ihm. Sie spürte wie er sanft ihren Hals küsste und sich über die Lippen leckte, danach küsste er sie. Bis sie beide aufhörten für einen kurzen Moment zu atmen ... Er stemmte sich danach hoch und verließ sie, rollte sich auf den Rücken und gähnte. Sie sah rüber und weinte erneut.

„Wieso weinen Sie?“ Er legte sich auf die Seite.  
„Weil ich Angst hatte!“ Sie schämte sich.  
„Vor mir?“ Er stemmte den Kopf auf den Arm.  
Sie lächelte verlegen.  
„Das müssen Sie nicht, wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte!“ Er sah traurig aus in dem Moment und gähnte wieder. 

Dann deckte er sich zu und schlief ein. Er sah friedlich aus als er da lag und schlief. Sie legte sich in seinen Arm und schlief ebenfalls ein. Er erwachte in der Nacht und kletterte über sie um sich anzuziehen dann lief er hinaus in seine Bibliothek um zu lesen. Er las aber nicht er dachte nach, sie konnte ja nichts dafür und er hätte es schlimmer treffen können! Die Diener schliefen schon und so lief er hinaus um spazieren zu gehen. Die kühle Luft tat ihm gut und er bekam wieder einen klaren Kopf. Als er zu seinem Schlafgemach aufsah bemerkte er, dass Eugéniè am Fenster stand und ihn beobachtete. Er trat außer Sicht und kam erst am nächsten Mittag wieder. Bettlaken und alle Unordnung waren gewechselt und aufgeräumt als er kurz ins Schlafzimmer sah dann wies er Eugéniè ein eigenes Zimmer zu. Die nächsten Tage ließ er sie in Ruhe und ging ihr aus dem Weg, aus Tagen wurden Wochen bis sie von sich aus zu ihm kam.

Er saß gerade mal wieder in seiner Bibliothek und las ein Buch Pfeife rauchender weise. Sie klopfte leise, er legte den Kopf schief und fragte sich was Jacques wohl wollte? Dann dachte er kurz an ihn, er wusste das er mit Fantiné, die nach Paris gereist war, leiert sein musste. Jacques tat seinen Dienst und war so oft weg das er sich fragte ob er nun abgeschrieben sei? Doch er ließ ihm seine Freiheit er konnte ja nicht böse sein, er hatte schließlich auch eine Frau. Eine Frau die still und leise war, die er nie sah und die sich nicht traute irgendetwas zu tun. Sie schien nicht mit Intelligenz gesegnet aber er hatte sich auch nie die Mühe gemacht das herauszufinden. Sie bedeutete ihm nichts… schlimm aber wahr! Er hatte sich auch nie in ihre Lage versetzt, nie daran gedacht! Sie hatte alles hier, durfte alles hier nur sie war allein… wie er auch. Er fragte sich warum Jacques nicht hinein kam und ging zu Tür, das Buch an die Seite legend. 

„Ja?“ Er öffnete.  
Dann war er überrascht über ihr Erscheinen, er blieb in der Tür stehen. Er wollte jetzt nichts mehr als seine Ruhe. Ein Blick in diese Augen ließ ihn jedoch zur Seite treten und er bat sie mit einer offenen Geste ins Zimmer. 

„Verzeihen Sie mein Mann, ich wollte nach Ihnen sehen!“   
Er zog eine Braue hoch und sah sie an als sei sie eine Fremde, dann jedoch wunderte er sich über den distanzierten rauen Ton.  
„Nur herein Madame Marquise!“

Sie saßen eine Weile und sahen sich an, dann nahm er sein Buch wieder zur Hand und las weiter. Sie ging und kam wieder mit einem Stickring um ein wenig Hand zu arbeiten. Es war ihm unangenehm doch dann tat ihm ihre Nähe gut. Sie wollte nichts nur nicht allein sein, sie war still und schwieg. Er dachte über so manches nach und sah sie an… sie war so jung noch ein Kind und ahnungslos. Er hörte Cathy und Philip die wieder da waren aus dem Internat zurück nur Noir kam nicht aus den Wäldern zurück, sie hatte vor kurzem ihr Glück dort gefunden und besuchte ihn nur noch ab und an mal. Cathy war so alt wie Eugéniè jetzt, er wunderte sich warum sie sich nicht anfreundeten? Aber die Kinder mieden sie, sie hatte Niemanden. Er stand auf und sah sich ihre Arbeit an, sie sah auf und gab sie ihm. Es war wundervoll gestickt und mit höchster Präzision gefertigt, dass er sich fragte ob sie ihr Talent nicht verschleuderte.

„Es gefällt mir!“   
„Danke Monsieur!“ Sie lächelte und sah schön aus dabei.  
Er strich ihr über die Wange wobei er ihr ganzes Kinn in die Hand nahm, sie war zart und weich. Er hörte ihren Herzschlag schneller gehen und ihre Atmung flacher werden.  
Hab keine Angst vor mir! Dachte er so das es bei ihr ankam.   
Als er sich wieder setzen wollte hielt sie seine Hand fest und sah ihn ernst an. In diesem Moment verstand er, dass sie wusste was man über ihn sagte. Nicht nur das er griesgrämig sei… auch das andere… das Dämonische.   
„Was haben Sie Ihnen erzählt?“ Er stand ebenso ernst über ihr.  
„Sie haben gesagt, das…“ Sie schluckte schwer und schwieg.  
„…das ich ein Teufel in menschlicher Gestalt bin, ein Tier im Körper eines Menschen !“ Er sah sie an und wusste das sie das wusste.   
„Sie haben recht, allerdings Teufel ist ein ziemlich übertriebenes Wort.“ Er lächelte kurz.  
Er hatte es ziemlich trocken raus gebracht und keinen Zweifel daran gelassen so das sie nicht wusste ob er scherzte oder nicht.

„Eines müssen Sie wissen, egal wie sie mich sehen es bin immer noch ich. Ich werde Ihnen kein Leid zufügen wenn Sie es mir nicht zufügen!“ Er lies ihre Hand los.  
Sie nickte und sah in diese unnatürlich menschlichen Augen die gelber schienen als je zuvor. Es war dunkel… Stock finster da draußen und im Haus wurde es mittlerweile ganz still.  
Dann ging sie schnell hinaus, er hatte sie verschreckt und sie zog sich die nächste Zeit lieber zurück. Doch das machte es nicht besser, sie verfiel in eine ziemlich depressive Episode. Das war so schlimm, das er es mitbekam. Er sorgte sich plötzlich um sie.. sie hatte all die seltsamen Ereignisse zusammen gereimt, warum sie nicht in einer Kirche heirateten sondern im Freien, warum er Tags meist eine Sonnenbrille trug und Priester oder Gottes dienende Menschen mied. Warum er Nachts besonders aktiv war und so fort… warum es keine Kreuze in diesem Haus gab, in jedem anständigen Haushalt gab es welche. Warum die Diener immer nur wisperten und ihren Fragen auswichen. Warum dieses Haus so still war… bald gingen auch die Ferien zu Ende und der sanfte Tumult der Kinder wandelte sich wieder in extreme Stille.

Sie beobachtete ihn und er merkte es nicht. Er saß oft Nachts im Garten und sah gedankenverloren in weite Ferne. Sie fühlte das er genauso allein war wie sie, das man ihn mied und angst vor ihm hatte, außer Jacques sein Leibdiener, sie sah aber die Vertrautheit der Beiden. Dann gab es wieder die Zeiten meistens bei Vollmond wo er gar nicht heim kam und ziemlich unruhig war. Nächte in denen er bleich war wie Kreide in denen er kurz weg ging oder ritt und rosig wieder kam. Sie war so oft weg wie sie konnte bei ihrer Familie! Ihre Angst wuchs daher von Tag zu Tag. Er hielt sie nicht auf, er ließ sie gehen er behandelte sie höflich und war stets freundlich. 

XXX

Eines Nachts hatte er ihr durch sein merkwürdiges Verhalten so viel Angst eingeflößt, das sie raus rannte weil sie sich dort sicherer fühlte. Sie war kopflos und haltlos so weit gerannt, dass sie nicht mehr wusste wo sie sich befand. Sie stand mitten in den dunkelsten unheimlichsten Wäldern die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Sie lief daher auf ein Licht zu von dem sie dachte es sei das Torhaus, es war ein Lager voller Männer Wegelagerer die sich unterhielten, sie war weit entfernt von zu Hause. Als sie bemerkt wurde schnappte einer nach ihr, sie entkam knapp und rannte so schnell sie konnte. Etiénne hatte ihre Fährte längst aufgespürt und wusste das die Wälder gefährlich sein konnten. Der Mann holte sie ein und drückte sie zu Boden Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften.  
Sie schrie jetzt vor Schmerz.. Etiénne rannte und brach durch das Unterholz, es war Mond und er halb Mensch halb Tier. Als er sie verlor.... panisch witterte er dann hörte er wieder ihre Schreie.

Er begann zu jaulen und zwar böse und schallend. Sie schrie immer noch, dann wurde ihr der Mund zugedrückt. Sie war halb ohnmächtig vor Angst und Schmerz als der Mann sie schneller nahm. Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Knacken hinter sich und ein Knurren, alles ging so schnell ein riesiges Tier riss den Kerl von ihr und schleuderte ihn. Das Tier stand über ihr und sah kurz hinab, seine Augen Etiénnes Augen! Der Mann rappelte sich auf und dem Tier lief der Geifer aus der Schnauze es funkelte böse und packte ihn schleifte ihn weg und zerriss ihn. Das alles außer Sicht aber laut hörbar. Sie hörte wie es zurück kehrte und war wie gelähmt, es war ein Wolf in menschlicher Gestalt seine Augen sahen sie sanft an. Seine Augen! Es kniete sich und sah ihr in die Augen, doch sie konnte nur diese Zähne anstarren. Sie zitterte ohne Unterlass wie Espenlaub. Er wünschte er hätte sich wandeln können… jetzt und hier. Er nahm eine Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange wobei er ihr ganzes Kinn hielt. Dann drehte er sich weil ein Haufen Männer aus dem Unterholz brach. Sie hatten Fackeln und Gewehre, Messer alles was sie kriegen konnten. Er fletschte die Zähne und sprang ungeachtet der Kugeln die flogen und trafen los. Alle hackten auf ihn ein, es waren zu viele… allerdings konnte sie fliehen. Dann kam ein Wolf um ihm zu helfen… Noir… dann noch einer bis die Männer in die Flucht geschlagen wurden verfolgt von den Bestien.

Er lag auf dem Boden und stöhnte, erhob sich aber lief ihr nach und fand sie. Sie war völlig orientierungslos und rannte, rannte einfach nur weg. Er stand plötzlich an ihrer Seite und nahm ihre Hand nahm sie mit nach Hause. Dann legte er sich in sein Bett, wandelte sich im Schlaf und erwachte unter rasenden Schmerzen. Sie kam um nach ihm zu sehen, fand ihn in seiner menschlichen Form und hatte keinen Zweifel mehr das er das Tier war. Denn seine Wunden verrieten ihr das. Sie versorgte das schlimmste nachdem er jeglichen Arzt verweigerte. Eine silberne Kugel steckte in seinem Bauch und sie musste sie raus pulen. Als sie sie hatte stöhnte er vor Schmerz und seine Fänge zeigten sich in ihrer ganzen Pracht. Sie erschrak kurz sah aber das sie ihm geholfen hatte. Sein Kopf sank erschöpft zurück in die Kissen und er schlief ein. Als er wieder erwachte war er kreidebleich und wirkte matt. Sie saß an seiner Seite und sah ihn an. Dankbar darüber das er ihr Leben gerettet hatte, denn der Kerl hatte ihr die Kehle durchschneiden wollen.

„Madame holen Sie Caroline das Hausmädchen!“ Er flüsterte es.  
„Das mache ich!“ Sie klingelte nach ihr.  
Caroline war eine kleine schüchterne Rothaarige die genau wusste was er verlangte. Sie sah sie kurz an und Etiénne nickte dann reichte sie ihm ihr Handgelenk. Er ließ seine Fänge ausfahren und biss hinein, sie zuckte und Eugéniè konnte sehen wie er ihr Blut saugte. Kurz darauf lies er ab und schickte sie hinaus. Er war wieder rosig, das war also das Geheimnis! Seine Wunden heilten auf wundersame Weise von selbst und er stand auf.  
„Leistet Ihr mir Gesellschaft?“ Er sah sie fragend an.  
„Das werde ich!“ Sie nickte.

Er stand auf, zog sich an und ging in die Bibliothek um zu lesen, sie nahm ihr Stick zeug mit und zusammen verbrachten sie den Rest des Tages. Es fühlte sich gut an! Das taten sie so lange wie sie einigermaßen der Vergewaltigung verdaut hatte und dann darüber hinaus. Eines Abends interessierte sie sich für das was er las.  
„Was lest Ihr da?“ Sie sah mit einem Mal vom Stickzeug auf.  
„Aufstieg und Fall Roms!“ Er lächelte.  
„Wer ist dieser Rom?“ Sie sah ehrlich fragend zu ihm hinüber.   
„Rom war ein Kaiserreich Eugéniè, eine Stadt in Italien… hier Seht selbst!“ Er lud sie ein um sich das Buch anzusehen.

Sie kam zu ihm und sah sich die Bilder an, es entspann sich eine ja man konnte sagen Lehrstunde. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sah gebannt zu wie er Dinge zeigte und lauschte wie er Sachen erklärte. Sie war sehr intelligent und hatte eine hohe Auffassungsgabe. Er beschloss ihr etwas beizubringen auch dauerhaft. Sie saßen am Abend und er las ihr vor so lange bis er beschloss sie müsse lesen und schreiben lernen. Also übten sie jeden Abend, sie machte großartige Fortschritte und er freute sich darüber. Fand Gefallen daran und Gefallen an ihr. 

Es war so ein Abend voller Lernerfolg als er sie plötzlich auf seinen Schoß zog und über ihre Schulter sah um ihr das Buch was sie lasen näher zu erklären. Sie fühlte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und ihr war zum ersten mal nicht unwohl dabei. So viel Nähe war sie nicht gewohnt und begann sie zu genießen. In ihr regte sich ein Gefühl welches sie nicht kannte, sie wollte seine Hände näher spüren mehr von ihm. Sie nahm eine seiner Hände und legte diese um ihren Bauch, er hielt inne mit dem was er sagte und lies es geschehen. Nach all der Zeit hatte sie keine Angst mehr, ihr Unterleib zog… sie wusste nicht was los war. Er schon… Er küsste ihren Nacken und sah zu wie sich die feinen Haare dort aufstellten. Sie wollte ihn und er war nicht mal abgeneigt! Dann küsste er ihr Ohr, sie legte den Kopf nach Hinten und schmiegte sich an seinen. Das Eis war gebrochen. Er streichelte ihren Busen, sie zog die Hand weg.

„Sch… schämen Sie sich deswegen nicht!“ Er schob die Hand wieder hin.  
„Ich weiß nicht…“ Sie klang verwirrt.   
„Sie wissen das genau Eugéniè!“ Er streichelte sie zart.  
„Bitte lassen Sie mich!“ Sie sprang auf.

Sie sah ihn an und atmete heftig, dann sah sie die Beule in seiner Hose. Er lächelte und hielt ihr die Hand hin, sie zögerte ergriff sie aber. Er zog sie wieder auf sich . Sie war dicht an ihn gedrängt und er hielt sie feste umarmt. Er fixierte sie lange und küsste sie, sie spürte ihn. Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle und seine Fänge fuhren aus. Sie blickte ihn erschrocken an… das hatte sie schließlich nie gesehen.

Er sah in ihre Augen die sie in Panik aufriss und dann begann sie zu schreien… so dass die Diner erwachten. Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund und sah ziemlich böse aus, dann endlich… als sie still war ließ er los und legte den Zeigefinger an den Mund. Seine Fänge waren nicht mehr zu sehen aber sie wusste das sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Er hielt inne und hörte Tumult im Schlaftrakt der Diner… das hatte sie toll hinbekommen. Sie weinte laut bis er sie ein zweites Mal anherrschte still zu sein. Schließlich sah sie ihn furchtsam an und weinte leise Tränen. Er ließ sie los und schloss die Hose, jegliche Lust war ihm schlagartig vergangen. Sie rutschte vom Tisch und rannte davon. Er warf die Tür hinter ihr zu und fluchte etwas Lautes, sehr lautes und Unverständliches. Dann zog er sich wieder an nahm seinen Mantel und verschwand.

So böse war er auch nicht, warum lies er sich auf so Eine ein? Sie hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht er schlug im Vorbeigehen gegen einen Baum und zog verärgert die Stirn kraus. Er sah gerade jetzt Dämonisch aus, wie direkt der Hölle entstiegen. Er war so wütend, dass er hätte platzen können. Dann setzte er sich an einen Baum und lehnte dagegen. Er wusste was er war und er wusste das man Angst vor ihm hatte, er wusste was man über ihn munkelte… er wusste all das. Manchmal wünschte er sich nichts mehr als wieder ein Teil von dem zu sein was er Früher einmal war. Dann dachte er, dass er nie ein Teil davon war… er merkte nicht wie Tränen sich in seine Augen stahlen. Dann kullerten sie eine nach der anderen hinab, er fühlte sich verraten und verkauft. Es tat weh und er wünschte sich Jacques, Jaquelines würde ihn verstehen aber der hatte andere Gedanken, er kam nicht mehr darin vor. Noch am nächsten Morgen schnappte er sich zwei seiner Pferde und ritt weg… ganz egal wohin bloß weg.


	16. Sei nicht schüchtern

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Jacques, der ja nur einen Sonntag lang abwesend war wohl mitbekommen was vorgefallen war. Er wusste das Etiénne zutiefst gekränkt sein musste doch jede Spur verwischte sich als er nach ihm suchte. Wenn der Marquis nicht gefunden werden wollte fand ihn auch keiner. Er war Mittlerweile in Orleans unterwegs und schon einige Wochen fort… er reiste ohne jedes Ziel. Die Menschen die er sich vornahm tötete er, er nahm sich nicht mehr nur das was er brauchte und ließ ihnen das Leben. Er wurde mit der Zeit immer wütender, irgendwann kehrte er um und ritt heim. Drei Monate der Abwesenheit hatten im Schloss dazu geführt, das man aufatmen konnte und sich normal verhielt. Eugéniè bekam das mit, sie hatte Angst vor seiner Rückkehr fürchterliche Angst. Sie hörte einige Diner tuscheln, dass er sie wahrscheinlich um brächte käme er heim. Andererseits hatte sie diese Augen gesehen die für einen kurzen Moment tief enttäuscht und traurig wirkten und sie machte sich Gedanken ihn gekränkt zu haben. Er war so gut zu ihr in den Tagen vor seiner Abreise, er ging sogar von sich aus zu ihr, er beschäftige sich mit ihr was er nie getan hatte davor.

Es wurde Winter und draußen lag eine dicke Schicht Schnee vor dem Schloss es war schon lange dunkel als einer der Diener das Tor vom Torhaus hörte, es sprang quietschend und gellend auf und wurde nicht vom Wind wieder zu gedrückt. Danach hörte man Hufgetrappel und Pferdeschnaufen. Der Diener weckte schnell den Stallburschen der rasch in seine Kleider sprang und los eilte. Als Etiénne vor dem Eingang seines Schlosses ankam stand der Bursche bereit und nahm ihm die Pferde ab um sie zu versorgen. Ungeachtet dessen trat der Herr des Hauses ein und reichte dem Schlaftrunkenen Diener seinen Mantel und den Hut. Er hörte die übrigen Diener tuscheln und er spürte wie sich die allgegenwärtige Angst im Hause verbreitete mit seiner Anwesenheit. Dann sah er Jacques und blickte ihm kurz in die Augen. Der bemerkte das Etiénne seine Ruhe haben wollte und neigte den Kopf. Jacques reichte ihm einen Kerzenleuchter den er bereits vorbereitet hatte und neigte den Kopf noch tiefer. Sie hätten in Gedanken reden können, doch was Jacques empfing war eisig genauso wie der beginnende Schneesturm draußen. Etiénne nahm den Leuchter und wandte sich ohne ein Wort oder Blick ab.. da war Nichts nur Wut. Er ging hinauf und da es schon kurz vor der Morgen Dämmerung war legte er sich nieder um gegen Nachmittag wieder zu erwachen.

XXX

Danach war es genauso als wäre er noch Unterwegs, er ging die Nacht über und kam nur wieder um zu schlafen. Seine Frau hatte er in den letzten drei Wochen nicht gesehen… es war ihm egal. Er trieb sich in Schenken rum und spielte ein Wenig. Eugéniè lebte in ständiger Angst um ihr Leben um alles Mögliche und dann wurde ihr klar das er sie mied. Hätte er sie umbringen wollen wie allgemein angenommen wäre es längst geschehen. Dann kamen auch bald wieder Abende an denen er nicht ging und sich mit einem Buch zurückzog.. seine alten Gewohnheiten wieder aufnahm, ruhiger und gefasster wirkte. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden und mied selbst Jacques. Sie sah ihn Nachts im Park wie er in die Ferne starrte und wie er umherging.. er wirkte traurig. Eines Nachts wurde er sich bewusst darüber das sie ihn beobachtete und er sah ihren Blick oben am Fenster… es war ihr gar nicht recht. Sie sah seine Augen so klar und deutlich als sei es Tag sie leuchteten aus der Dunkelheit. Er sah länger als üblich zu ihr als denke er nach und verschwand in den Schatten. Er versuchte sich in ihre Lage zu versetzen und er versuchte nachzuvollziehen was sie wohl davon verstand. Er setzte sich wieder auf seine Bank und starrte zu Boden. Wäre er nur nicht so verletzt… ja er war verletzt, er hatte sich diesem Wesen offenbart …ihm vertraut. Normalerweise machte ihm so was gar nichts aber er hatte sich die Mühe bereitet dieses Wesen zu verstehen und es liebgewonnen.

XXX

Einen Tag später saß er wie in letzter Zeit üblich wieder in seiner Bibliothek und las still und allein vor sich hin. Es klopfte, er tat nichts und sagte nichts dann klopfte es erneut und er sah die Tür an… sollte es doch klopfen. Er blätterte um und las weiter. Tage später klopfte es wieder und er sah wieder zur Tür dann stand er auf und blieb vor der Tür stehen, sie war es er konnte es durch die Tür riechen. Er konnte spüren das ihre Angst fast in Panik ausbrach. Er legte die Hand an die Klinke und drückte diese nach unten hielt aber inne. Sie bemerkte das und ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, er war hier nur eine Tür aus Holz trennte sie. Er öffnete und blickte ihr in die Augen… tat nichts weiter und blieb im Rahmen stehen rührte sich nicht einen Zentimeter. Seine Augen verformten sich zu schwarzen Schlitzen und er knurrte leise… aber sie blieb stehen. Was war nur mit ihm los… er wollte Nähe genießen und doch nicht? Er schlug gegen den Türrahmen, doch sie blieb…. Als müsse die Wut jetzt endlich mal raus… Ihre Beine zitterten ohne Unterlass.

„Wie können Sie das tun…“ Er sagte es laut und beängstigend.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ Sie neigte den Kopf und zitterte.   
Er schnaufte tief und ging in das Zimmer zum Fenster starrte hinaus, ließ dabei die Tür auf und legte die Hände auf den Rücken. Er war enttäuscht und gekränkt er spürte das jetzt wieder und es kam deutlich an die Oberfläche. Sie trat ein und schloss die Tür, sie hatte größte Angst er spürte das sehr deutlich. Er wandte sich um und lief auf sie zu, sah auf sie hinab kam ihr sehr Nahe und sah sehr wütend aus Als nächstes blitzten seine Fänge auf und er schnaubte.  
„Sehen Sie mich an, das bin ich und das wird sich nie mehr ändern.“

Sie sah weg und er ergriff hart ihr Kinn sie schloss schnell die Augen. „Sehen Sie mich an, das ist was ich bin… sehen Sie her!“   
Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und sah hoch, auf seine Zähne und seinen animalischen Ausdruck. Als er allerdings in diese unschuldigen blutjungen Augen sah lies er sie los und nahm Abstand. Seine Fänge verschwanden und sein Augenausdruck änderte sich von wütend oder viel mehr rasend zu gekränkt. Dann kam er ihr so nahe, das sie seine Knöpfe auf der Weste an ihrem Dekolleté spürte.

„Das bin ich!“ Er sagte es sanft und leise.  
„Ich weiß!“ Ihre Stimme zitterte ungewollt.  
Danach schlang er seine Arme um sie und legte seinen Kopf an ihren, sie zögerte und erwiderte dann diese Umarmung. Sie standen eine lange Zeit so und er spürte wie sie langsam ruhiger wurde.  
„Ich bin schon lange Tot, ich gab mich als mein Sohn aus… aber ich selbst stehe vor Ihnen Madame. Es war nicht meine Absicht Sie zu Tode zu ängstigen!“ Er sagte es gegen ihre Haare.   
„Wie lange?“ Sie flüsterte es.  
„70 Jahre“ 

Sie drückte sich weg von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen „Werden Sie mich töten?“  
Er strich ihr über die Wange und sein Ausdruck wurde beinahe liebevoll, „Nein“ dabei schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.  
Sie sah ihm an das er wieder friedlich wurde, nahm ihr Stick zeug welches immer noch da lag und setzte sich. Er starrte sie länger an und setzte sich zu seinem Buch, so wie alles begonnen hatte.   
Das passierte beinahe jeden Abend bis es auch für die Diener wieder normal wurde. Sie nahmen ihre Lehrstunden wieder auf und sprachen oft über sein Leben vor dem Vampir Dasein. Sie saßen nebeneinander und er zeigte ihr wie man das Wort Chaiselongue schrieb, es war schwierig denn sie brauchte einige Anläufe. Er nahm sich viel Zeit und erklärte es ihr ausgiebig, sie schrieb und er sah ihr zu. Sie roch so gut nach Rosen, er neigte sich an ihr Haar und kostete den Duft, dabei streifte sein Atemzug ihr Ohr und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er fühlte plötzlich ein Verlangen nach ihr, als er diese sah und musste es hart unterdrücken. Sie hielt inne und sah ihm in die Augen er strich ihr mit dem Zeigefinger über den Mund und lächelte. Die vollen Lippen fühlten sich so wunderbar weich an, er schloss kurz die Augen und fühlte dem nach. Er spürte eine Hand an seiner Brust und legte seine darüber, jetzt bekam er eine Gänsehaut und sah in ihre Augen zurück. Ihre Finger verhakten sich ineinander und er schloss wieder die Augen… es war schön. 

Er spürte wie die Hand von seiner Brust sich von seiner löste und tiefer glitt. Er saugte kurz die Luft ein und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Dann befand sich diese wundervolle kleine Hand auf seiner Hose über seiner Mitte und öffnete diese. Er hörte ihren hämmernden Herzschlag und ihre schnelle Atmung.

„Komm!“ Das erste mal das er sie duzte.   
Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zur Chaiselongue. Er küsste sie lange und wanderte mit der Zunge herum, ihre Kleider raschelten bei jeder Bewegung die er tat. Sie spürte seine messerscharfen Fänge beim küssen und reckte ihm ihre Kehle entgegen. Er verstand diese Einladung und ließ diese sanft in ihren Hals gleiten. Mit einigen Tropfen ihres roten Saftes küsste er sie erneut und sie schmeckte die herbe Eisen Note. Er leckte ein kleines Rinnsal von der Biss stelle und küsste sie dort. Sein schwerer Brokatdamast des Gehrocks rieb sich seitlich an ihrem Mieder und ihre Fischgräten im Mieder drückten sich in seine Weste… mit Schleifen und Knöpfen begannen sie sich ungeachtet dessen ineinander zu verhaken. Ihr Mund stand auf und sie hielt die Luft an, sie krallte sich in seinen Gehrock und stöhnte langgezogen und sank in wundervolle Tiefen.

„Es war herrlich!“ er stöhnte es hart  
Sie hatten so unzählige Male oft Sex an diesem Tag und jetzt als es Abend wurde immer noch. Sie schrie bis sie heiser war und nicht mehr konnte. Der neue Morgen graute bereits wieder als er sich abrollte und fast sofort einschlief. Tagsüber stahl sie sich kurz hinaus weil sie mal musste, Jacques fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei aber sie lächelte ihn nur an um dann zurück zu gehen. Es war kalt da draußen und so ein Schloss schwer zu heißen. Etiénne war kalt und schlief ohne ein Zeichen jeden Lebens, sie wusste ja jetzt was er war und wie sich die Sache verhielt. Trotzdem machte es ihr schon Angst zu sehen wie der Mann mit dem sie mittlerweile besser vertraut war so ohne jegliche Regung da lag. Er glich wirklich mehr einer Leiche als einem lebenden Wesen. Sie legte sich und sah ihm eine Weile zu dann beschloss sie zu sehen ob er sich regen würde. Sie richtete sich ein Wenig auf und fasste ihn an. Er war so kalt und klamm sie erschrak darüber, sie wusste das er immer warm wurde wenn er ihr Blut zu sich nahm... aber das war schon unheimlich. Sie schubste ihn zart um zu sehen was passierte. 

Er sah auf und lächelte als er den sanften Druck spürte dann strich er über ihre Wange. Sein nächster Blick galt dem Fenster, er richtete sich auf und schob ein Stück den Vorhang an die Seite. Danach blinzelte er in die Sonnenstrahlen und rieb sich die Augen. Noch viel zu hell da draußen sein Körper allerdings meldete sich und verriet, dass er Hunger hatte. Er blickte auf ihre dralle Halsvene und sah das Blut in den Adern pulsieren. Doch er mochte sie nicht wieder beißen er hatte sich den ganzen letzten Tag von ihr ernährt. Sie allerdings wusste seinen Blick zu deuten und bot sich ihm an sie hielt ihren Hals etwas geneigt und sah ihn von der Seite her an. Dann schlug Etiénne das allerdings aus und schüttelte den Kopf, es war schon verlockend einfach ohne jegliche Mühe hinein zu beißen. Keine Frage!

"Du kannst, es macht mir nichts aus!"   
"Das sagst Du so einfach."   
Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust und strich darüber, sie war warm und zart er ergriff sie und küsste sie. Er spürte wie das Blut in der Vene am Arm rauschte und leckte darüber. Sie blickte ihn darüber vielsagend an und zog ihn zu sich, er gab auf und beugte sich über sie. Seine bernsteinernen Augen waren ihren so nah und verhakten sich in ihren. Er neigte ihre Kopf zur Seite und fuhr seine Fänge aus, sie sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln und schloss die Lider. Es tat immer ein bisschen weh wenn er seine Zähne in ihrem Hals vergrub, aber er war stets sanft zu ihr sie spürte seine Lippen die sie küssten und liebkosten. Von unten her war plötzlich Tumult zu hören und er sah auf. Was auch immer das los sein musste er würde es raus finden. Er schloss die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern indem er rüber eilte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht. Danach zog er sich rasch an was sie ihm gleichtat und danach liefen sie gemeinsam den Flur entlang Eugéniè lief noch schnell in ihr Ankleidezimmer Etiénne die kam schon die Treppe hinab um zu sehen was los war. 

Im Salon saß ihre Mutter die unbedingt zu ihrer Tochter wollte und ziemlich laut und energisch wurde. Ihre Tochter war in den letzten Tagen immer bei ihr erschienen und machte einen mehr als unglücklichen Eindruck. Etiénne wirkte auch immer kühl und abweisend nach Außen aber selbst ihn hatte sie nicht gesehen und wenn dann empfing er sie nicht. Er rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht und kam zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand um einen Kuss auszuhauchen. 

"Madame wie kann ich Euch helfen?" Er zog eine Braue hoch.  
"Wo ist meine Tochter?"  
"Meine Frau ist gerade auf ihrem Weg nach unten."  
Er betonte das Wort Frau denn er wusste das Eugéniès Mutter niemals mit dieser Liaison einverstanden war und glaubte recht zu haben.   
"Eugéniè, Ihr werdet im Salon verlangt." Er sagte es laut.  
Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde und dann vernahm man grazile Fußstapfen die ihren Weg in de Salon suchten. Hinein kam eine strahlende Frau in einem wunderschönen Kleid. Eine Frau, denn über Nacht hatte sich das schüchterne Mädchen gewandelt zu einer Frau die wusste was sie wollte. Er ergriff ihre Hand und küsste diese.  
"Ihr seht bezaubernd aus meine Liebe!" Er sagte es elegant.  
Dabei starrte er in ihr Dekolleté das hübsch aufgemacht war. Der Blick entging ihrer Mutter nicht, sie war so oder so der Meinung das dieser Mann viel zu alt für sie war, in der Tat stimmte das ja auch. Er wusste gar nicht was mit ihm los war denn seit letzter Nacht verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis sie auf den Rücken zu legen und unanständige Dinge mit ihr anzustellen auch dieser Blick entging beiden nicht! Trotz der Sonnenbrille, also sehr offensichtlich!!!   
"Danke Marquis!" Sie knickste leicht.   
"Hallo Mutter, schön das Du mich besuchst." Sie reichte ihr die Hand.   
"Wollen die Damen nicht einen etwas angenehmeren Ort aufsuchen?" Er wies mit der Hand ins Haus.

Dann folgten die zwei Frauen ihm in einen wunderschönen Raum mit einer Chaiselongue in einer Ecke und einer Sitzgarnitur in der anderen. Dieser Raum war prunkvoll dekoriert und strotzte nur so vor Geld. Das war sein Vorzeige Zimmer.  
Er setzte sich auf die Chaiselongue und bedeutete den Frauen die ihm gegenüber liegende Sitzmöglichkeit einzunehmen, was sie dann auch taten. Er steckte sich Währenddessen eine Pfeife an und beobachtete die Zwei, sie sprachen nicht offen. Die Mutter hatte wohl anderes auf dem Herzen. Er sah sich das eine halbe Stunde mit an und beschloss den beiden Raum zu lassen und ging.


	17. Gesichter des Schreckens

Er verdunkelte seine Bibliothek und nahm sich eines seiner Bücher vor, nicht mehr lange und es wurde Dunkel. Nicht mehr lange und er würde sich etwas zu essen jagen. Er spürte den Hunger schlimmer als sonst es war schließlich auch eine anstrengende Nacht. Er spürte aber auch den Drang noch seiner Frau schlimmer als alles Andere... Was geschah nur mit ihm? Jacques kam ins Zimmer und brachte ihm eine neue Pfeife. Er nahm sie und sah ihn an offen und seit längerer Zeit wieder entspannt. 

"Wie geht es Dir mein treuer Jacques?"   
"Ich wollte Euch nach einer Heiratserlaubnis fragen Herr?"  
"Ist es die Frau in Männerkleidern?"   
"Ja Herr."  
"Setz Dich mein Lieber!" Er wies auf ihren Platz.  
Jacques setzte sich zögernd.   
"Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht, wenn es Dich glücklich macht dann nimm sie Dir um Himmelswillen!" Er sah nicht mal von seinem Buch auf.  
Darüber hast Du mich vergessen mein Lieber! Er dachte es etwas zerknirscht.   
"Nein, Herr das könnte ich nie..."  
"So nie? Wie lange ist nie bei Dir? Nie kann eine lange Zeit sein! Nie kann aber auch kurz sein!" Er sah ihn direkt an.  
"Herr?" Jacques sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Du verstehst mich schon!" Er stand auf und direkt über ihm.   
Er sah weg und ging im Raum umher, wo war Jaques als er ihn gebraucht hatte? Gut er wollte sich unauffindbar machen was er ja auch geschafft hatte aber Jaques würde ihn suchen hatte er vermutet. Was War daraus geworden? Jaques stand ebenfalls auf und ging zu ihm der jetzt am Kamin stand um sich an ihn zu schmiegen.   
"Was auch immer ist, ich werde bei Dir sein Etiénne!" Es kam sanft und klar.   
Etiénne drehte sich und umarmte ihn tief dann küsste er ihn auf seine ganz eigene Weise. Ihre Fänge trafen sich und sie küssten sich mit ihren Zungen. Dann lösten sie sich und sahen sich an.  
"Du musst mich nicht fragen Jacques und das weißt Du genau!"   
"Ja Herr!" Er nickte und konnte doch nicht aus seiner Haut.  
Eugéniè kam in die Bibliothek als sie dicht voreinander standen und sich ansahen. Etiénne blickte sie an und richtete Jacques Krawatte ein wenig dann kam er auf seine Frau zu.   
"Herrin!" Jacques schlich an ihnen vorbei aus dem Zimmer.   
Sie sah ihn einiger Maßen verwirrt an, denn sonst ließ der Marquis nicht so viel Nähe zu, schon gar nicht von einem Diener. Etiénne ließ das Ganze unter den Tisch fallen und ging zum Fenster um den Vorhang zu öffnen. Sie kannte diesen Blick und zog sich einen Mantel über. Er sah sie jetzt seinerseits verwirrt an.  
"Was hast Du vor Eugéniè?"   
"Ich komme mit Dir!" Sie wirkte entschlossen.  
"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee!"   
"Ich komme mit!" 

Er zögerte lange und haderte mit sich "Na gut, aber behalte die Nerven!"

Er holte sich sein Cape und zog es über dann reichte er ihr seinen Arm und zusammen verschwanden sie in der Nacht. Er führte sie durch dunkle Gassen und Gassen unangenehme Orte in der Stadt. Tatsache war, dass er nicht in den angesehenen Vierteln jagen konnte er musste sich dafür düstere Orte aussuchen. Orte an denen es nicht scherte wenn Einer verloren ging oder tot aufgefunden wurde. Er musste sie jetzt bei sich halten, denn umkehren ging nicht allein eine Frau wie diese ganz allein HIER war eine willkommene Einladung. Sie musste jetzt mit ansehen wie er einen Menschen tötete sie hatte keine Wahl mehr. Er sah sie noch einmal ganz eindringlich an und bedeutete ihr das sie noch umkehren konnten er würde es für sie tun aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

XXX

Als sie tief in die schlimmsten Elendsvierteln der Stadt eintauchten begannen die Straßen schlecht zu werden, es roch nach Unrat und Urin in den Gassen. Es war das ekelhafteste was ihr je unterkam aber sie wollte es so. Beide hielten sich ein parfümiertes Tuch unter die Nasen. Elende Gestalten kamen ihnen entgegen und starrten die feinen Herrschaften an... Glotzten deren prächtige Kleider an. Sie erzeugten so viel Aufmerksamkeit, dass sie von fünf Männern verfolgt wurden Eugéniè hatte große Angst die aber sofort von ihm an ihrer Seite extrem besänftigt wurde. Er drehte sich kurz auf dem Absatz und sah den Männern entgegen, dabei entblößte er seine Fänge und wandte den Kopf. Die Männer suchten schleunigst das Weite und gerieten in Panik. Etiénne blickte auf Eugéniè hinab und dann wusste sie warum die Männer um ihr Leben rannten. Er sah teuflisch aus in seiner wahren Natur, teuflischer als je zuvor. Allerdings lächelte er als sein menschliches Antlitz zurück kam. Er spürte ihren Griff fest um seinen Arm. Er zog den Zylinder etwas tiefer in die Stirn und wusste das es jetzt nicht mehr so weit War zum Ziel. 

Als sie ein Haus erreichten mit riesigen Laternen und roten Lettern vor der Tür wusste sie das dies ein Haus war wo leichte Dirnen ihre Dienste anboten. Sie hatte davon gehört aber nie eines gesehen. Als sie durch die Türen kamen hatten sie alle Blicke auf sich, ihn kannten sie aber die Frau an seiner Seite eine ziemlich junge wunderschöne Dame. Einiger Männer glotzten die Erscheinung an als wäre sie ein Engel der mitten in die Hölle gefallen war. Sie erkannte einige Adlige wieder und wurde rot, die Männer höheren Standes verzogen sich schnell um nicht gesehen zu werden es war ihnen garnicht recht. Etiénne blieb stehen und dann kam die Dame des Hauses.  
"Monsieur Marquis was kann ich diesmal für euch tun?"   
"Was Du immer Gutes tust Mingnong!" Er lächelte auf die kleine Asiatin hinab.

Eine großgewachsene Frau im roten Haaren und Negligé kam zu ihm und legte ihre Hand an seinen Schritt mit Blick auf Eugéniè. Er zog die Hand bei Seite und buxierte sie nach Oben in eines der Zimmer. Sie legte sich auf ein Bett und spreizte die Schenkel sehr weit für ihn. Sie hatte nichts drunter und so präsentierte sie ihr Kapital, Eugéniè wurde rot. Der die ganze Sache nicht ganz geheuer war. Eugéniè erblickte die Beule in seiner Hose und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte nicht vor mit dieser Bordsteinschwalbe zu schlafen das wusste sie indem sie das tat. Er legte seinen Zylinder auf einen Tisch und kletterte zwischen ihre Schenkel. Eugéniè sah die Szene an und blieb im Zimmer stehen. Tat er das jeden Abend? Wie oft verfiel er den Reizen der Damen? Sie wurde musste sie gestehen eifersüchtig. Er strich über den Busen der Roten und küsste diesen, dann nahm er ihren Kopf zur Seite und schlug seine Fänge in ihre Vene das sie kurz aufschrie. Als er fertig war ließ er von ihr ab und paralysierte sie. Sie schlief ein und er stieg aus dem Bett um etwas Geld auf den Nachttisch zu legen, dann nahm er Eugéniè wieder und verließ das Haus. 

"Wie oft bist Du hier?" Sie sagte es ernst  
"Früher viel, Heute nicht mehr so oft!" Er sah verschmitzt aus. "Komm jetzt!"

Er hatte den kleinen Snack genossen doch jetzt war es Zeit für eine richtige Mahlzeit. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort und sie bemerkte das er schneller lief als zuvor. Sein Ausdruck wurde Raubtierhaft und suchend. Sie bogen um eine Ecke in Richtung Hafen. Dann passierten sie viele leichte Mädchen die ihre Dienste anboten. Diese hier sahen Elend und heruntergekommen aus, nicht wie die in dem Haus drüben. Er suchte sich eine unter den Vielen und nahm diese mit. Das Mädchen kaum älter als Eugéniè, sah diese verschreckt an und Etiénne wagte es nicht anzublicken. Sie gingen in eine Seitenstraße die an deren Ende eine Sackgasse hatte. Er schubste sie unbarmherzig vor sich her und als er merkte das Niemand sonst sich hier aufhielt drückte er sie gegen die Wand. Sie schrie doch er hielt ihr den Mund zu und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Eugéniè hatte ihn nie zuvor so gesehen und erschrak schier. Danach lehnte er sich gegen sie und rammte ihr die Zähne in die Halsader. Sie zuckte und strampelte wie Irr und schlug gegen ihn eine geraume Zeit irgendwann jedoch wurde die Gegenwehr weniger bis ihr Körper schlaff in seinen Armen hing. Er ließ sie los und der tote Körper fiel wie ein Sack zu Boden, sein Mund war voller Blut und dann nahm er ein Tuch um es abzuwischen.

Er reckte den Hals und sog die klare kalte Nacht in sich, dabei öffnete er den Mund und seine Fänge blitzten hervor, von ihnen tropfte noch das Blut. Eugéniè blickte ihn verstört an und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er wollte ihr die Wange streicheln wie es seiner Art entsprach doch sie zuckte zurück und wich ihm aus. Er tat einen großen Schritt auf sie zu und strich doch noch über ihre Wange. Er brauchte mehr er war ausgehungert und musste dringend weiter. Er packte ihren Arm und zog sie fort zurück durch die Gasse. Einen hübschen jungen Burschen müsste er jetzt vernaschen... Dachte er sich wischte den Gedanken aber fort und suchte sein nächstes Opfer.

Tatsache bot ein solcher seine Dienste an. Dieser war ebenso über die Frau an der Seite des gut gekleideten Monsieurs erstaunt. Irgendwann drückte Etiénne ihn an eine Hauswand und schlug auch ihm die Fänge in die Kehle um diese in einem Anflug von tierischem Wahnsinn auszureißen. Er schubste ihn weg und verdeckte den Leichnam um seine Frau von diesem Ort wegzubringen. Es reichte für eine Woche diese mehr als genussvolle Schmauserei. Als sie weiter weg kamen von dem Ort des hinterlassenen Schreckens blieb er stehen und wischte sich den Mund. Dabei sah er den Schreck verzerrten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Er nahm sie in seinen Arm und strich über ihren Rücken. Sie bemerkte seine Wärme und seine eintretende Sanftheit und musste leise weinen. Er küsste ihr die Tränen von den Wangen und dann ihren Mund.

"Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass das keine gute Idee ist!"   
"Ja, ich weiß...es ist nur..."   
"Sch. Lass gut sein mein kleiner Engel!" Er hielt sie die schluchzend bebte ins seinen Armen.

Er hielt sie bis es wieder ging und bis sie sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Er fand sie gerade jetzt so umwerfend schön, so anbetungswürdig... So unheimlich schön. Er konnte es sich kaum erklären.  
Sie setzten ihren Weg heim, fort und er musste sie halb tragen so hing sie an seinem Arm. Wenig später passierte was er nicht wollte, sie fiel in Ohnmacht und er musste sie wirklich tragen. Er hüllte seinen Mantel dicht um sie, um sie warm zu halten und lief schnell. Sie erwachte nach einer halben Stunde und er konnte sie wieder absetzen. Dann wandelte sie sich und schrie ihn unvermittelt an, er wusste das sie damit klar kommen musste und Jeder tat das auf andere Weise. Sie trommelte mit Händen die zu Fäusten geballt waren auf seine Brust und weinte. Er hielt ihre Hände fest und ihren Hinterkopf dann küsste er sie tief und verwegen. Sie fiel in diesen Kuss, sie liebte diesen Dämon er hatte sie becierzt und doch konnte er so grausam sein. Sie spürte seine Härte an ihrem Bauch und sie spürte das er sich gegen sie presste.

Er drängte sie an einen Baum, denn sie waren in seinen Parkanlagen nicht weit vom Schloss entfernt. Er hob sie hoch und hielt sie an den Schenkeln dicht an sich gedrückt. Sie drückte ihn von sich bis er sie wieder absetzte und lief dann weg. Er setzte ihr nach und hetzte sie ein wenig bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Danach drückte er sie an einen anderen Baum und küsste ihren Hals wie ein Tier.

"Nein ..." Es klang verzweifelt. 

Er ließ ab und blickte sie an. Schüttelte seinen Kopf und rieb ihn, was War nur in ihn gefahren? Als der Mond durch die Wolken brach wusste er es auch schon. Er begann sich auszuziehen doch es brachte nicht so viel. Bei der Wandlung zerriss er seine Hosen die er noch trug und fiel stöhnend auf die Erde. Knochen barsten laut hörbar um einem anderen Skelett Platz zu verschaffen und dann lag ein Wesen halb Mensch halb Tier auf der Erde welches sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Seine langen Krallen sahen furchterregend aus und seine Zähne wie der ganze Schädel waren riesig. Es atmete schwer und rollte sich schmerzverzerrt über die Erde. Danach richtete es sich auf und blickte auf sie hinab. Sie stand wie paralysiert vor diesem Wesen der Nacht und sah in seine Augen. Sie war geschockt und entsetzt über diesen Anblick. Er hatte das alles nicht gewollt und kniete sich, es war aus seiner Sicht geraten, dass diese Nacht die Nacht der Wandlung war. 

Verzeih diesen Anblick, er ist hässlich nicht wahr... Verzeih mir meinen Fehl... meine Frau!

Sie hörte es klar in ihrem Kopf und sah auf das riesige Tier hinab. Plötzlich tat es ihr leid und sie kniete sich zu ihm. Sie nahm seine Pranken in ihre Hände und schaute ihm in die Augen, Etiénne dachte sie würde ihm direkt ins Herz blicken. Er wandte den Kopf weg von diesem schönen Gesicht und neigte ihn tief.

"Du bist was Du bist... Und Du bist... Nicht böse!"

Sie sagte es mit zitternder Stimme beim Blick in seine Augen die sie wieder ansahen, voller Dankbarkeit. 

Du bist der erste Mensch der mir das sagt!

Er griff ihre Hände und drückte sie sanft. 

"Ich... Liebe Dich Etiénne!"

Ich Dich! Er strich über ihre Hände als seien sie Schätze.

Im Haus gingen Lichter an und ein Diener kam mit einer Fackel hinaus. Etiénne sah angstvoll hinüber und ließ sie los. 

Du musst jetzt gehen, mein Engel! 

Er lief in die Schatten und machte sich davon.

XXX

Sie hielt es dennoch nicht aus, nicht zu wissen wo er war. Er war in ihrer Nähe aber das wusste sie nicht. Er hatte sich nicht in den Wald begeben. Mitten in der folgenden Nacht kam sie unbemerkt von den Dienern hinaus und setzte sich auf die Bank auf der er sonst zu sitzen pflegte. Sie spürte seine Gegenwart als es schon zu spät War zum reagieren. Er kam aus den Schatten und stand vor ihn, dann allerdings kniete er sich zu ihr hinab und legte den Kopf in ihren Schoß. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete lief sie ihm nach. Sie war dick angezogen und sie fror kein Stück, sie folgte ihm in die Wälder als es zu schneien begann. Vor einer riesigen Höhle hielt er inne um dann hinein zu gehen, er musste sich ducken. In der Höhle war es warm und gemütlich, ein riesiger Fels war mit Decken ausgekleidet die er wohl in anderer Gestalt hier hinein gebracht hatte. Er setzte sich und sie tat es ihm gleich danach legte er sich zog sie in seine Arme und deckte sie zu. Sie redeten nicht, sie spürte sein warmes Fell an ihrer Haut und sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Dann schliefen sie ein bis der Morgen graute. 

XXX

Als sie erwachte lag sie an seiner Brust und das Tier hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren gelegt. Ihr war es jetzt egal wie er aussah, sie wusste er würde ihr kein Leid zufügen und sie ließ es geschehen, egal was kam. Sie drehte sich und er erwachte um sie zu umarmen. Er leckte über ihren Nacken und ihr liefen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. Er wollte sie... Jetzt. Nur in dieser Gestalt konnte er zeugen und nur in diesen kurzen Mondtagen für Nachkommen sorgen.

Seine Pranken strichen sacht über ihren Busen, er musste höllisch aufpassend. … Sie liebten sich...Der Dämon entweihte den Engel! Als sie die Augen öffnete war es Etiénne in seiner menschlichen Gestalt.


	18. Minuette

Als die nächste Nacht hereinbrach brachte er sie heim, er hatte sich nun komplett zu einem Wolf gewandelt, zu einem riesigen Grauen. Er kam zwei Tage darauf zurück in anderer Kleidung... Diese musste er irgendwo in der Höhle deponiert haben. Er war müde und völlig fertig, er schlief einen Tag und eine ganze Nacht bis in den späten Abend des folgenden Tages hinein. Der Schlaf der Erschöpfung, der der ihn jedes mal überkam nach so einer Zeit. Am Abend erwachte er allein und mit einem Hunger der einen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Er raffte sich auf und zog sich an, vorbei an ihrem Zimmer vorbei an der Bibliothek und bevor sie noch etwas merken konnte War er draußen und weg. 

Er kam sehr spät in der Nacht heim und sah wieder hergestellt aus. Er hatte sehr vorsichtig sein müssen unterwegs denn man suchte ihn, man suchte den Mörder der im Huren Viertel sein Unwesen trieb. Jack the Ripper trieb in London noch lange nicht sein Unwesen es waren noch eine geraume Zeit bis dahin. Aber er kam schon sehr dicht an diese Legende ran, nur das er keine perverse Ader hatte und seinen Opfern die Eingeweide entfernte und zu Füßen legte. Es ging die Runde von einem gut gekleideten Herren der sich Nachts in den Elendsvierteln rumtrieb, er wurde auch schon mit einer sehr hübschen Dame gesehen. Er spürte sofort eine Veränderung in der Atmosphäre denn die Situation war zum zerreißen gespannt, er sah Polizei überall, er erkannte die Gendarmen in Zivil, unter ihnen Inspecteur Javert, der der den Mord an Frédéric aufklärte. Er bewegte sich nur im Schatten und mit äußerst präziser Vorsicht. Das Spektakel war riesig, als man zwei weitere Mordopfer mit herausgerissen Kehlen fand und das bei so einem Polizei Aufgebot.

XXX

Als er die Türe öffnete spürte er das man es hier im Hause wusste... Sich Sorgen um Opfer und einen Killer machte der sie brutal zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Niemand dachte er sei es aber sein komisches Verhalten machte ihn grundsätzlich verdächtig. Es War schon ziemlich merkwürdig... Vor allem in dieser Zeit, fast alle seine Diener hatten gewechselt und Jacques gekündigt. Schweren Herzens ja aber er führte jetzt mit seiner Fantiné ein Tuchgeschäft er konnte ja nicht an zwei Orten zu gleich sein, also hatte er sich schweren Herzens dazu durchgerungen. Etiénne war das nicht angenehm aber letzten Endes musste er ihn doch ziehen lassen. Also stellte er einen neuen Leibdiener ein, der sehr eitel und versessen auf seine neue Stelle war, zu oft anwesend und zu oft nervig. Seine einzige Vertraute und Mitwisserin war daher seine Frau. Er trauerte Jacques hinterher er fehlte ihm und seine besonnene ruhige, ja sehr devote Art, er wusste immer wann Etiénne etwas brauchte und wann nicht. Er trat ein und legte seinen Mantel ab das Haus war still und lag in Frieden, auf leisen Sohlen schlich er die Treppe hinauf in seine Bibliothek.

Eugéniè saß da und war über einem Buch eingeschlafen, er lächelte und nahm sie in seine Arme um sie in ins Bett zu bringen. Als sie lag deckte er sie sanft zu und küsste ihre Wange... Sie sah ihn an und gähnte dann zog sie an seinem Gehrock... Ihn ins Bett und an ihre Seite. Er ließ es sich gefallen und nahm sie in seinen Arm. Dann schlief sie wieder ein und schmiegte sich an ihn, er sah in die Dunkelheit und dachte über so vieles nach. Er konnte jetzt nicht schlafen es War noch viel zu früh... Kurz vor der Morgendämmerung schlug er die Bettvorhänge zu und schlief kurz darauf ein. Gegen Mittag weckte Eugéniè ihn energisch. Er war erbost und entblöße seine Fänge als er jedoch sah das sie es war die ihn aus dem Schlaf holte wurde er wieder milde.

XXX

"Was ist?"  
"Unten steht ein Inspecteur!"   
Etiénne zog sich an legte dabei den Mantel von Gestern beiseite und setzte die Sonnenbrille auf, dann Stahl er sich die Treppen hinab.  
"Inspecteur Javert?" Er sah ihn direkt an.  
"Monsieur L´Marquis, Entschuldigen Sie die Störung aber ich muss dringend mit Ihnen reden."  
"Machen Sie es kurz und kommen Sie mit!"  
Er nahm ihn mit in seine Bibliothek und dort konnte er seine Fragen stellen. Der Inspekteur war sehr vorsichtig aber Etiénne erkannte das er ihn verdächtige und wand sich genauso geschickt aus allem raus. Er willigte ein, dass man Wachen zu seinem Schutz am Schloss aufstellte, er wusste das man ihn beobachtete und das das nur ein Vorwand war. Er behandelte den Inspecteur unfreundlich und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er störte nach kurzer Zeit warf er ihn raus.  
Am Abend tigere er durch das Schloss und machte die Diener verrückt gab ihnen irgendwelche schnell zu erledigenden Aufgaben und so weiter. Eugéniè nahm ihn irgendwann zur Seite und fragte ihn was los sei. Er ging mit ihr hinauf und erklärte sich. Die nächsten Tage quälte er sich Tagsüber raus und tat als lebe er ganz normal, besuchte den und den und ließ Schneider kommen um Eugéniè neue Kleider anzufertigen und sich neue Gehröcke. Ließ den Sattler einen neuen Sattel fertigen für seine blütigsten Tiere, Lipizzaner der letzte Schrei! Alles Fassade dann veranstaltete er ein rauschendes Fest. 

XXX

Am folgenden Tag besuchte er auf ihren Wunsch ihre Eltern, die gegen Abend ein kleines Fest gaben, den Anlass hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Sie trafen bei Kaiserwetter ein und die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Sie wurden rein gebeten und setzten sich in ein kleines schlichtes, im Vergleich, Zimmer. Ihre drei Schwestern auf der einen Seite vor Kopf Mutter und Vater und sie und er auf der anderen Seite. Etiénne war sehr gut im Wortgefecht und hatte noch nie eines verloren, er kam aus einer anderen Zeit in der das Bonmot eine ganz andere Bedeutung im Adel besaß. Er konnte dem Vater geschickt jedes Wort im Munde umdrehen so das dieser irgendwann den Raum verließ. Außerdem war er weit aus höher von Geburt, da konnte der Andere leider nicht mithalten. Eugeniés Eltern waren schon reich und besaßen ordentlich Mittel und Land aber im Vergleich zu ihm war das ein müder Abglanz.

Eugéniè sah bezaubert aus in ihrer neuen Robe die genauso Gold betresst glänzte wie seine eigene auch. Die Schwestern gingen mit Eugéniè nach draußen eine Runde Whist spielen und fragten sie aus. Eugéniè gab fast prahlerisch zu verstehen das Etiénne sehr lieb zu ihr war und ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllte. Dann rutschte ihr raus, dass sie lesen und schreiben konnte ja und demnächst würde sie rechnen lernen, er hätte keine Mühe gescheut. Etiénne beobachtete die Frauen draußen und redete mit der Mutter, die rein äußerlich viel älter schien als er selbst. Sie redete ihm ins Gewissen er solle Eugéniè nicht so viel durchgehen lassen. Etiénne lächelte müde und winkte ab. Schließlich redete er mit Eugéniès Großvater diesem eingebildeten Pinsel. Es war schon fast peinlich wie ihre Familie die Frauen unterdrückte. Das wollte er nicht und würde es auch nicht durchgehen lassen. Er lächelte als Eugéniè ihre Fähigkeiten zum Besten gab und ihre Schwestern sie offen anstarrten. Sie konnte es wirklich und sie beneideten sie darum! Ihr Vater kam wieder hinein und giftete ihn an... Bis er die Schnauze voll hatte sich verabschiedete und rausging. Unterwegs sammelte er seine Frau ein und nahm sie mit zum Gartentor. Ihre Schwestern liefen ihnen nach.

"Was hast Du?"  
"Keine Lust auf Ignoranten!" Er zog sie weiter.  
Am Tor schließlich hielt er inne und sah sich nach den Schwestern um die ihn anhimmelten. Keine zu sehen, sie hatten sich hinter einem Gebüsch versteckt. Er nahm Eugéniès Kopf in beide Hände und küsste sie so leidenschaftlich dass ihr ganz warm wurde. Sie umarmten sich und er küsste ihren Hals.   
"Lass uns gehen ma Cheri!"

Dann wusste er wo die Schwestern sich aufhielten, denn es raschelte im Gebüsch. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Na, da konnte es einer wohl nicht lassen... 

Eugéniè aber blieb stehen und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Ich bin gerade erst angekommen Monsieur, jetzt soll ich schon wieder los? Heute Abend ist ein Fest und ich freue mich."

 

Er blieb stehen und dachte kurz daran sie allein zu lassen. Das hatte sie sehr wohl mitbekommen, sie wusste das es ihm stets schwer fiel ihre Familie um sich zu haben. Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn schmollend an, ein harter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. Dann strich sie ihm so sanft wie sie es noch nie getan hatte über die Wange. Es war nur ein ganz zarter Hauch, er hielt ihre Hand fest und nickte. Sie hatte ihn, er konnte ihr nicht böse sein er würde es ertragen. Sie zog ihn an der Hand zurück in den Garten und ins Haus. Etiénne wurde merkwürdig angesehen als er wiederkam, der Vater sah fast triumphierend aus. Das dieser arrogant starrsinnige Marquis zurück kam war seiner Tochter geschuldet das wusste er ganz genau. Etiénne bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick fast so als sei er ein Möbelstück und lief an ihm vorbei hinter seiner Frau her. Sie setzten sich zu der Mutter und redeten mit ihr ein bisschen hierüber und bisschen darüber. Etiénne redete nicht viel denn er hatte es satt, er sah seiner anmutigen Frau zu wie sie philosophierte. Das hatte sie von ihm gelernt und so einiges mehr in Sachen Konversationen, als sie kam War sie ein schweigsames, schüchternes Lämmchen. Sie konnte nicht viel und sie wusste nicht viel... Das hatte sich geändert. 

XXX

Dann betrat ihre Großmutter die Szenerie, Etiénne blickte auf und stellte sich kurz vor. Er kannte die Dame, kurz vor seinem Tod hatte er ein kleines Mädchen gerettet das in einen Fluss gefallen war da war er aber schon sehr alt und hatte es fast nicht raus geschafft. Sie sah ihn an und irgendetwas an ihm schien sie sich erinnern zu lassen. Sie war es er wusste es, sie wusste auch wer sie damals gerettet hatte und das er vier Tage danach verstarb. Sie erkannte zwar nicht sein jetziges Alter aber seine Stimme diese dunkle sonore Stimmlage die in einem Singsang vor sich her summte. Sie sah ihn verdutzt an.

"Marquis Sie sind Ihrem Großvater sehr ähnlich."  
"Das sagt man mir nach Madame Comtesse." Er lächelte verschmitzt.

Fortan hatte er eine Gesprächspartnerin gefunden und verbrachte mit ihr die Zeit bis in den Abend, bis die ersten Gäste eintrafen. Dann war sie allerdings sehr müde und musste ruhen, schließlich tat ihr Alter das Übrige. 

Er stand an der Seite seiner Frau als das erste hochwohlgeborene Paar eintraf, es wurde standesgemäß empfangen und angekündigt von einem Lakaien in extrem betresster Livree. Die Familie hatte alles aufgefahren um zu protzen, er grinste müde. Irgendwann füllte sich das Entre und dann bat man zum Essen. Ihm war nicht nach Essen, er tat es allerdings aber es wurde unangenehm mit jedem Gang. Eugéniè sah ihn besorgt an, sie plauderten eine Ewigkeit er hielt sich raus...raus diese versammelten Laffen hier am Tisch, pah! Sie kamen alle aus niederen Adelshäusern, was ja nichts machte aber sie verhielten sich wie die aus dem Hochadel. Er wurde ab und an mit einem vielsagenden Blick bedacht, man wollte Verbindungen aufbauen zu ihm und dem höheren Adel. Man versuchte Gespräche aber die liefen von selber aus. Dann kam der erlösende Aufruf, dass die Männer nun etwas Tabak und Getränke im Nebenzimmer konsumieren wollten. Er erhob sich gekonnt und noch ehe jemand wusste was geschah war er verschwunden... Im Garten des Hauses. Denn das was nicht seiner Natur als Vampir entsprach musste jetzt wieder raus. Wäre es Zu oder Abnehmender Mond, kein Problem aber sein Körper vertrug Nahrung ausschließlich nur dann.

Er erbrach das ganze Ekelhafte Zeug in einem Schwall aus Blut. Es kostete ihn unheimliche Kraft und machte ihn fertig. Er hörte Schritte und roch Eugéniè, also musste er sich nicht verstecken. Sie sah ihn mitleidsvoll an und fragte wie es ihm geht. Dann dankte sie ihm für das was er nur für Sie getan hatte. Sie küssten sich und umarmten sich, er spürte einen unbändigen Hunger in sich aufglimmen. Es War beinahe unheimlich. Sie hörten weitere Schritte und ein Pärchen kam zu ihnen die zwei dachten wohl sie seien allein denn sie fielen in wilden Küssen übereinander her. Etiénne störte sich daran nicht und tat das Selbe. Ihr schien die ganze Sache allerdings peinlich zu sein und sie drückte ihn von sich dabei machte sie ein kam hörbares Geräusch das die zwei aufblicken ließ. Er blickte kurz hinüber und zog sie wieder mit hinein.


	19. Alexje

Dann wurde getanzt und die Damen rissen sich darum seine Hand im Minuette halten zu dürfen. Die viel jüngeren Schwestern wurden längst schon ins Bett geschickt... Nach etlichen Tänzen spürte er die Gegenwart eines anderen Vampirs unter den Adligen. Gerade als sie sich im Minuette näherten sahen sie sich an und wussten Bescheid. Dann ließen sie sich keinen Zentimeter mehr aus den Augen. Hinter seiner Stirn ratterte es und er wusste plötzlich wen er vor sich hatte, jedenfalls keinen Feind.

Er begab sich nach dem nächsten Stück nach Draußen und wurde verfolgt. Sie unterhielten sich eine lange Zeit über so vieles und verstanden sich prächtig. Der Andere ein gewisser Alexje Dimitriov hatte gegen Napoleon gekämpft und so tauschten sie Geschichten aus. Eine Frau kam in den Garten und gesellte sich zu ihnen, seine Geliebte. Yvette wusste was Alexje war und der machte keinen Hehl daraus was Etiénne war. Alexje war groß, schlank, hatte blaugraue Augen und braunes Haar. Er war anziehend, sogar Etiénne fühlte sich von diesem gutaussehenden Mann angezogen. Gleich ging es dem Anderen... Sie beschlossen in dieser Nacht gemeinsam jagen zu gehen aber erst mal mussten sie weg von hier. Etiénne holte seine etwas angetrunkene Frau und sie fuhren in ihrer Kutsche heim. Dann legte er sie ins Bett und konnte es kaum erwarten an Alexjes Seite zu sein. 

XXX

Als er in die Nacht hinaus trat wusste er das er erwartet wurde. Sie liefen gemeinsam durch den Park in die vielversprechenden Viertel. Als sie endlich ein geeignetes Opfer fanden war dies ein junger Bursche, ein hübsches Käferchen. Alexje sprach den Jungen an und nahm ihn mit. Als er mit ihm um die Ecke bog starrte der Junge Etiénne an und wusste sofort, dass es der Mann sein musste der sie alle auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er wollte los rennen und schrie kurz auf, nur weg von dem Ungeheuer. Etiénne allerdings ergriff ihn in zwei Sätzen und hielt ihn an sich gepresst. Alexje versperrte ihm den Weg von hinten und so stand das Bürschchen in der Falle.

"Wo willst Du denn hin mein Sohn?" Etiénne streifte mit seinen Lippen dessen Ohr.  
"Bitte Monsieurs lassen Sie mich gehen, ich mache auch keinen Ärger."  
"Ärger? Du machst uns Freude." sprach Alexje in seinem harten Französisch.  
"Wie heißt du Junge?" Fragte Etiénne  
"Armand!"  
"Leg Dich da hin." Befahl Alexje.  
Er sah zu wie Alexje ihn vernaschte.

XXX

Danach gingen sie heim, an Etiénnes Torhaus allerdings hielt Alexje ihn auf und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Da wusste er er wollte ihn... Mitnehmen nach Oben. Das tat er dann auch zusammen schlichen sie auf leisen Sohlen in sein Schlafgemach und schlossen die Tür.

Etiénne stand vor der Tür und sah Alexje an der ihm nahe kam. Dann wurde die Distanz zwischen ihnen weniger als Luft bis sie sich küssten. Er kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache. Etiénne war gefangen in einem Sog aus purem Instinkt.  
...  
"Du musst jetzt gehen, mein Freund... Es wird bald Morgen!"  
Sie verabschiedeten sich.

XXX

Etiénne konnte an diesem Tag kaum schlafen ohne an ihn zu denken... Es war seine Lust. Am Abend kam Eugéniè zu ihm und weckte ihn, er lag auf dem Bauch und sie konnte Biss mahle an seinem Nacken sehen. Sie fragte verdutzt was das sei.  
Er lächelte und sagte "Nichts!"

Der Abend verlief wie jeder ihrer Abende nur konnte er sich kaum auf sein Buch konzentrieren. Als es später wurde klingelte es, ein Diener kam zu ihm um einen Monsieur Dimitriov anzukündigen. Eugéniè beobachtete seinen Blick als er ihm die Hand reichte.

"Alexje das ist meine Frau Eugéniè, Du kennst sie ja noch von Gestern Abend, ich habe sie Dir gar nicht recht vorgestellt."  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre mich so einem bezaubernden Wesen vorzustellen." Sagte er neige den Kopf zu einem Handkuss und meinte "Madame!"  
"Monsieur Dimitriov!" Sie knickste und lächelte.  
"Bitte, Ich heiße Alexje!" Er lächelte charmant.  
"Alexje!" Sie lächelte zurück.

Trotzdem war ihr dieser Mann nicht ganz geheuer, sie wusste schon was er war aber trotzdem schien er sehr an Etiénne interessiert zu sein. Er setzte sich auf Geheiß und sie redeten, sie redeten über all die alte Zeit und über Vorkommnisse aus dieser. Er beobachtete Etiénne genau und Etiénne beobachtete Alexje genau. Beide schienen darauf zu warten, dass sie den Raum verließ, sie spürte das genau. Sie tat es dann unter einem Vorwand und wollte mal sehen was dann geschah. Eine Weile nichts, sie wollte sie in Sicherheit wiegen und tat als sei sie ins Bett gegangen. Sie wusste das Vampire merkten ob dem so war oder nicht aber die beiden schienen abgelenkt.   
Alexje War aufgestanden und nahm Etiénne bei der Hand, was faszinierte ihn an diesem Franzosen so sehr? Etiénne stand ebenfalls auf und blickte ihn erstaunt an... Was gefiel ihm an diesem Russen? 

Wirst Du unanständig mein Russischer Freund? Er dachte es und sah auf seinen Mund.

Das gefällt Dir Etiénne?

Um ehrlich zu sein, Du warst ein wildes Tier, ich kenne Dich erst einen Tag aber ich... Kann nur noch an Dich denken. Er strich ihm über die Brust.

Du bist, scheints, unberechenbar, Du bist das wilde Tier...was ist noch in Dir... Deine Augen sind nicht menschlich

es ist das wilde Tier, ich bin halb Wolf, halb Wald halb Fluss, halb Feld und halb Wiese... Erde und Himmel zugleich. Er schloss kurz die Augen und neigte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Alexje küsste ihn und leckte über seine Lippen, zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Er stöhnte leicht in diesen Kuss, konnte sich nicht helfen und umarmte ihn zurück. In diesem Moment schwang die Tür auf und wieder zu, Eugéniè hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet und mitbekommen das sie sich unterhielten. Nur hören konnte sie es ja nicht! Etiénne ließ von ihm ab und starrte seine Frau an, die starrte auf die Beule in seiner Hose und dann auf die seines Gegenspielers. Etiénne löste das und lief zu ihr. Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung, Staunen, Ratlosigkeit und Empörung an. Er nahm sie in den Arm.

"Eugénie, ich liebe Dich... Oh Gott es tut mir leid."   
Sie sagte nichts, ging aber auch nicht und sah nur hoch in seine Augen. Er nahm sie in den Arm.

XXX

Es graute bereits der neue Tag und der Russe machte sich auf den Heimweg. Etiénne brachte ihn zum Tor und erfuhr dort, dass Alexje nach Moskau zurück kehrte, sie küssten sich und er sagte er möge bald wiederkommen. Dann lief er zurück ins Haus wo sie wartete.

"Er kehrt heim nach Moskau." Es klang etwas deprimiert.  
"Liebst Du ihn?" Sie sah besorgt aus.  
"Ich liebe Dich meine wunderhübsche Frau. Nein, ich liebe ihn nicht!"  
"Wieso hast Du mit ihm geschlafen?" Sie klang beruhigter.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, es kam über mich ich konnte es nicht verhindern." Er nahm sie in seinen Arm. Dann dachte er er müsse ihr etwas erklären. "Ich fühle mich zu Männern hingezogen, speziell zu Jacques mit dem ich eine Beziehung hatte. Aber ich denke Alexje, es war nur körperliche Liebe, verstehst du das?"  
"Ja verstehe ich!" Sie sah ihn von unten her an. „aber ich werde es nie wieder dulden!“  
"Seit Dir ist das allerdings anders, ich habe noch nie so für eine Frau empfunden. Glaube mir das." Er zog sie dicht an sich und küsste sie.


	20. Tuchhandel

Ein paar Tage weiter kehrte wieder Ruhe ins Schloss Menaux.

Etiénne beschloss Jacques einen Besuch abzustatten zusammen Eugénie und mal zu sehen was er so alles anbot an Tuchen. Als er den Laden betrat stand Fantiné hinter dem Tresen und sah ihn verwundert an.

"Madame." Er zog den Hut.   
"Habt Ihr dafür keine Diener Marquis?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
"Kokett Madame, kokett!" Er lächelte.

Er wusste das er noch immer eine Wirkung auf sie hatte, denn er erkannte den lieblichen Unterton in ihrer Stimme wieder. Sie verbarg ihren Hals unter einem Stückchen Stoff und deutete seinen Blick darauf. 

"Ein kleiner Aderlass...?" Etiénne grinste sie an

In dem Moment kam Jacques um die Ecke gebogen und sah ihn. Er kam ihm nahe aber ganz der alte Diener neigte er nur den Kopf. Etiénne brach das auf löste sich von Eugéniè und küsste ihn kurz aber herzlich auf beide Wangen. Er spürte in dem Moment das Jacques Probleme hatte wie er ihn so hielt. Es dauerte ein Weilchen bis er die Frauen zusammen einen schönen Stoff aussuchen ließ und nahm seinen alten Freund an die Seite.

"Jacques Dir geht es nicht gut... Ich möchte Dir helfen alter Freund." Er sah ihn eindringlich an.

Er hörte die Frauen im Laden lachen die sich ganz offensichtlich gut verstanden. Er sah Jacques schäbigen Gehrock und seine dürftig geflickte Hose. Sein goldener Ärmel mit dem mehr als protzigen Stoff wirkte gegen Jacques wie ein Exot. 

"Herr, mir geht es gut!" Sagte er trotzig  
"Mach Dich nicht unglücklich, Jacques Mann!"   
Bevor Jacques etwas sagen konnte zückte der Marquis seine Brieftasche und ließ 600Franc auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Jacques protestierte heftigst. Doch Etiénne hörte nicht mal zu als er zurück in den Laden ging.   
"Meine Liebe hast Du etwas Schönes gefunden?"   
"Diesen und diesen Stoff hier." Sie wies auf die Rollen.  
Etiénne lächelte verschmitzt und sah sie an "Dann lass sie an die Seite legen, Henri soll sie gleich abholen." Er wandte sich an Fantiné und fragte "Wie viel bin ich Ihnen schuldig?"   
"10Franc, 5 für jede Rolle." Sie grinste zurück, endlich ein Kunde.  
"Nein, das geht aufs Haus Marquis." Sprang Jacques dazwischen.   
Etiénne legte die 10Franc auf den Tresen und nahm seine angeraut bei Seite um sie raus zuführen. Als sie wieder draußen waren sah Eugénie ihn an.  
"Deinem Freund geht es schlecht!" Sie sah besorgt aus.  
"Ihm geht es mehr als das, er ist völlig abgewrackt und seine Frau ist sehr mager. Ich habe ihnen eine kleine Summe dagelassen, wenn er sie zurückgeben will nehmen sie nicht an. Das ist das Mindeste was ich für ihn tun kann."  
"Du magst ihn sehr nicht?"   
"Ja das tue ich, wir lebten mehr als 100Jahre zusammen!" Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn. "Er würde 600Franc niemals annehmen, das ist sicher ein Sechsmonatslohn für ihn."   
"Ich liebe Dich mon mari!" Sie küsste im gehen seine Wange.   
Die Leute starten als sie ein so hohes Paar die Geschäftsgasse entlang flanieren sahen. Sie wussten natürlich wer der Mann war und neigten tief die Köpfe. Er nickte oder tippte sich kurz an den Hut im vorbei gehen.   
"Sein Stoff ist von äußerst schlechter Qualität, ich werde daraus Decken für die Pferde schneidern lassen, so wird er niemals etwas werden!" Er lächelte als ein Paar ihnen grüßend entgegen kam.   
"Was hast Du vor?"  
"Ihm ein wenig helfen."   
"Wie meist Du das?"  
"Wir gehen Morgen auf eine kleine Geschäftsreise." 

XXX

Gesagt getan, er ließ am nächsten Tag seine beste Kutsche anspannen und seine edelsten Lipizzaner und fuhr los. Sie waren mehrere Tage unterwegs und fuhren von einem Händler zum anderen, er bestellte die edelsten Stoffe und ließ sie zu sich in Schloss bringen. Sie übernachteten in edlen Gasthäusern und genossen die Abwesenheit, Eugénie begann das Leben an seiner Seite zu gießen, er war immer für eine Überraschung gut. Sie schliefen mehr als oft miteinander und genossen sich gegenseitig. Es war wie ein Rausch, sie wusste das er ihr niemals etwas tun könne und liebte ihn dafür umso mehr, er hatte keine Geheimnisse vor ihr und war Grund ehrlich. Ab und zu mal bedachte er einen Mann mit einem besonderen Blick. Ein einziges Mal erwischte sie ihn wie er einen Jüngeren im Bett hatte und ging schnell wieder aus dem Zimmer. Sie wusste das sie ihm seine kleinen Amourösitäten lassen musste. Er ließ ihm das Leben und am nächsten Tag reisten sie weiter. Für Etiénne war es die Gelegenheit sich Blut technisch einmal richtig auszulassen. Er hinterließ die ein oder andere Leiche auf seinem Weg. Sie kehrten um einige Franc ärmer heim aber die Reise selbst war ein Hochgenuss für Beide.

XXX

Als sie zu Hause anlangten warteten schon einige Ballen feinsten Stoff auf sie. Etiénne ließ sie an die Seite legen und wartete auf den Rest. Bald schon konnte er seinen eigenen Laden eröffnen. Als es dann endlich nach einem Monat vollbracht war ließ er drei Leiterwagen kommen und mit allem Tuch das er hatte bestücken. Dann schickte er sie in die Rue Calvert No. 17 an einen gewissen Tuchhändler. Er sah den Wagen nach wie sie voll beladen davon fuhren und lächelte in sich hinein. Eugénie stand an seiner Seite untergehakt und himmelte ihn dafür an.

Noch am selben Abend kam Jacques 'heim' zu ihm und stellte ihn zur Rede. Er war zu stolz um all das anzunehmen, es musste ein ganzes Vermögen gekostet haben. 

"Marquis, das könnt ihr nicht tun!" Sagte er noch im hineingehen in die Bibliothek.  
"Was nicht tun?" Etiénne blieb sitzen und sah ihn von unten her an.  
"Stellt Euch nicht dumm, das ganze Tuch."  
"Schönes Tuch nicht wahr."   
"Ich kann es nicht annehmen."   
"Du kannst!" Er richtete sich auf und stand vor ihm.  
"Gleich Morgen lasse ich es zurück senden!" Er sah erbost aus.  
"Das wirst Du nicht!" Er nahm ihn unvermittelt in den Arm. "Lass mich Dir wiedergeben was du mir einst so selbstlos gabst!" Er küsste seinen Mund. "Lass mich nicht ewig schuldig sein!" Dann legte er den Kopf an seinen.  
"Herr, das war selbstverständlich..." Er wandt sich aus seiner Unarmung.   
"Betrachte es als eben diese Selbstverständlichkeit!" Er sah ihn eindringlich an.  
Selbst wenn jedwede Intimität aus ihrer Beziehung wich, Etiénne empfand noch immer das Selbe. Jaques sah ihn beinahe verzweifelt an und fügte sich.  
"So ist brav!" Etiénne sehnte sich nach seiner Berührung.

Er zog ihn in seine Arme zurück und schlang diese um ihn. Jacques war das ein bisschen unangenehm denn er drückte ihn weg. Etiénne kannte diese Art nicht und hielt ihn fester.

"Ach mein treuer Jaques, es ist nicht das Geld, das Geld ist nur nebensächlich, es ist nicht viel Herzensgüte in diesem alten Gefäß... Jedenfalls... Allein das Herz macht den großen Mann." Er hatte ihn losgelassen und sich eine Pfeife angesteckt. "Du bist nicht von meiner Geburt, warst es nie und wirst es auch nie sein.... Aber Du bist nicht allein, merke Dir das." Er sah auf und stocherte im Pfeifenkopf herum.  
"Geh jetzt!" Es klang bitter und er drehte sich weg.

Jacques wollte noch etwas sagen doch dann starrte er nur seinen Rücken an, er ging leisen Trittes davon und hinaus.

Verdammt Etiénne würde ihn nicht einfach untergehen und in sein Schicksal rennen lassen, er liebte ihn noch immer auch wenn Jacques nichts mehr für ihn empfinden mochte, war es ihm doch egal! Würde er ihn wiedersehen, wenn ja oft? Was wäre wenn... Gedanken über die er sich das Hirn zermarterte. Eugénie hatte ihm Gestern erst eröffnet, dass sie Schwanger sei und er liebte sie dafür noch mehr. Allerdings war jegliches Liebesleben gewichen. Sie wusste das er an Jacques dachte und das es ihn hinderte, Sie wusste was er empfand dennoch opferte er sich für sie auf und tat alles für sie.


	21. Der König ist tot, es lebe der König!

Schon bald florierte Jacques Laden, denn Etiénne hatte in seinem Dunstkreis Akquise gemacht und allen das gute Tuch weiterempfohlen. Er verfolgte den Aufstieg, wusste das Jacques nun seine Schulden zurückbezahlen konnte und an Geld kam. Doch ein anderes Ereignis überschattet dies alles. Sein Cousin Louis Philipp lag im Sterben, er musste oft in das Palais des Königs es war seine heilige Pflicht. Er saß oft an der Seite des Tod geweihten. Sie verstanden sich gut und spielten wenn es ging Schach aber meistens redeten sie einfach nur. Louis hatte keine Kinder mehr sie waren verstorben und er der einzige Thronfolger. Dann kam der Abend an dem die ganze Familie an seinem Bett saß und dem Sterbenden Verabschiedete. Er sah Etiénne an und nickte noch einmal dann tat er seinen letzten Atemzug.

XXX

Schon einige Wochen später stand die Krönungszeremonie an. Etiénne fuhr an diesem Abend heim und machte sich Sorgen darum wie er verheimlichen konnten das er nichts aß nur an Mondtagen und wie er das kaschieren könne, Eugénie kam in die Bibliothek und setzte sich zu ihm, beruhigte ihm und sagte er würde mit all dem schon fertig. 

Dann am nächsten Tage stand die Zeremonie an, die Feier war ausladend, pompös und verschwenderisch. Das passte ihm gar nicht, ebenso ihre ausufernden Roben... Er hatte darauf bestanden, das die Königin noch am selben Abend gekrönt wurde, was nicht üblich war denn diese war nur schmückendes Beiwerk. Als alles vollbracht und erledigt, kündeten 100 Kanonenschüsse von dem neuen Königspaar, er musste über sich ergehen lassen, dass unzählige Adlige sich ihm vorstellten. Die Feier ging bis in die Morgenstunden und dann trug er seinen Frau in das Schlafgemach.

Doch schon um 8Uhr in der Frühe wurde er von einem Diener geweckt. Es gab ein riesen Donnerwetter, denn das kam auf keine Kuhhaut.  
Danach wurde es für Adlige und Diener in seinem Palais nicht angenehm, er verfiel in alte Verhaltensmuster und wurde grimmig und wütend. Es verging kein Tag an dem er nicht an irgendwem seine Wut ausließ und irgendwen zurecht faltete. Er arbeitete Tags hart und Abends war er zu müde zum jagen, er aß kaum und wurde immer grimmiger an manchen Tagen ließ ihn selbst Eugénie in Ruh. 

XXX

Jacques hatte ein ums andere Mal versucht ihn zu erreichen doch er bekam immer die selbe Antwort "Seine Majestät empfängt Sie nicht!" Ein paar mal traf er aber Eugénie um von ihr zu erfahren wie es um ihn stand und das er in alte Marotten zurückgefallen sei. Er kümmere sich voller Aufopferung um den Staat. Sorge für neue Schulen, Hospitäler und für Häuser für die Ärmsten der Armen aber seine Arbeit fraß jeden Nerv!   
Er tat alles was nötig war. Doch dann kam der Tag an dem er einfach schäbige Kleider anzog und sich aus dem Schloss stahl, dann trieb er sich in Kneipen rum und betrank sich. Vampire konnten durchaus trinken in dem sie einen betrunkenen Gast abpassten und dann über dessen Blut den Alkohol aufnahmen. Es gab aber auch Abende da besuchte er die Armenhäuser oder Ähnliches. Für gewöhnlich erkannte ihn Niemand.


	22. Agatha

Es war einer dieser Abende an denen er ein neu ausgestattetes Hospital besuchte. Also trug er für gewöhnlich seine eleganten Kleider. Er wurde hinein gebeten und schritt durch die Pforten, unerkannt, in das Gebäude. Er setzte sich zu einer älteren Dame und redete eine Weile mit dieser, dabei hielt er ihre Hände in seinen. Eine Nonne die sich als Krankenschwester um die Patienten kümmerte kam auf ihn zu und trug ein riesiges Kreuz um den Hals. Als sie sich zu der Dame hinab beugte berührte dieses seine Schulter. Er sprang auf sich dabei wegdrehen.

"Verzeihung Schwester Sie haben mich erschrocken!" 

Er konnte seine Fänge nicht verbergen und sie blitzten kurz auf. Eine zweite Nonne die sich um einen jungen Burschen in der Ecke gekümmert hatte erschrak schier. Etiénne setzte sich wieder zu der Dame und nahm die Unterhaltung erneut auf. Die Nonne gestikuliere die ganze Zeit zu der anderen Nonne und als Etiénne geendet hatte führte diese ihn wieder hinaus. Er wunderte sich warum sie einen anderen Weg einschlug als den den er gekommen war. Dann lief sie weg unter dem Vorwand das ein Patient sie brauche.

Plötzlich in einer abgelegenen Ecke kam er nicht weiter denn dort lag ein riesiges Kreuz auf der Erde mit einem Jesus bestückt. Als er sich umdrehte lag auch dort ein Kreuz er war gefangen. Es gab weder Ein noch Aus! Er blieb stehen und sah sich um, eine der beiden Nonnen kam auf ihn zu und blieb in sicherer Entfernung stehen. Er wusste das die Zwei wussten was er war und das es nicht lang dauern würde bis er gepfählt wurde oder auf andere Weise verendete. Er blieb ruhig und gefasst, wurde weder wütend noch aggressiv. Er kniete sich und versuchte das Kreuz vor ihm nicht anzusehen. Dessen Bann war überbordend und schmerzte zu gleich heftig. 

"Ich werde nicht um Gnade flehen!" Er sah der Schwester in die Augen. "Wenn dies die Stunde ist so kommt sie sicher zu Recht."   
Die Schwester sah weg und dann die andere Schwester an. Etiénne versuchte ein wenig Platz zwischen sich und den Kreuzen zu bringen, doch er kam nicht fort. Dann tat er etwas unerwartetes für die Nonnen. Er griff auf den unteren Balken des Kreuzes und sie konnten sehen, dass es ihm unheimliche Schmerzen bereitete. Seine Fänge fuhren aus und sein Ausdruck wurde Animalisch, die Nonnen traten zurück und bekreuzigten sich. Er schob das Symbol Gottes an die Seite und fiel danach zur Erde. Dabei entblößte der Mantel seinen Gehrock, seinen unverkennbar Gold betressten und unverkennbar den des Königs. Er blieb ohnmächtig liegen und keuchte nach Luft. Eine Schwester sah die Andere an und beide staunten... Wie konnte ein Dämon sein wie der gütige aufopferungsvolle König? Doch dann erkannten sie dessen Antlitz und wussten nicht was zu tun notwendig sei. Sie hatten bereits schon eine Armee an Häschern gerufen.

Er kam wieder zu sich und starrte die entstandene Lücke an, zu klein um daran vorbei zu kommen. Dann raffte er sich auf und wartete. Er saß auf den Unterschenkeln und starrte auf den Boden. Plötzlich sah er auf, eine der Schwestern hatte das Kreuz ganz bei Seite geschoben so dass er nun mehr wieder frei war. Sie sah ihn angstvoll an... Er stand auf und sah auf sie herab. Die andere stand mit einem Kreuz vor der Brust betend in einer Ecke. Draußen hörte er viele Stimmen und rannte an der Schwester vorbei hinaus in die Nacht und weg. Ein wenig Später kam er allerdings zurück. Niemand hatte ihm ein Verbot erteilt dieses Haus nicht zu betreten und so lief er hinein. Die Schwestern sahen ihn und erstarrten. Er tat als sei nichts gewesen und setzte sich an das Bett der älteren Dame um mit dieser nochmals zu reden. Sie redeten lange und sie waren schön anzusehen, wie eine Mutter mit dem Sohn.

XXX

Ein Opfer unter Schock wurde gerade eingeliefert, der Mann hatte etwas schlimmes gesehen und schrie wie am Spieß. Er ließ sich nicht beruhigen bis Etiénne ihn paralysierte und ihn zum Schweigen brachte.  
"Sch. Es wird wieder gut, sei still, schlafe jetzt!" Er brach den Bann und legte ihn in ein Bett.

Die Schwestern sahen ihn ungläubig an... Sie wussten das das was er eben gerade getan hatte Teufelswerk sei, nun beruhigte der Mann sich aber und schlief.  
Etiénne floh wenigstens in der Nacht einmal kurz aus dem Palais. Niemand aber auch wirklich Niemand wusste wo er hin ging er nutze seine Übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten dazu um schnell zu entfliehen. Niemand auch keine Jäger würde ihn hier im Hospital des Klosters vermuten! Das Hospital das dank seiner Hilfe wieder ordentlich aussah und welches endlich die passenden Mittel und Ärzte bekam. Er saß an der Bettkante des jüngeren Mannes und sah diesen Geistesabwesend an. Alle anderen Patienten schliefen wieder, sie waren alle einzeln in einer Kabine aus abgetrennten Laken. Er roch Tod ebenso wie Blut aber er hatte gegessen und es störte ihn nur wenig. Heim gehen und unter ständiger Beobachtung stehen...? Nein! Er wollte nur eines Frieden. Selbst in diesem Hospital mit seinen vielen Kreuzen war es nur schwer auszuhalten aber es erschien ihm sicher. Die Kirche grenzte direkt an und er spürte ihre Macht sehr deutlich. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er als er noch lebte sehr religiös war, auch wenn es ihm Niemand zugetraut hatte. Er spürte die Angst der Schwestern deutlich, er konnte sie riechen, er konnte ihre Gedanken hören. Das tat er selten aber diese Gedanken waren beinah aufdringlich. 

Er stand auf und ging auf die Schwestern zu die sich bekreuzigten er hatte sich entschuldigen wollen. Doch beide hielten ihr Kreuz so fest in den Händen das er stehen blieb. Er wollte ihnen keine Angst einjagen, sie wichen vor ihm zurück dorthin zum Hinterausgang, wo sie ihn früher in dieser Nacht gefangen nahmen. Er wollte nur seinen Dank ausdrücken. Doch Schwester Agatha und Schwester Picpus sahen so angstvoll aus das er stehen blieb. Er öffnete seine Hände und zeigte sie ihnen, er war unbewaffnet.... Doch er konnte nicht ändern was er war. Er sah sie beschwichtigend an und tat keinen weiteren Schritt. Er bekam mit wie einer der Beiden dachte so einem Dämon konnte man nicht trauen.

Er senkte den Kopf, nahm seine Brieftasche und daraus eine hundert Franc Note, mit den Worten. "Für die Armen." Er sah in die erstaunten Gesichter und sagte weiter "Ich möchte Ihnen eigentlich nur meinen Dank aussprechen."   
Dann ging er und stand vor Vater Rigaulier, er lief fast in ihn hinein. Das verwunderte Gesicht galt nicht ihm sondern dem Vater... Der älter geworden und grau meliert war.   
"Vater! Müsst Ihr Euch so anschleichen?" Er spielte das.  
"Marquis, oder sollte ich lieber sagen Sire?" 

Etiénne wollte an ihm vorbei doch der Vater trat mit einem Kreuz in seinen Weg, seine Kleider hatte er mit Weihwasser betupft. Er roch nach Knoblauch und hatte alle Register gezogen.

"Vater was habt ihr vor?" Etiénne wurde misstrauisch.  
"Sagen wir ich kam zur Vernunft." 

Dann ging alles rasend schnell und er holte ein Pflock hinter dem Rücken hervor, Etiénne konnte den Stoß abwehren und der Pflock verfehlte sein Herz nur knapp. Er fiel auf die Knie und hielt den Pflock in seinem Leibe fest. Der Vater sprang auf ihn und drückte auf seine Hand, der Pflock rutschte tiefer in Etiénnes Brust. Etiénne fiel nach hinten und Rang nach Luft, er schrie unterdrückt auf und all das was er war kam zum Vorschein. Die Schwestern sahen entsetzt zu und hielten sich in ihren Armen. Als der Vater ihm den Todesstoß verpassen wollte warf er ihn gegen eine Wand bis er ohnmächtig an dieser hinab sackte. Zuvor jedoch hatte er ihn mit einem Kreuz auf dem Boden gebannt. Etiénne zog den Pflock aus seiner Brust und stöhnte vor Schmerz. Dann fasste er das Kreuz an das es sich in seine Handfläche brannte und riss es von sich.

"Das war eine Falle!" Er sagte es mehr zu sich als zu den Nonnen.

Er stand auf und war im ersten Moment wütend als er auf die Nonnen zuging. Dann spürte er aber das diese nichts davon wussten, bevor Agatha sprach.

"Das, das wollten wir nicht!" Sie hielt ihm das Kreuz entgegen.  
Er stoppte vor ihrer Nase und sah auf sie hinab. Sie sah in Todesangst in seine Augen die sich in ihren verhakten. Er wurde abgelenkt als der Vater sich regte, er eilte an seine Seite und hielt ihm die Hand an die Kehle.   
"Was ist nur aus Euch geworden..."  
"Das Richtige!" Etiénne schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand.   
"Was hindert mich daran Euch in Stücke zu zerreissen?" Er legte den Kopf schief und grinste.  
"Euer Anstand!" Kam es geröchelt.  
"Wie viele?"   
"Unzählige!"   
Etiénne drückte seine Kehle zu und zog die Nasenflügel hoch, bis eine der Schwestern schrie und er ihre Hand an seiner Schulter spürte. Er sah in ihre Augen und erkannte seine Schuld darin, er ließ ihn los um zu gehen. Danach eilte er davon weit weg von allem und kehrte lange nicht zurück. Er tat was er musste und zog sich in sich selbst zurück.

XXX

Er wünschte sich nur einmal frei zu sein, weg zu sein nicht der zu sein der er sein musste. Er war traurig, unendlich traurig. Er lehnte auf der Fensterbank sitzend seinen Kopf an die winterkalte Scheibe und sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Er hatte die Tür verriegelt und sich eingeschlossen, ignorierte Klopfen und Rufen. Er sah plötzlich Eugénie da unten stehen und hoch winken, doch dann war er wieder abwesend. Er hörte wie das Schloss der Tür geknackt wurde und dann trat Jemand ein. Er blickte nicht auf oder sich um... War ihm schlicht egal. Wieder nur so ein Diener. Die Tür wurde verriegelt und Schritte kamen näher. Dann fühlte er einen leichten Druck auf seiner Schulter eine Hand legte sich darauf. Er sah nicht auf oder sich um, er versuchte das zu ignorieren. Er spürte einen Körper an seinem und ein Kopf der sich an seinen Hinterkopf legte. Er wusste sofort das das Jacques war... Dann konnte er das nicht mehr ignorieren und legte eine Hand auf die seine.


	23. Zeit ohne Hoffnung

Ja, er brauchte Hilfe er war mehr als nur depressiv nach dem Tötungsvorfall. Er kam von allein da nicht mehr raus, vor einigen Tagen hatte er aufgehört sein Amt auszuführen. Er wollte nur Frieden und er wollte ihn jetzt. Eugénie hatte nach Jacques schicken lassen... Und der ließ sich nicht lange bitten.

Er spürte wie Jacques sich an ihn lehnte und ihn umarmte. "Geh zu Deiner Frau, mein Freund sie braucht dich nötiger!" Es klang rau.  
"Ich bin jetzt aber hier und bei Dir!"   
"Geh... Jacques!" Es klang eindringlich.  
"Ich werde mich nicht wegschicken lassen!"   
"Ich will nichts mehr als Frieden Jaques, Niemanden brauche ich..."

Er spürte wie Jacques seine Schulter küsste, dann sprang er auf und drehte sich blitzschnell um die eigene Achse. Als er in diese Augen sah verflüchtigte sich jede Wut wie sie es fast immer getan hatte. Jacques sah das er müde aussah und das er fertig wirkte. Er sah abgekämpft und ausgelaugt aus. 

"Was ist Dir passiert Etiénne?"  
"Nichts worüber sich zu sprechen lohnt... Geh bitte." Er sah hinab in die fragenden Augen.

Er setzte sich zu Jacques gekehrt auf die Fensterbank und sah ihn an dann rieb er sich die Stirn. Jacques blieb wo er war, er wusste das es ihm Elend erging. Er wusste dass er eigentlich Jemanden brauchte... Jemanden der einfach nur da war. Etiénne drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und ließ den Kopf gegen die Scheibe sinken. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte aber seine Nähe tat gut, Jacques setzte sich auf einen Sessel und begann ein Buch zu lesen. ...Etiénne versank ganz und gar in Gedanken und in wirren Fetzen der Selben. Er hatte niemals ein Land regieren wollen, abhelfen konnte er sich nur indem er 'starb' aber wie das anstellen? Würde er Frankreich dann im Stich lassen? Er könnte ja auswandern... Eigentlich hatte er nie so schnell aufgegeben. Doch das war ihm egal.... Es wurde zu viel! Er hatte für die Ideale der Revolution gekämpft hatte 1000 de sterben sehen, Elend und Freude lagen so dicht beieinander.... Plötzlich stand er auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er würde einen Anfang machen und den Priester töten!

XXX

Als er auf den Kirchhof hinaus kam blieb er stehen, Jacques war ihm ungesehen gefolgt. Er sah auf das Hospital, nur die Schwestern, er lief zum Pfarrhaus und blieb stehen, wie ihn raus locken? Er nahm einen Stein und warf die Scheibe entzwei dann hieß es warteten. Es dauerte nicht lang bis Licht anging und der Vater hinaustrat. Doch er war es nicht es war nicht Rigaulier! Etiénne hielt sich im Dunkeln und lief zum Hospital danach hinein. Schwester Agatha erschrak als sie ihn sah und bekreuzigten sich auf der Stelle, er ging auf sie zu.

"Schwester, bitte habt keine Angst... Wo ist Vater Rigaulier?" Er stand nah bei ihr und berührte ihren Arm.  
Er sah wie sie an ihm vorbei zur Tür blickte und ließ sie los um sich um zudrehen. Da war Niemand er lief hinaus und sah auch Niemanden. Als er wieder rein kam stand Schwester Picpus da und sah ihm furchtlos entgegen.  
"Er ist abgereist!" Sagte sie und sah zu Boden.  
Log sie? Sie versuchte ihn zu schützen! Er ergriff ihre Hand und sah ihr in die Augen, sagen Sie mir wo er ist! Sie sah tief in seine und dann war ihr als müsse sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen, er Paralysierte sie.  
"Er ist im hinteren Teil des Hospitals, er versteckt sich!"

Als Etiénne den Bann brach wurde ihr klar was er getan und was sie getan hatte. Sie hielt seinen Arm fest als er an ihr vorbei laufen wollte. Er löste vorsichtig den Griff und lief schnurstracks nach Hinten. Plötzlich kam ein anderer Mann (Jaques) ins Hospital und lief ebenfalls in den hinteren Teil. Etiénne überraschte den Vater und hielt ihm die Hand vor den Mund als er ihn packte.

"Schrei und ich töte Dich!" Es klang nicht nach Etiénne sondern mehr nach seiner Wut.  
Er schleifte ihn hinaus aus dem Hinterausgang in die Kirche und schloss die Tür. Dann ging sie wieder auf und Jacques stand darin, sah ihn an und lief zu ihm um ihm die Hand festzuhalten. Der Vater sah Jacques an und dann wieder Etiénne.  
"Geh Jacques!" Es klang wutschnaubend.   
Der Vater kämpfte in seinem Stahlgriff, er schlug ihn mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand.  
"Sei still du elender Wicht!" Er fuhr seine Fänge aus und drohte dem verängstigten Priester.  
Etiénne schlug Jacques Hand beiseite und griff nach Rigauliers Kehle um sie zu drücken. Er spürte plötzlich die Kette mit dem Kreuz und griff sie um sie wegzuschleudern.   
"Bitte es tut mir leid...!" Es kam heiser und er flehte herzerweichend.   
"Das soll ich glauben?" Er schlug seinen Kopf nocheinmal gegen die Wand, Rigaulier begann am Hinterkopf zu bluten.  
"Etiénne tu nichts was Du nachher bereust!" Jaques sah ihn eindringlicher an.   
Er sah zurück und sagte in Gedanken Das ist nicht Dein Kampf  
Dann schlug er rasend schnell seine Fänge in den Hals des Priesters und sog das köstliche Rot in sich. Er spürte eine Hand an seiner Schulter die ihn mahnte ihn zu töten. Bald darauf hörte er den Herzschlag des Priesters langsam und unregelmäßig schlagen, warum er ablies wusste er nicht aber er tat es und ließ ihn an der Wand hinab rutschen. Er stand über ihm und sah hinab auf den Haufen Elend, dann trat er ihm heftig in die Rippen und grinste.  
"Abschaum!" 

Als er aus dem Hospital ging fühlte er sich Elend und leer. Jacques ging neben ihm und sah zu Boden. Doch er ging nicht heim sondern bog in einer Seitengasse ab. Jacques wunderte sich folgte ihm aber... Die Straßen wurden dunkler und die Viertel elender... Es war Mitternacht und begann zu regnen. Warum er dorthin lief wusste Etiénne selbst nicht… er irrte ziel und planlos umher. Danach zog es ihn zu Madames Haus.. Als er eintrat war sein Kopf mit der Kapuze seines Capes bedeckt und Madame eilte an seine Seite. Sie wollte sich verbeugen als er sie festhielt und kurz mit ihr sprach. Jacques blieb stehen und folgte ihm auch in eines der Zimmer.

Auf dem Bett lag eine rothaarige... Vampirin, er hob eine Augenbraue und starrte sie an. Sie starrte zurück, Vampire zeigten sich in der Stadt selten so offen. Er drehte sich um zu gehen er hatte etwas zu sich nehmen wollen aber so NICHT! Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seinem Rücken die sich über seine Schulter egelte und eine andere die über seine Brust strich. Jacques stand wie versteinert vor ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Er hielt die Hände fest und wollte aus der Umarmung verschwinden als sich zwei Fänge in seinem Hals gruben. ... Jacques ging aus dem Zimmer und verschwand. Etiénne hielt die Hand erbarmungslos fest und warf die Frau herum. 

"Verschwinde!"   
"Du bist her gekommen schöner Mann!"  
"Aber nicht deswegen." Er dreht sich um und ging raus.

Draußen angekommen suchte er Jacques doch der war längst weg. Er grummelte in sich hinein, endlich hatte er sich ihm wieder annähern können und dann kam dieses Weib dazwischen. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher als bei ihm sein, bevor diese Hexe dazwischen kam, er trat ärgerlich nach einem Ast der auf der Straße lag. Der Ast krachte beiseite und er bedachte ihn noch mit einem fiesen Blick.

"Ihr seit auch nur ein Mann... Allerdings ein verheirateter!" Jacques Stimme.  
"Jacques!" Verwundert drehte Etiénne sich zu ihm.  
So vertraut wie noch vor Stunden war Jacques nur selten also sprach er ihn wieder mit einem Sie an. Seine ganze Zutraulichkeit schien gewichen und er hielt einen genau bedachten Abstand zu ihm ein.  
"Ach Jacques, ich hab das so leid!"   
"Sire?" Jacques sah ihn von der Seite her an.  
"Das alles, was ist das denn schon, wer bin ich denn schon?" Er blieb stehen.   
"Ihr seit der König, Sire!" Jacques neigte den Kopf.  
"In ein paar Jahren ist das Schall und Rauch!" Er lief weiter "Bin ich Schall und Rauch!" Er sah zur Erde und rollte einen Stein mit dem Fuß beiseite.  
Sie waren am Palais angekommen.  
"Sire?" Jacques sah ihn verstört an.  
"Gut Nacht Jacques..." Etiénne ging ins Palais.  
Ganz der Höherrangige und neigte er den Kopf ebenfalls, so weiter machen wie bisher? Erstmal!

XXX

Er schloss sich ein, er verriegelt alles und er brach so oft aus. Manchmal kam er Tagelang nicht heim, Eugéniè hatte sich auf den Landsitz ihrer Eltern begeben mit David und ließ ihn allein. Sie liebte ihn und wusste das er Zeit brauchte aber warum das alles geschah war ihr völlig schleierhaft.

XXX

Er beschloss wenigstens wieder seine normalen Lebensstrategien aufzunehmen. Also besuchte er das Hospital eines seiner ärgsten Sorgenkinder erneut. Es musste wieder an einigen Stellen geflickt werden und die Armen wurden immer mehr. Er tat alles für sein Frankreich aber er allein hatte einen erneuten Krieg diesmal mit Österreich nicht vermeiden können, er musste den Kriegswütigen Geld zur Verfügung stellen und jeder Mann in den Tod schicken, er musste zulassen was nicht sein durfte! Männer waren daher rar im Land nur Alte, Kranke, Frauen und Kinder waren übrig. Es zog ihn hinab in ein tiefes Loch er konnte das Alles doch nicht verhindern. Er nahm zwangsläufig sein Amt wieder auf und musste Schlimmeres verhindern. Überdies verlor er den Glauben an die Menschheit. Das Hospital war ein ausgelagertes Lazarett für Soldaten von der Front und für alle anderen.

XXX

Als er durch die Türen schritt sahen die Schwestern nicht mal auf, sie waren viel zu beschäftigt um ihn zu bemerken. Eine Wagenladung Verwunderter war r ein gekommen und sorgte für Elend. Er legte Gehrock und Hut an die Seite, krempelte die Hemdsärmel hinauf und packte mit an. Gegen Mitternacht endlich bekamen sie alles in den Griff, er rieb sich die Stirn und sah, dass seine Hände voller Blut waren, das Blut reichte hinauf bis an die Ellenbogen. Sein Hemd hatte Sprenkel abbekommen und seine teure Weste ebenfalls. Das schien der Moment der Ruhe zu sein in dem sie ihn bemerkten. Sie erschraken kurz und sahen ihn an, dann auf die 'noch lebenden Soldaten' die er betreut und denen er das Leben gerettet hatte. Ein weiterer Mann schrie vor Schmerz als eine seiner Wunden aufging und Blut hinaus schoss. Etiénne hatte Mühe das Blut nicht zu fixieren und drückte ihm die lädierte Vene ab. Schwester Agatha bemerkte das wohl und kam zu ihm um ihm die Arbeit abzunehmen. 

XXX

Er spürte seinen Hunger sehr deutlich, Schwester Picpus kämpfte um das Leben eines bereits zum Tode verurteilten. Sie hatte die Vorhänge zu gezogen und betete für ihn. Etiénne trat an seine Seite und hörte ihm zu. Der Mann packte seinen Arm unvermittelt weil große Wellen des Schmerzes ihn durchzuckten und flehte ihn an es zu beenden, irgendwie. Etiénne sah die Schwester an und dann ihn, er flehte eindringlich und lauter. Die Nonne sah ihn an und dann weg! Etiénne beugte sich über sein Handgelenk und biss hinein, es dauere wenige Minuten und der Sterbende hatte ewigen Frieden. Als er danach in die Augen des Soldaten blickte schienen sie ihn anzulächeln. Er wischte sich über den Mund und stand auf... der Mann kam wie gerufen! Dennoch musste das morden bald ein Ende haben. 

Endlich kehrte Stille ein ins Hospital! Er setzte sich an eines der Fenster und ließ die Zeit Revue passieren. Er wollte jetzt allein sein, er wollte so merkwürdig das auch klang Gott nahe sein! Um Vergebung für seine Sünden bitten, für die die er gerade eben wieder begangen hatte. Er stand auf und ging durch den Hinterausgang des Hospitals in die Kirche, er blieb jedoch in der Mitte stehen und sah auf das Kreuz, auf den Sohn Gottes. Er kniete und neigte den Kopf, der heilige Ort bannt seine Kraft und ließ ihn sein dämonisches Blut spüren. Er setzte sich in eine der Kirchenbänke und legte den Kopf auf die zum Gebet gefalteten Hände. Er war nicht aus Stein, nicht harten Herzens...  
Eine sanfte Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Schwester Picpus setzte sich neben ihn. Dann legte die fein zierliche Hand sich auf seine Gefalteten.  
"Schwester... Ich!" Er sah ihr in die Augen. "...bin nicht..." Er atmete durch, es hatte doch keinen Sinn.

Danach floh er weit weg von diesem Ort, wie weg von alle dem!

XXX

Es vergingen Jahre in denen er sich von Allem und von Allen entfernte. Lange Jahre in denen sein Sohn David erwachsen wurde und seinen Vater nur ansatzweise kannte, in denen seine Schöne Frau altert und dann alt wurde. Sie trafen sich ab und an und liebten sich... Doch diese Treffen wurden seltener bis er nie wieder kam. Auch Jacques sah ihn nicht wieder, er ließ ihn nicht in seine Nähe. Er glaubte er sei verflucht... Er war es ja auch als Halbvampir Halbwerwolf. Allein Schwester Picpus sah ihn jeden Abend an diesem einen Platz in der Kirche sitzen, sein Gesicht verbergend und so lange wartend bis Niemand mehr in seine Nähe kam und sein Antlitz sehen konnte. 

Die Nonne wurde alt und stand eines Tages weißhaarig und voller Falten vor ihm, sie roch bereits nach Tod. Er wusste deswegen das sie sehr krank war... Sie sah ihn an von unten herauf, denn nun da sie alt war sank sie in sich zusammen. Sie deutete an mit ihm hinausgehen zu wollen und er verstand. Langsam liefen sie Seite an Seite hinaus aus dem heiligen Haus. Sie lief und lief, sie hustete dabei stark, hustete Blut! Schwindsucht hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Sie stolperte und er eilte um sie zu halten. Seine kalte Hand ergriff ihre warme knorrige, sie erschrak nicht mehr! Dann setzte sie sich auf einen alten Baumstumpf neben einem Stein, er spürte das dieser Stein heilig sein musste denn eine unerklärliche Kraft ging von ihm aus. Sie sah auf und rieb sich über die Stirn.

"Setze Dich Etiénne!" Niemals hatte sie ihn mit Vornamen angesprochen.   
Er setzte sich auf das Geheiß und sah sie fragend an.   
"Ich möchte, das Du mir hilfst hinüber in das Reich der Toten zu gelangen!" sagte sie mit rauer, dünner Stimme.   
"Schwester, ich..."  
"Sch." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange.   
"Ich... Bin verflucht, ich bin ein Monster... ein Mörder... Schwester..." Er spürte wie die Hand über seine Haut strich.  
"Du, hast von Allen die ich je kannte das reinste Herz und wenn Du auch bist was Du bist!" Sie sah ihn beinahe liebevoll an.

Er sah in ihre Augen und sagte nichts, eine einsame Träne Stahl sich aus seinem Auge und rann über die Hand an seiner Wange. Sie wischte diese auf und hob sein Kinn an um ihn anzusehen. Ein erneuter Hustenkrampf durchfuhr die Alte und sie schüttelte sich regelrecht. Sie war noch so jung und doch bereits alt! Sie war 40Jahre jünger als er aber sie lebte eben noch. 

Er erhob sich und fuhr seine Fänge aus "Schwester, verzeiht mir!" 

Sie neigte den Hals und hielt seine Hand so fest sie konnte. Er versuchte ihr nicht weh zu tun als seine Zähne sich in ihr Fleisch gruben. Sie stöhnte leise und neigte den Hals stärker, ihr köstlicher roter Saft rann seine Kehle in wenigen Schlucken hinab. All zu bald spürte er er ihren Herzschlag schwach werden und dann musste er ablassen um ihr nicht zu folgen. Nach wenigen Minuten schon lag ihr lebloser Körper in seiner Umarmung. Er wischte sich kurz über die Lippen und legte sie nieder, schloss ihre Augen und begann mechanisch den Körper in das Loch unter dem Baum das sie vorbereitet haben musste zu legen. Die Erde hier war frisch und roch noch nicht modrig. Als er die letzten Erdhaufen auf sie gescharrt hatte setzte er sich und begann zu weinen.

In dieser Zeit war sie seine Vertraute und seine Freundin.


	24. langer Schlaf

Als er ging beschloss er zu "Sterben!" Er konnte ja schlecht einfach so verschwinden, er war ein König und er musste vortäuschen zu sterben. Er plante lange alles durch bis ins kleinste Detail! Er aß wochenlang nichts und magerte ab, schien dadurch um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Ließ Niemanden in seine Nähe und konnte glaubhaft darstellen, dass eine Krankheit sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Dann war er so entkräftet, das er einfach einschlief und den nächsten Tag verschlief. Nur, Schlaf bedeutete bei ihm, keinen Herzschlag, keinen Puls, keinen Atem! 

XXX

So folgte dann was folgen musste. Ein Staatsbegräbnis wurde durchgeführt, eine Kutsche mit seinem Sarg und vier schwarzen Rossen zog durch die Stadt um ihn in der Kirche feierlich zu verabschieden. Er war wieder wach, doch er spürte die Kraft dieses heiligen Ortes und konnte sich so nah unter dem Kreuz des Allmächtigen nicht regen, wandelte sich ganz und füllte den ganzen Sarg aus. Er verlor das Bewusstsein und wandelte sich zurück. Er spürte wie der Sarg ein letztes Mal geöffnet wurde und dann wieder geschlossen. Sein Plan war, zu fliehen in der Stille. Doch der Sarg wurde so fest verrigelt, dass er ihn nicht auf bekam. Alle Könige bekamen einen Platz nahe der Kirche im eigenem Mausoleum.... Er nicht! Er war gefürchtet und man tat alles das er dort bleiben möge wo er begraben werden sollte. 

Unter einer riesigen Platte hinter dem Kreuze Jesu!

Er spürte wie etwas um den Sarg geschlossen wurde und das der Sarg in einen weiteren Sarg gehievt wurde und dann wurde er in ein tiefes Loch hinab gelassen. Er hörte wie Erde auf ihn gescharrt wurde und Stimmen die immer dumpfer wurden. Die Gedanken der Arbeiter allerdings vernahm er klar und deutlich... Sie hatten Angst! Er jagte ihnen Schauder über den Rücken als Gedanken sich in ihren eigenen Köpfen bildeten ihn wieder auszubuddeln. Als das nichts half zeigte er ihnen Bilder wie er sie aufreißen würde wenn sie es nicht taten! Sie arbeiteten nur schneller. Er schickte ihnen alles Mögliche um frei zu kommen doch vergebens. Ein Pater weihte die Grabstatt und er spürte die heilige Kraft stärker so dass er es ließ! Fortan sagte man sich, dieses Grab sei verflucht und man solle nicht in seine Nähe gelangen sonst wäre man ebenso verflucht. 

Mit den Jahren kamen Schauermärchen auf und man fürchtete sich mehr denn je. Kleine Jungs wagten sich als Mutprobe an sein Grab und erfuhren Schauer und Schrecken. Er spürte immer wieder "Besucher" an seinem Grab, er drehte noch durch er sendete egal wem den puren Horror immer mit dem Befehl das Grab zu öffnen. Er verscheuchte sie nur... Wie er auch schrie und gegen den Deckel trommelte es war vergebens. Jahrzehnte strichen ins Land und die Geschichte über das "Verfluchte Königsgrab" griff immer weiter um sich, zog Menschen aus anderen Ländern in ihren Bann. Beinahe jeden Tag hatte er "Besuch." Menschen kamen mit Mythen und Legenden zu ihm, Legenden über Pharaonen. Das brachte ihn auf die Idee von unbezahlbaren, unschätzbaren Grabbeigaben. Fortan gab es auch Mythen über teuren Schmuck in seinem Grab. 

XXX

Aber bald darauf wurde es still, Niemand kam mehr zu ihm. Er spürte eine große Angst um sich, Menschen waren in der Kirche und beteten. Er verstand irgendwann das Krieg ausgebrochen war... Er spürte die Erde bebte und zittern, die einst so mächtige Kirche fiel in sich zusammen mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach. Etwas riss den Boden auf und zerbrach die Platte seines Grabes. Er spürte, wie die Macht und die Bannung des heiligen Ortes nachließ und schließlich ganz verebbte. Er hämmerte gegen den Deckel des Sarges aber zu viel Erde lag über ihm. Dann hörte er etwas merkwürdiges brummendes über sich. Er wusste ja nicht das es sich dabei um Deutsche handelte, die versuchten aller wertvollen Dinge habhaft zu werden. Die Plünderer machten sich über die Schätze der Kirche her, die Schätze die sie noch bergen konnten. Seine Chance, er schickte Bilder von großem Reichtum und unvorstellbaren Juwelen. 

Er hörte grabende Geräusche und fremd klingende Stimmen über sich die nach dem Reichtum gierten. Dann spürte er deren Nähe... Sie hoben den Sarg mit einer Winde aus seinem Ruheplatz und brachen den metallenen Sarg als klammer um den hölzernen mühelos auf. Dann schraubten sie die halb zerfallenen Nägel des Sarges los und öffneten.

Er stellte sich tot und als die Plünderer enttäuscht den Sarg hinter sich ließen sprang er auf und riss sie nieder, einen saugte er bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus. Der Priester der um die Legende wusste bekreuzigten sich... Er hatte den ganzen Tag versucht die Deutschen davon abzuhalten die Habe der Kirche mitzunehmen und sie angefleht den Sarg zu lassen wo er war. Etiénne wurde angeschossen, doch Kugeln machten ihm nichts und so nahm er sich einem nach dem anderen vor und entledigte sie ihres Blutes nach und nach verjüngte er sich wieder. Dann war es geschafft und alle Tod, er stand in der Mitte dessen was einmal die Kirche war und starrte auf den Priester, der auf die Knie gefallen war und betete.  
Er kam zu sich und starrte um sich, den Priester an, die Kirche und schließlich die Habe. Er Schritt und nahm aus dem Karren der Soldaten den Sack mit dem Heiligen Insignien und allem Habe der Kirche. Dann lief er auf den Priester zu. Der zitterte beim beten und bebte. 

"Vater? Das gehört der Kirche! Ihr habt es tapfer beschützt!" Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren brüchig. 

Die Augen des Priesters trafen die seinen und verharrten dort. Etiénne neigte den Kopf und kniete sich dann zu ihm, dann reichte er ihm den Sack und lächelte. "Ihr müsst mir versprechen mich nicht zu verraten!" 

Der Priester nickte und nahm den Sack entgegen. Dann stand Etiénne auf und ging... Wohin eigentlich? Er lief durch die Straßen, die er einmal gekannt hatte, alles war komplett verändert und sah fremd aus, er trudelte als ein deutscher Soldat ihn schubste. Etiénne schubste ihn derart zurück, dass er gegen eine Mauer fiel. Man schoss auf ihn und er ging weiter. Heillichter Tag und gleißende Sonne machten es ihm nicht leicht zu gehen. Er rannte danach, auf den Friedhof zu in sein Mausoleum, es stand noch und es stand sogar offen. Er starrte beim betreten der Gruft auf fünf kleine Kinder die hier saßen und sich versteckten. Er hörte Stimmen draußen und wusste sie wären Tod würde er sie nicht ruhig halten. Es war schwer denn wie er aussah so konnte er kaum Vertrauen erwecken. Ein Gehrock aus längst vergangenen Tagen, dreckig und zerissen. Er schaffte es aber dennoch und ging hinaus, schloss die Türen... Tötete alle draußen und schaffte sie fort. Dann öffnete er wieder das die Kleinen in seine Arme fielen. 

XXX

Es war ein Wohlgenuss endlich wieder frische Luft in den Lungen zu spüren, so viel zu essen bis man platzte und frei sein. Allerdings hatte diese seine Welt sich so vollkommen verändert! Er wusste nicht wann es war, er wusste wo aber wann? Wie lange hatte die Kirche ihn gebannt? Wie lange lag er so eingefroren unter der Erde? Er hatte mit den Jahren Zeit und Raum vergessen, 1857 wusste er starb er. Welches Jahr war dies? Er sah sich irritiert um während die Kleinen an seinen Rockzipfeln hingen. Wieder Stimmen von draußen! Er spannte jeden verfügbaren Muskel seines Körpers an und seine Augen wurden finster... Er hatte Mühe seine Fänge zu verbergen, denn sie waren für Jedermann sichtbar. Die Stimmen waren französisch... Sie riefen nach den Kindern. Die Kinder sahen ihn an und bedankten sich, trauten sich aber nicht raus. Er selbst auch nicht, er brauchte nun den Schatten. Die Kinder riefen und zwei fünf Frauen kamen in das Haus der Toten.

Eine nach der Anderen kam hinein und erstarrte bei dem Anblick des Mannes der dort die Kinder hinter sich schützte und so furchterregend aussah wie kein anderer. Seine gelben Augen glotzen misstrauisch herüber und... Seine Kleider... Als wäre er einem Theaterstück entsprungen. Sie hatten von einer Legende gehört in der der einstige König Frankreichs irgendwann seinem Grabe entsteigen würde. Eine sagte er würde großes Unheil über das Land bringen andere den Frieden, wieder andere sagten anderes. Eins jedoch einte alle er käme wieder! Und in allen Köpfen war die schlimmste aller Geschichten vorhanden! Jeder wusste das irgendetwas mit dem König nicht richtig war, man munkelt er sei ein schwarz Magier gewesen, oder der Belzebub höchst persönlich. Man sagte ihm so viel grausames nach. Alles war mit der Zeit entstanden, mit der Zeit in der er seine Botschaften ausgesendet hatte.

"Geht Kinder!" Er sah sie an und gab ihnen einen kleinen Schubs. 

Als die Mütter ihre Kinder wieder hatten packten sie diese und machten sich eiligst davon. Etiénne verschloss die Tore von innen und setzte sich auf den Boden. Dann sprach er mit seiner Mutter und strich liebevoll über das Emblem auf ihrer Sargkammer. Draußen tobte der Krieg weiter er hörte es und als es Nacht wurde öffnete er die Tore und stal sich hinaus. Niemand war auf den Straßen zu sehen, alles schien in einer Decke aus Schweigen gehüllt. Es wirkte gespenstisch! Plötzlich zwei Deutsche Soldaten die ihn anhielten mir dem Gewehr im Anschlag. Sie wollten sein Geld, machten Scherze über seine abgerissene Erscheinung und reizten ihn stark. Als er genug hatte entledigte er sich der Störenfriede und ließ sie in den Dreck der Straße fallen. Er setzte seinen Weg fort und fand niemanden mit dem er die Kleidung hätte tauschen können. Tote beider Seiten lagen in den Straßen... 

Als nächstes hörte er Frauenstimmen... Schreie und Kämpfe. Keine Frage was da vor sich ging, er rannte in eines der Häuser und stand in der Szenerie. 3 Frauen und etwa 6 Mann die alle mal zum Zuge kommen wollten.  
"So das Fest ist jetzt zu Ende!" es war mehr ein Knurren denn eine Stimme.

Er packte sich einen und warf ihn in eine Ecke des Zimmers, die Frau verkroch sich schnell in eine andere Ecke. Die anderen 5 griffen ihn an, da konnte er kaum anders denn seine Fänge entblößen und zu knurren wie ein Tier. Er schlug und trat um sich und brach dabei Knochen und zerstörte alles in seinem Weg ob lebend oder tot! Den Letzten, ungeachtet der 3 Frauen saugte er aus und ließ ihn fallen. Dann besann er sich ihrer Anwesenheit und wandte sich ihnen zu, sie verschränkten angstvoll die Hände vor dem Kopf und weinten. Er musste sie hier weg bringen... Wie das anstellen? 

"Sch. Ich tue euch nichts!" Er wollte einer über das Haar streichen und sie zuckte weg.  
Alle drei waren aneinander geklammert und zitterten. "Ihr müsst hier weg gehen, sonst werden andere kommen!" 

Er kniete sich und nahm den Arm der rechten Frau zog ihn weg und sah in ihre Augen. Paralysierte sie und sie wurde ganz ruhig dann hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen, die er nicht mehr paralysieren musste. Sie stand auf und kam ihm nach, die anderen folgten ihr. Er hatte einen Plan... Zur Kirche oder dem was davon übrig war. Er beschützte sie auf dem Weg dahin, langsam trauten sie ihm... wenigstens etwas. Als sie anlangten war es Mitternacht und wurde langsam kalt, wenigstens konnte er sagen, dass es Herbst sei! Der Priester sah ungläubig auf die abgerissene Gestalt und auf drei verprügelten und vergewaltigen Frauen. Am Boden lag ein Kreuz er wäre fast darauf getreten, doch es signalisierte ihm er könne nicht weiter gehen. Er blieb stehen und schickte sie hinüber. Fortan, tat er jede Nacht das Selbe, er sah sich als Helfer. Langsam fürchtete man ihn und ließ die Stadt in Ruhe! Es wurde ruhig und die Plage gedämmt.


	25. die kleine Eugéniè

Er schritt Nachts durch die Straßen und Gassen manche der Soldaten ließ er laufen, damit sie berichten konnten... Letztendlich machten sie Jagd auf ihn! Eines Abends hatte ihn ein Holzsplitter getroffen nahe der Herzgegend, unfähig ihn hinaus zu ziehen schleppte er sich zur Kirche, die sich bereits wieder im Aufbau befand. Dort angekommen sank er vor den Türen zusammen bis Vater André ihn fand. Er kniete sich zu ihm und umklammerte seine Kette mit dem Kreuz. Etiénne zeigte sein wahres tiefstes Ich... Fäden roten Blutes durchzogen seine Kleider und sprudelte aus seinem Mund. Er lächelte ihn an und wand sich hin und her. Vater André zögerte lange dann endlich legte er die Hand an den Splitter und zog diesen hinaus... Etiénne sackte vor Schmerz in sich zusammen und blieb liegen. Hyperventilierend schloss er die Augen und krallte sich in den Boden. Die Wunde schloss sich bereits wieder.

Vater André sah auf ihn hinab und starrte die Fänge und den tierischen Gesichtsausdruck an, konnte die Augen kaum abwenden von diesem Anblick. Schließlich nahm er die Verwandlung hin zum menschlichen Gesicht wahr. Weitere 1 Minuten und er war wieder hergstellt.

"Ich Danke Euch, Vater!" Er raffte sich auf in eine sitzende Position.  
Seine Stimme, seine Worte... Die Aussprache, das Gehabe alles schien so fremd und altertümlich. Vater André sah ihn an und dachte an die Legenden.  
"Legenden...?" Etiénne las unbeabsichtigt seine Gedanken und sprach sie laut aus.  
"Ja, ja... Sie existierten schon lange bevor ich geboren wurde." Er sagte es mit zitternder Stimme.   
"Wann ist heute?"   
"1913" Der Vater sah ihn verdutzt an  
"56Jahre!" Etiénne sagte es mehr zu sich... "Wie alt seit Ihr denn Vater?"   
"37 Jahre." Der Vater nahm wieder etwas Abstand ein. "Sind Sie der für den ich sie halte?" Er sagte es sehr vorsichtig."   
"Für wen haltet Ihr mich?"   
"Den der da in diesem Grabe lag?"   
"56 Jahre! 56 Jahre im Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit... 56 Jahre in denen ich mir gewünscht hätte ich sei wirklich tot." Er redete mehr mit sich... "Ihr braucht das Kreuz nicht.. Ich tue euch nichts."  
Vater André hatte es schützend vor sich gehalten. Er stand auf und sah den Priester an, nein er wäre keiner mit dem er reden konnte, danach ging er weg in seine Grab statt. Er wünschte sich Jacques wäre jetzt bei ihm, was wohl aus ihm geworden war? Er verkroch sich darin eine lange Zeit bis er es in den Kopf bekam und noch Schloss Menaux ging.

XXX

Es war schön wie eh und je und am Torhaus erkannte er das es gut gepflegt wurde. Es war bewohnt und drinnen brannte Licht. Er umging die Diener im Torhaus und schlich auf das Schloss zu, er sah durch ein Fenster und erkannte eine schöne junge Dame die Klavier spielte, sein Klavier... ihre Eltern saßen mit einem Kind und ein paar Gästen auf einer Chaiselongue und Stühlen und lauschten gebannt. Er fand es ganz vorzüglich und lauschte ebenfalls eine Weile. Er schritt jedes Zimmer ab welches er vom Fenster aus sehen konnte, bis er seine Bibliothek sah. Das Fenster stand auf kipp, er überlegte nicht lang und kam hinein. Oh, welch Wonne! All seine Bücher, Elogen, Elegien, Abhandlungen und Werke exotischer Dichter. Seine Romane, ergänzt durch Romane die er nicht kannte... Neue Werke er entzündete das Licht um besser sehen zu können und ging Einen nach dem Anderen durch. Es war ein Genuss. Er las kurz alle an. Danach jedoch nahm er sein Lieblings Werk welches auch so aussah, abgegriffen und alt. Diese Werk lag eben auch auf seinem Tisch, man fand es nach seinem Tod. Er setzte sich und begann zu lesen, völlig ungeachtet dessen, das er hier nicht sein sollte. Ein Diener hatte Licht bemerkt in der alten kaum genutzten Bibliothek und kam um es zu löschen. 

Etiénne hörte die stapfen auf dem Flur und legte das Buch an die Seite um zu verschwinden. Die Tür ging auf und der alte Diener trat hinein, sah das Licht und dann das Buch! DAS BUCH! Als kleiner Junge hatte er es immer gesehen, wenn er mal hier war. Er legte es wieder bei Seite und löschte das Licht, ging hinaus und dachte an das Buch... Ein Omen? Etiénne nahm das Buch und verschwand. Zurück in seiner Grab statt vertiefte er sich in die schon auswendig gewussten Seiten und drückte es an sich. Ab diesem Abend machte er sich mehr denn oft auf in seine Bibliothek. Achtete penibel genau darauf das Licht nicht anzumachen, nahm sich rasch einige neue Bücher und verschwand. "Zu Hause" angekommen, vertiefte er sich und fühlte sich etwas besser! Irgendwann jedoch fiel auch das auf und er konnte nur unter schwierigen Umständen in seine Bibliothek! Hunde hatten sie im Garten, die für ihn jedoch kein Problem darstellten, er befahl ihnen ruhig zu sein und sie fraßen ihm aus der Hand. Über die Jahre versuchten sie alles bis sie auf Kreuze kamen... Wütend darüber schlug er ein Fenster entzwei und schnappte sich schnell ein Buch. Das Kreuz war vom Dach gefallen und zerschellt. Danach wurde es immer schwieriger bis er über eines der anderen Fenster rein schlich, ab und an musste er ein paar Diener paralysieren... 

XXX

Eines Abends blieb ihm nur die Wahl, durch bewohnte Ebenen zu klettern, er wählte das Zimmer der kleinen Tochter. Sie schlief tief und fest er tat einen Blick auf sie und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie aussah wie seine Eugénie. Danach kam er öfter über diesen Weg, sie schlief er schlich vorbei und wieder zurück. Sie jedoch war ein kluges Mädchen und stellte sich immer schlafen. Bis sie sicher war er würde ihr nichts tun. Eines Abends plötzlich stellte sie sich in seinen Weg.

"Wer sind Sie!" Es kam aus heiterem Himmel und mit pipsiger Kinderstimme.  
"Geh aus meinem Weg, Kind!" Er packte sie und sah sie sich genau an, sie sah aus wie sie. Konnte sie nicht paralysieren weil zu fasziniert.  
"Ich schreie, wenn Sie mich nicht loslassen!" Sie sah plötzlich ängstlich aus.  
Sie schrie, dann hielt er ihr den Mund zu und drückte sie an sich. Sie war so warm und herrlich... Sie duftete intensiv nach Rosen. Sie lag an seiner Brust und sah auf in seine Augen. Plötzlich spürte er, dass er noch immer Vater sein konnte und wurde mild.   
Als er sicher war sie wäre leise ließ er sie los "Ich bin Etiénne!"   
"Eugéniè Bersall!" Sie knixte und war fasziniert von diesem Mann.   
"Was wollen Sie denn hier?" Sie sah ihn mit verschränkten Armen an.  
"Meine... Ich meine... Bücher!" Er räusperte sich. 

Eine kleine Konversation entspann sich über seine all nächtlichen Besuche und dann setzte er seinen Weg fort. Ab da wartete sie schon auf ihn wenn er immer zur selben Zeit kam. Sie saßen oft beisammen wenn er kam, er las ihr Geschichten vor und bald schon las er die Geschichten aus seinen Büchern kindgerecht vor. Ab und an tat sie als wecke sie alle auf nur damit er sie zur Raison rief. 

Letztendlich merkte er was sie begehrte und nahm sie in seinen Arm. Sie war süße 5 und bereits einem anderen versprochen. Doch den kannte sie nur kurz, es war ein Mann um die 20, der wenn sie alt genug zur Heirat wäre schon viel zu alt für sie. Nach der Frage ob er nicht auch alt wäre gab sie Preis das er klug sei... Er nahm sie wieder in seinen Arm. Etiénne stellte bald fest, dass dieses kleine hilflose Geschöpf Niemanden hatte, Mutter und Vater waren unnahbar und die Schwester nicht interessiert. Er stellte ihr gezielt Fragen danach und spürte ihre Einsamkeit. Ein Kind in diesem Alter brauchte einen Vertrauten, fortan nahm er sie mit in die Bibliothek um sich eines der Bücher zu holen, sie durfte eine Laterne tragen. Sie weinte jedes mal wenn er wieder gehen musste also blieb er so lang bis sie schlief und gab ihr einen Kuss.


	26. Rache

Drei Jahre später war es ihm nicht mehr ohne weinen und klagen möglich das Kind zu beruhigen, weitere drei Jahre und sie lief von zu Hause weg, folgte ihm ungefragt und ohne Angst durch die Nacht. Er war in Gedanken und bemerkte die Kleine nicht, er war außerdem müde denn die Sonne ginge bald schon auf. Er hatte es so eingerichtet, dass er die Grabplatte von seiner Parzelle mit Scharnieren öffnen konnte und ließ sich einen Sarg bauen einen geräumigen und bequemen um darin zu schlafen. Den hatte er hinein gestellt und mittels eines Zuges konnte er durch den geschlossenen Sarg die Platte an der Wand zu ziehen ohne das Jemand bemerkte das sie nicht mehr fest verankert war. Als er im Sarg lag und schlief wurde er irgendwann von einem poltern wach und überlegte angestrengt was das sein konnte? 

Die Kleine Eugéniè stand vor seinem Grab und las den Namen... Doch das konnte nicht stimmen, denn sie sah das der Mann den sie heimlich Vater nannte nicht tot war. Die Inschrift besagte seine erstes Todesdatum also 1840 das war fast 80 Jahre her. In dem kleinen Kopf begann es zu rattern und zu arbeiten. Sie wusste das dieser Mann seltsam war aber nicht böse wie konnte er Tod und nicht Tod sein? Sie setzte sich in eine Ecke und weinte bitterlich. Sie dachte nun hätte sie Niemanden mehr... Sie erschrak als die Platte an der Wand sich bewegte und sprang ängstlich auf. Etiénne schob sie von innen auf und sah hinaus.

"Eugénie, Kleines warum bist du hier... Du solltest mir nicht folgen!" Er klang besorgt und erschrocken  
"Ich... Wer bist Du... Du bist tot, da steht das!" Sie begann wieder zu schluchzen und rannte hinaus in die Sonne.   
"Eugénie warte... Bitte!" Er kletterte hinaus und lief zur Tür. 

In letzter Zeit behagte ihm die Sonne nicht er mied sie. Er zögerte und trat hinaus, es waren mindestens 35 Grad und er schirmte die Augen sofort gegen das gleißende Sonnenlicht ab. Er taumelte ein wenig als er in den nächsten Schatten einer mächtigen Eiche rannte.

"Eugénie?" Er rief es laut.   
Nichts passierte, sie stand hinter einem Grab und beobachtete ihn, er rief sie wieder und wieder. Doch sie blieb wo sie war. Andere Passanten sahen zu ihm hinüber, soviel Aufmerksamkeit war gar nicht gut, er versteckte sich. Die Anderen kamen um ihn zu sehen, er musste sich verstecken. Sie sah ihm zu wie er sich wieder in sein Grab verzog. Danach konnte er nicht schlafen weil er nicht wusste wie er sich erklären konnte. Abends blieb das Fenster verschlossen und er kam nicht hinein, er versuchte es gar nicht, stand vor ihrem Fenster, legte die Stirn ans kühle Glas und sah traurig aus. Sie sah ihm zu dabei und auch als er verschwand. Er versuchte es ein zwei Tage noch und ließ es bleiben. Er hatte das Mädchen lieb gewonnen und nun musste er zusehen wie sie sich entfernte von ihm... Er hatte sich zu viel eingelassen dachte er bei sich. Er schlich über den Friedhof zu dem Grab seiner Frau und seinen Kindern, redete leise mit ihnen und ließ Blumen da, das tat er jede Nacht bevor er los zog. Diesmal blieb er bei ihnen um ihnen nahe zu sein. 

Zum ersten mal seit dieser Zeit des Entkommens fühlte er sich einsam und allein! Sie waren schon längst zu Staub zerfallen und nichts blieb übrig. Er strich liebevoll über Cathys Grabplatte am Boden und legte sich dann zu ihnen. Wie es wohl sein mochte für ewig Tot zu sein? Ohne Wiederkehr? In der letzten Zeit hatte er ihre Gräber wieder hübsch hergerichtet und war der Verwitterung überdrüssig. Er sah in die Sterne und musste weinen. Niemand hatte er in dieser Zeit, Jacques war sicher längst getötet worden oder ganz woanders. 

XXX

Ein paar Wochen ging das so, bis er seine Bücher, seinen Trost, vermisste. Doch man hatte ihm den Zutritt in sein Eignens Heim verweigert... Im Grunde war es das ja nicht mehr aber er sah es so! Also beobachtete er Nächtelang das Treiben im Haus, bis alle schliefen. Er beobachtete wie Eugénie bestraft wurde ein ums andere Mal und wie die Schläge des Vaters ihr Gesicht trafen musste er die Fäuste ballen. In einem Gespräch zwischen Mutter und Vater kam heraus, dass dieses Kind unehelich war und er verstand die Reaktionen... Eugénie war so eine Art Prügelknabe für ihre Familie oder Aschenputtel konnte man auch sagen. 

XXX

Eines Abends beobachtete er wie der Monsieur Bersall seine Tochter schlug. Da war sie 15 Jahre alt und sie schrie um Hilfe doch Niemand kam. Dann schrie sie vor Schmerz bis er es kaum mehr aushielt und Anlauf nahm um durch das Fenster zu springen. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm stand er im Zimmer und riss schon im gleichen Zuge den Kerl von Eugénie. Eugénie sah zum ersten mal sein wahres Ich und erschrak ebenso. Etiénne stand wie ein Rachedämon über dem Mann und drohte ihm mit einem glühenden Feuerhaken, es war schließlich Winter, den er sich gerade geschnappt hatte. Er war außer sich vor Wut und dachte nicht nach.... Er wiederholte es oft. "Das hast du nicht umsonst getan Du Schwein!" Dann schlug er zu und zu bis der Mann um Gnade flehte. Er rutschte nach Hinten weg aus dem Zimmer über den Flur hinaus zur Treppen, dann fiel er sie hinab vor lauter Angst und tat sich aber nichts. Etiénne lief ihm hinterher. In seinen immer noch abgerissenen Kleidern und mit einer dämonischen Miene. 

Der Schürhaken rotierte in seiner Hand und er war versucht wieder zu zu schlagen. Plötzlich kamen die Diener aufgeschreckt von dem Lärm aus ihren Zimmern und sahen was passierte.   
"Beim nächsten Mal töte ich Dich... Und erhebst Du nur noch ein einziges Mal Deinen kleinen Finger..." Er schmiss den Haken an die Seite und starrte die Diener an. 

Der Alte starrte zurück und erkannte den der da stand wieder. Er hatte Geschichten von ihm gehört... Von einer Tochter die er angenommen hatte... und sah schnell weg, das konnte nicht sein, er musste sich versehen haben. Als er wieder aufsah war der Marquis weg. 

Etiénne ging zurück in das Zimmer, wo Eugénie lag und weinte. Er wollte sich nähern doch sie schrie so laut sie konnte. "Hab keine Angst vor mir!" 

"Geh weg!" Sie brüllte es hinaus und zog die Decke an sich.   
"Eugénie bitte... Es tut mir leid..." Er berührte ihre Wange.  
Sie schrie herzzerreißend. Er ging auf Abstand und wollte etwas sagen, stand wie angewurzelt und brachte es nicht raus. Er liebte dieses kleine Wesen... Das wusste er jetzt!   
"Geh jetzt.... Komm nie wieder... Lass mich in Ruhe!" Sie sah ihn wütend an. 

Er sah sie an und sah weg, wieder hin und wieder weg! Hin und her gerissen davon! Dann griff er in seinen Rock und nahm eine alte, kostbare Taschenuhr hinaus mit dem Bild im Inneren wie seine Eugénie in dem Alter aussah. Er sah es sich an und zog die Uhr nochmal auf, danach legte er sie auf ihren Nachttisch und sah ihr in die Augen.  
"Ich verstehe das... Adieu meine Liebe!"   
Dann verschwand er und kam nicht mehr wieder!

XXX

Als sie Tage später den Deckel öffnete und hineinsah musste sie weinen, denn die Frau die sie da anblickte, sah nicht nur aus wie sie... Sie war es praktisch! Sie wurde in Ruhe gelassen ab diesem Tage und war einsamer als je zu vor, da sie keine Freunde hatte. Zwei Jahre später jedoch spürte der Vater das nichts passieren würde und verging sich ein ums andere Mal an seiner Stieftochter. Sie wat eine hübsche kleine Frau geworden, blond, schlank und hatte einen großen Busen... Da konnte er nicht widerstehen denn Seine Frau hatte einen Liebhaber und kein Interesse mehr an ihm, ihre große Schwester, die eheliche, war ausgezogen und die Diener schwiegen. Wenn er sie hernahm hielt sie still und wehrte sich nicht mehr, war innerlich tot. Als sie kurz davor war sich das Leben zu nehmen entsann sie sich der Uhr und lief weg.

XXX

Sie lief in Etiénnes Mausoleum und setzte sich in eine Ecke wartete bis zum Abend... Als sie Geräusche aus dem Inneren der Wand mit den Grabkammern hörte sah sie auf. Seine Wandplatte schwang auf und er starrte sie an, konnte es nicht fassen und hielt inne, auf allen Vieren. Als er raus kletterte regte sie sich kein Stück und dann hockte er vor ihr und schaute ihr in die Augen. Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen und sie fiel in seine Arme. Er hielt sie so fest er konnte und es angenehm war. Sie schüttelte sich vor laute Seelenschmerz in seinem Arm.

"Eugéniè, was ist mit Dir!"  
"Es tut mir leid... Etiénne ich tat Dir unrecht, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe wieso Du lebst, noch lebst. Jetzt weiß ich das mir das egal ist!" Sie sagte es gegen seine Brust.   
"Sch.. Nichts muss Dir jemals leid tun!" Er strich über ihren Nacken. "Ich bin tot, schon seit langer Zeit... Ich bin ein Vampir. Ich kann nur sterben wenn jemand mich pfählt, meinen Kopf abschlägt und mein Herz heraus trennt. Ich lebe von dem Blut andere Lebewesen. Aber ich muss sie nicht töten!" 

Er drückte sie von sich und hielt ihren Kopf in beiden Händen, "das ist die Wahrheit, ich wusste nicht wie ich Dir das sagen sollte, ohne das Du mich hasst..."   
Sie hielt beide Hände fest und weinte noch mehr "Ich hasse Dich nicht, geh nicht mehr weg!" 

Er hielt sie feste, lange, und ließ sie weinen. All ihren Schmerz weinte Sie hinaus, all ihren Hass auf ihren Stiefvater und seine Welt... Die Zeit verging und es dämmerte bereits wieder zum Morgen, Etiénne saß an die Wand gelehnt und hatte Eugéniè in seinem Schoß, die vor lauter Kummer eingeschlafen war. Was jetzt? Hier konnte sie nicht bleiben, es war Winter und es fror erbärmlich. Sie zitterte im Schlaf, er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie durch die Nacht nach Hause, legte sie in ihr warmes kuscheliges Bett und stand davor. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er musste gehen... Andererseits wollte er bleiben und über sie wachen. Als sie zugedeckt da lag drehte sie sich auf die Seite zu ihm und zog die Decke etwas mehr um sich. Er zögerte... Irgendwann schickte die Sonne ein paar Strahlen in seine Richtung, er merkte ihre Wärme an seinen Füßen und schlich unbehaglich ein paar Schritte an die Seite.

Schließlich zog er alle Vorhänge zu und gähnte... Er konnte kaum hier bleiben und fühlte sich unbehaglich. Was tun? Er beschloss einfach sich eine Ecke zu suchen und ein paar Decken als Matratze und zu bleiben. Als er sich etwas eingerichtet hatte legte er sich darauf und schlief fast sofort ein. Eine Stunde später jedoch wurde er von Schritten geweckt die sich dem Zimmer näherten. Es klopfte, einer der Diener kam mit dem Frühstück hinein und wunderte sich über die Dunkelheit. Bevor er das Licht einschalten konnte war Etiénne unter dem Bett verschwunden. Er verspürte fast sofort einen enormen Drang den Diener zu beißen... Als der das Tablett abgestellt hatte packte er seinen Fuß und zog ihn zu Boden, dann paralysierte er ihn und suchte sich eine nicht sehr offensichtliche Stelle. Als das warme Blut seine Kehle hinab rann war er versöhnt und nahm noch ein paar Schluck bevor er abließ. Als der Diener dann wieder stand und tat als sei nichts gewesen erwachte Eugénie gähnend. Sie wunderte sich warum sie zu Hause war, schien aber zu müde um darüber nachzudenken und schlief wieder ein. Abends ging Etiénne hinaus um etwas zu essen... 

XXX

Eugéniè wurde geweckt von einem wackelnden Bett, dann spürte sie gierige Hände an ihren Schenkeln und konnte riechen das ihr Stiefvater sie betatsche. Sie spürte seine Hände an ihrem Po. Sie weinte still und schrie innerlich um Hilfe. Etiénne der die ganze Zeit mit ihr verbunden schien nahm das wahr und rannte zurück zum Schloss. Plötzlich spürte sie wie er von ihr gerissen wurde, Etiénne hatte ihn gepackt und herumgewirbelt.

"Ich habe es Dir elendem Schwein geschworen!" Er offenbarte ihm sein wahres Gesicht.  
"Bitte, nicht...bitte!" Monsieur Bersall flehte auf Knien.  
"Dafür ist es zu spät!"

Etiénne brach ihm das Genick und ließ ihn fallen. Biss ihn nicht, das würde Aufsehen erregen. Danach schleifte er ihn zum Fenster und auf den Balkon und warf ihn hinab in die Tiefe! Als er wider hineinkam, stand sie vor ihm nackt aber mir der Decke um sich geschlungen. Sie lief hinaus und sah ihn sich an, dann schrie sie herzzerreißend laut. Etiénne verschwand unter dem Bett als die Diener hineinstürmten. Eugénie weinte ununterbrochen und wies zum Fenster.

"Er hat mich angefasst.... Ich wollte das nicht, ich...." Mehr bekam sie nicht heraus.  
Eine ihrer ehemaligen Ammen kam zu ihr und nahm sie in ihre Arme tröstete sie und hielt sie fest. Die halbe Nacht, Etiénne war eingesperrt und konnte sich nicht rühren. Es schmerzte schon, als er sich kurz regte knackten seine Glieder laut hörbar. Er hielt den Atem an und starrte ins Dunkel des Zimmers. Er hörte den beschleunigten Herzschlag der Amme und roch ihre Angst. Er wusste das sie wusste das er da war. Na gut er ließ es darauf ankommen... Er kroch unter dem Bett hervor und streckte sich.  
"Ich bin zu alt für so was..."

Die Amme sah ihn schreckensbleich an und regte sich nicht. 

"Ich tue Dir nichts, hab keine Angst vor mir, Marianne!" Er kannte sie, er kannte hier jeden.  
Sie erschrak mehr als sie merkte das er sie kannte. Eugénie, mittlerweile im Nachthemd erhob sich und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.  
"Danke, Etiénne, Du hast mich befreit!" Sie küsste ihn auf seine Wange. 

"Er hat es verdient... Dieses dreckige Schwein!" Er sah die Amme über Eugénie hinweg an. "Ich halte meine Versprechen."   
Als Marie schnell fliehen wollte stellte er sich in ihren Weg und hielt ihren Arm fest. "Du schweigst!" Es war ein Befehl, deutlich genug um ihn zu befolgen. 

Eugéniè und Etiénne redeten noch eine Ewigkeit bis es Tag wurde, dann schloss er Tür und Vorhänge erneut und wartete bis sie schlief um sich in Ihr Bett zu ihr zu legen. Ein richtiges Bett, es war so ewig her... Es war angenehm weich und komfortabel. Er zog seine Decke über sich und mummelte sich darin ein. Doch er konnte nicht schlafen, er fand heraus das er ihr nahe sein wollte. Das er ein bisschen mehr empfand als nur ihr nahe sein zu wollen... Das er sich in sie verliebt hatte... Oh Gott konnte er das durfte er das? Sie war so blutjung! Sie war über den Status einer Tochter längst hinaus... Für ihn. Empfand sie ebenso? Er nahm ein paar ihrer Haarsträhnen und strich darüber, roch daran und wickelte sie um seinen Finger... Er musste es verbergen, das durfte nicht sein. Er beschloss es in sich zu verschließen. Irgendwann an diesem Tag allerdings schlief er doch ein, Instinktiv schmiegte er sich an den warmen Körper vor sich und legte einen Arm darum.


	27. Jäger

Zum Mittag erwachte sie und spürte seine Präsenz in ihrem Rücken, sein Arm war um sie geschlungen und seine Hand hielt eine ihrer Hände. Es war ihr unangenehm denn Bilder kamen in ihr hinauf gekrochen. Sie wand sich hinaus und sprang auf, er richtete sich auf und starrte sie an...

"Was hast Du, ist etwas passiert?"   
"Nein..." Ihr Herz raste und überschlug sich fast.   
"Komm wieder her, alles ist gut!" Er öffnete die Decke und sah sie an.

Sie zögerte ewig bis sie sich zu ihm legte. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und sie ihn in ihre, sie lag in seiner Hals beuge. Sie redeten ewig lang, bis es klopfte. Zwei Polizisten standen vor der Tür, ein Diener gab Bescheid, das die Herren unten saßen. Sie zog sich rasch an und ging hinunter um sie zu empfangen. Etiénne starrte aus dem Fenster, er hatte zum ersten Mal ein Auto erblickt. Ein seltsames Gefährt aus Metall... Eine Kutsche ohne Pferde er war fasziniert. Währenddessen empfing Eugéniè die Herren und erklärte, sie habe sich gewehrt, weil er sie vergewaltigt hatte und da sei es zu einem Handgemenge gekommen und er vom Balkon gestürzt. Etiénne versteckte sich als alle drei hinein kamen und sie genau zeigte was passiert und wie er dann gestürzt sei. Nach gut drei Stunden der Befragung dann zogen die Beiden wieder ab. Etiénne stand wieder am Fenster und beobachtete wie sie weg fuhren.

Als sie wieder kam wirkte sie müde und ausgelaugt. Sie setzten sich auf das Bett und sah ihn an, er stand immer noch am Fenster. Er spürte die Blicke und sah zurück, dann kam er auf sie zu und nahm sie wieder in den Arm. Sie war schon so erwachsen, sie duftete angenehm nach Rosen und ihre Kleider wirkten elegant. Sie war wunderschön! Sie erinnerte an seine damalige Frau, so ganz genau so wie sie jetzt war. Er spürte einen Drang sie richtig zu küssen, stattdessen küsste er ihre Stirn. Man schenkte ihr Glauben und die Sache kam vom Tisch.

XXX

Mit den Jahren wurde es immer schwerer seine Gefühle zu überhören. Sie trafen sich zu jeder freien Minute, allerdings war es ein wenig zu riskant bei ihr den Tag über zu schlafen. Als sie 20 war kam ihre Mutter auf die glorreiche Idee, das sie Heiraten müsse, denn ihr Vermögen war erschöpft, da sie mit ihrem Liebhaber Jahrelang in Saus und Braus gelebt hatte. Eugéniè fiel weinend aus allen Wolken und schrie sie an, tobte und weinte.... Als es Abend wurde und Etiénne kam, erzählte sie ihm ganz zögerlich den Plan ihre Mutter. Er lächelte sie an und fiel dann auf die Knie.

"Willst Du meine Frau werden, Eugéniè?" Er zog einen Ring aus seinem verwitterten Rockschoß.  
Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. "Ja" sie lachte "Das wird sie glauben?"

Als sie ihrer Mutter offenbarte das sie bereits einen Mann gefunden habe, ging alles sehr schnell. In der nächsten Woche wurde im freien geheiratet. Vater André traute die Beiden und spritzte Weihwasser über ihn. Es schmerzte höllisch als es ihn traf und er knurrte nur für sie und ihn vernehmbar auf. Erschrocken trat Vater André beiseite und vollendete dann, nachdem Etiénne beschwichtigend nickte was er angefangen hatte. Etiénnes großer Augenblick kam als sie sich küssen durften. Zum ersten Mal durfte er sie ohne einen Einwand küssen, ihre Lippen waren sanft und von einer Weichheit die jede Rose mit Stolz erfüllt hätte. Mehr traute er sich nicht und sah auf ihre Familie, die zahlreich erschienen war. In seinen neuen Kleidern und seiner neuen sehr teuren Aufmachung wirkte er noch immer sehr adelig. Sie bestiegen eine Kutsche mit vier weißen Pferden fuhren heim. Angekommen, Schritten sie an den Dienern vorüber die ehrfurchtsvoll ihren Kopf neigten und ihm ängstlich auswichen. Die Diener waren in schlechtem Zustand und sahen hungrig aus... Es war immer angedacht, dass man sparen müsse und das Essen vom Vortage wieder aufwertete für den nächsten Tag. Sie verzogen sich ins Schlafzimmer und redeten bis in den nächsten Morgen.

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen dann regelte er einiges. Jetzt war er wieder Herr des Hauses Menaux, seines Schlosses, es hatte sich für ihn nie geändert. Nun war es offiziell und er hatte ab Heute das Sagen! Als erstes gab er jedem Bediensteten ordentlich Lohn, sorgte dafür dass es Essen in ausreichenden Mengen für 40Diener gab. Sorgte dafür, dass Jeder angemessen gekleidet wurde und holte sich ein paar Schneider ins Haus. Die Diener konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen und dankten ihm innerlich... So hatte er sie schon mal auf seiner Seite. Dann schränkte er das Geld seiner Schwägerin ein und geriet prompt mit ihr in Streit. Ihr arroganter Liebhaber Denise startete einen Versuch gegen ihn vorzugehen und kam kleinlaut aus seiner Bibliothek wieder. Entweder er wüsste sich zu benehmen oder er könne das Schloss von Außen betrachten. Ein paar Wochen lang gab es Streit, bis er seiner Schwägerin deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass in seinem Haus nach seinen Regeln gespielt wurde oder gar nicht und das im Salon vor aller Augen, die Diener fanden es gerecht und tuschelten.

Die Diener liebten ihn, da er sie stets fairer behandelte als seine eigne Schwiegermutter. Sie taten alles für ihn und folgten bedingungslos jedem seiner Wünsche. Sie fanden sein Benehmen seltsam zuletzt auch dank dem Alten der Geschichten über ihn erzählte. Doch in den nächsten drei Jahren musste keiner den Herren fürchten... Und darüber hinaus auch nicht. 

XXX

Eugéniè und er waren sich nahe aber nie zu nahe. Er hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden. Sie gingen eines Nachts im Garten spazieren als sie sich an ihn schmiegte und er spürte, das sie seine Nähe suchte. Sie schliefen in einem Bett, sie umschlangen sich in der Nacht, sie umarmten sich so oft... Immer fürchtete er er könne zu weit gehen und behandelte sie unendlich behutsam. Sie saßen in ihrem Pavillon und sahen auf einen eigens angelegten See auf den der Mond schien. Sie legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und er schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter, sie an seine Seite ziehend. Sie sah ihn von unten her an und schloss ihre Augen. Er strich eine blonde Strähne aus ihrer Stirn und sah in die wieder offen Augen. Sie strich über seine Wange und er küsste ihre Finger, plötzlich erhob sie sich und dann küsste sie ihn. Es war ein einfacher und kurzer sanfter Kuss. Er sah sie verdutzt an und beschloss alles auf eine Karte zu setzten.

Er neigte den Kopf hinab zu ihr und küsste sie, leckte über ihre Lippen und ließ seine suchende Zunge ein. Danach spielte er mit ihrer leidenschaftlich bis sie um Atem rangen. Als er spürte, das er ganz hart gegen sich stand sprang er auf und entschuldigte sich. Es hatte nur einen Kuss gebraucht um ihn derart zu erhitzen. Sie sah was geschehen war und starrte auf seine Mitte. Als er gegangen war, verstand sie zu ersten mal, dass sie die ganzen Jahre unabsichtlich mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt hatte und er ließ das zu aus Angst sie zu verletzen. Als sie ins Haus kam saß er am Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek und sah sie an. Sein Blick war eine Art Mischung aus Liebe und Verzweiflung. Er entschuldigte sich mehrmals und wollte den Raum verlassen als sie in seine Arme fiel.

Sie zog seinen Kopf hinab zu sich und küsste ihn, wie er sie geküsst hatte. Sie spürte ihn gegen sich stehen und hatte keine Angst mehr. Sie spürte das er sie nicht verletzen würde, es war unbegreiflich aber sie fühlte eine Art Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. Der Bann war gebrochen und endlich aufgehoben, Etiénne neigte den Kopf in ihr Dekolleté und küsste ihre Brüste liebevoll. Er spürte ihr Verlangen und ihre Hände in seinem Rücken. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen! Seine Hände öffneten ihr Kleid und ihr Mieder, ließen es hinab gleiten und strichen über ihren nackten, drahtigen Körper. Alles ging so schnell, das keine Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb. Sie hatte ihn nie nackt gesehen und er sie nie.   
Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten und über ihren Po, sie öffnete die Augen weit um sich zu vergewissern das ER es war. Er küsste ihren Hals und ihr Ohr, bis Schauer über ihr Rückrand liefen. Plötzlich hob er sie an und räumte mit einer Handbewegung einen Tisch leer, setzte sie darauf und küsste sie.

"Sch. Beruhige Dich, ma belle!" Er lächelte sanft.

Doch seine Stimme war so anders und seine Lächeln... Er sprach zu ihr wie mit einer Frau, nicht zu einem Kind. Sie entspannte sich und vertraute ihm, er holte eine Decke und legte sie ihr unter den Rücken, dann spreizte er ihre Beine und küsste ihren Bauch. Sie verkrampfte sich zusehends als sie so viel Nähe spürte. Sie hatte so eine Art Liebe nie erlebt und kannte nur das harte, Spiel des Mannes, der sie teilweise so hernahm das sie blutete. Kannte nur Schmerz und Ohnmacht.  
Schließlich gab er sie frei und zog sie zu sich um sie zu küssen. Ihr Liebesspiel war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Das ganze Haus hatte es gehört, außer die Schwiegereltern... Die Mutter hatte Denise ebenfalls geheiratet und war verreist mit ihm. Alle hatten sich schon gefragt wann er sie ehelichen würde! Es hörte sich für alle einvernehmlich an.

Sie lachte und rannte vor ihm weg, er eilte ihr nach ins Schlafzimmer und fing sie. "Ich liebe Dich Eugénie!"   
"Wie sie?" Sie meinte seine verstorbene Frau.  
"Wie Dich!" 

Sie hielten sich an den Händen, sie küssten sich... Bis in den Morgen und den Nachmittag. Dann schlief Etiénne. Als Eugénie zum Mittagessen hinab kam sah sie glücklicher aus denn je und aß mit Appetit. Am Abend kam er hinab und schmunzelte, sie saß im Salon über einem Buch und las so angestrengt das sie ihn nicht bemerkte. Wie es seit jeher der Fall war standen einige Diener an verschiedenen Türen, zugegeben es war nicht mehr in Mode zu dieser Zeit aber er hatte es aber genauso wieder eingerichtet. Sie sahen ihn an wie er oben so an der Treppe stand und in den Salon blickte. Er sah blass aus und wirkte wild wenn er gerade aufgestanden war, dann pflegte der Herr zu gehen und nach einer Stunden oder mehreren wieder heim zu kommen. Danach wirkte er wieder gesund und ausgeglichen. Sie wussten das er Tags schlief und in der Nacht lebte... Sie kannten alle die Geschichten und die Sagen über Vampire, sie kannten alle das Buch von einem gewissen Bram Stoker. Sie liebten ihn, sie respektierten ihn ja... Aber sie hatten auch große Angst. So spürte selbst Etiénne den Schauer desjenigen der an der Tür stand als er an ihm vorüber ging.

Sie bemerkte ihn erst als er hinter ihr stand und ihr Haar küsste, sie erschrak und lachte dann. 

"Jage mir doch nicht so einen Schrecken ein!" Sie legte das Buch beiseite. 

Er nahm ihr das Buch ab und sah es an. Es war eine Liebesgeschichte mit ziemlich brisantem wenn nicht sogar lüsternen Inhalt. Er musste schmunzeln, hatte er ihre Lust geweckt oder kam es ihm nur so vor?

"Plagt Dich das schlechte Gewissen? Eugéniè..." 

Sie wurde Puterrot und sah ihn verschämt entgegen. Er las den Titel und dann den Autor dieses zugegeben Schundromans aber gut sie war jung und musste sich ihre eigenen Schlüsse heranholen. Er zog eine Braue hoch und lächelte gab es ihr wieder und strich über ihr Haar.

"Wo hast Du das her?"   
"Aus der Buchhandlung in der Rue de Lombard."   
"So?" Er wusste er wirkte einschüchternd. "Ich hoffe das da," Er wies mit dem Finger darauf "war nicht allzu teuer?"   
"Nein! Er hat es mir geschenkt!"   
"Er?" Jetzt war sein Interesse geweckt.  
"Der Buchhändler Monsieur Lemarn."   
"Les Marnes? Händler?" Er schmunzelte.  
Die Les Marnes waren früher einmal Adelig und protzen nur so mit ihrem Vermögen. Sie beneideten ihn immer und machten ihm alles nach.   
"Wenn es Dir gefällt? Ich bin in ein paar Tagen zurück... Warte nicht auf mich!" Er küsste sie von oben herab.

XXX

Dann schnappte er seinen Mantel und seinen Hut und ging hinaus. Ein Diener öffnete ihm die Tür und verschloss sie wieder. Die Nacht war kalt es schneite außerdem und die Luft roch nach noch mehr Schnee. Doch er sog sie tief ein... In ein paar Stunden ging der Mond in den Zenit und er würde sich wandeln. Er atmete noch mehr davon in seine momentan wiederbelebten Lungen und streckte sich. Er lief in den Stall um seine Kutsche entgegen zu nehmen die man schon vorbereitet hatte. Dann fuhr er zur nächst gelegenem Relaisstation um sein Pferd einstellen zu lassen und lief in die Nacht immer tiefer in die Wälder. Zog sich aus und wandelte sich rasch darauf. Er wusste er war der einzige hier doch jedes mal heulte er seinen Stolz hinaus. Womit er allerdings nicht rechnete waren die Jäger die fast die Uhr nach dem Untier gestellt hatten um es zu fangen. Sofort nach dem er gewandelt war hörte er Dutzende Hunde aufbrüllen. Er rannte in die Tiefe der Wälder um rasch zu entkommen. Ab und an riss er eines der Viecher um die anderen aufzuschrecken, doch sie hetzten ihn immer weiter und weiter. Sie bissen ihn regelmäßig und bald hinterließ er eine Spur aus Blut. Er wandelte sich in einen Wolf er konnte es mittlerweile beeinflussen um vom Halbwesen in die Form des richtigen Tieres zu kommen. So war er schneller und effizienter.

XXX

Die Jäger waren bald abgehängt und fort, die Hunde die sich losgerissen hatten und die die auf ihn gehetzt wurden waren dicht hinter ihm. Plötzlich kam ihm die Idee sich in die menschliche Gestalt zu wandeln und dann tat er es einfach. Er stand vor den Viechern und sie waren verwirrt, so und nur so konnte er ihnen befehlen umzukehren und sie taten es. Mit Geheul und Gekläff schwirrten sie ab und ließen ihn wo er war, er wandelte sich zurück in den Wolf und fiel auf der Stelle in den Schnee. Ein Ast knackte laut hinter ihm und er sprang auf in die Richtung, mit glühendem Hass stand er einem der Jäger gegenüber und fletschte die Zähne. Ein Schuss krachte und traf seine Schulter, er setzte an zum Sprung und riss den Mann von den Füßen, seine Kehle auf und labte sich gierig an seinem Blut. Danach rannte er so schnell er konnte. Bald wimmelte der ganze Wald von Jägern und er musste sich was überlegen um wieder heim zu kommen. Aus Tagen wurden Wochen, er schlich durch den Wald und man hatte glücklicherweise seine Kleider nicht gefunden. Er schlüpfte in sie und war Grad fertig als einer der Hunde knurrend vor ihm stand.  
"Hau schon ab Du blödes Vieh!" Er ließ kurz die Fänge blitzen. 

Ein Jäger trat aus dem Wald hervor und sah ihn fragend an "Sie können jetzt nicht hier her, im Wald ist ein Untier das Menschen tötet... Was machen Sie überhaupt hier?"   
Er drängte ihn gegen einen der Bäume und nahm gleichzeitig die Leine des Hundes um sie an einen Ast zu binden. Der Hund kläffte irrsinnig und sprang hoch. Er musste sich beeilen, kurz darauf schlug er seine Zähne in die Vene des Mannes und nur Minuten später sank dieser tot zur Erde. Dann ging alles schnell, er rannte weg und wurde gesehen. Der Hund jagte ihm nach und verbiss sich in seinem Arm bis er dem Vieh das Genick brach. Er versteckte sich über einige Tage um dann seine Pferd und seine Kutsche zu holen um heim zu fahren. Da er sich nicht regenerieren konnte heilten seine Wunden nicht, der Arm schmerzte furchtbar und lag in einer Schlinge. Als er in einer Nacht heim kam stolperte er ins Haus und lag im Flur. Besorgt eilte ihm ein Diener zur Hilfe und richtete ihn wieder auf. 

Er sah müde und schwach aus, alles war irgendwie Zuviel und zu schnell, zu hart! Er stöhnte vor Schmerz... Was war mit denen los? Der Diener musste ihn fest halten damit er nicht wieder in sich zusammen sackte. 

"Schnell meine Frau muss das nicht wissen!" Es war leise und klang rau.   
"Ja, Herr!" 

Er schleppten ihn die Treppe hinauf, er hätte ihn besser tragen können dachte er bei sich. Etiénnes Füße schliffen beinahe die Stiegen hoch. Dann lag er im Bett.

"Ich lasse nach Doktor Revelle schicken."  
"Nein, keinen Arzt!"


	28. Die neue Welt

Er schlief beinahe sofort ein und war nicht wach zu bekommen, seine Wunden regenerierten schnell und bald war er wieder hergestellt. Die Diener schwiegen sich aus, Eugénie wusste also von nichts. Dann als er wieder erwachte sagte er eines Abends man möge ihr Bescheid geben. So geschah es und beinahe in der Sekunde riss sie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Er schlang seine Arme um das geliebte Geschöpf und küsste ihr Haar. 

"Wo warst Du nur so lang!"   
Er lächelte sie an "Ich hatte etwas geschäftliches zu erledigen mon Coeur!" 

Es erschien ihm besser zu verschweigen was vorfiel um ihr keine Sorgen zu bereiten. Sie sah auf in seine Augen und wusste das etwas nicht stimmte verschwieg es aber auch in Gedanken. Er hatte sie vermisst und nahm sie etwas fester in den Arm. Er hatte Angst um sie, sie wäre nach ihm die Nächste die gejagt würde, ebenso die Dienerschaft. Er ließ sie los und setzte sich, tat als sei nichts und las ein Buch. Als es spät wurde ging sie erschöpft zu Bett und er blieb auf, wachte über alles bis der Morgen graute. Er wusste nicht wie oft er das Fenster im Blick behielt, konnte kaum zählen wie oft er hinaus gesehen hatte? Als er ins Bett ging schmiegte er sich an sie... Etwas musste passieren sie sollten hier weg. Er würde sie beschützen... Sie hatten ihn gesehen und gaben sicher nicht auf. Dann kam am nächsten Morgen die Zeitung, in dieser stand nicht nur das ein erneuter Krieg begann, Deutschland Polen überrannt hatte sondern auch weiter hinten, dass im Wald von Mont Saint Michelle die "Bestie" wieder gesichtet wurde und darum nun in allen Wäldern Jäger ständig nach ihr Ausschau hielten. Insgeheim wusste er, dass sein Gesicht in ganz Frankreich ein Begriff war nicht nur dass er dem letzten König so ähnlich sah, nein auch weil er so reich war! Weil er die junge Mademoiselle Bersall geheiratet hatte... Sie kannten ihn! Er konnte nicht schlafen und dachte nach.

"Etiénne, was stimmt nicht?"  
"Was?"  
"Was ist los?" Sie stand ihm gegenüber  
"Wie lange bist Du schon hier?" Er drehte sich zu ihr, am Fenster stehend um.  
"Lang genug um zu sehen das etwas nicht stimmt!"   
"Du bist klug meine Frau!" Er küsste sie und nahm sie in seine Arme.  
Er beschloss es ihr zu sagen, jetzt da sie etwas ahnte.  
Sie sah ihn sehr besorgt an.... "Amerika!"  
"Bitte?" Er schob sie weg.  
"Wir verschwinden und nehmen uns ein kleines Haus irgendwo nur Du und ich?!" Sie lächelte.  
"Du liest zu viel Romane!" Er sah zornig aus. 

Tatsache las sie in letzter Zeit viel über die neue Welt... Die zugegeben nicht mehr so neu war. Aber für ihn war es ein fremder nicht zu fassender Gedanke, gehen alles hinter sich lassen und irgendwo ganz neu anfangen. Was sollte er davon halten? Konnte er das mit einem Schiff zwei Wochen übersetzen ohne seine ganze Habe... Man würde ihn ja sonst sofort erkennen... Was war mit dem Schiff das vor einigen Jahren gesunken und was mit dem unberechenbaren Ozean? Wie würde er sich ernähren und warum dachte er nur an sich? Er sah sie an und wandte sich ab.

"Lass mir Zeit... Cherie!"

Darauf folgten Wochen und Monate in denen er nichts darüber verlor, kein Wort keinen Gedanken. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde immer bedrohlicher die Nazis rückten in Frankreich ein und würden bald vor seiner Tür stehen, er hatte damit begonnen all seine wertvolle Habe zu verstecken, all das sein ganzes Leben. Die Jäger hatten ausfindig gemacht wie sie an ihn kommen konnten.... All das! 

XXX

Eines Abends dann standen sie an seiner Tür und hatten Eugénie in ihrem Griff um an ihn zu gelangen. Er riss sie los tötete die Jäger und war aufgebracht ohne Ende... Sie würden wieder kommen, Neue und mit besseren Waffen. 

"Pack schnell etwas ein wir fahren zum Hafen!" Er sah verzweifelt aus und gehetzt.  
All seine Diener hatten schon längst gekündigt und Angst um ihr Leben im Krieg waren untergetaucht. Er traute sich nicht ein Auto zu fahren und so übernahm das Eugénie. Sie hatte schnell eine Tasche voller Sachen für sich und ihn gepackt und sie zogen sich um in alte schäbige Kleider. In irrsinniger Fahrt erreichten sie den Hafen und mussten zwei Tage warten um auf dem nächsten Schiff eine Überfahrten zu bekommen. Sie fuhren in der dritten Klasse um nicht aufzufallen! 

XXX

Es war voll, arm und schäbig unter dem verlausten Volk hier unter Deck. Sie hatten bloß ein sehr schmales Bett und konnten kaum zur Ruhe finden unter dem ganzen Lärm und Gestank. Als sie gerade einen Tag auf See waren gebar eine Frau mitten in der Nacht einen Sohn. Das Kind würde die ganze Zeit über schreien... Er hatte Hunger und er konnte nicht... Denn man sah ihn und das würde Unheil bringen. Eugénie sah zu wie er elend und elender aussah von Tag zu Tag. Eines Nachts zog sie die Decke über sie beide und bot sich an.

"Nein, Du brauchst die Kraft mon Coeur!"   
"Bitte!" 

Er ließ sich das kaum zweimal sagen und beugte sich zu ihr. Im Dunkel sah sie seine Fänge aufblitzen und spürte wie sich diese in ihr Fleisch senkten. Er sog den köstlichen Saft in sich und musste sich bremsen um sie nicht zu töten. Dann leckte er über die Stelle um sie zu reinigen. Es war Tag fünf und es ging ihm besser mit ihrer Hilfe, sie wiederholten es 10Tage lang. Bis sie so erschöpft war, dass sie kaum mehr aufstehen konnte. Die Überfahrt wurde zur Flaute und sie waren länger als normal üblich unterwegs, sie hatten extra einen Segler genommen um nicht aufzufallen. Das stellte sich als Fehler heraus. Folglich musste er sich was überlegen, er hungerte und organisierte ihr so viel Essen wie er konnte.

Dann endlich nach 20 Tagen auf hoher See kamen sie in Boston an. Als nächstes registrierten sie sich und ließen sich billiges Land anbieten, keine Nachbarn und Ruhe in bewaldeter Gegend. Ein Haus stünde schon und man hatte mir dem Ackerbau begonnen. Das klang gut und sie nahmen an. Sie kauften zwei Pferde und ritten los. Sie hatten ja nichts! Unterwegs schlossen sie sich einem Treck von Einwanderern an die in etwa die selbe Richtung fuhren, arm und mit Pferd und Wagen. Es gab noch immer Gebiete hier die unbewohnt waren und unbearbeitet und da ging es hin. Es dauerte einen ganzen Monat um in die Wälder den Rocky Mountains zu gelangen, zum Schluss reisten sie allein. Es hieß, die Wälder seinen unsicher oder verflucht! Die Wilden würden ihr Unwesen treiben... Sie lachten! Nach 3 weiteren Wochen endlich gelangten sie an das Haus im dichtesten Wald den sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.


	29. heiliges Oglala Land

Alles hier war verwüstet und es schien als sei was da war einfach liegen gelassen worden. Als erstes baute Etiénne einen Pferch und Stall für die Pferde und dann nach und nach brachte er das Haus in Ordnung. Schaffte Unrat an die Seite und baute kaputtes neu. Als das endlich vollendet war und sie den ersten Abend im gemeinsamen Haus verbrachten, der Kamin prasselte, atmeten sie durch. Keine Verfolger, kein Krieg und keine Angst mehr! Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange bis einige Oglala sie bemerkt hatten... Die Oglala waren ein kriegerisches Volk und konnte es nicht leiden wenn Fremde auf ihrem Land siedelten. Einige Weiße hatten sich in weiterer Umgebung angesiedelt und es kamen immer Neue! Doch das Land war riesig und es war heilig! Und der heiligste Platz aus dem alle Oglala, alle Tiere und Pflanzen stammten war Yjuptala, der Ort an dem Etiénne und Eugéniè wohnten! 

Sie wohnten gerade einmal drei Wochen hier und genossen es als sie manchmal Geräusche aus dem Wald vernahmen die nicht natürlich waren. Als Etiénne eines Nachts auf die Jagd ging fühlte er sich verfolgt und spürte es regelrecht. Er hatte seine Frau alleine gelassen weil er es musste um zu jagen. Ein wunderschönes Wapiti stand dort und ahnte nicht mal seine Nähe als er es erschoss. Ja, wenn jemand hier war würde er kommen, er hatte extra eine Muskete gewählt um es darauf anzulegen. Das Tier fiel und er ging um es aufzuheben. Er sah auf und dankte für die Gabe, der Oglala der ihn beobachtete sah etwas merkwürdig zu ihm als er die dankende Geste bemerkte. Plötzlich hörte Etiénne den Schrei seiner Frau und ließ das Tier liegen um loszurennen.

"Eugéniè!" Er schrie es hinaus. 

Als er ankam war sie weg, er witterte in die Luft... Sie waren clever, aber wussten nicht wen sie vor sich hatten! Er fand ihre Spur nicht und wurde halb irre. Er suchte den ganzen Tag, sie würden ihn kennenlernen, er zog sich aus um sich zu wandeln und dann stieß er ein so ohrenbetäubendens Heulen aus das alle im Oglala Lager zusammen zuckten.

"Etiénne, ich bin hier!"   
Ein Indianer herrschte sie an und drohte mit einem Schlag als ein weiteres näheres Heulen ertönte.   
"Etiénne!" Eine Faust krachte in ihr Gesicht und alle im Lager bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun.  
"Etiénne!" Sie schrie halb dem Wahnsinn nahe.

Ein weiserer älterer Indianer band sie los und sie rannte um ihr Leben. In einiger Entfernung kurz vor Beginn des Lagers rannte sie ihm in die Arme. Die Pferde die das Halbwesen entdeckt hatten erschraken und stoben davon. Der der die "weiße Hure" gefangen hatte verbarg sich im Lager. Sie drückte sich an ihn und weinte aus lauter Angst. Er tröstete sie und drückte sie an sein Herz. 

"Geh heim Eugénie!" Kam es in ihre Gedanken.   
Sie tat es weil sie wusste das was kommen würde wäre nicht schön! Etiénne heulte erneut um ihnen kräftig Angst zu machen und dann trat er aus dem Schatten an die Feuer der Oglala. Er suchte den Geruch der an einem von ihnen hängen würde... Ihren Duft! Der Alte ging zur Erde und reckte ihm die Hände entgegen als er vor ihm stand. Etiénne griff diese und nahm ihren Geruch auf, es waren nur die Hände... Alle schrien in Panik durcheinander und liefen weg.

XXX

Als der Alte in die gelben Augen des Wolfs sah, erkannte er dass das was da vor ihm stand wusste das er damit nichts zu tun hatte! Das Tier ließ von ihm ab und sah sich suchend um, es witterte in die Luft und fand was es suchte. Hinter einem Baum stand der Mann der seine Frau gejagt hatte, sein ganzer Körper roch nach ihr. Etiénne packte ihn an den Haaren und schliff ihn in den Wald, alle sahen was Schreckliches passierte! In einem einzigem Schlag riss das Tier die Kehle des jungen Kriegers hinaus und schleuderte ihn weit von sich! Dann verschwand es tief in den Wäldern. 

XXX

Als er heim kam war er voller Blut und wusch sich kurz im Bach. Dann ging er schnell zurück ins Haus und nahm seine vor Angst zitternde Frau in die Arme. Sie legten sich ins Bett und wärmten sich gegenseitig. Nackt wie Etiénne war als er heim kam lag er auch da und sie küssten sich innig. Er spürte ihr Herz klopfen und pochen... Rasen noch immer! Es war Mond er konnte kaum verhindern, dass er sich wandelte und so war es der Wolf der sie hielt.

XXX

Es vergingen Tage und Wochen in denen es ganz still war, Niemand störte die Idylle. Niemand beobachtete sie... Nichts geschah! Er beschloss seinerseits das Schweigen zu brechen und machte sich Tagsüber auf den Weg in ihr Dorf. Vielmehr an ihr Dorf, beschloss sich zu zeigen und ein wenig zu provozieren! Als er am Ufer des Flusses entlang ging, sahen ihn zwei Frauen und rannten schreiend fort. Bald darauf erschienen drei Männer dann das halbe Dorf um zu sehen was los war! Er tat unbeeindruckt und lief sie anstarrend am Ufer entlang. Er grinste, mal sehen was passieren würde? Die drei Krieger rannten auf ihn zu und starrten ihn ebenfalls an. Dann ging er unbeeindruckt auf die andere Seite durch den Fluss auf sie zu und provozierte ein wenig mehr.  
"Ich sehe euch wenn ihr euch nochmal in meine Nähe wagt dann töte ich euch... Es sei denn ihr seid friedlich!" Er wusste das sie ihn nicht verstanden... Aber der Inhalt kam auch so rüber. 

Sie sahen seine bernsteinernen Augen und sein bedrohlich wirkendes Gesicht. Es war eine Botschaft... Plötzlich trat der Alte aus dem Pulk der anderen und stand ihm genauso friedfertig wie zuvor gegenüber. Er sag klug und weise aus... Wissend und geduldig. Er hob die Hände, die Geste konnten alle Menschen verstehen. Er sah in die tierischen Augen des Mannes und ihm war klar wen er vor sich hatte. Etiénnes ganzer Ausdruck wurde milde als er dem alten in die Augen blickte. Er schien nicht mehr wütend zu sein oder provozieren zu wollen. Der Alte wies ihm einen Weg und die Anderen seines Stammes schrienen, wahrscheinlich dass er zurück kehren solle. Etiénne verstand und ging mit ihm, sie verschwanden im Wald und als sie nebeneinander liefen schien es als wären sie vertraut mit einander als kennen sie sich bereits seit einer Ewigkeit und seit unzähligen Jahren! Etiénne blieb urplötzlich stehen und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Es war ihm klar wen er vor sich hatte eine Art Priester! Der Alte setzte sich auf einen Stein sah ihn an und sagte

"Keevan" dann zeigte er auf sich.  
"Etiénne" Er neigte den Kopf. 

Danach reichte Etiénne ihm die Hand und schüttelte sie, der Indianer verstand! Der Alte zog einen Stein in Leder eingerollt aus seinem Stoffbeutel den er um den Hals trug. Er legte ihn frei und reichte ihm dem Weißen. Etiénne nahm es und verspürte sofort die heilige Macht die davon ausging er ließ ihn fallen aus Respekt und Schmerz der damit einher ging. Der Alte sah ihn fragend an... Er wusste es. Etiénne beschloss ehrlich zu sein, er spürte das von diesem Mann keinerlei Gefahr ausging. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und streckte die Kehle durch dann sah er ihn an und wandelte sein Gesicht langsam in das was er wirklich war. Seine Fänge blitzten wie Schnee aus seinem Mund und er blickte ihm mit funkelnden Augen entgegen. Der Alte stand auf und stellte sich über ihn dann legte er die Hand auf seinen Kopf und sagte etwas was er nicht verstand.

XXX

Plötzlich trat Eugéniè aus dem Dickicht hervor und als Etiénne sie bemerkte spannte er sich Verteidigungsbereit an und seine Augen nahmen einen gewaltsamen Ausdruck an. Der eben noch so friedliche Mann wurde binnen Sekunden zum Räuber! Der Alte beschwichtige und bat Eugénie sich zu setzen... auch ihr legte er die Hand auf den Kopf und murmelte etwas. Etiénne nahm sie an seine Seite und hielt ihre Hand fest in seiner. Sie saßen beinahe Stunden so da ohne ein Wort zu reden... Bis es dämmerte. Plötzlich erhob der Alte sich und ging einfach so. Etiénne und Eugénie hatten an diesem Abend noch ein langes Gespräch. Bis sie in seinen Armen tief und ruhig einschlief. Er hörte entfernte Trommeln und wusste ja jetzt woher diese kamen, allerdings nervte es und faszinierte es zu gleich.

Er stand auf, zog sich an und ging hinaus. Es war tief schwarze Nacht und nur ein paar Wölfe heulten in weiter Ferne. Es war ein äußerst angenehmes Gefühl diese Stimmen zu hören. Ein paar Eulen merkten kurz auf das sie ebenfalls anwesend waren und dann wieder die Trommeln. Er streckte sich schloss die Tür und lief in die Nacht. Er lief näher und näher an den Ort des Geschehens hielt sich aber immer wieder im Schatten der Bäume und fand schließlich eine Stelle von der aus er sie beobachten und studieren konnte. Sie waren so ganz anders, anders als alle anderen Menschen die er kannte, er hatte von ihnen gelesen und gehört. Jedoch nur eine wahrscheinlich falsche Aufklärung erhalten, je mehr er sah desto mehr glaubte er daran. Es war mittlerweile wieder Sommer und die Tänzer am Feuer halb nackt... Sie bewegten sich anmutig und langsam begann er die Trommeln zu verstehen. Hinter ihm knackte es kaum vernehmbar auf und er sah sich schnell um. Ein kleiner Junge stand plötzlich vor ihm und sah ihn erschrocken in die Augen. Dann rannte der Junge los und die Trommeln verstummten für einen kurzen Moment. Alle Gesichter sahen in seine Richtung, tja dann müsste er wohl wieder heim... Er bemerkte das ihm jemand folgte als er so durch den Wald heim lief. Dann wurde es plötzlich ganz schwarz und er fiel zu Boden…


	30. Strampelndervogel

Als er erwachte lag er in einem Zelt auf der Erde in Seilen gefesselt und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Hatten sie nicht genug gesehen um ihn in Ruhe zu lassen? Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen doch es misslang ihm. Wo war Keevan, er würde ihm schon sagen was er zu tun hatte, wie hatte er ihm je vertrauen können? Wie konnte man einem Priester vertrauen? Er schüttelte den Kopf! Dann bemerkte er einen Krieger mit langen offenen Haaren der in einer Ecke saß und ihn anstarrte. Er erhob sich und lief auf ihn zu... Berührte sein Gesicht und seine lockigen Haare. Etiénne sah ihn von Unten herab an und hielt still. Der Mann mochte so 16 Jahre alt sein. Es war wohl seine erste große Aufgabe um zu bewiesen, dass er ein würdiger Krieger sei. Daher durfte er noch nie einen Weißen gesehen haben. Er sah ihm in die Augen und Etiénne versuchte ihm zu befehlen ihn los zu binden, doch er verstand die Sprache nicht und so hörte er nur fremde Worte in seinem Kopf die ihn sehr verunsicherten. Er verkrümelte sich wieder in seine Ecke und sah den weißen Mann erschrocken an. Dann wurde er durch einen alten Krieger abgelöst und das selbe Spiel begann erneut. Etiénne verstand, dass er etwas war was sie nie zu vor gesehen hatten, der alte schon er sah sich seine Haare genauer an. Etiénne hatte von dem skalpieren wohl gelesen... Es wurde wieder Nacht und Tag. Er aß nichts, nichts von dem was man ihm anbot. 

Mittlerweile saß er aufrecht, die Hände hinter den Rücken gebunden... Was sollte das Alles? Als er so endlich sitzen konnte bemerkte er wo er war... In diesem Zelt hingen Gehröcke, aus verschiedenen Zeiten und Skalps, lange Frauen Haare, Kleider... Er bekam Angst um Eugéniè als er die Sachen anstarrte. Der Krieger der ihn heute bewachte war schon älter und erfahren er lachte ihn aus. Etiénne begann zu knurren, mehr aus Instinkt als aus allem anderen heraus. Der andere lachte lauter weil ihm das gefiel. Was sollte das alles?

"Du lernst mich kennen!" Es war mehr geknurrt als gesprochen.

Eine Zeremonienmeister mit einem Messer betrat den Raum und man versuchte ihn auszuziehen. Jetzt wusste er, dass sie ja nur das Tier fürchteten nicht den Menschen... Er Wand sich aus ihrem Griff solange, bis einer von ihnen zu stach. Da hatten sie ihm Rock und Hose ausgezogen aber ihn wieder gefesselt. Als einer dann im selben Moment versuchte ihn zu skalpieren war es vorbei mit nett. Er wandelte sich vor ihren Augen in ein so furchterregendes Untier das sie schrien... Doch noch bevor die Schreie ihr Kehle verlassen konnten waren sie tot. Er sog gierig das warme Nass in sich auf und labt sich an ihnen. Danach wandelte er sich zog sich rasch an und öffnete die Zeltwand. Niemand schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sich gerade eben etwas Grausames abgespielt hatte. Plötzlich starrten alle in seine Richtung, er war blutverschmiert und sein Ausdruck finster. Er blieb mitten in der Mitte des Dorfes stehen und befahl dem Wind zu einem Sturm herauf zuziehen. Wolkenloser Himmel wandelte sich binnen kürzester Zeit zu einer schwarzen Düsternis und der Wind rauschte nur so durch die Zeltreihen. Er befahl ihm noch stärker zu werden und so riss der Sturm die ersten Zelt aus dem Boden.

Mitten im schlimmsten Inferno machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und suchte den Priester auf. Der erwartete ihn bereits... Doch sein ganzes Verhalten war darauf ausgelegt ihn zu beruhigen. Etiénne verstand, dass das was passiert war keine böse Absicht sondern nur die Tat junger Leute war, die nicht auf die alten hören wollten. Er glaubte ihm nicht, Vertrauen musste man sich verdienen hatte man es einmal verspielt... Er riss ihn beinahe von den Füßen und senkte seine Zähne in ihn. Alles ging so rasend schnell, dass ihm keiner mehr zur Hilfe kommen konnte. Warum er abließ wusste er nicht aber er tat es dann. Er ließ ihn fallen und wischte sich über den Mund, dann lief er weg nicht eilig aber fort von diesem Ort. 

XXX

Eugéniè saß zu Hause und fiel ihm weinend in die Arme, Niemand hatte sich in ihre Nähe gewagt. Draußen wütete einer der schlimmsten Stürmer die die Menschen hier je gesehen hatten und Etiénne trug nicht die Absicht in sich das enden zu lassen. Nach einer Woche der Verwüstung kam der alte Priester um ihn um Gnade und Vergebung zu bitten. Er ließ seine Fänge aufblitzen und stand Gesicht an Gesicht vor ihm.

"Wage es Dich einmal noch mich zu belügen und ich schwöre ihr seit alle Tod!" 

Die die mit dem alten Schamanen gekommen waren Schranken zurück und staunten. Der Alte Schamane hatte ihnen nämlich erzählt, dass man die beiden Weißen in ruhe lassen solle, sonst passiere ein großes Unglück. Er wurde jedoch vom neuen sehr jungen Stammesführer überstimmt, der der Meinung war, dass kein Weißer auf Oglala Land leben durfte! 

Etiénne kam erst nach einer weiteren Woche der Verwüstung um dem Wind Einhalt zu gebieten. Er tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und stellte sich in die Mitte des Dorfes wie zuvor, dann hob er die Hände zum Himmel und es hörte sofortig auf zu wehen.  
"Ich komme in Frieden und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun als mich zu töten? Wehe euch ihr versucht das noch einmal..." Er sah sie mit tierischem Gesichtsausdruck an alle einem nach dem anderen und knurrte dabei.   
Danach ging er und hörte seitdem nichts mehr von den Oglala. 

XXX

Ein halbes Jahr später lag Eugénie in den Wehen und schrie erbärmlich, es schien als sei das Kind verkehrt herum im Bauch der Mutter. Er versuchte alles musste sich aber eingestehen, dass es nichts brachte... Also rannte er los in das Dorf nur um dort alle aufzuschrecken und zu verängstigen. Der Alte Schamane verstand ihn und seine Lage, er nahm sich eine Indianerin mit und zusammen liefen sie ihm nach. Der Alte dachte es könne eine Falle sein, doch es war keine. Sie hörten die Schreie bereits als sie den Hang zu seinem Hause hinauf liefen. Etiénne brach beinahe die Tür entzwei als er eintrat um seiner Frau an die Seite zu eilen... die Indianer folgten ihm. 

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment und die Frau konnte Eugénie helfen... Dann kam sein Sohn auch schon zur Welt. Etiénne weinte vor Angst und Glück als er das kleine Geschöpf in seinem Arm hielt und es wiegte. Die Indianerin sah ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an, sie hatte vermutet das diese Bestie Rau und brutal war, doch als sie die Tränen sah und das unbändige Glück, welches er ausstrahlte dachte sie nach. Er bedankte sich vielmals und schenkte ihnen etwas Zucker. Darauf kam die Indianerin Kleines Reh öfter um nach Eugéniè und Jacques zu sehen. Sie sah Etiénne so oft mit seinem Sohn im Arm im Bett liegen und schlafen... Er schlief Tagsüber immer! 

XXX

Beide Seiten waren sich nicht ganz geheuer aber man hatte erkannt, dass er solange keine Gefahr darstellte, wie man ihn in Ruhe ließ! Etiénne misstraute den Indianern in vielen Dingen. Vielleicht hatten die Bücher recht... Sie töteten alle Weißen ohne Gnade nur das konnten sie nicht denn sie würden seinen Zorn heraufbeschwören... Manchmal begegnete man sich zufällig im Wald bei der Jagd und dann sah Etiénne in der Regel recht furchteinflößend aus. Er machte ohnehin klar das dies sein Wald war und sein Wild er aber dulden würde wenn man jagte dabei aber bitte nicht das Wild was er gerade selbst erlegen wollte. Ohne es zu ahnen belauscht er sie um mehr herauszufinden allerdings nicht in menschlicher Gestalt sondern als Wolf auf 4 Pfoten. Er lernte ihre Sprache und fand schnell heraus, dass sie einfach nur Angst hatten und der Flecken Erde auf dem er und seine Frau lebten heiliger war als alles andere in dieser Umgebung. Das war ihm gänzlich Neu! Schon bald übte er sich in dieser so fremd klingenden Sprache ein wenig. Ihre Sitten waren liebevoll beinahe sanft, sie hatten Fehden mit anderen Stämmen das fand er schnell heraus als sie sich eines Tag es bekriegten. Er hörte viele Schreie und einen gewaltigen Lärm von der anderen Seite des Flusses her und ging nachsehen.

XXX

Die Oglala wussten um die Macht gerade dieses weißen Mannes. Die Pawnee allerdings nicht und so näherten sich einige Krieger dem unbewaffneten Weißen der gerade vom anderen Ufer her zu sah. Etiénne erkannte die Wut und die Tötungslust derer die da kamen und befahl dem Wasser sich zu einem reißendem Strom zu wandeln. Die Pawnee Krieger blieben stehen und wunderten sich. Als das Wasser sich legte war der Mann verschwunden. Das fehlte ihm noch ein anderer Stamm der jetzt wusste das er hier lebte. In der selben Nacht wurde er von einem starken Blutgeruch angelockt, er war so fordernd, dass er nicht anders konnte als vor die Tür zu gehen. Dort vor seinen Stufen lag der Alte Keevan was so viel wie 10 Bären bedeutete und war dem Tode nahe.  
Der Alte sah in die bernsteinernen Augen des Wolfes und flehte um einen schnellen Tod.

"Warum kamst Du her alter Mann?"  
Der Alte sah ihn erstaunt an "Dieser Ort ist die Wiege der Oglala, der Pflanzen und Tiere, er wird mich in seinem Schoß aufnehmen!"   
Etiénne sah ihn von oben herab an und sagte "Ich traue Euch nicht... Das einzige was ihr könnt ist töten!"  
"Es war nicht ihre Absicht, sie kannten es nicht anders!" Der Alte hielt sich die Seite.   
"Warum sollte ich Dir helfen?" Er kam näher sah ihm ins Gesicht und hob ihn in seine Arme.

Er half ihm natürlich, er hatte ihm schließlich auch geholfen. Etiénne nahm ihn mit rein und legte ihn auf sein Bett dann sah er ihm in die Augen und ließ seine Fänge aufblitzen. Er holte ein Glas füllte es zur Hälfte mit Wein und zur Hälfte mit Blut, dabei biss er sich in den Arm und ließ ein kleines Rinnsal hineinlaufen. Danach reichte er ihm das Getränk und sah ihn an, der Alte zögerte und hustete etwas Blut. Sein Geruch war beinahe überbordend und er hatte Mühe ihn nicht zu beißen. Dann legte er das Glas an seine Lippen und Etiénne half etwas nach... Wenig später schien es ihm allmählich besser zu gehen und er erhob sich. Eugénie hatte sich an seine Seite gesetzt und wusch ihm das Blut ab, klein Jacques strampelt in seinem Bettchen. 10 Bären bedankte sich und setze sich auf dann sah er in die Augen seines Retter und bot sich als Dank an.

Etiénne war beinahe am Rand des Wahnsinns angelangt als die Geste des Alten kam, er nahm sein Handgelenk und biss schnell hinein. Es schmeckte anders, wilder, hatte er den Eindruck und musste sich nach einigen Schlucken bremsen. Der Alte sah ihm zu und legte seine Hand auf seinen Kopf. Danach ließ Etiénne ab und leckte über seine Lippen. 

"10 Bären muss jetzt gehen!" Sagte Eugénie und half ihm auf.   
"Sie kämpfen schon seit Tagen!" Meinte Etiénne als er die Tür hinter ihm schloss.   
"Sie sind ein kriegerisches Volk oder nicht?"  
"Nein, sie verteidigen nur ihr Land und ihre Vorräte, der Winter wird lang und hart!"   
"Ich Danke Dir, dass du ihn gerettet hast, er ist nicht wie die anderen seines Stammes!" Sie lief in seine Umarmung.   
"Er hätte dasselbe für uns getan, Ma Chere!" Er legte die Arme um sie. 

Das war beinahe 9 Jahre her und 10 Bären war bereits tot. Doch sein Volk hatte nicht vergessen was Etiénne tat. Trotzdem erzählte man sich Geschichten die ziemlich gruselig waren über den weißen Mann und seine Frau oben in den Wäldern. Mittlerweile hatten sich noch andere Weiße angesiedelt allerdings etwas weiter entfernt auf Pawneeland. Klein Jacques war nun schon 10 Jahre alt und ein richtiger kleiner Raufbold. Etiénne liebte ihn sehr und gab ihm Unterricht auch in Oglala. Jacques war artig und gelehrig auf der einen Seite und wild und frei auf der anderen. Er kam ganz nach seinem Vater und daher wussten die Oglala auch wohin der Junge gehörte wenn sie ihn sahen, also ließen sie ihn in Ruhe. 

XXX

Eines Tages schlich Jacques sich an das Dorf und sah den Kindern beim spielen zu. Die Kinder des Dorfes hatten strengste Anweisungen bekommen, eben nicht mit dem weißen Kind zu spielen. Allerdings hielt ein kleiner Junge Strampelndervogel sich nicht an diese. Er sah den weißen Jungen während die anderen Kinder ihn nicht bemerkten, er gab vor im Wald spielen zu wollen und suchte ihn auf. Beide Jungs bemerkten, dass der jeweils andere ganz nett und in Ordnung war also spielten sie zusammen. Sie spielten den ganzen Tag... Die darauf folgenden Tage und die darauf folgenden. Sie verabredeten sich immer öfter und wurden beste Freunde. Eugénie bekam es irgendwann heraus und sagte ihm er solle schweigen. Etiénne war auf demselben beschäftigt und hakte Holz darum bekam er nicht mit wie Jacques und Strampelndervogel durch den Wald tobten. Es war ein lauer Sommertag und die Kinder ins Spiel versunken als ein Bär aus dem Dickicht des Unterholzes brach und Strampelndervogel angriff. Jacques schrie aus Leibeskräften und rannte fort, Strampelndervogel schaffte es auf einen Baum und hatte Mühe sich zu halten weil der Bär ihn schüttelte. Aufgeschreckt von dem Schrei seines Kindes ließ Etiénne alles fallen und rannte los. Jacques preschte in seine Arme und schrie zerrend an ihm er müsse mitkommen.

Als Etiénne sah worum es ging schickte er Jacques ins Haus. Dann näherte er sich dem riesigen Bär und knurrte. Als der Bär sich umdrehte und ihn erblickte befahl er ihm zu gehen und niemals wieder zu kommen. Der Bär ging hinab auf alle vier Pfoten schüttelte den Kopf und trottete seiner Wege. Etiénne starrte den kleinen indianischen Jungen an und legte den Kopf schief. Der hatte allerdings Mühe vom Baum zu kommen und blutete aus einer Krallen wunde am Bein. Was blieb ihm übrig? Er klettere hinauf zu dem verängstigten Kind und nahm es auf den Rücken hinab auf die Erde. Der Junge konnte nicht stehen und fiel fast zur Erde vor Schmerzen. Er hob ihn auf den Arm und trug ihn ins Haus. 

"Strampelndervogel, bist du in Ordnung?" Jacques lief sofort zu ihm.  
"Ich dachte der Bär bringt mich um!"   
"Du hast Glück Junge, das ich in der Nähe war!" Etiénne sah sich das Bein an. Es war nicht so schlimm wie es aussah.  
Eugéniè Verband ihn und reichte ihm etwas zu trinken. Dann nahm Etiénne sie an die Seite.  
"Wie lange geht das schon so? Du weißt doch mehr als du mir sagst?!" Er sah böse aus.  
"Ein ganzes Jahr!" Sie sah zu Boden.  
"Findest du nicht, dass wir schon genug Ärger mit denen haben?"   
Es kam zu einer kleinen Diskussion die sich aufschaukelte und größer wurde. In der Eugénie aber schließlich gewann.   
"Glaubst Du es ist schön ohne Spielgefährten aufzuwachsen? Glaubst du Jacques findet das toll? Was soll aus ihm werden ein einsamer kleiner Junge?"   
Etiénne sah sie an, nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich "Du hast recht, Cherie, lass uns nicht mehr darüber streiten!" 

Die beiden Jungs starrten die zwei Erwachsenen an und waren ganz Kleinlaut. Die beiden Erwachsenen küssten sich und versöhnten sich schnell "Du bist eine kluge Frau!"   
Etiénne löste die Umarmung und setzte sich an die Seite des indianischen Jungen. Dann nahm er ihn auf den Arm und brachte ihn heim, Jacques lief an seiner Seite und hielt seinen Rockzipfel als sie sich dem Dorf näherten. Strampelndervogels Mutter rannte los und riss ihn beinahe aus dem Arm des Wolfes. Etiénne stand umringt von Indianern im Dorf und fühlte sich unwohl, Jacques hielt er an seiner Seite im Arm. Dann tat Jacques etwas womit niemand hier gerechnet hätte, er nahm Strampelndervogel in den Arm und sagte das er froh sei, dass der Bär ihm nichts weiter getan hatte. Etiénne griff ihn sich und ging davon ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. 

XXX

Danach durfte Strampelndervogel nicht mal in die Nähe des Flusses, er gab Jacques an der anderen Seite des Ufers Zeichen und sie winkten sich, als Strampelndervogels Mutter ihn sah und weg zerrte. Jacques wurde ganz traurig und zog sich in sich zurück. Irgendwann hatte Etiénne die Nase voll von dieser Komödie und packte ihn sich. Sie liefen zum Dorf und er signalisierte sobald er durch den Fluss glauben kam, dass er nichts Böses vorhatte. Die Jungs fielen sich in die Arme beim Anblick des jeweils anderen und freuten sich. Strampelndervogel war ebenso traurig über den Verlust seines Freundes wie Jacques und seine Mutter hatte ihn eben sowenig aufmuntern können. KleinesReh, die Mutter, sah 10 Bären an und der nickte nur, schweren Herzens sah sie zu wie Etiénne Strampelndervogel mitnahm. Der Tag verging ohne Sorgen für die Kinder sie spielten im Schattenlicht der Wälder, probieren die süßen Bären und liefen um die Wette. Am Abend brachte Jacques Strampelndervogel allein nach Hause und beide Jungs waren glücklich. 

XXX

Strampelndervogel kam jetzt wieder jeden Tag, doch manchmal konnte Jacques nicht, dann nämlich wenn er Unterricht wurde. Irgendwann dann unterrichtete Etiénne auch Strampelndervogel und so wurde aus dem kleinen Indianer ein Gebildeter. Etiénne war streng darauf bedacht die Ordnung im Unterricht aufrecht zu erhalten, sie hatten wenig Pausen und lernten angestrengt, nach so einem Tag waren sie meist völlig fertig. Strampelndervogel hatte sich eine Menge von den Weißen abgesehen, so konnte er am Tisch essen mit Messer und Gabel, kannte alle Manieren und verhielt sich in ihrer Gegenwart beinahe wie ein Weißer. KleinesReh hatte das wohl bemerkt, dass mit ihrem Sohn eine Veränderung vorging. Strampelndervogel mochte Etiénnes Familie sehr, ihn ebenfalls er war zwar streng aber fair und freundlich! Im Gegenzug brachte Strampelndervogel Jacques bei wie man fischte, wie man die Ahnen ehrte, Spuren las und so vieles mehr. Beide Kulturen profitierten voneinander. Durch die Kinder kam es letzten Endes, dass die Erwachsenen sich gut verstanden, Etiénne und Eugénie waren oft eingeladen in das Dorf und Etiénne ließ die Leute des Dorfes endlich ihre Rituale auf seinem Grund und Boden durchführen. Beide Parteien waren zu Frieden und näherten sich immer mehr an.


	31. Entführung

Eugéniè stand am Fluss und wusch ihre Wäsche als sie an der anderen Uferseite, fernab des Dorfes einige andere Weiße sah. Sie stand aufrecht und starrte geradewegs in ihre Richtung. Es waren alles Siedler die scheinbar die Gegend erkundeten... Das mussten die Leute vom Pawneeland sein? Sie winkten ihr die zu als sie näher kamen. Dann durchquerten sie den zu dieser Zeit sehr niedrigen Fluss und kamen hinüber. Eugénie hatte sehr lange keine anderen Weißen mehr gesehen und knixte kurz. Die Männer stellten sich vor und machten einen freundlichen Eindruck. Sie hatten altmodische Kleidung an und sahen ärmlich aus, dagegen wirkte Eugéniè eher sehr wohlhabend. Die Männer tauschten kurze Blicke aus und dann ging alles schnell. Sie rissen sie an sich, hielten ihr den Mund zu und rannten in den Wald im Hintergrund danach schnell in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren um im Fluss einige Meter zurück zu legen und zu fliehen. 

Als es spät wurde und seine Frau immer roch nicht zurück kam wurde Etiénne misstrauisch. Er lief aus dem Haus und rief nach ihr, doch nichts tat sich. Er dachte sie sei im Dorf und lief um sie zu suchen. Jacques war noch bei Strampelndervogel und er wollte auch hier übernachten, das war schon länger so ausgemacht. Also wollte er ihn nicht verunsichern und suchte WindinseinemHaar auf, einen der jüngeren Krieger dem er vertraute. Er bekam eine Verneinung und überlegte schnell hin und her, lief hier hin und dort hin, doch nichts schien zu fruchten. Langsam wurde er nervös, wo war sie? Dann folgte er ihrer Spur nur um diese zu verlieren... Fremde Gerüche stiegen ihm in die Nase und dann war ihm allmählich klar was gespielt wurde! Er schnappte sich eines seiner Pferd und ritt ins Lager, gab schnell 10 Bären Bescheid er möge sich um Jacques sorgen denn er müsse verreisen. 

10 Bären war klug und bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte weil Etiénne so schnell weg ritt! Als er an der Stelle ankam an der er ihre Spur verloren hatte, stieg er ab und fand plötzlich die Stelle an der der Geruch in den Wald führte. Mittlerweile war es tief schwarze Nacht. Er verfolgte die fremden und den vertrauten Geruch bis zum Ufer des Flusses, auf dem Boden waren ein paar umgedrehte Steine, Spuren eines Handgemenge. Ein Geräusch schreckte ihn auf und er blickte sich um.

"Jacques, Strampelndervogel geht nach Hause..." Er sah sie nicht und hörte sie nicht.  
"Vater!"   
"Auf, tu was ich Dir sage, geht heim!" Er klang wie ein Soldat.   
"Mon Pere, wo ist Maman?" Er weinte still.  
"Jacques, ich finde Sie, geh jetzt heim!" Er nahm ihn in seine Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar.  
Dann sah er ihm nach wie er am Ufer des Flusses entlang in Richtung Siedlung ritt. 

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen war sein Pferd vollkommen müde, denn er hatte es die ganze Nacht hindurch getrieben. Er war durch die Wälder geritten meist im gestreckten Galopp. Er gab es an einer Pferdewechselstation ab und nahm sich ein frisches, zahlte für Unterstand seines Pferdes und Miete des neuen Pferdes und ritt weiter. Pawnieland war groß und weit und er wollte die Spur die er immer wieder fand nicht verlieren. Also hetzte er auch dieses Pferd gnadenlos voran, bis es nicht mehr konnte, er absteigen musste und führen. Es begann zu regnen und er schlug sich seinen Mantel den er an den Sattel gebunden hatte um, so durchquerte er die nächste kleine Stadt mitten in der Nacht. Das erregte Aufsehen, ein Fremder der aus dem Nichts kam. Er band das Pferd an und trat in einen Saloon. Dann fragte er den Wirt ob der etwas gesehen hatte mit einem starken Französischen Akzent. Der Wirt wusste etwas sagte aber nichts, Etiénne versuchte etwas aus ihm raus zu pressen, doch vergebens. Also langte er über den Tresen und zog ihn zu sich.

"Du weißt es und du wirst es mir sagen!" Dann spannte er unter der Teke laut hörbar den Hahn seiner Pistole.   
"Fallen lassen!" Er hatte bemerkt, dass Jemand auf ihn anlegte und legte auf ihn an.  
"Lassen Sie das auf der Stelle, ich bin der Scherrif von Mangon."   
"Und wenn Sie der Papst persönlich wären..." 

In der Kneipe wurde es still und alle starrten ihn an. 

Der Scheriff trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm seine Pistole in den Nacken. "Ich bin hier das Gesetz!"   
"Schweinepriester!" Er ließ den Wirt auf die Füße zurück sinken und lief hinaus zurück in den Regen.  
Als es Nacht wurde passte er den Wirt ab und schnappte ihn sich, sich schnell mit ihm in einer Gasse verbergend.  
"Sag mir wo meine Frau ist, ansonsten erlebst Du den Morgen nicht mehr!" Er schlug ihm eine Krallen besetzte Hand in die Kehle.   
"Die Jeffersons haben Sie! Seien Sie vorsichtig! Ich konnte das nicht sagen sonst wäre ich jetzt schon tot." Er sagte es in Todesangst. 

Etiénne spürte, dass die Wahrheit sein musste und stieß ihn von sich. Als nächstes erfuhr er, daß der Scherrif gemeinsame Sache mit denen machte und dann wo sie zu finden waren. Er entschuldigte sich für sein harsches Benehmen und bedankte sich dann ritt er los hinauf in die Berge. Als er ankam Band er sein Pferd weitab an und lief zu Fuß weiter. Er schlich sich an eine Hütte an und bespähte das was sich da drinnen tat. Eugénie sah schreckensbleich aus und weinte fürchterlich, sie hatte blaue Flecken und war über und über mit Schmutz übersät. Sicher hatte Jeder im Dorf mitbekommen was geschah, aber niemand traute sich etwas zu tun.

Er schlich um die Hütte und wartete bis sie vor lauter Alkohol in einen Rausch verfielen. Dann brach er die Tür leise auf und beförderte einen nach dem anderen in ihren Tod. Endlich konnte er zu ihr, als er die Tür zu dem Nebenraum öffnete sah sie ihn ängstlich an nur um zu merken wer da kam. Er rannte auf sie zu band sie los und sie fielen sich in die Arme. Dann küssten sie sich tief als ob es das letzte wäre was sie von einander hätten. Sie wusch sich und band sich ihr zerrissenes Kleid so gut als möglich um und sie verschwanden. Auf dem Weg zurück, es dämmerte bereits sagte Etiénne das er noch etwas zu tun hätte und lief in die Stadt. Dabei führte er sie auf seinem Pferd hinter sich her. Er lief in die Polizeistelle und dann hörte man einen Schuss, als er hinaus trat kam die ganze Stadt zusammen und sah ihn an.

"Es gibt Sie nicht mehr, ihr seit jetzt frei!" Er sagte es laut und würdig.

Danach schnappte er sich Frau und Pferd und lief fort. Eugénie schämte sich für ihre Aufmachung und neigte den Kopf als sie an den Menschen vorbei geführt wurde. Alle sahen sie mitleidig an und ihn ehrfürchtig. Diese Szene sollte bald die Runde in den Gesprächen machen selbst über die Stadt hinaus, der Mann mit den gelben Augen der die Stadt Mangon aus ihrem Elend befreit hatten seiner Frau zur Hilfe gekommen war.…

XXX

Der Weg nach Hause war weit und das Pferd müde, Abends machte er ein Feuer und sie hielten für die Nacht. Sie legten sich schlafen, doch er wollte nicht er wachte. Er war überglücklich sie wieder zu haben und nahm sie zärtlich in seinen Arm. Spürte das sie auch nicht schlief und küsste ihren Nacken. Sie liebten sich.

XXX

Er dachte viel nach in den letzten Nächten, zu gehen und alles zurück zu lassen war der beste aller Wege den sie beide hätten gehen können. Es war immer noch besser diese kleine Stück Land zu verteidigen als seine gesamten Ländereien in Frankreich. Immer noch besser von einem Feind gejagt zu werden den man kennt als von einer Horde Unbekannter. Er sprach kaum über das was er dachte und wurde ziemlich still... Und dann waren da wieder die Gedanken an Jacques, warum auf einmal und woher er konnte es kaum sagen. Als sie ihn fragte lächelte er und schwieg.

"Etiénne du denkst doch an Jemanden?" 

Er sah sie lange an und ließ sie absitzen, sie rasteten auf einem moosbewachsenem Baumstumpf. Er Rang mit sich. Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange.

"Sag es mir einfach... Ich sehe dir deine Sorge an!"

Er nahm die Hand und sah ihr geradewegs ins Gesicht, "Es ist schon sehr lange her, da kannte ich einen Menschen der mir sehr viel bedeutete!"

"Wie hieß dieser Mensch!"  
"Jacques."  
"Jacques, wer war er?"  
"Einer von meinen Dienern mein Kammerherr!"   
"Was Verband euch?"   
"Liebe!" Er sagte es frei heraus.  
Sie sah ihn zweimal an "Du liebst ihn noch, das sehe ich Dir an!"   
"Ist das so offensichtlich? Ich weiß nicht mal was aus ihm wurde, ich habe ihn abgewiesen als ich in Amt und Würden war. Ich habe ihn nicht mal reden lassen, ihn an der Tür stehen lassen, wie das Letzte behandelt! Ich war der Meinung, dass er sein Leben hatte und ich meines!" Er sah traurig zur Erde.  
"Wie lange hast Du das mit Dir rumgetragen? Ist er was Du bist?"  
"Lange genug um darüber viel nachzudenken!" Er nahm einen kleinen Ast und zog einige Kreise in den Waldboden. "Ja, er ist was ich bin, ich machte ihn dazu!"   
"Etiénne, ich liebe Dich!"   
"Ich liebe Dich ma Cher!" Sie küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich das sie von dem Baumstamm nach hinten weg fielen.  
Sie saß auf seiner Mitte und schob ihren Rock hinauf. "Liebe mich jetzt sofort!" Er wälzte sie auf den Rücken und sich über sie dann ließ er seine Fänge langsam in ihren Hals sinken um ein paar Schluck zu nehmen. 

XXX

Nach einem weiteren Tag endlich erreichten sie das Dorf der Oglala. Schon von weiten konnte der Seher der Indianer die zwei weißen erkennen und gab eine Warnung ab. Er wusste nicht, dass es nur die Nachbarn waren. In den letzten Tagen hatten immer mehr Weiße versucht herzukommen und sogar auf sie geschossen. Eine Horde Krieger km ihnen entgegen geritten und sah ziemlich aggressiv aus. Er blieb stehen und hob die Hände, jedoch sah er sie ebenso an, eine Warnung sich nicht mit ihm anzulegen. Die Krieger drehten wieder ab und ließen sie friedlich weiter ziehen. Jacques kam ihnen schon entgegen gerannt und Eugénie sprang vom Pferd um ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen. Dann schloss Etiénne ihn in seine Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss, Jacques war das genaue Abbild seines Vaters in diesem Alter. Gemeinsam liefen sie durch das Dorf nach Hause an ihren angestammten Flecken Erde. Am Abend saß Etiénne und Jacques vor dem Kamin und Etiénne erzählte eine spannende Geschichte. Eugénie sah den beiden zu und setzte sich irgendwann dazu. In der Nacht hörte Jacques wie seine Eltern sich liebten und sah ihnen dabei zu, unbemerkt. Er sah seinen Vater an und erkannte die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht, seiner Hände, Zähne, alles. Er erschrak zu Tode und konnte zum ersten Mal begreifen warum die Indianer so eine Angst vor ihm hatten.

XXX

Der nächste Tag war merkwürdig sein Vater verhielt sich wie immer aber er konnte ihm einfach nicht zu nahe kommen. Eugénie bemerkte das, Etiénne auch aber er dachte nicht im Traum daran, dass es darum gehen könnte. Tage vergingen in denen sich daran nichts änderte. Jaques begann ihn auch Nachts zu verfolgen, gegen den Wind wie ein Oglala der einen Wolf jagt. Etiénne bekam nichts mit. Bis er sich in einer Vollmondnacht wandelte und in den Wald hinaus rannte. Danach war alles anders Jacques traute ihm nicht mehr über den Weg und verhielt sich als sei er ein Fremder, als er wiederkam.

Eugénie schimpfte ihn aus als er zu ihm sagte das er wieder gehen sollte. 

"Lass ihn ma Cher!" Er nahm sie bei der Schulter und küsste sie.

Aber der 11 Jahre alte Jacques konnte das nicht vertragen, dass er sie anfasste und schrie ihn an. Etiénne sah ihn an und ließ ihn stehen dann ging er Holz hacken. Er ignorierte das Verhalten hatte mittlerweile schon spitz bekommen was da vorging. Das ging so ewig und ewig ... Etiénne ignorierte das und behandelte ihn immer mit Güte und Liebe bis er 17 Jahre alt wurde. Etiénne und Eugénie saßen am Feuer und redeten leise miteinander, irgendwann fiel das Wort Vater, worauf Jaques von oben die Treppe hinab gesaust kam und ihn anbrüllte.

"Du bist nicht mein Vater!"   
"Jacques, wie behandelst du Deinen Vater?"  
"Er ist es nicht!" 

Das Bausch sich auf bis Etiénne der Geduldsfaden riss und er aufsprang ihn beim Arm packte und laut rief "So, jetzt reicht es aber! Sprich nicht so mit Deiner Mutter!" Dabei verlor er die Beherrschung und wallte auf.  
"Du hast mir nichts zu sagen!" Er wehrte sich mit Angst geweiteten Augen und riss sich los. "Du Teufel!" 

Etiénne verlor weiter die Beherrschung und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Jaques stand wie gelähmt da und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Etiénne tat es leid in dem nächsten Moment und er entschuldigte sich "Jacques..." doch der rannte wieder hinauf.   
Eugéniè wollte ihn trösten und rannte ihm nach. Etiénne stand wie ein begossener Pudel da und kam sich verloren vor, er lief hinaus in den Wald. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und er musste sich wieder einkriegen. Es dauerte Tage bis er zurück kam, Eugénie hatte Angst und war nicht sie selbst die ganze Zeit lang was Jacques nicht entging. Sie veränderte sich wesentlich und er wusste das er der Grund dafür war, sie ließ es ihn aber nicht spüren. Dann ging eines Abends die Tür auf und Etiénne stand darin, Eugéniè fiel ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn so sehr das sie weinen musste. Er sah seinem Sohn in die Augen und entschuldigte sich, Jacques ging nach oben. In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich mehrmals und Jacques hörte alles. Er wusste das der Mann seiner Mutter gut tat und sie aufrichtig liebte... Mochte er sein Vater sein oder nicht, er war eine Bestie! 

XXX

Eines Nachts, es war gerade Vollmond wandelte er sich wieder und strich umher, Jacques beobachtete alles in Entfernung. Er saß im Wald und sah dem Tier, der Bestie zu die da ihr Unwesen trieb, sie riss ein Reh und fraß es auf. Sie las Spuren und verfolgte diese. Dann hörte er seine Mutter rufen, die Bestie stellte die Ohren auf und lief los in die Richtung. Plötzlich hatte Jacques fürchterliche Angst um sie und rannte der Bestie nach. Doch er war kaum schnell genug.   
Eugéniè erwartete ihn bereits an einer ziemlich abgeschiedenen Stelle auf seinen Vater und dann brach das Tier sich aus dem Dickicht Bahn und sie liebten sich.

Jacques war dem Geräusch gefolgt und sah das riesige Tier über seiner Mutter. Allerdings hielt es sie nicht fest wie er erwartete, nein es war über sie gebeugt. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte und sah einfach zu, er hatte schon die eine oder andere Erfahrung mit einem Indianermädchen. Die Bestie zwang sie nicht und sie tat ihr nicht weh... Sie verletzte sie nicht, im Gegenteil sie spreizte die Krallen weit ab von ihrer Haut und war sanft wie ein Reh! 

Beide atmeten heftig und ihre Herzen schlugen im Takt als er sich auf den Rücken rollte und sie in seine Arme zog, sie kuschelte sich an seine Seite in sein Fell und blieb still liegen. Ein knacken im Gebüsch kündete davon, dass sie nicht allein waren. Er sprang auf und folgte seinen Instinkten, ging dem Geräusch nach und fand seinen völlig verängstigten Sohn. Jacques kauerte an einem natürlichen Stein, die Wand im Rücken, sah er ihn zu Tode erschrocken an. Der Wind hatte gedreht erzählte von Etiénnes eigenem Fleisch und Blut. Er hatte ihn nie so nahe gesehen und so bedrohlich. Nur für einen Augenblick sah Etiénne ihn böse an um dann zu bemerken wer da kauerte. Eugéniè hatte sich einen Mantel um geschlungen und kam ebenfalls herbei geeilt. 

"Jacques, was machst Du hier?"   
"Ich wollte ein wenig spazieren gehen..." sagte er und konnte die Angst in der Stimme nicht verhehlen.  
Etiénne hockte sich und sah ihn an, er konnte sich in dieser Nacht nicht zurück wandeln aber er war es trotzdem.   
"Jacques, geh ins Haus ja?"   
"Nein, ich gehe nirgendwohin!"   
"Jacques..." Eugénie war aufgeregt.

Etiénne hielt sie mit einer Hand zurück und sah sie von unten her an. lass ihn! formten sich die Worte in ihrem Kopf. 

"Der soll gehen, Bestie, Untier... Teufel!"   
"Jacques!" Sie schrie es hinaus und verpasste ihm fast eine Ohrfeige.

Etiénne hielt sie auf und sah sie an, dann ging er davon in die Wald! Er hörte ihre Rufe hinter sich aber er ging einfach weiter. Jacques musste wahrscheinlich erst mal selbst damit klar kommen und er konnte ihm das nicht erleichtern. Eugénie schrie seinen Namen hinaus und begann zu weinen. Alles war in einem Moment noch so unendlich schön und harmonisch und im nächsten kalt und bitter! Jacques lief ins Haus und konnte nicht verstehen warum und wieso das alles so eskalierte. Eugéniè sank zu Hause angekommen verloren und einsam ins Bett um die ganze Nacht durch zu weinen. Am nächsten Morgen kam er die Treppe hinab und wollte sich Frühstück zubereiten als sie immer noch im Bett lag. Er liebte seine wunderschöne Mutter unendlich und konnte sie nicht leiden sehen, er wollte sich dazu setzen und sie trösten doch das Einzige was er bekam war ein Fluch! Dann drehte sie sich weg und weinte nur noch mehr.

"Weißt Du eigentlich was Du machst... Dein Vater ist der Einzige Mensch auf Erden der mich aus meiner Familie retten konnte, der mich nimmt wie ich bin. Der mich liebt wie ich bin... Der mich vor mir selbst beschützt. Er hat mich davor bewahrt mich selbst umzubringen. Ich liebe ihn und Du wirst das nicht zerstören! Wenn Du das nicht verstehen kannst dann geh! Ich würde ihm bis ans Ende der Welt folgen und wenn ich dabei untergehe und nur weil er anders ist, werde ich ihn nicht weniger lieben! Wenn du das nicht akzeptieren kannst musst Du gehen. Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr er dich liebt? Wie sehr er das alles erträgt. Du bist sein einziger Sohn und so dankst du es ihm? Weißt Du wie viel du ihm bedeutest... Wie sehr er dich beschützt hat als du noch so klein warst? Du bist seiner nicht würdig... Weißt du eigentlich das dein Vater einer der reichsten Männer in Frankreich war, das in ihm königliches Blut fließt und er aus dem Hochadel stammt? Das er alles aufgab nur um sicher für uns da zu sein?" Danach legte sie sich wieder hin und weinte still in ihr Kissen. 

XXX

Es verging ein weiterer schweigsamer Tag und Jacques blieb da wo er war... Wenn er so recht überlegte dann hatte er niemals tiefere Gespräche mit seinem Vater geführt, er hatte nie verkraftet was er sah. Vielleicht sprach auch nur die Angst aus ihm? Er wusste, das dieser Mann schon vor geraumer Zeit gestorben war und dennoch lebte, aber wie konnte er sich das erklären? Er wollte seine Mutter nicht allein lassen und hatte Angst um sie. Andererseits sah er auch wie zart und vorsichtig diese riesige Bestie mit seiner Mutter umgegangen war... Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte und ging lange spazieren um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Als der Tag sich dem Abend neigte und es dann Nacht wurde trat eine eiserne Stille im Haus ein. Sie warteten auf seine Rückkehr und Jacques fürchtete sie. Er fürchtete seinen eignen Vater mehr als alles andere in der Welt! 

XXX

In der Nacht krachten Schüsse durch den Wald und beide schreckten auf. Dann hörte man Schreie und Hundegebell... Danach wurde es wieder still. Am nächsten Morgen ging Jacques spazieren und plötzlich stand Etiénne angekleidet an einem Baum gelehnt in seiner Sicht. Er sah Elend aus und schleppte sich mühsam vorwärts. Sein Körper war immer noch im Wolfsmodus und lebte deswegen spürte er starke Schmerzen und jetzt war die einzige Zeit in der er durch irdische Mittel dem Tode geweiht werden konnte. Etiénne schleppte sich mühsam zum nächsten Baum und sackte in sich zusammen. Jacques rannte weg und kam mit seiner sehr aufgeregten Mutter zurück. Sie kniete sich zu ihrem Mann und nahm ihn in den Arm dann öffnete sie seinen Rock und seine Weste nur um auf ein Blutverschmiertes Hemd zu starren und vor Schreck in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Etiénne beugte sich über sie und weckte sie wieder. Sie richtete ihn auf und nahm ihn unter den Arm, Jacques fasste sich ein Herz und stützte ihn zu seiner rechten Seite dann liefen sie nach Hause und legten ihn ins Bett. 

Etiénne schlief direkt ein und Eugéniè begann seine Wunden zu versorgen, er hatte eine Kugel unter der rechten Rippe sitzen und blutete stark. Doch zum Abend hin wurde es besser und dann fiel die Kugel irgendwann von allein aus seinem Körper und die Wunden schlossen sich rasch. Jacques beobachtete das und wunderte sich. Etiénne erwachte pünktlich zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit und setzte sich auf.

"Was ist passiert?"  
"Du wurdest angeschossen mein Lieber."  
"Ja ich erinnere mich..." Er sah auf seine Wunden.  
"Danke für Deine schnelle Hilfe mein Sohn!" Er sah zu ihm rüber und lächelte.  
Jacques bewegte sich unwohl auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Etiénne stand auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Jacques fühlte sie schwer wie Blei, stand auf und ging nach Oben. Etiénne sah seine Frau an und runzelte die Stirn. Sie fiel ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn, danach saßen sie lange vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich über das was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war. Irgendwann legte sie sich schlafen und er saß allein am Feuer und starrte wie gebannt in die lodernden Flammen. Und wieder diese Gedanken an seinen ehemaligen Geliebten... Es wurde schon unbehaglich. Immer wenn er Zeit hatte für sich dachte er an Jacques und was wohl aus ihm wurde? Er saß so tief in Gedanken versunken das er seinen Sohn nicht bemerkte. Eine Hand legte sich sich für ihn plötzlich auf die Schulter und er zuckte halb zusammen.

"Jacques, Du bist noch wach?"  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen!" Unschlüssig sah er seinen Vater an.   
"Komm, setze Dich zu mir und leiste mir ein Wenig Gesellschaft!" Er sagte es freundlich und lächelte.

Sie saßen beinahe die ganze Nacht ohne ein Wort zu verlieren schweigend nebeneinander. Etiénne verfing sich mit der Zeit wieder in bekannte Gedanken und Jacques sah ihm dabei zu. Er sah traurig aus und ein wenig verloren fasste Jacques für sich zusammen. 

"Ist das wahr?" Jacques sagte es aus heiterem Himmel.  
"Was meinst Du?" Etiénne sah ihn verwundert an.  
"Maman, wollte sich das Leben nehmen?" Jaquelines sah besorgt aus.  
Etiénne sah ihn lange an und seufzte tief "Sie hatte es nicht leicht in ihrem Leben..."

Er stand auf und legte etwas Holz nach. Dann setzte er sich wieder und schwieg. Es war schwer etwas zu offenbaren wenn man von dieser Person nur angegangen wurde. Jacques konnte damit kaum umgehen und sah ihn fragend an, traute sich aber nicht ihn anzusprechen. Etiénne bemerkte das war aber nicht gewillt ein so tiefes Thema zu besprechen. Er stand auf sah ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar. Jaquelines hätte mit allem gerechnet, an geblafft zu werden das es ihn nicht zu interessieren hatte, ignoriert zu werden... Aber das nicht. Danach ging sein Vater hinaus und verschwand um Holz zu hacken. Jacques spürte, dass er ziemlich viel in den Jahren kaputt gemacht hatte und sich das Vertrauen etwas so intimes zu erfahren erst erwerben musste.


	32. Die Zeit wird lang und dreht sich immer im Kreis.

Es wurde Zeit, Vorräte zu kaufen in der Stadt, die Stadt war die nächste Siedlung Autuum City. Die war nur über den Fluss und ein paar Meilen danach entfernt. Weiter unten gab es mittlerweile eine Brücke, die man mit Pferd und Wagen passieren konnte. Vater und Sohn machten sich auf in die Stadt. Sie unterhielten sich unterwegs ein wenig über die Indianer, bis sie endlich ankamen. Die Stadt war relativ voll, es gab einige Häuser, einen Saloon, einen Tante Emma Laden, eine Wäscherei, einen Stoffladen, einen Schmied und ein Freudenhaus. Etiénne kaufte einige Sachen und Jacques nutzte die Gelegenheit nach Stoffen zu sehen.

XXX

Als die Ladentür aufging und ein junger Bursche herein kam, stutzte der Verkäufer nicht schlecht. Denn da stand genau das junge Abbild seines ehemaligen Herren, dem Marquis Etiénne Gerard L’Aigle de Menaux. Jacques starrte den jungen Burschen fasziniert an, konnte das aber sehr gut verbergen. Der junge Bursche kaufte ein paar Stoffe "für seine Mutter" und sah ihm in die Augen um zu bezahlen. Dabei stutzte er kurz, die selben gelben Bernsteine wie die seines Vaters. Jacques stutzte ebenfalls, die selben Augen wie die von Etiénne. Ein ziehen machte sich in seiner Brust breit und er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

"Ein Geschenk des Hauses, Monster Menaux!"   
"Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?" Jacques stutzte.   
Dann lief er schnell hinaus um zu fliehen. Etiénne bezahlte gerade und lud alles in die Kutsche.  
"Hast Du es eilig?"   
"Ja Vater verzeih..."  
"Willst Du schon heim?"  
"Ja."  
"Fahr nur, ich komme nach!"   
Verwundert über die merkwürdige Reaktion sah er der schnell fort fahrenden Kutsche nach. Er wollte noch in den Stoffladen, von dem sein Sohn geredet hatte. Doch dazu kam er nicht, als er sich umdrehte stand wahrhaftig Jaques vor ihm.  
"Dein Sohn hat etwas vergessen!"   
"Jacques... Jacques... Oh mein Gott. Du lebst!" Er schloss ihn in die Arme, die Leute starrten schon.

Zurück im Laden, schloss Jacques die Tür und setzte sich. Sie sprachen bis in die Nacht hinein und fühlten das lang vergessene erneut in sich! Als Etiénne sich erhob um zu gehen, fiel er ihm in die Arme und hielt ihn einfach nur feste. Etiénne schlang die Arme um ihn und dann kam eines zum anderen, ihre Lippen trafen sich und sie küssten sich intensiv. Etiénne löste sich und sagte, dass er verheiratet sei und gehen müsse. Zu Hause angekommen, berichtete er wo er war und was er getan hatte. Sie legten sich ins Bett und redeten. Etiénne sagte ihr ehrlich, dass er Jacques geküsst hatte. Eugéniè war trotzdem einverstanden ihn am nächsten Tag als Besuch zu empfangen. 

XXX

Als Jacques eintraf und sich in althergebrachter Weise verneigte, sagte er ihr dass sie aussah wie die Königin aus ehemaligen Zeiten. Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt, im Gespräch spürte sie deutlich die Zuneigung der Beiden, wie sie sich ansahen und beobachteten. Sie fühlte aber auch die Liebe von ihrem Mann zu ihr. Sie war zwiegespalten, sollte sie ihm erlauben seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben? Sie wusste das er sie tief liebte aber sie wusste auch, dass ER immer in seinen Gedanken vorhanden war. Sollte sie das Risiko eingehen? Sie beschloss es zu versuchen, denn sie fand Jacques anziehend und sympathisch. Jacques kam beinahe täglich, bis Etiénne ihm erlaubte ein Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des ihrigen zu bauen. Der Bau dauerte schon ein halbes Jahr und endlich konnte er einziehen. Jacques wurde bald ein gern gesehener Gast und half wo er konnte, die Felder bestellen, das Vieh versorgen, Holz fällen und hacken... Etiénne hatte ihn ab und zu erlaubt ihn zu küssen. Er hatte sich verändert, wirkte sehr positiv und geerdeter als noch kurz davor. Eugénie empfand die ganze Situation als richtig und gut so. Sie war mittlerweile im sechsten Monat schwanger und der Bauch wuchs beinahe von Tag zu Tag. Sie verbrachten die Abende zusammen und den langen Winter. Es war lustig zu viert und dann gebar sie eine wundervolle kleine Tochter.

Helene! Der junge Jacques hatte eine riesen Freude an seiner winzigen Schwester und spielte, fütterte, versorgte sie wo es ging... Aber irgendwann kam die Zeit in der er in die Stadt zog und sein eigenes Leben lebte. Dennoch kam er fast täglich anfangs um seinem Vater auf dem Feld zu helfen.

Eugéniè hatte Etiénne klar gemacht, das sie gewillt war ihn zu teilen, wenn er das wollte. Sie wusste genau, das er alles für Sie tun würde und sie liebte in alle Ewigkeit. Es dauerte allerdings bis Etiénne das annehmen konnte.   
Sie saßen schon den ganzen Abend vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich angeregt, sie spürte das Jacques ihm schöne Augen machte, schon die ganze Zeit über. Sie sah ihn an und er sie, sie spürte das Jacques ihn begehrte... Jacques bekam mit das sie es bemerkte und senkte den Blick. Etiénne war ins Feuer versunken und bekam nur die Hälfte mit, als er aufstand, stand Jacques ebenfalls auf und blieb vor ihm stehen und drehte sich um etwas Holz zu holen und nachzulegen. Etiénne sah den devoten Blick seines ehemaligen Dieners und schaute ihm hinterher. Er konnte scheinbar nie aus seiner Haut, er setzte sich wieder während Jacques das Holz nachlegte. Das Feuer bekam wieder mehr zu tun und knisterte und knackte laut vor sich hin. 

"Mein lieber Jacques, du kannst wohl nie über Deinen Schatten springen?"   
"Sagen wir, es ist ungewöhnlich!" Er hing den Feuerhaken an seinen Platz und setzte sich wieder. "Die Zeit..." Er räusperte sich "war sehr lang!"   
"Ja, das stimmt!" Etiénne schlug ein Bein über das andere und nahm sich ein Buch von seinem Beistelltischchen.   
"Ich gehe mal und schau was ich in der Küche finde..." Eugéniè stand auf.  
"Wie hast Du mich gefunden?" Etiénne sah kurz von den Seiten auf. "Ich habe Dich das nie gefragt!"   
"Ich war ein paar Städte weiter, als ich hörte das eine Bande und der korrupte Sheriff von Mangon vom Erdboden getilgt wurden... Von einem Mann mit gelben Augen und einer Statur wie ein Wolf!"   
"So? Wer kann das gewesen sein?" Etiénne grinste schief und las weiter. 

Jacques schlug ebenfalls die Beine übereinander und faltete die Hände im Schoß. "Also, machte ich mich auf die Suche... 2 Jahre!" Er legte den Kopf an die Lehne des Sessel "Dann sah ich Deinen Sohn!" 

"Jacques, wie war das Damals in Frankreich?" Er spähte über den Buchdeckel aber nur kurz.

Jacques, wusste ganz genau was er meinte und sah instinktiv zu Boden. Eine Stille trat ein. Eugéniè kam aus der Küche zurück und blieb im Türrahmen stehen, überlegte kurz und lief dann hinauf in das Gästezimmer. Als er wieder aufsah stand Etiénne vor ihm und blickte auf ihn hinab. Er lief zum Fenster und sah hinaus... Das hatte er immer schon so getan wenn ihm etwas auf der Seele brannte. Jacques rutschte unruhig im Sessel hin und her. Dann hielt er es nicht aus und stand ebenfalls auf, lief zu ihm und blieb hinter ihm stehen! 

"Als ich hörte Du seist Tot da war es schon zu spät, sie hatten dich begraben in der Kirche. Ich habe mir 1000 Strategien überlegt wie ich an Dich kommen sollte ohne die Kirche zu betreten. Doch nichts half. Später musste ich fliehen denn Jäger töteten einem nach dem anderen von uns. Etiénne, es tut mir leid! Ich..."   
"Du, kannst doch nichts dafür!" Er ballte eine Faust und schlug gegen den Fenstersims. "Ich hatte mir einen Plan überlegt zu fliehen bevor sie mich verschlossen. Doch ich habe mich zu sehr vernachlässigt und konnte mich kaum regen."   
"Wie lange?" Jacques nahm seinen Mut zusammen.   
"Fast 60 Jahre!" Etiénne biss die Zähne zusammen und wand sich schnell auf dem Absatz.  
Jacques sah zu Boden denn er wusste, wie Etiénne aussah wenn er zornig war. "Ich habe von Mythen und Geschichten gehört die dieses Grab beschrieben wie kein anderes. Von Menschen die sich nach einem Besuch das Leben nahmen. Von Menschen die der Traurigkeit verfehlen und von Menschen die andere töteten."   
"Kannst Du dir vorstellen wie es war? Immer beinahe zu sterben... Zu wissen man kann ja nicht sterben aber diese Qualen!" Er sagte es leise und halb gezischt.   
Er sah Jacques an und wusste das er ihn gerade kränkte und genau das war ihr Problem! Er wusste er konnte nichts dafür und es war ja auch schon lange vorbei. Aber er war das einzige Wesen auf Erden dem er zugetraut hatte ihn zu retten. Doch Niemand kam über die Zeit, Niemand! Ein dummer Zufall öffnete sein Grab und ließ ihn gehen... Mehr nicht, nur ein Zufall. Doch dann versuchte er sich in ihn zu versetzen und drehte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Wie oft hatte es ihm geholfen einfach nur an ihr zu denken, ihn sich vorzustellen und zu hoffen? So oft, beinahe jeden verfluchten Tag in diesem kalten grauen Gefängnis. Er hörte Jacques schwer atmen hinter sich.

"Trotzdem... Hast Du mir Hoffnung gegeben. Ohne Dich wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich ein Irrer, halbwilder Mörder! Jeden Tag habe ich daran gedacht wie es wäre wenn Du bei mir seist. Wie es wäre wenn wir wieder sein könnten wie vor der Krönung. Es gab mir Mut weiter zu existieren und weiter zu kämpfen, es gab mir Kraft irgendwann einmal da hinaus zu kommen!" Er legte eine Hand an den Fensterrahmen "Es tut mir leid, Dich so gänzlich abgewiesen zu haben... Mein Lieber, das wollte ich Dir die ganze Zeit sagen und ich möchte Dir dafür danken, dass Du immer loyal zu mir standest!" 

"Danke!" Er hörte Freude aus der Stimme!   
"Danke mir nicht..." Er lehnte den Kopf ans kühle Glas.

Dann spürte er seinen Körper im Rücken und seine Hände legten sich um seine Brust. Sein Kopf legte sich in seinen Nacken und er begann es zu genießen. Irgendwann löste er das auf und drehte sich zu ihm. Er sah Tränen in Jacques Augen und über seine Wangen laufen und wusste in dem Moment, das dieser alles ihm mögliche versucht hatte. Eugénie saß auf dem Treppenabsatz und hatte alles mit verfolgt, das war es also was ihn so belastete? ! Sie wurde sehr neugierig und war wieder aus dem Gästezimmer gekommen. Irgendwie liebte sie Etiénne jetzt nur noch mehr, das was er erlebt hatte war nicht im Vergleich zu ihrem Erleben, und doch so schlimm es auch gewesen sein mochte er konnte verzeihen. Sie blinzelte ein wenig hinunter und sah die zwei in einer Umarmung. 

"Jacques, ich habe nie aufgehört Dich zu lieben, auch wenn ich abweisend war!"   
"Ich weiß!" Jacques sah auf zu ihm und eine weitere Träne lief über sein Gesicht "Ich dachte Ich hätte Dich auf alle Ewigkeit verloren?" 

Etiénne neigte den Kopf und ließ seine Lippen hauchzart auf Jacques nieder. Dann spürte er seine Zunge auf seiner eigenen und spielte mit ihr. Er nahm seine Hand und legte sie an Jacques Kinn, sie lösten sich und er küsste seinen Hals. Sein Körper war Butter in seinen Händen und er erinnerte sich an ihn plötzlich sehr intensiv. Fetzen von Liebesszenen stiegen in ihm auf und Fetzen der Lust kehrten zurück. Auch wenn es ein ganzes Jahrhundert her war, es kam ihm vor wie Gestern. Jacques stöhnte leise als er ihn etwas fester an sich zog. Kein Zweifel er hatte sich nach ihm gesehnt!  
Eugéniè konnte nicht fassen was da gerade so schnell geschah, doch es war ok! Sie beobachtete die Zwei. Etiénne hielt Jacques Kopf fest und Jacques umarmte ihn tief.

Es knackte auf der Treppe

"Eugéniè?!" Sagte Etiénne erschrocken.

Er hatte alles um sich vergessen und sah nur Jacques "Wie viel... Hast Du gesehen?"   
"Alles!" Sie lächelte und sah ihren Mann an, der zugegeben ins Reine gekommen war. "Scht. Alles ist in Ordnung!"   
"Ich gehe jetzt lieber!" Jacques sprang auf und rannte fast hinaus.  
Als die Tür sich schloss lächelte sie ihn an und küsste ihn…

XXX

Mit den Jahren wurde sie alt und starb schließlich in seinem Arm. Jacques blieb eine ganze Zeit bei ihm und zog dann wieder hinaus in sein eigenes Leben.  
Etiénne blieb noch einige Jahre an Ort und Stelle. Die Oglala waren längst nicht mehr... Es gab ihren Stamm schlicht nicht mehr! Nebenan wurden bereits Häuser gebaut und Farmen errichtet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh maaan, so das wars... habe den ganzen Tag gearbeitet um all das leserlich hin zubekommnen.   
> Eine Geschichte die über Jahrzehnte entstand in Episoden...   
> Deswegen all das verworrene(.: 
> 
> Es gibt noch eine Fortsetzung aber die werde ich in einer anderen Geschichte zusammenfassen.


End file.
